Total Drama Everything
by TheMasterKat
Summary: 24 fictional characters compete for a shot at one million dollars (or whatever currency depending on the winner). Who will win? Who will lose? Time to find out! I do not own any of these characters by the way. Over 18k views, guys!
1. Hello out there!

What's up internet world?! I'm TheMasterKat and I'm ready to hit the screens with my first fanfiction known as Total Drama Everything!

I'm going to have 24 fictional characters from nearly every fictional multiverse competing for a shot at one million dollars. And the victims-uh contestants came come from almost any media (video games, TV shows, anime/manga, comics, etc). I only have these simple restrictions:

No pornograghy characters (you've been warned)

I can only accept one contestant per series or game. For example, if I received two character requests and both were from Star Wars, I could only choose one.

Limit two suggestions per applicant.

I'm going to pick the 23 characters I feel will make this story as fun as possible. Hold on a second, why did I say 23 when I'm having 24 contestants? Well that's because I already have the first one in mind. You'll find out who that is in due time.

You can send your contestant ideas through review or PM. Please note I won't have a regular schedule of updates. I'll do what I can though.

Here's to a good fanfic. TheMasterKat out!


	2. So Far

24 hours in and we're making progress! Here's what I've accepted so far:

Dante from Devil May Cry (Prince TigerMasters

Rarity from My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic (05774)

Mega Man (Robertnak)

Stan Pines from Gravity Falls (Robertnak)

Zelda from The Legend of Zelda (Robertnak)

Thank you all so far for your support. And I've changed the rules to submitting 3 characters per person so long as they're from different worlds.㈳2


	3. Final List!

It's finally here!

After about a week of reviews, suggestions, and excitement, yours truly finally has all 24 characters! It is now time to see who our lucky two-dozen are:

Dante from Devil May Cry (Prince TigerMasters)

Rarity from My Little Pony (erin5774)

Megaman (Robertnak)

Stan Pines from Gravity Falls (Robertnak)

Zelda from The Legend of Zelda (Robertnak)

Deadpool (Prince TigerMasters)

Superman (TrickyEspeon)

Nom Nom from We Bare Bears (Galvantula866)

Julie from Ben 10 (Galvantula866)

Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid (TrickyEspeon)

Yusei Fudo from Yu-gi-oh 5D's (me; he's the spot I reserved, as he's one of my favorite Yu-gi-oh franchise characters, maybe it's the hair :D)

Edd or Double D from Ed, Edd, and Eddy (sdgeek2003)

Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (sdgeek2003)

Fred from Scooby Doo (Adamtheslayer)

Connie from Steven Universe (Adamtheslayer)

Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender (GraysonSON)

Lammy from Unjammer Lammy (FanficLovingPerson)

Shrek (magnemitegeek)

Goku from Dragonball (magnemitegeek)

Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time (backspace9845)

Maya Fey from Ace Attorney (backspace9845)

Ash Ketchum from Pokémon (backspace9845; and yes, he will have Pikachu)

Coco from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (Guest)

Sam from Totally Spies (Guest)

There you have it. Now here's some stuff to look forward to.

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet will be here to torture everyone with their ridiculous challenges. I may have a few original characters make cameos here and there.

Also note that two of the contestants have accents: Rarity and Shrek. I should be able to write Rarity's dialogue normally, but in Shrek's case, if I butcher it, sorry in advance.

Lastly, I am not familiar with a few of the characters, some of which I hadn't heard of until I saw the reviews. I have looked on various wiki's though, so I may do alright. If I get something wrong, however, let me know.

Here's to a wonderful show, and thank you to all who reviewed!


	4. Let's get this season started!

**It's finally time to get started with what I hope will be an excellent success. Oh, and confessionals will be in bold.**

 **Total. Drama. Everything!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello viewing world!" exclaimed a late 20's-early 30's man that most people know and sort-of love, "I'm Chris McLean, ready to launch another season of Total Drama. The rules for this season are pretty much the same, but our contestants are different. I gathered 24 characters from nearly all types of fiction. And oh, will we push them to their breaking point? So sit back and enjoy. This is Total. Drama. EVERYTHING!"

*theme song* (This is how the song goes, with the actions during the lyrics above them)

 _Hey Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine!_

Chris is shown with a megaphone, then it zooms over a cliff before cutting to Stan Pines fishing out a boot.

 _You guys are on my mind._

The boot is thrown off the line and lands on Ash Ketchum's head. He rubs his head while Pikachu zaps it and Dante, who's right next to him, laughs.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,and now I think the answer's plain to see._

Dante stops laughing when Double D is shown with a disapproving look. Then Fred accidentally knocks Double D over and Fred's shown rubbing his head apologetically, then tries to back away and bumps into Julie.

' _Cause I wanna be famous!_

Julie and Fred both wave their hands in apology, and their attention gets caught on Princess Bubblegum running from a candy-loving bear while Nom Nom grins at it and rubs his hands mischievous.

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

Rarity is inside a cabin choosing which outfit to wear while Mandy watches, her eyes rolling.

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won._

Mandy is accidentally sucked out of the cabin by Mega Man's black hole. She punches him so hard he flies into Snake, who's talking with Sam. Both are startled.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day._

It cuts to Goku and Superman having that rival stare-down. Then Connie trips and falls on top of Goku, who accidentally uses a Solar Flare, which blinds Shrek, Zelda, and Yusei. All three stumble before Shrek lands on Yusei, and Coco laughs.

' _Cause I wanna be famous!_

Coco turns and sees Deadpool, who then grabs her and takes a few selfies while Coco looks a little uncomfortable. Deadpool then waves at the camera and Coco walks away.

 _Na na na na na naa na na na na naa na na na na naaaa!_

Toph and Maya are making a polite conversation before Deadpool cuts in again and both girls run away.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Lammy is waving at both Toph and Maya as they pass by, and then starts shredding on her guitar.

(Whistles)

Campfire, with Chris and Chef Hatchet (the latter holding a tray of marshmallows) smiling before Deadpool cuts in yet again, agitating Chris. The title is shown and the theme song ends.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris stood at the docks of the island (they got a new island for the season). "And welcome back," he said, "Now let's go meet our victims-uh I mean competitors!"

With that, the first boat arrived and out comes a man with silver hair and wearing a red cloak/jacket. On his back was a scabbard with what was obviously a menacing sword.

"Dante," exclaimed Chris, "welcome to the show."

Dante started looking left and right at these new surroundings. "This place is a dump," he said, "I don't know why I bothered."

"Just go stand over there," said Chris, trying to hide his clear agitation. Dante does so, rolling his eyes in the process.

Next boat contained someone quite odd looking. A white-gray unicorn with a purple tail and mane, blue eyes, and three diamond shapes on her hindquarters came out of the boat.

"Hellllooooooo!" she cried out, which made Chris cringe. "Rarity, don't ever do that again," he said.

"Ugh, fine." Rarity huffed, and she went to stand next to Dante.

Up next to arrive was what looked like a normal thirteen-year-old boy, with the exception that he was clad in some sort of a blue suit and helmet.

"I'm Mega Man," he said, "Good to be here."

"Hello to you too," Chris said, and Mega Man went to stand behind Rarity.

The next boat to arrive carried an old man wearing a black suit and a fez hat. He had the expression of both a criminal and a loving family member.

"I'm Stan Pines," he said to the others, "If any of you want to, you can visit my Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"I beg your pardon," said another voice from the boat, "but I thought you weren't allowed to advertise that tourist trap of yours."

That voice came from a young woman with long blonde/brown hair and wearing a purple/white dress with a matching headdress. On her left hand was a weird symbol that looked like it had three dark triangles inside it.

"Come on, Zelda," Stan exclaimed, "Don't I have at least a chance to pitch the idea?"

"Actually, no." Chris told Stan, who then (while grumbling something about no appreciation) went over to the other side of the dock with Zelda.

The next boat arrived at that moment, and out came a teenage/college girl with red hair. She was wearing a green suit which seemed super high tech.

Chris couldn't help but stare. "Oh, we're still rolling," he said, "Welcome to the show, Samantha."

"You can just call me Sam," she pointed out, "Everyone does." And she went to where the other were standing. "Hello," Sam whispered to Dante, who said hi right back.

The next to arrive didn't need a boat. He was seen flying towards everyone. This new competitor was wearing a blue and red suit, and on his chest was a giant yellow "S".

"Oh gosh," Mega Man muttered to himself, "Superman's here. We're all toast."

Superman chuckled. "I heard that," he said, "And no need to worry. I'll only use my powers to help out, not to win."

"Big words from a guy wearing his underwear inside out," Dante whispered to Rarity, and both giggled, causing Superman to roll his eyes.

"Here comes contestant Number 8!" Chris exclaimed. Sure enough, the next boat docked at that moment. Out came the MOST ADORABLE LITTLE KOALA BEAR EVER! He had gray fur, huge eyes, and an expression of one who thought highly of himself. BUT OH, WAS HE CUTE?!

Rarity then screamed in delight. "Eeeeh! Aren't you just the most adorable little fellow in the world?!" She ran right over to him and started hugging him tightly. "I just want to eat you right up!"

The poor koala was barely able to get her off. "Get off of me!" He straightened out his messed-up fur and composed himself. "The name's Nom Nom. I'm not one for making friends, so just get a look at this season's winner." So he walked to the other side of the dock with his nose in the air.

"Next up," Chris said, "we have Julie!" The next boat came with who everyone figured was Julie. She was wearing a pink jacket and black shirt with a white skirt.

"It's good to be here," she said to the group, "I hope we can have a lot of fun."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes. He wasn't here for fun. He was here for the money.

Another boat arrived, but a weird thing about it was it had no passenger. Everyone stared at it for a moment.

"That's odd," Chris muttered, "I swore there was-"

At that moment, someone materialized behind him. He had brown hair (I'm using the younger version by the way), matching short beard, and wearing a dark blue suit. Chris screamed. "Aaaahhhh!"

The man gave a small laugh. "Knowing your history of abusing your competitors," he said, "I had to do that."

Chris composed himself and said, "This is David, more commonly referred to as Solid Snake, or just Snake." This new spy walked over to where Sam was.

"Hi there," he said to her. Sam couldn't help but smile.

A moment later, another boat arrived at the dock. Its competitor this time was a young man in his mid-to-late teens, wearing a black shirt, blue/orange jacket and pants, and gray/orange boots. Not to mention the wild black/yellow hair and piercing electric blue eyes. The most puzzling thing about his appearance was a yellow marking on the left side of his face.

"Everyone," Chris stated, "this is Yusei."

The new guy waved his hand. "It's good to be here," he said.

"I should let you know dude," Chris mentioned to him, "that these guys don't play that card game you love so much."

"Dang it!" Yusei exclaimed as he went to join the others.

The competitor to arrive looked as though a simple breeze would blow him away. He was a skinny kid wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts and tennis shoes, and a weird looking hat.

"Uh why are you wearing a sock on your head?" asked Stan.

The kid looked shocked at the question. "First of all, it's not a sock. Second, it's best to keep to your business, thank you very much. Thirdly, my name's Edd. Two D's, so I'm called Double D."

Stan shrugged at Zelda. "What did I say?" he whispered to her.

Within moments, another boat docked. This time, the contestant was a little girl with short blonde hair and wearing a pink dress with a flower on it and black shoes. She would've been adorable if not for her malevolent face. One look into her eyes told everyone (even Superman) that they did not want to get on her bad side.

And she certainly didn't have a GOOD side.

"This is Mandy," Chris introduced, "she-"

But before he could finish, he received a hard shove that knocked him over. "Put a sock in it or else!" Mandy growled, "Oh wait, there's a sock on that guy's head that will do the trick." She was gesturing to Double D's hat.

When she got to the other side of the dock, she stood next to Julie, whom she glared at as she glared at everyone else. Double D was too scared to correct her that his hat wasn't a sock.

When the next boat arrived, everyone hoped there wasn't someone like Mandy on it. They weren't disappointed. He was also blond, but muscular, and with a kind expression (and an orange ascott).

"I'm Fred," he said while smiling, "and I'm here to compete and maybe set an awesome trap." He went to stand next to Yusei. Both said hello and hi-fived.

"Our next contestant," Chris introduced as the next boat showed up, "is Connie Maheswaren!"

Connie stepped out of the boat. She had long dark hair, glasses, and normal clothing. She did, however, have a sword strapped to her belt. "Hi there. I hope we can all get along and stuff."

"What's with all this friend stuff?" Nom Nom asked insolently, which caused everyone to stare at him. "Unlike you all, I don't need friends. I'm a star on the internet, and I only need me."

At that moment, the next boat arrived. It was a girl of about 12 years old, and wearing a short-sleeved kimono. What was unnerving about her was that her eyes looked so blank, they were almost white.

She introduced herself. "My name's Toph. And if you're wondering about the eyes, I happen to have been born blind."

"Are you sure you should be competing considering you can't see?" Chris asked.

That question got a huge rock out of nowhere in Chris' gut. "I still know where everything and everyone is," Toph explained, "and it works wonders for my powers, so don't worry about me."

"Ooh, do that again!" came a voice from another newcomer. This one appeared to be a lamb, wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. On her back was an electric guitar case. "How were you able to do that?"

Toph explained, "It's an ability I have. I can control all manners of earth."

"So cool," said the lamb, "I'm Lammy, by the way." She and Toph went to join the others on the far side of the dock.

The next arrival was…..well…...he was scary looking. He was fat and green, with trumpet-shaped ears, and wearing a white shirt and vest. He was a scary-looking dude. Everyone screamed except Superman and Mandy (both for obvious reasons).

"Can ya all calm down?" the ogre asked. Then Chris grabbed a horn and squeezed it, making a loud noise and silencing everyone.

"Shrek's not going to eat any of you," he explained, "he's a good ogre, and he's happily married,"

Everyone was still freaking out. "What difference does tha-?!" Connie tried to say.

"To a princess," Chris pointed out.

That caused everyone to go "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"I'm just here to win some cash," Shrek stated, "and 'ave some fun while I'm at it."

Rarity couldn't help but ask, "A good ogre, huh? Is there anything about you that could still scare us though?"

Shrek decided to give her his best answer: "Rawoooooooaaaaaarrrrrr!" Rarity's hair and fur shook.

"...wow…" She stood mostly in silence and awe.

The next arrival, like Superman, also didn't need a boat, as he could also fly. He wore an orange gi over blue underclothes and had crazy black hair.

"Hi there, I'm Son Goku," he introduced himself to everyone, "and I'm here to have the most fun ever and-ooh how did you get that mark on your face?" He was, of course referring to Yusei's marking.

"Uh…" Yusei was clearly surprised by Goku's eagerness and curiousity.

Superman walked over to Goku. "Long time no see, Goku." Goku gave him a determined stare in return.

"Wait you guys know each other?" asked Mega Man. Goku replied with, "Don't ask."

Just then, Goku smelled something. "Is that….candy?!"

Sure enough, the scent came from the next arrival. Everything about her was pink and candy. The dress, the hair, everything.

"Hello good people," she said, "I'm here to com-Aaaahhhh!"

Goku, his appetite kicking in again, had started to chase Princess Bubblegum around, wanting to eat her. That is, until he crashed into a tree.

"Hate to burst your bubble...gum," said Chris, laughing at his own joke, "but Princess Bubblegum is not allowed to be eaten. We don't want death threats from the Candy Kingdom."

P.B. sighed in relief, while Goku said "Dang it."

The next arrival certainly wasn't made out of candy. In fact, she seemed normal. She had black hair and was wearing a very pretty kimono.

"I'm Maya Fey," she introduced herself, "it's good to be here. I hope we can all get along. This is so cool!"

The next to arrive seemed as though he wanted to start already. He had black hair, and was wearing blue jeans (cut to the chase, he's wearing his original outfit from the first season). On his shoulder was a strange yellow rat-like creature.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," he called before the boat even docked, "and Pikachu and I are going to rule this season!" "Pika!"

However, when their boat reached the dock, both Ash and Pikachu were attacked by a certain unicorn.

"He's even cuter than Nom Nom is!" Rarity squealed, which caused Nom Nom to whisper that he took that offensively. But he wouldn't have to dwell on it forever. Struggling to escape Rarity's grasp, Pikachu used his powers to escape and not only shocked Rarity, but everyone else on the dock.

ZZZZZZAAAAPPPPP!

When it was over, everyone looked like a wreck. The only one freaking out, though, was Rarity.

"MY HAIR! MY HAIR IS RUINED!" Sure enough, her mane was a mess now.

"Oh no, you hair is ruined," Mandy said sarcastically, "whatever shall you do? Whatever."

Chris straightened himself out and got back on task. "Only two contestants left. Here's one right now."

This competitor was one of the most puzzling yet. It was some sort of a plane/bird/ostrich/palm tree crossover creature.

"Cococococo," said the creature, which confused pretty much everyone.

"Huh?" Lammy said.

Chris explained, "Don't worry. When you get used to Coco's language, it's easy to understand her. But all she says is 'Coco'."

Dante was counting on his fingers. "So who could possibly a worse competitor than a fashion-obsessed unicorn, an old geezer, a devil child (Mandy glared at him), and a language-challenged bird?"

That's when he saw the final boat, and he got his answer, "It can't be…."

Chris was ready to introduce his final contestant. "Everyone, this is-"

"DEADPOOL!" came a voice from the boat Dante just saw, and everyone saw who made that noise.

It was a man covered head-to-toe in red and black spandex. His mask covered his whole face, and he had a fair amount of weaponry; two twin kitanas, a couple of guns and bullets, and grenades.

He then teleported off the boat and onto the dock. "Get a load of the awesomeness," he said, "and the predetermined winner of this fanfic!"

"Fanfic?" Ash mouthed at Connie, who shrugged.

Chris was more agitated than ever. "Deadpool,I thought we agreed you wouldn't break the fourth wall while you're here."

Deadpool sighed, "Fine, I'll stop." But as he walked towards the others, he quietly snickered. "Not."

Then his fanboy urges overcame him. "Eeeh! You all are amazing! Can I have your autographs?!"

Dante, having overcome his shock at seeing Deadpool, walked over to him and smirked. "Been a long time since Marvel vs. Capcom 3, hasn't it?"

Deadpool smiled right back. "Likewise."

Chris then decided to get the ball rolling. "Alright, now that everyone's arrived, let's get to the campfire area so we can-".

At that moment, the bridge collapsed. Only Goku and Superman were able to avoid crashing into the water. Everyone else was less fortunate. And Rarity freaked out again.

"MY HAIR IS ALL WET! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, after everyone had dried off, everyone gathered at the campfire pit to go over the rules of the show. Some were already friends. Mega Man was chatting with Julie, while Toph was talking with Maya. After a few minutes, Chris came out and told everyone to listen.

"For those of you who aren't familiar with the rules, it's simple. Don't get kicked off. Every marshmallow you get means you're safe. Whoever doesn't get one during the elimination ceremony is out. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands (or wing in one case).

"No questions? Good. Nom Nom and Shrek are your team captains."

Nom Nom was pleased. "Wise choice." Shrek was also happy. "I'll do wha' I can."

"Ok then," said Chris, "time to pick."

"Nom Nom?"

"I'll pick Goku."

"Shrek?"

"I'll go wit' Superman." (Snake whispers "Figures".)

"Nom Nom?"

"I choose Mega Man."

"Shrek?"

"I'll pick Mandy."

"Nom Nom?"

"Toph."

"Shrek?"

"Zelda."

"Nom Nom?"

"Deadpool, get over here." (Deadpool struts as he walks to Nom Nom's team.)

"Shrek?"

"I'll 'ave Dante."

"Nom Nom?"

"Maya."

"Shrek?"

"I want Yusei."

"Nom Nom?"

"Fashion unicorn, you're on my team." "Uh, it's Rarity." "Whatever."

"Shrek?"

"Ash."

"Nom Nom?'

"Umm…"

That's when Chris got tired. "This is taking too long. The rest will be handed to you randomly.

One minute later, the rest of the competitors had a team. Nom Nom, aside from those he picked, was given Lammy, Snake, Double D, P.B, and Sam. Shrek was given Coco, Fred, Stan, Connie, and Julie.

"Nom Nom, I hereby name your team, The Cute Koalas," Chris announced, and the new team's emblem had Nom Nom's face on it.

"Shrek, your team will be known as The Green Ogres," Chris proclaimed, and their emblem had Shrek's face on it.

Dante couldn't help but make fun of the names. "Wow, very creative," he said to Chris sarcastically.

Which caused Chef Hatchet to show up with a meat cleaver in his hand. "We chose captains before you maggots even showed up. And I was the one that came up with those names. You callin' my names stupid?!" Dante just rolled his eyes.

Chris got right back to the point, "Koala cabin's on the left side of camp, Ogre cabin's on the right. Boys get one side, girls get the other. Now, go get settled. Luckily, you don't have your first challenge until tomorrow, giving you time to get to know each other."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chris is inside a familiar-looking outhouse. "This is your confessional booth, to be used at your leisure. Want to say something private, do it here. We won't tell the others. Most of the time." He started snickering.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **There's no one here that knows how to throw down?" Yusei asked to the camera,"Now what am I supposed to do?**

" **Wait, just because I can't duel these guys doesn't mean I can't wow people with a Sonic Chick once in awhile. And everyone here seems like they're pretty cool.**

" **This is going to be awesome. I know it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Hi everyone from the Marvel universe," Deadpool called, waving at the camera, "Hello Wolverine, Hello Rogue (he proceeds to say hello to every Marvel character one at a time while being fastforward) and hello Quicksilver!"**

" **That was fun. I'm hungry."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom is looking bored, "This is my competition? Please! A blind girl, an overpowered superhero, and a candy princess are nothing. They wouldn't last a day on the internet.**

" **But some of these guys could prove invaluable. First things first, form an alliance."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

*Koala Girls Side*

The girls have chosen their bunk beds: Rarity, Lammy, and Sam were top bunks; Maya, P.B. and Toph were bottom bunks.

"So what do you think of the rest of the competitors?" Lammy asked.

Sam was thinking about the question. "I think Snake's a pretty cool guy. He's a spy like me."

"Meh, seems like a nutcase to me," said Toph, "I like your outfit by the way. Cool green jumpsuit."

"It's not a jumpsuit, it's a spysuit," Sam pointed out, "there's a difference."

P.B. was a little jumpy. "As long as I'm kept away from Goku, I'm fine."

"I see he freaked you out that much," Rarity said to her, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make this bed more suitable to my liking."

A split second later, Rarity's bunk was covered in purple silk blankets and a pink silk pillow.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, at the Ogre Boys,

Ash was making a comfortable bed for Pikachu."Here you are, buddy. That should do."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pika."

"Do you bring that rat thing everywhere you go?" Dante asked Ash, clearly shocked (no pun intended) at how a human could have such an attachment to an animal.

"He's not a rat, he's a Pokémon," Ash corrected, "There's a difference." Dante rolled his eyes again.

"Chill out," Fred said to Dante, "what pets do you have that can do something like zap everyone?"

No one could argue with that. "He's got a point," said Superman.

"Hey, who want to visit my Mystery Shack after the show?"asked Stan, trying to do his pitch again.

Somehow, everyone in the whole camp was able to hear that, because a second later, every single contestant (plus Chris and Chef) yelled out, "NO!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hours later, everyone was fast asleep (except the boys, who were annoyed by Deadpool and Shrek's snores). Chris was back on the dock.

"And there you have it," he announced to the camera, "24 players! A million dollars! One awesome show! Tune in next time for our first challenge and elimination right here. On Total. Drama. Everything!"

"Shut up!" came Snake's from the Koalas cabin, "We're trying to sleep!"

Chris gulped. "Was that towards me or Deadpool? Gotta run!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And...done!**

 **Did you catch my Death Battle reference? If you did, tell me in review or PM.**

 **Also, I will be taking challenge ideas. Either original show throwbacks or brand new tortures. Review or PM about it!**

 **Review!**

 **See you next out!**


	5. Cannonball!

**It's time for episode two to go underway!**

 **Check it out.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Last time on Total Drama Everything," Chris announced, making his known recap, "24 characters from all over fiction have become Total Drama's newest victims-uh competitors. A few of those lucky (and not-so-lucky) contenders include, but are not limited to, a magic princess, a tourist trap proprietor, a devil child, and the craziest Marvel character I've ever seen. But out of everyone, only one will walk away with one million dollars. Today, we get the ball rolling. All with a classic thrill. Which team will win the first challenge? Who will make like Michael Jackson and beat it? Find out here! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song* (I'm not retyping it, but you know the theme song from the previous chapter.)**

Everyone was asleep in their cabins (even the boys, who have finally gotten past Deadpool and Shrek's snores) and didn't appear to have a care in the world. But everyone was about to have a very rude awakening.

Literally.

"RISE AND SHINE!" came a familiar voice on a megaphone. Chris certainly had not lost his ability to ruin people's mornings. A lot of groans and screams started being heard.

"This is not how an internet celebrity is supposed to be treated," said Nom Nom, rolling his eyes.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom looks severely irritated. "I was only able to fall asleep over Deadpool's snores at around 2 A.M. Then this guy wakes us up at 7. 7! I need my beauty sleep!"**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

Eventually, everyone was dressed out of their pajamas and in the mess hall. Of course,Chef Hatchet was the one cooking the food. And of course, the food was revolting. The only two willing to eat it were Goku and Shrek. And even then, only Shrek could fully stomach it. Everyone else was either picking at it, taking a few risky bites, or ignoring the gray goop completely.

Pikachu was trying to taste it, but it was horrible to him to. "I feel your rat thing," Snake whispered to Ash, "this stuff stinks." Ash nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Coco was having a chat with Lammy over stuff the others didn't get. "Cococococococo?" Coco asked Lammy. Lammy replied with, "Nope, the guitar's all I have in terms of music."

 **00000000000000000000000000**

 **Coco is still speaking in her language, but there are subtitles. "I am so glad no one can understand me in here. I can say what I want!"**

" **Where do I start? Lammy's definitely the one I most have in common with. She's definitely a friend. But that Deadpool guy is even more full of himself than Bloo ever was. That's saying something."**

 **Then Chris comes in and whispers something in her ear. "What?! There's a translator in here? Uh oh!"**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

After some time, Chris walked into the mess hall. "So how did you enjoy breakfast?"

"I wouldn't know," Mega Man pointed out, "I can't eat." That caused Dante to whisper "Lucky."

"Well get ready, because you first challenge begins in just a few hours," Chris said to everyone before leaving the mess hall.

Deadpool was excited. "First challenge! I hope it will be fun."

"Meh," Dante mused, "probably going to be the classic cliff-jumping challenge."

Sure enough, a few hours later, everyone was in their swimwear (except Deadpool because I don't want to reveal what's under that spandex yet) and at the top of a cliff.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Called it," said Dante.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei couldn't hide his vexation. "So you're really rehashing the cliff on us?" he asked Chris, "Don't you ever realize that someone might wind up hurt?"

Chris responded with a laugh. "Hahaha! I've done this challenge in two previous seasons, and no one's got hurt yet. So shut up, duelist boy!" he yelled. Yusei responded to that with an "Ugh!"

So Chris got the ball rolling. "As your little friend over there was so kind to point out, your first challenge is, yes, the cliff challenge. All you have to do is jump and land in that target. If you land in the target, your team gets a point. If you don't jump, you don't get a point and you'll have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day."

Double D's legs were shaking. "What happens if we miss the target?"

"Then you get a point," Chris explained, "and the chance to get eaten by sharks, which we put in the outside area." That caused Double D to gulp.

"Before we begin," Chris asked, "is there anyone here that doesn't know how to swim?"

Only one person raised their hand: Toph.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **My parents gave new meaning to the word 'overprotective'," Toph explained, "especially since I can't see. So I never learned how to swim."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris threw her a pink tube floatie with a seahorse head on it. "If you want to jump, use this," he said to her, "the producers said we had to give the swimming-challenged a freebee."

"Whatever," Toph muttered, getting it into position.

"One more thing," Chris explained, "you may use any means you can to slow down you descent, but you cannot fly into the water. Got that, Superman and Goku?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Fine by me," said Superman.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Dang it!" yelled Goku.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, it was time to get things started. "Green Ogres, you're first."

Julie was looking over the edge of the cliff. "Ok," she asked her team, " who wants to go first?"

None of the ogres raised their hands. "Seeing as you asked," said Mandy to Julie, "you automatically volunteered. Now jump, you big baby!"

"Alrighty then," said Julie, "it's just a 100-story cliff into a lake full of man eating sharks." And she jumped, landing in the safe zone. Her team cheered as she surfaced and went to the beach.

One by one, the Ogres kept jumping. Zelda used Nayru's Love to shield her and slow herself down. Coco flapped her wings steadily while she was jumping. Dante used his telepathic powers to stay on target. All three landed in the safe zone.

Then, it was decided that Fred would jump next. But when he looked down, his answer was "Not happening."

"But why not?" Shrek asked him.

"I don't want to get my ascot wet," Fred replied. Sure enough, he was wearing that familiar orange neckwear.

Mandy couldn't believe what she just heard. "You idiot!" she yelled at him, "Why did you even bring it up here? And who cares if it gets wet?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I never thought I would ever say this," Mandy said, "but Billy has competition."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fred was stunned at her reaction. "I'll take that chicken hat, please," he told Chris, who threw one at him. Fred grabbed it and put it on like a pro.

Mandy glared at Fred angrily before she jumped herself. If she had any emotion as she fell, she didn't show it. She simply kept that permanent scowl as she landed in the safe zone.

So it continued. Connie jumped after Mandy, but since she had no means of slowing down, she got the full speed; thus Connie spent her fall to the safe zone screaming.

Stan was the same way, freaking out as he fell. Superman, however, was able to use the cliff to slow himself down by simply using his feet to slide down. Both reached the safe zone.

Ash, who was wondering something, turned to Chris and asked, "Does Pikachu have to jump with me?"

"Yes," Chris replied. That caused Ash to shake his head. "Then I'm not jumping."

"You too?" Mandy asked from the bottom of the cliff, "It's just a rat! It can-"

She was interrupted by another jumper. This one was Yusei, who landed in the safe zone (and splashed Mandy in the process).

"Considering the fact that Pikachu's my best friend," Ash called from the top, "I don't want to see him get hurt. Besides, if got wet, he could wind up shocking everyone." "Pika!"

Lammy shrugged at her own team. "Fair enough," she said as Ash was given his chicken hat (Pikachu was given a miniature chicken hat).

The last to jump for the Green Ogres was Shrek. "If everyone would be so kind as to back away from the water, that would be great," he called to his team below.

"Uh I'm sure it would be fine," replied Connie.

"Ok," Shrek called, "don't say I didn't warn ya!" With that, he jumped. "CANNONBALL!"

(Think about this, readers. Owen was 296 lbs when he jumped in the first challenge in Island. Shrek is at LEAST 15 lbs heavier. And both jumped from about the same distance. You guys can figure out the rest.)

Every single Ogre was messed up after the huge splash receded. Stan was found hanging from a tree, while Coco was on the sand, her eyes rolling. Shrek had landed in the safe zone and was now on the beach, surprised at his jump's aftermath. "I told y'all ta move," he told everyone.

Chris was looking down at the mess. "I should've let them go second," he said, laughing, "That would have been an awesome finisher."

After a while, he composed himself. "Ogres have 10 jumpers, 2 chickens. Cute Koalas, you're up."

Rarity, knowing her hair had already been ruined twice, decided she might as well jump, albeit wishing she could protect her hair.

"Don't worry," she said to her hair, "I'll make sure to make you a better style than ever before." With thai, she jumped. As her magic was used primarily for beautifying stuff, she had no way to slow down. However, she wasn't all terrified, and she landed in the safe zone.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rarity is soaking wet. "I have a feeling my hair is only going to suffer worse during the show."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Goku was next, using repeated kicks into the rock to slow down. Maya decided to jump together with Lammy, who was scared. Mega Man used his Mega Blaster to fire at the ground, slowing him down as well. All would also land in the safe zone.

"My turn!" Deadpool yelled, and he jumped. His plan was to use his teleportation belt to skip parts of the descent. For a second, that was working well. Then, when he teleported for the third time, his belt exploded. The force sent poor Deadpool flying over the safe zone and into the shark area.

P.B. was looking over the edge of the cliff for him. "Do any of you see him?" she called.

At that moment, Deadpool surfaced, apparently now chased by sharks and screaming. He was going so fast, he was practically running on the water. The poor guy arrived on the beach looking like he was mugged.

"Hey you ok?" Goku asked him.

"I'm fresh as a daisy," Deadpool replied. Then he started getting bugged about something. "Wait! Do I have to say that line?" He starts yelling at the camera. "Hey TheMasterKat! Do I really have to say I'm fresh as a daisy? (Author's note: Yes, yes you do. Now shut up!) Ugh!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I should get more respect than this," Deadpool said, "I'm me!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam was laughing her head off. "Finally someone doesn't make the safe zone," she cackled, Now let's see if I can make it." And she dived perfectly, landing right into the safe zone.

P.B. looked at Double D, asking if he would jump. He just fainted. "I'll take that as a no," said Chris, putting a chicken hat on him. P.B. decided not to worry about it and jumped, landing safely.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yusei was right," said Double D, "this challenge has too many ways for someone to get hurt."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

She was followed by Snake, who also simply dived. Next was Nom Nom, who made a simple cannonball. Both made the safe zone. Finally, there was only one person left to jump. Despite the floatie, Toph was extremely hesitant.

"Toph, if you jump, your team wins the challenge," explained Chris, "So it would be best to go for it."

It was the most nerve-wracking moment of the entire challenge. But Toph finally decided she had nothing to lose.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Whatever she does," said Snake, "I'm sure her continuance in the game depends on whether or not she jumps."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Just jump already!" Maya cried.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And she jumped.

Everyone watched as she used her earthbending abilities to make stepping stones from the cliff. Finally, she landed in the safe zone. Everyone was worried, as it took her a second to come up, until she surfaced, still with the floatie in her grasp.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, "I did it!"

Chris was happy to deliver the news. "The Cute Koalas win! The Cute Koalas win!" The Koalas team cheered with happiness.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We won the first challenge!" Lammy beamed, "I'm not leaving first!"**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well I jumped," said Dante, "so I'm guaranteed to stay. But who is leaving?"**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris walked over to the Koalas. "Congratulations! And for your prize, you get a hot tub! And you're safe from elimination!" That caused a lot of cheers.

He then walked over to the Ogres. "I'm sorry Ogres, but today wasn't your day. Better decide who becomes the first to leave."

At that, the Ogres knew their answer, and they glared at the two people who were wearing chicken hats: Ash and Fred.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Cute Koalas were busy hanging out at the hot tub. Currently Lammy, Deadpool, Sam, and Double D (who was giddy with relief that he wouldn't leave, considering he was the only Koala that didn't jump) were in the tub while everyone else was relaxing nearby.

"Out of curiosity," asked Sam to Deadpool, "didn't Chris say no fourth wall breaking?"

Deadpool just laughed. "He's just jealous because the author wants to go out with ME and not HIM." (Go out with you? What?!)

"To the Killer Koalas!" Double D toasted, and everyone drank their soda cans (or was allowed to pretend, in one case).

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

That night, the Green Ogres were in no condition to make a toast. In fact, they were all at a familiar bonfire pit, a few looking nervous. Chris came in with a plate of marshmallows.

"The ballots have been cast," he announced, "and you all know the routine. Whoever doesn't get one is out of here for good. And I'm surprised. Your votes weren't really diverse. When I call your name, come get your delicious safety."

"The first marshmallow goes to…...Shrek." Shrek picked up his marshmallow, clearly happy.

One by one, the competitors went to claim their marshmallows.

"Zelda."

"Julie."

"Superman."

"Connie."

"Yusei."

"Coco."

"Stan."

"Dante."

"And Mandy."

The only two left were Ash and Fred; the ones who had refused to jump.

"Two chickens in front of me, only one moves on," Chris said to them, "Neither of you jumped during the challenge, but for different reasons. Fred, you didn't want to get that ascot of yours wet, which I think is a stupid reason? Ash, despite keeping your pet safe and not charging his powers, you still didn't jump. Does your team think you care more about Pikachu than them?"

Ash was hugging Pikachu, fearing for the worst; Fred was trying (and failing) to mask his fear.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ash."

Ash was surprised for one second, before it turned into relief as he went to pick up his marshmallow.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ash did have a legitimate reason to not jump, even if it was weird," said Connie, "but Fred didn't jump to protect an ascot? He's got to go."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Get out of here, ascot boy!" Mandy exclaimed.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fred was only slightly surprised with the results. "I should have known this would happen. But hey, this thing looks good on me though." Everyone rolled their eyes as Fred was loaded into the familiar cannon from Pahkitew. Within moments, he had blasted off into the air. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" could be heard in the distance.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The way Mandy tends to scare her team may prove to be quite useful for my game," said Nom Nom, "and I could use a nutcase like Deadpool to draw attention away from me. I think I found my alliance members."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, that's one down, 23 left to torture," said Chris to the camera, "What amazing stuff do we have for our competitors? And who will be the next to take the cannon? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And done! Poor Fred. But hey, at least his ascot's safe.**

 **See you next chapter! And in the meantime, I'm going to get to the bottom of exactly why Deadpool said I was in love with him!**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	6. This adventure of MINE!

**It's time for another challenge to go down!**

 **Let's do it!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Last time on Total Drama Everything," Chris said to the viewing world, "our 24 money-loving contestants had their first rude awakening. And their first challenge. Yes, we recycled the cliff-jumping, and we're happy about that. While others were able to cope, others weren't so lucky. And a few just went as chickens. In the end, our ascot-loving detective Fred wound up our first to take the cannon out of town. Who knows how much his ascot got ruined then?! This week, our competitors will see just how deep things can get. Literally! Who will follow Fred to the Cannon of Shame? Find out here! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Sam was doing inventory of the gadgets she had brought from WOOHP. "Ok, so I have the Wind Tunnel Hair Dryer, the Laser Nail File, Hot and Spicy Gum…"

Then she heard a voice behind her. "You have quite the arsenal." Sam turned around to see who it was. It turned out to be Snake.

"Oh hello," she said to him, "is there anything you need?"

Snake shook his head, "No, I just wanted to say hi." Then he got a look at Sam's gadgets. "Out of curiosity, is every gadget you have related to beauty products?"

"There are a few exceptions," Sam explained, "but yeah, pretty much."

Then Snake got ahold of the Hot and Spicy Gum. "I wonder what this does," he wondered, before chewing on a stick of it.

5 seconds later, he was waving his mouth, trying to cool it down. "As though my mouth was inside a giant microwave of its own!"

Sam started laughing at him again before she explained the gum's purpose. "It's meant to make you sweat heavily, enough to slip through small spaces. Quite handy if you're in a jam."

With that, both laughed. That is, until the intercom sounded, startling them both.

"Campers, meet me at the flagpole in ten minutes for your next challenge. And be prepared to face this surprise of MINE!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't know why," said Sam, still laughing, "but everything Snake does makes me want to laugh."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm so glad Sam's a spy like me," said Snake, "I feel calm knowing there's someone who does my line of work,"**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Oh and just to let you know, I'm using Snake's youngest look, at about his early-mid 20's. And Sam's currently in college. So if I want to make those two a couple, I will.)

After everyone had arrived at the flagpole, Chris started explaining the challenge.

"Before we begin, I need the teams to pick one person from the opposing side," Chris started, "so who will it be?"

On the Cute Koalas, Nom Nom took charge of the situation. "So who should we pick?"

"Admittedly," Double D began, "Chris didn't say just why we needed to pick someone from the other team, leaving us with no idea whether or not it will benefit or harm the team."

Mega Man was thinking over the options. "It would be a good idea to pick Mandy, considering how she is," he said, "but it could give her invincibility."

"Then our choice should be someone whom they can live with to have invincibility as well as whatever harm comes to that person," Nom Nom said, "so who would that be?"

"Then our best option is Yusei," said Maya, "because if it sits someone out, picking Stan would just help the other team. Same with Ash. But there are risks to picking Superman or Julie, as they're quite athletic. Yusei's our best bet."

Nom Nom considered the decision. "Ok, Yusei it is," he said, "all in favor?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Looks like my idea wins over."

"Wait what about me?" asked Maya, shocked that Nom Nom had stolen her idea.

"What about you?!" Deadpool replied to her.

Meanwhile at the Green Ogres….

"Any ideas?" Shrek asked his team.

"I would much rather not pick P.B." said Stan, "I feel it in my gut it would be bad to pick her."

Shrek considered that option. "Any other options?"

Ash had the answer immediately. "Rarity!"

"Reasons?" Mandy said to him.

"I just wanted to pick someone," Ash explained.

"Well she is a rather decent person on her team," said Dante, "but she also worries more about her hair, and body in general, than most other things. So why not?"

"Ok, that's what we'll do," Shrek decided, "Any objections?"

Crickets.

"Ok then."

"Have the teams decided yet?" Chris asked both teams.

Nom Nom made the announcement for his team. "It's your lucky day, duelist boy," he announced, "we pick you."

Yusei just shrugged at the news. "Ok."

"Prissy pony," Shrek said, gesturing to Rarity, who seemed quite shocked at the news. "Moi?"

"Thanks for your choices," Chris said, walking to a lever that had mysteriously appeared. Then, he pulled it.

A split second later, the ground that Yusei and Rarity stood on gave in beneath them, and they fell down the holes screaming.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Wow," Zelda said, surprised, "not me this time."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Connie was looking down the hole that Yusei had fallen into. "What did you do to them?" she asked Chris.

"I kidnapped them," Chris explained, "and rescuing them is part of your challenge."

Everyone looked at him, looking for an answer as to what the challenge is.

"Remember the mine challenge from Revenge of The Island? Well, we were able to open it back up and rid it of all radioactive waste. That's where you're challenge is. And over there is the entrance." Chris points at an opening on the side of a giant rock.

"Once you get inside, there's a maze in which you will have to get through. Koalas have one route, and Ogres have another. The maze is long, but you should be fine.

"After that, you will come to a set of large crates, two of which have the kidnapped contestants. All you have to do is find which crate has your teammate, and break them out. But there's about fifty crates in there, so good luck with that.

"Lastly, you will have to do a minecart race back out of the mine. You can use whatever means you can to slow down the other team. First team to get out, with everyone, wins invincibility. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions then? Awesome. So get to it."

With that, everyone headed for the mine entrance.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why didn't we pick Superman?!" P.B. asked.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

In one of those crates….

Rarity had finally landed in one of the crates after falling down that hole, more sore than anything else. She started looking around, examining her surroundings, and making sure her hair was ok, until she spotted a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and began to read it, using her horn to light the crate up in the semi-darkness.

"You are to stay in this crate until your team can come and rescue you," she read, "after which you will ride a minecart to the finish line. If you escape your crate before your team arrives, your team is disqualified."

She put the paper down, sat on the floor, and began her wait for her team. "If you're going to keep me in here," she muttered, "couldn't you at least have given me some hair-care products?"

In another crate, the other kidnappee wasn't doing as well. Yusei could tell he was in a crate, but as he had no horn, he couldn't see as well. Despite that, when he found the paper, he was able to make out the writing.

"Ok, stay in crate…...wait for team…...don't escape yourself...got it," he said. Then he sat down for the wait.

"The cell of a juvenile detention center, a flooding basement, and the back of a soda truck," he said to himself, "and now a crate in I don't know where. What next? A lion pen at a zoo?"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Cute Koalas were currently walking through the maze, actually looking confident. That's because a certain spy-girl had her M-ray Contact Lenses.

"Who knew this could be quite easy?" said Double D. Everyone was following Sam.

"I use these a lot during missions with Clover and Alex, so this is nothing," she explained.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I heard she had the best grades in Beverley High history," said Mega Man, "Not bad."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Pfft, stupid brainiac," said Nom Nom.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

During the walk through the maze, Goku was trying to eat P.B. again. Already, he had managed to get a chunk of her "hair".

"Will you just get away from me?" she asked him, "Besides, didn't Chris say you weren't allowed to eat me?"

Goku just laughed. "Oh come on," he told her, "I can't help myself. I see food, I go for it. It's just me."

"Then 'just you' needs to keep away," P.B. retorted.

Nom Nom beckoned to Deadpool. "I'm looking to build an alliance to get to the finale. I would like you to be a part of it. Are you-?"

Before he could finish, Deadpool exclaimed, "YES!" and began to hug him tightly. Luckily, everyone else was focused on making it through the maze and didn't hear Deadpool's scream of delight (surprisingly).

"Will you let go of me?" Nom Nom asked him, and Deadpool let go.

"Anyone else you need in this?" he queried.

"Just Mandy on the other team."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm in an alliance!" Deadpool exclaimed, "This is awesome!"**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, the Ogres also had their own way of getting through the twists and turns. Superman was using his X-ray vision to find the right path.

"Cococococococococo?" Coco asked him?

"We still have a long way to go," Superman replied, "but the other team's a bit closer."

Ash decided to speak up at that point. "Why not we use Pikachu and light up this place a bit more?"

"What do you think, genius?" Dante told him, "Do you want to shock us all? Again?"

"Both of you shut up or else!" Mandy exclaimed, and everyone held their tongues.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **My team is full of idiots," Mandy said.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Inside Rarity's crate, our favorite unicorn was trying to pass the time by counting how many strands of hair there are in her mane.

"Wow, so that's how many strands there are," she said (I'm not revealing the exact number), "I wonder how Yusei's taking this."

In fact, Yusei was passing the time by looking through his card deck, which he had in his pocket mostly for luck, since no one else could duel.

"This is just sad," he muttered, "being here in a crate and not even Quillbolt Hedgehog can fight the boredom. I hope my team gets here soon."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris and Chef were in the video tent, keeping an eye on both the teams and the kidnappees.

"They seem to be getting close," Chris pointed out, "and where did you get those crates?"

"I just found them at a junkyard," Chef replied.

Both started laughing. "Nice one," said Chris.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

After some time, the Koalas made it to a giant room made with huge rock walls and a dirt ceiling. And all over the room, there were these wooden crates, all of different sizes. And one of them, of course, had Rarity in it.

"Let me find where she is," said Toph, and she simply took a small step. After a moment, she took another step.

"What is she doing?" Lammy asked Mega Man, who shrugged.

After several steps, Toph dashed right to a large crate at the other end of the room. "This is the one!" she called back to the others.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Of course," said Double D, realizing the technique, "she's able to use vibrations in the earth and locate people and things like sonar. And since it was a dirt floor, she had no problem on that end.**

" **Although, the crates all had wooden floors, which is not earth. That explains why Toph had to take a fair amount of steps to find the right crate."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone dashed after Toph to the crate she had pointed them too. Goku decided to check just in case. "Rarity, are you in there?"

Rarity, who was humming one of her favorite songs, heard Goku's voice and replied, "Yes, now hurry up and break this thing so we can win?"

"Who's busting her out?" Nom Nom asked his team.

Goku raised his hand. "Everybody stand back!"

Once everyone was at a safe distance, Goku got a fist ready. "Give me a countdown!"

"3…...2…1…."

POW!

The punch sent parts of the crate everywhere, and a few pieces came towards the other teammates. Some blocked them with their powers, while others simply dodged. Deadpool, however, got hit in the face.

Rarity, who was barely able to see Deadpool get hit, burst into laughter. "That was the most entertaining thing I've seen all day!" she cackled.

"Enough fooling around," Nom Nom said, "now let's go!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It's not funny," said Deadpool. Then he thought about it. "Ok maybe it is." And he starts laughing.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few seconds after the Koalas left for the cart, the Ogres made it to the room. Everyone was perplexed by the amount of crates.

"How are we going to know which crate he's in?" Julie asked.

"Maybe I should use x-ray vision again?" Superman replied.

Before he could do so, Ash stepped up with Pikachu. "We'll take care of this. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA!"

And that started a major crate frenzy as Pikachu dashed through the room, covered in were flying, the whole room was lit up, and electricity was everywhere.

By the time it was all over, every single crate was destroyed. And near the center of the room, was a very scorched-up Yusei.

"I'm sure there was another way to do the job besides blowing the area up," he said. Everyone else stood wide-eyed at the wreckage (the only reason they weren't scorched was because Zelda, Dante, and Superman made a shield to protect everyone).

Shrek couldn't believe his eyes. "One little rat did that."

"Let's just get out of here," Yusei muttered.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Remind me never to get Pikachu mad," said Yusei.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both teams soon arrived on the carts, the Ogres having been able to catch up because the Koalas had heard the massive explosion from the crate room and were too shocked (ha!) to move at one point. In no time at all, both teams got their carts ready.

"Cocococococococococococo!" Coco exclaimed to Superman.

Superman nodded in reply and started using his huge breath to push the cart forward.

"Use that can of yours," Snake told Sam, who used her Tornado in A Can of Hairspray to propel the Koala cart.

Soon, they were neck and neck. It was on!

"Mega Man!" Maya said, pointing at some stalactites right over the Ogres track.

"On it!" Mega Man replied as he fired his Mega Blaster at the stalactites, causing them to fall and hinder the Ogres. But the Ogres had surprises of their own.

Yusei decided to intimidate the Koalas (he had his duel disk with him for some reason) and brought out that familiar sparkling reptilian beast.

"Attack the Koalas, Stardust Dragon," he yelled, "with Cosmic Flare!"

With that, the dragon fired a silver blast at the opposing team. While it didn't do any real damage, it was able to spook the Koalas and give the Ogres the lead.

But the Koalas weren't done yet. Soon, there was a flurry of bullets being shot at the Ogres. They were coming from Deadpool, with his twin guns.

"Bangbangbangbabangbabangbang!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Does he always yell bang when firing those?" Dante asked.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Next attack came from the Ogres, with Zelda using Din's Fire and Dante telekinetically slowing the Koala cart. Their attack was met by Snake joining in on Deadpool's bullet volley.

"I can see the finish line," both Double D and Connie said to their teams. Sure enough, they could both see the way out of the mines.

Unfortunately for the Ogres, Superman, having not been in sunlight for a while, was starting to lose energy and was quickly slowing down. At the same time, the Koalas were having problems of their own.

"My gadget's almost empty!" Sam exclaimed. The hairspray was nearing its limit, also slowing the Koalas down.

"What do we do?" asked Lammy.

On the Ogres, Ash had an idea. "Pikachu, give us a turbo boost." Pikachu then started zapping the track. That worked at first, until…

The Ogre cart suddenly hit a bump in the track, sending Pikachu's energy to the Koalas and giving them the boost. To top it off, the bump and the abrupt switch of Pikachu's bolt sent the Ogres flying off the track.

And the Koalas crossed the finish line, though their speed sent them speeding into a tree. "Koalas win the challenge!" Chris announced, having waited at the end of the track. The Koalas cheered at their second victory.

The only Ogre that managed to get out of the cave after their cart was sent flying was Superman, who had the luck to land in direct sunlight. "Finally," he said with satisfaction.

Every other Ogre had crashed inside the cave. "What the heck was that?" Julie asked, a little disoriented.

"Hey when are we going to get out of here?" asked Zelda.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, at the bonfire ceremony, the Ogres looked like they had just gotten run over by a truck. Julie's clothes were torn, Yusei was still singed from the electric explosion, and Stan was covered in dirt. Chris came in with a platter of ten marshmallows.

"After tonight, one of you is going to be far away from here. For good. But who will it be? When I call your name, come get a marshmallow.

"Dante."

"Zelda."

"Coco."

"Yusei."

"Julie."

"Shrek."

"Connie."

"Stan."

"And Superman."

The final two were Mandy and Ash. "Mandy, not only did you not do much this challenge, but you're kind of a jerk. Ash, you and Pikachu did too much. And sort of cost your team the challenge. But who deserves to take the cannon?"

Mandy was staring at Chris, practically daring him to eliminate her. Ash was a nervous wreck, holding Pikachu tightly.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

….

….

….

"...Mandy."

"Wise choice," Mandy said, grabbing her marshmallow and kicking Chris where it hurts in the process.

"Ash, Pikachu, just…..just get out of here," Chris said, in a weak in-pain voice.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At least Ash and Pikachu have each other," said Julie.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

With that, Ash hopped into the cannon with Pikachu. "If this is how Team Rocket feels, we should get blasted off more often," he said. "Pika."

Booooooom!

"We're blasting off like Team Rockeeeeeeeetttttttttttt!" And he disappeared into the sky.

Ding.

Later…

Nom Nom knocked on the door of the Ogres girl side of their cabin. Connie opened the door. "What is it you need?"

"I need to speak to Mandy in private," replied Nom Nom. A few seconds later, he and Mandy were on the porch. Nom Nom was whispering so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Why pick someone from the opposite team?" Mandy asked him.

"I need someone from 'the inside'. Think about it. Instead of just ruling your team, you can rule the whole game. With us and Deadpool, the three of us will be unstoppable and make the final three. Is that a deal?"

Power, being unstoppable, the final three, and maybe a hope later on to take the alliance over. Nom Nom didn't know what she was thinking.

Mandy made her decision and looked Nom Nom dead in the eye.

"Deal."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ta da! New alliance, Ash's out, and an action-packed challenge took place.**

 **See you all next chapter! Remember to review.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	7. Rock-a-bye Campers

**Hello, reading world. The next chapter of Total Drama Everything is about to go down.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Last time on Total Drama Everything," Chris began his recap, "our two teams revisited a previous challenge spot known as the mines. Why we even managed to get there and bring the island back from the depths is beyond me, but whatever. And let me say that the Green Ogres had a rough day. One got eliminated, another got scorched, and everyone was sent flying all over the place. Darn Pikachu. After a super-epic minecart race, Ash and that rat thing were sent flying off the island and into the sky, like some sort of crime syndicate I can't put my finger on. But that mattered little to Nom Nom, as he brought together Deadpool and Mandy into the season's first alliance. Will they dominate the game? And who will be next off this show? Get ready to find out right here! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Most of the Cute Koalas were relaxing in their side of the cabin a couple days after the mine challenge. But that relaxation was ruined by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said P.B. as she walked to the handle and opened the door.

Outside was Goku, with a guitar and a sign that said "Yum." P.B. looked just speechless, and Goku started playing his guitar and singing.

"Sugar, sugar, honey, honey. You are my candy girl!"

And that's when P.B. slammed the door in his face. "Just a nibble?" Goku pleaded?

"No!"

Bubblegum turned around, and her fellow teammates were giggling. "You have the wrong kind of admirer," Maya told her, "and it's admittedly fun to watch."

"I really don't what the deal is with that guy," P.B. replied, "but I have a feeling he's never going to give up."

"Ok, I'll stop trying to eat you," Goku called from the door. Toph decided to check by opening it back up.

"You have to promise that you will leave her alone," she said to him, "got it?" Goku nodded to her in agreement.

With that, the Saiyan beamed in excitement as the Koala girls walked outside with him. As they walked, they passed Nom Nom, Deadpool, and Mandy, who were sitting together on the porch.

"Who believes his promise?" Nom Nom asked his alliance members. They just shook their heads.

"That martial arts guru is as forgetful as Billy," said Mandy, "though not as stupid."

Nom Nom thought about that comment. "That may be true, but what we should focus on is how we'll use that to our advantage. Both of you should consider any benefits and problems each action done by you and the other competitors will have. Anything we should do about Goku?"

"We'll break his legs!" Deadpool exclaimed, which caused Nom Nom and Mandy to stare at him.

"Too far," Nom Nom said to him, "besides, can you really break his legs?"

Mandy suddenly had an idea. "There are plenty of strong people on your team as well as on mine. There's Double D and Bubblegum on your side. Both are incredibly smart, making them good targets but hard to eliminate them. My team has powerhouses like Shrek and Superman, as well as people who are nice enough to get by, like Julie and Yusei. I suggest we wait until the challenge so we can find the right opportunity."

Both boys nodded their heads (Deadpool a little too enthusiastic). But they were stopped by the intercom. "Meet at the mess hall for breakfast."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We already have a plan in mind," said Nom Nom, "and everyone had better watch out."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Some time later, after everyone had eaten their breakfast (which was normal for Chef, causing suspicion), Chris walked into the mess hall.

"So did everyone enjoy the bacon and eggs?" he said to everyone.

"What are you playin' at?" Shrek asked him.

Chris just let out a chuckle. "Then I guess I had better get this challenge explained." Everyone groaned.

"We are bringing back a famous challenge from the original Island. The Awakeathon! All you have to do is stay awake as long as you can. If you fall asleep, you're out. Last one standing wins invincibility for their team."

Dante just laughed at him. "You forgot to make us do a 20k run around the island," he pointed out, "and give us a huge feast. How hard can this be?"

"I'm glad you think that," Chris said, giggling, "because that breakfast is all you're going to have of real food until you fall asleep or win." He beckoned Chef to bring out a disgusting brown-green sludge.

"This is all you will be eating. And to make this challenge that much more torturous, once you are eliminated, upon waking up, you will be entitled to a delicious feast, which you can consume to you heart's content until the challenge is over. And yes, the winner gets a feast too."

And now there was a major outcry over how unfair that was. "Cococococo?!" Coco asked him.

"Yes, I love being a jerk," Chris replied, "thanks for asking. Now everyone head to the bonfire pit and we can start the challenge."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Cocococococo (I hate him)," said Coco.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The challenge started in the same way the original had started. Dull.

For the first few hours, nothing had happened. Coco was chatting with Lammy, Stan was once again trying (and failing) to pitch his Mystery Shack, Rarity was passing the time by turning some surrounding rocks into sparkling stones, and everyone else was doing something to keep occupied as well while trying to stomach the sludge.

After 12 hours, the challenge finally had a casualty. Deadpool suddenly collapsed and fell asleep out of the blue. Nom Nom did a facepalm at the sight. The Koalas were now down by one.

16 hours into the challenge: Stan was telling Shrek about the Mystery Shack. "It's in the most beautiful town in the United States. The building has a museum, gift shop, and everything." Shrek was so bored from Stan's banter that he fell asleep.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He talks more than Donkey does," said a still-tired Shrek, "and that's sayin' somethin'. Deadpool's worse though."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later…..

 **Current time elapsed: 24 hours**

 **Asleep: Deadpool, Shrek, Stan (21 hours at time of sleep), Connie (23 hours at time of sleep)**

"Congrats on making it this far into the challenge competitors!" Chris announced, "but now we have to take it up a notch. I noticed that some people had a better chance of winning this than other." He glared directly at Mega Man and Superman.

"So we have an insta-fix to the situation." Chef came in carrying a club and walked behind Superman, who wasn't concerned about it at first, until he noticed the club was somehow glowing green.

Before the poor superhero could get away, Chef whacked the club on his head, surprisingly knocking him out. Everyone stood in shock.

"You'd be surprised what Kryptonite can do," Chef said to everyone, "but he'll live."

"Since he's out like a light though," said Chris, "he's out of the challenge. Hehe, I love my job. As for Mega Man, you're simply disqualified from the challenge since I have no idea how to knock you out."

"Dang it," Mega Man muttered to himself.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We were down by three already," said Zelda, "and then we lose our best bet. Better decide who to kick off. Again."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Current time elapsed: 30 hours**

 **Asleep (or disqualified): Deadpool, Shrek, Stan, Connie, Superman, Mega Man, Rarity (26 hours at time of sleep), Double D (29 hours at time of sleep)**

Goku was starting to daydream, but not because he was tired. He hadn't eaten anything besides the sludge as long as this before. And the situation was getting dangerous for P.B.

"His eyes look really feral," she pointed out to Julie, who, despite being on different teams, had agreed to help the princess out with Goku.

"Don't worry," Julie pointed out to her, "he has incredible willpower. And since he made that promise, you should be fine."

It took all the common sense P.B. had left to believe her. She was about to ask Julie a question about it, but Julie had already fallen, her expression giving away that she was done.

Sam was talking with Snake over who had been in the more dangerous situations.

"I once time traveled into the future and met my 35-year-old self," Sam told Snake, "and Beverley Hills was overrun by our high school rival, also named Mandy, by way of this television show. Oh, and I was once turned into a mime."

Snake thought about that for a moment before stating his case. "Imagine a microwave big enough to cook a Hot Pocket about 50 feet long, 15 feet wide, and 12 feet high. I was once in something like that and survived, more cooked than anything else. And I walked and crawled through that whole thing end to end. I was in there for three minutes. I think I win here."

"Fine," said Sam, "you win." Then she let out a huge yawn. "I can't last much longer."

"Me neither," Snake replied, "I need a coffee."

But their efforts were in vain, and within minutes, both had fallen asleep, not only taking them out, but also making it harder. Not only was everyone tired, but by seeing more people drop, it made everyone just want to take a nap. It even took out one contestant in the confessional.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei was leaning on the wall, fast asleep.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Current time elapsed: 38 hours**

 **Asleep (or disqualified): Deadpool, Shrek, Stan, Connie, Superman, Mega Man, Rarity, Double D, Julie, Sam, Snake, Yusei, Lammy (32 hours at time of sleep), Coco (34 hours of sleep), Zelda (36 hours at time of sleep)**

Deadpool, who had only slept for 5 minutes, was up and trying to annoy his team. It was Nom Nom's idea for him to annoy the Koalas so they would stay awake.But things were starting to get dangerous. Goku was really starting to crave some sustenance, and P.B. was starting to really worry about whether or not she would be his next snack.

Nom Nom saw the frantic look in her eyes and suddenly had an idea. Knowing that there was still a chance they would lose, he figured those two would have the target. So he looked directly at Mandy and gave her a head gesture to Goku and Bubblegum. She immediately understood and walked over to Goku.

"You seem to be awake more than I thought you would be at this point," she told him, "I thought you would pass out within an hour."

Goku just shrugged at her. "But it all doesn't matter unless you have some decent food. I love eating, even when I'm dead, and this is just killing me."

"There's an actual person made out of candy right over there," Mandy said in response, pointing to Bubblegum, "and if you want it, take it."

"But I can't. I made a promise not to eat her."

"You're a Saiyan, for crying out loud! Are you really worried about a promise like that? Look at her. The strawberry gum hair, the candy face, candy clothes, candy everything. One move can make it all yours. You just have to take it."

And those words did the trick. Now all Goku could think about was eating P.B. whole.

"Go ahead," Mandy told him.

With that, Goku snapped.

"CANDY!"

And he charged right at Bubblegum, who ran away, screaming. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

That started the craziest chase scene ever, with a crazy-eyed Goku chasing a scared-out-of-her-mind Bubblegum. As they were running (the thoughts on candy having clouded Goku's judgement and made him run like a normal person), everyone was watching, except for those pigging out in the mess hall. Nom Nom, surprised and pleased that his plan had worked, just laughed.

"Chris, you need to stop this!" Maya yelled at the host.

"But why?" Chris replied, "this is pure entertainment right here."

Maya just got frustrated at that. "But lawsuits from the Candy Kingdom are not entertainment! And I know lawsuits! Bubblegum's attorney just so happens to be my boss, you know!"

Chris decided enough was enough at that point, scared about lawsuits. "Chef!"

And Chef came in with a non-kryptonite club and whacked it on both P.B. and Goku's heads, knocking them out and eliminating them from the challenge.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope you know how well I handled that, Phoenix," said Maya.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Current time elapsed: 48 hours**

 **Asleep: Everyone except Mandy, Toph, and Dante.**

It was finally the last 3 in the challenge, and all three had their eyes on the prize. Finally, another dropped. Dante, having also been a threat to the challenge, also fell to the club.

"So we're down to two determined little girls," Chris announced, "let's see who lasts."

Deadpool decided to up the ante. "Hey, blind girl? Did you know I could probably dodge every single one of those rocks you wield so well?"

"Are you sure about that?" Toph told him.

"Of course. I have skills you would never dare try to achieve. I even survived being turned into a puddle. It was fun."

"Look, I really don't care about you being a puddle. But I'll squash you into one if you don't back off."

"Doubt it. There's no one more skilled on this planet than I am. That's a promise."

"Seriously, if you don't shut your mouth, I will crush you under a boulder!"

"I'd like to see you try. Now do you want my autograph?"

"UGGGGGGGGGGG! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

And Toph lifted a huge stone in front of her, and threw the rock onto her head. Not enough to kill her, but she was knocked out cold.

"And we have a winner," announced Chris, "Mandy and the Green Ogres!" The Ogres cheered at finally winning a challenge for once.

"What can I say? You tried, but now you have to go through elimination. See you at the bonfire!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Thanks a lot, Deadpool," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You really messed up dude," said Mega Man.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'll have to act out my plan fast before I lose an alliance member," Nom Nom said, worried.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Toph is holding an ice-pack to her head. "Definitely harder than I thought."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Superman is also with an ice-pack. "Kryptonite club. Well played. Ow.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom found P.B. on the porch of the Koala cabin with an ice-pack on her head. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"What do you think?" P.B. replied, "I should have never believed that promise would be kept."

"So are you voting Goku off?"

"Yes. I asked a few others to do the same. It's the only way to be free of him and his candy-loving brain."

Nom Nom knew that even this wouldn't save Deadpool, but he did have one way.

"But are you sure it would fully protect you? He may be an all-around good guy, but he is a Saiyan, who were known to be very brutal and vengeful. He could revert to that personality and wind up coming after you just for sending him home. Do you want to live in fear of that?"

P.B. was skeptical, but also worried about the koala's words. What if he was right?

"So what should I do about it? she asked him, now scared again.

"The way I see it," replied Nom Nom, "there's only one thing that will protect you from that monkey forever."

"Whatever it is, I'll do anything."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Cute Koalas were at their first bonfire ceremony, all still looking tired. On top of that, Bubblegum, Goku, and Toph all had ice-packs.

"Time to get things started," said Chris to the group, "when I call your name, come get your marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get one must take the cannon away from the million dollars.

"The first marshmallow goes to…..Lammy."

"Snake."

"Mega Man."

"Nom Nom."

"Maya."

"Toph."

"Double D."

"Sam."

"Rarity."

"And Goku!"

Goku sighed in relief as he went to grab his marshmallow, obviously having realized his actions. P.B. just stared at him, half worry about him, half sorrow.

"Deadpool, Princess Bubblegum, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Deadpool, not only did you fall asleep first, but your annoyance cost your team the challenge. Bubblegum, you're one of the smarter people here, so you could be seen as a threat. Not to mention, people may want you gone to keep you safe." He looked right at Goku when he said that last part.

"But one of you is about to leave the island on a cannon ride. Who will it be?"

P.B. was showing absolutely no fear as she waited for the results. Deadpool, however, was clearly scared-for once, he was still and silent as a stone.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

….."

….."

….."

….."

….."

….."

"...Deadpool."

And just like that, Deadpool was back to being himself, and kissed his marshmallow while screaming in delight like a little girl.

Everyone else, however, was in total protest. "We all voted for Deadpool! How could that happen?" Mega Man asked Chris.

"Here's why this little princess leaves tonight," said Chris, and Chef rolled in a huge TV, and after a few buttons, revealed Bubblegum's confessional.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom's right. Just having Goku leave will only add to my danger. I've had enough. I'm done. I quit."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone looked stunned by what they had just seen. "What did you tell her?" Double D asked Nom Nom.

"That's none of your business, sockhead," Nom Nom replied.

Within minutes, P.B. was loaded into the cannon, ready for the launch. Suddenly, Goku flew up to her. "I hope you can forgive me one day for my behavior."

P.B. sighed. "Maybe one day. Just not now. You've done too much for immediate acceptance." Goku nodded, and P.B. was shot out.

As he watched Bubblegum disappear into the sky, Nom Nom felt like he was on the verge of running the entire game.

Later that night, he once again met with his alliance.

"You do know that she will eventually find out you played her, right?" Mandy asked the koala, "and if she ever comes back, she'll come after you. She's that smart."

"Admittedly so," said Nom Nom, "but we shouldn't worry about that now. We have to focus on what we're doing now. But we should at least use more covert methods."

Both Deadpool and Mandy agreed, and Deadpool stood up.

"Want to see me dance?"

That got him hit in the head with the club from earlier. "I'm-uh-going to sleep, Mommy…" And he fell to the ground.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Princess Bubblegum was one of the smartest on the show, but her fear of Goku clouded her judgement, making her easy prey to the new alliance. But don't worry. I'm not done with her yet.**

 **Just a little something about the next challenge, it will be holiday based.**

 **See you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	8. Walking in a Winter Snowball Land!

**I think it's time for a chapter that shows our holiday spirits and gets us ready for the most wonderful time of the year.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, we brought from the original season a boring, yet memorable, favorite known as the Awakeathon. And it included knocking out those who were deemed hard to sleep. Sam and Snake bonded, Stan failed at his pitch again, and not only did Deadpool fall asleep first, but his annoyance sent the Cute Koalas to the bonfire. The guy would've been a goner. However, Nom Nom and his alliance caused Goku to go on an eating frenzy against Princess Bubblegum. A few more strings pulled-Nom Nom's trickery included-and poor Bubblegum sends herself right off the island. 3 down, 21 to go. Will the Merc with A Mouth learn to keep that mouth shut? And what festive holiday horrors do we have for everyone this week? Let's find out right here. On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Things were not going well for Goku at all. It was three days after Bubblegum's departure, and the Saiyan was still down in the dumps.

"It was all my fault she left," he said, while Snake, Double D, and Mega Man were trying to console him. All four were in the Koala cabin boy side. "I should've kept my hunger in check."

"Admittedly," explained Double D, "the blame isn't entirely on you. P.B. said Nom Nom had told her it would be best to leave. That action is questionable in itself."

A second later, Nom Nom walked into the cabin. "Hello losers. Anything interesting?" Then he thought for a moment. "Wait, you guys wouldn't know, would you?"

Snake tried to charge at him with a punch, but was restrained by Mega Man's black hole.

"Sorry Snake," Mega Man told the spy, "but now's not the time for this. Besides, we don't want to hurt someone on our own team right now."

"Ugh," Snake said, "fine." And Mega Man turned off the black hole, freeing Snake

Goku looked right at Nom Nom. "What exactly did you say to her? You know you have as much to blame as I."

Nom Nom just laughed at him. "Oh don't put the burden on me," he told Goku, "it was your mistake that sent her away. I was just giving her the idea for her own safety." And he walked right out of the cabin, still laughing. As he walked, he didn't notice Double D looking at him suspiciously.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I actually find these events to be rather coincidental, and I have my own thoughts on the situation," said Double D.**

" **Goku is the kind of guy who keeps his promise no matter what. And he goes into a candy rage just like that? Thing is, Toph told me she saw Mandy walk towards Goku right before it happened. And we've all seen her hang out with Deadpool and Nom Nom often. Then Nom Nom tells Princess Bubblegum to quit and the one who cost us the challenge miraculously stays?"**

" **Something's not right. I'm positive of it."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **These people know I said something to that candy lady," said Nom Nom, "but I think we covered our tracks well enough."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, some of the Green Ogres were sitting together in the mess hall, also curious about what happened.

"Bubblegum was one of the smarter competitors here," said Connie, "so how was she able to get bamboozled like that?"

"Yes, she's smart," Zelda replied, "but people who feel like they're in danger can lose their common sense and do a lot of things that really cause more harm than good."

The others shrugged at that comment. It sort of made sense.

"While we're worried about why exactly the candy girl left," Stan told his team, "I can explain some stuff about my Mystery Shack. It is located in Gravity Falls, Oregon, one of the most amazing towns on earth. You will never be bored while you're there."

Dante was just about filled with frustration at that point. "For the last time, we don't care about that little tourist trap you have in the middle of nowhere. So shut up, old man!"

"Calm down, man," Yusei told him, "there are other things to worry about." And Dante calmed down.

Shrek arrived in the mess hall right after that. "We have to go to the lake. Chris said there's another challenge. And he's dressed like Santa for some reason."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sure enough, what everyone saw when they arrived at the dock was Chris dressed in a fatsuit and a Santa Claus outfit, beard and all. Next to him was Chef Hatchet, dressed as Rudolph, with a red lightbulb as the nose.

"Nice look, McLean," Dante said sarcastically to Chris, who gave a little death stare in response.

"As you all may know," Chris announced, "it's that time of year again. That time is known as the holiday season. It's a time for presents, cookies, and not caring about family, or any of the other real reasons we celebrate Christmas. And the holidays are the formation of today's challenge, so here's how it's going down.

"Your first part of the challenge is over at that pile of snow." He points to a huge heap of snow that could easily cover all of Mount Everest.

"Inside that huge pile of ice and snow, is a special challenge is to dig through the pile until it is found. Whoever finds this treasure will earn their team an advantage in the next part. Everyone understand?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok then, note that you can't use any abilities that could melt the snow. Other than that, anything goes. Start digging."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **There goes my Wind Tunnel,"said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **While everyone's digging," said Stan, "I can try and let people know more about my Mystery Shack.**

" **Hey Dipper and Mabel, I'm about to make us rich and famous."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both teams have started digging through the snow, with both captains having plans to get through.

"Whoever has anything blade-related," said Nom Nom to the Koalas, "use your blades to cut through-while trying to not cut any of us-and everyone else,use your imagination."

Deadpool used his katana swords while Mega Man used his ceratanium (I think that's how to spell it) disks to cut through the snow, and everyone else was either digging manually or using other means, like Goku's punching. The Ogres saw this and decided to copy the same strategy.

"I need Connie and Dante on slicin' duty," Shrek stated, "while everyone else either use abilities, or dig with these." He threw to the team several snow shovels.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He used the Magic Satchel to get those," said Deadpool, "it allows you to pull stuff out of either nowhere or small purses.**

" **And the author gave Shrek one? Oh well, I love her too much to care.**

" **I have one too, by the way. Check this out."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **There was now a huge bear in the confessional, and he appeared to be squashing Deadpool, who was saying some muffled language.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Stan, who was currently struggling with his shovel, walked over to the Koala side of the ice pile and straight to Rarity.

"How would you like to be the first unicorn to visit the Mystery Shack after the season's over?" he asked her.

Rarity thought about this offer before answering, "No thank you."

That left the old man speechless. "Why not?"

"Because all the scary place can be is a tourist trap," the unicorn replied, "and it's not exactly pretty-looking either, judging by the photos you always show everyone."

"I'll pay you to look at more photos," Stan told her, "what do you say?"

And that's how Stan went back to his side of the snow heap covered in glitter, diamonds, and any other sparkly thing imaginable. His entire team (except Mandy, of course) laughed at the spectacle.

"Cocococococococo?" Coco asked him.

"Yes," Stan replied, "it was Rarity and her horn." The Ogres just kept laughing.

Zelda couldn't help but feel justified. "That's what you get when you advertise that shack," she told Stan.

Suddenly, everyone heard a sound coming from the Ogres side. "I found it! I found it!" The sound came from Connie, who had found the treasure. Chris looked at it and nodded his head. "She found it," he announced, and the Ogres cheered.

"Now the Green Ogres get an advantage in the next challenge. It's time for a snowball fight!"

Both teams took to the announcement just like the last part: with utter confusion in some cases, and a face of glee in others.

"You will continue to use the snow for this challenge," Chris told everyone, "so it's a good thing you didn't melt any of it. All you have to do is have an all-out snowball war. You are allowed to build forts, if necessary. If you're hit with a snowball,you're out. The last person standing wins invincibility for their team. And as for the Ogres' advantage, bring them in, Chef."

Chef walked over to the Ogres and threw them a huge pile of gloves, great for keeping hands warm while handling snow. The Koalas saw their opponents put the gloves on, and Nom Nom looked about ready to blow up in anger.

"Why didn't you give those to us all when we were digging? he asked the host.

"Because I love torturing you guys," Chris replied.

"Oh, and one more thing. Come on in, special target."

Chef went and brought back a familiar-looking face, with brown hair, a sweater, jeans, sneakers, and the look that showed he didn't want to be here.

The person looked around at the others. "I can't believe I have to do this."

"Is that Cody?"Julie asked Chris.

Chris nodded his head. "We're paying Cody $5,000 to be a special hits him with a snowball gets automatic invincibility if your team loses. He can only be hit once, though. That means you had better think about who you don't want to get that prize. So get ready to have fun. Fun for me, anyway."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is no way to treat the Cutest Bear on The Internet," Nom Nom exclaimed, "and yes, that's a real title."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At least I'm away from Sierra," said Cody.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And…...start throwing!"

Everyone started gathering up some snow, ready to throw at the opposite team. In no time flat, the snowballs were already flying, and both teams were dodging to the best of their abilities. Snake and Sam were backing each other up, while Goku was using Instant Transmission to keep from getting hit, and Dante was telepathically sending the snow away from him.

Finally, someone got hit.

"I don't want to hurt anyone with this adorably cold ice," said Rarity, and she was hit with an attack from Mandy.

"I hate all things adorable," Mandy told Rarity, "remember that, little pony."

After 10 minutes, Coco, who didn't have the hand necessary, was taken out by Deadpool, who just laughed right after that.

"Did you see me nail the plane/bird/palm tree?" he chuckled to Nom Nom, who rolled his eyes before throwing a snowball and missing Shrek.

Lammy saw Deadpool hitting Coco, and walked over to him.

"Hey, that was my friend," she told him, "you could've hit anyone besides her!"

Nom Nom walked over to the lamb. "What are you going to do about it?"

Well, Lammy couldn't think of anything to say to him. Shyness had overcome her, and she was silent, having no idea what to do.j

Nom Nom smirked. "That's what I thought. For an aspiring guitarist, you really have no confidence. Pathetic. And that kind of fear is not good for a rock star, right? Just pathetic."

Unfortunately for Nom Nom, Yusei had heard those words and nailed the gray koala bear with a snowball.

"Leave her alone," Yusei yelled to Nom Nom, "she's not pathetic!"

Lammy just stood there, shocked that someone from the other team had defended her like that. She barely even noticed when she herself was hit by Connie.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So the duelist is one of the nice guys," said Dante, "I wonder if this kindness will bring him enemies.**

" **I loved seeing him nail Nom Nom in the head, though."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy was staring at the camera, still surprised. "...wow…."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Superman was dodging left and right, while Shrek throws and hits Mega Man. Things were not looking good for the Koalas due to the Ogres and their gloves.

"Any trouble on your end?" Shrek asked Superman.

"As long as I focus, I'm good," Superman replied.

The words were barely out of his mouth when a Koala snowball suddenly hit him on the back of the head.

"What the-? How did that-?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was for Death Battle!" shouted Goku.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Double D, who had terrible throwing skills, managed to take out Yusei after he got miraculously close enough, but was immediately knocked out by Zelda's snowball. That was soon followed by Toph getting Zelda out in turn, and Deadpool and Dante both hitting each other and getting out as well.

Cody hadn't been hit yet, at this point, and was waiting. Finally, Julie hit her target, won the invincibility, and knocked Cody out cold. "Sorry," she told him apologetically.

Sam and Snake were still doing well, with Sam finally taking out Shrek. However, she had thrown so hard she lost her footing in the snow and fell down. And Mandy just so happened to see it and got a snowball ready while Sam was vulnerable.

"Oh, this is my kind of game," she said as she threw it in Sam's direction, while all Sam could do was brace herself.

The snowball never hit her.

After seconds of confusion, Sam looked around until she saw Snake in front of her. She was about to say something when Snake turned around, and Sam saw a huge glob of snow on his face. He had taken the blow for her.

"Snake, you're out," Chris announced, "but nice job."

Sam threw a snowball at Mandy, knocking her out of the challenge. Then she went to check on Snake, who had received a black eye when the snow hit his eye.

"Hey Snake," she said to him, "are you ok?"

"I've suffered worse," Snake said in response, "this shiner won't stop me. I'll call it a battle scar. And I still have my teeth."

He gave a little grin at her to show the teeth, and Sam laughed.

"What you did was pretty cool," she told him, "no doubt about it."

That caused Snake to grin again, this time less comically. "It was nothing."

Chris came behind Sam at that moment. "Hey Sam, you're still in the challenge. So quit talking with Lover Boy and get over there."

Sam nodded and went back to the snowball frenzy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ok, I admit it," said Sam, "it was really sweet of him to protect me like that.**

" **Now I have to worry about how Mandy took it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Both those spies are going down," said Mandy, clearly angry.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The snowball battle was as hectic as ever. Both teams had three left: Sam, Toph (who survived because the snow grew dirty during the digging earlier, allowing her to still sense some vibrations), and Maya for the Koalas; and Stan, Connie, and Julie for the Ogres. All six were continuing to dodge left and right, until Maya was hit by Julie.

"Hey while we're here, we can talk about you all about the amazing features of my Mystery Shack," Stan announced, "and you should all come when the show's over."

"Yeah, that's it," proclaimed Julie, and she started a massive snow barrage on Stan. It became so entertaining that everyone, even those already out, joined in.

Within minutes, it became so wild that it was hard to tell where everyone was. No sooner did one person get spotted at one point than that same person showing at another point. There was only one problem: by the time everyone tired out, every single person there (even Chris, Chef, and Cody) was covered in snow.

"So who won?"queried Cody.

Chris was trying to take in the pandemonium. "I'll let Chef decide. Chef?"

Chef looked at both teams, who were anxious for an answer as to who had won.

"I liked the agent dude protecting the agent lady. I'll give it to the Cute Koalas."

Every single Koala cheered at the news. Mega Man and Deadpool fist bumped, Goku and Maya high fived, and Nom Nom gave a little nod in satisfaction.

"There you have it," said Chris, "Ogres, pick who you want out of this game for good. Just remember that Julie has invincibility for hitting the special target."

Stan wasn't bothered at going to the bonfire. "At least I managed to say more about my Mystery Shack. I even wrote a song about it. Who wants to hear it?"

However, every single Ogre was just about tired of his words.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night, the Green Ogres were sitting at the bonfire. There were no fears of the area, though. This time, they were used to it.

"In this challenge of snowy holiday fun, the Koalas proved to be the better team. And now it's time to see who these delicious marshmallows go to, and who takes the cannon taxi to Loserville. When I call your name, come and claim your marshmallow.

"Julie."

"Dante."

"Yusei."

"Mandy."

"Shrek."

"Zelda."

"Superman."

"And Connie."

The last two were Coco and Stan, who were both trying to keep calm.

"One final marshmallow, and one of you is going without it. Coco, you were the first one out for the team. And Stan, you're just plain annoying! The Mystery Shack doesn't need the words you say about it. The final marshmallow goes to….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Coco."

Coco smiled at the news as she picked up the marshmallow with her mouth.

Stan didn't look as surprised as he could`ve been. "I figured I couldn't win you all over with my words. At least you will all visit the Shack, right?"

Then everyone threw all of their marshmallows at him.

"For the last time," exclaimed Dante, "shut up!"

Within minutes, Stan was in the cannon, only with a guest this time.

"Do I really have to be shot out of a cannon?" asked Cody, "This is kinda scary. Oh I wish Gwen were here!"

Chris just laughed. "I love my job." And he pushed the button and sent the two flying.

Later that night….

"So that's what Christmas is to Chris," said Lammy, who was looking at the stars, "a perfect opportunity to exploit people."

And she let out a curious sigh, which got Coco's attention.

"Cocococococococo? she asked Lammy.

"If really want to know what I've been thinking about, I just got perfectly described by Nom Nom. I didn't have my guitar out there, and I'm usually nothing without it. I just stood there and let Nom Nom call me pathetic."

Coco thought about that statement for a second before giving her response. "Cococococo."

"I have nothing to worry about? Tell that to Nom Nom. And there's another thing I'm wondering. Why did Yusei stick up for me even though we're on different teams? Everything that happened today just confuses everyone, especially me."

"Cocococococo?"

"Me? A crush? I just want to win the money and buy a tour bus. Besides, what guy would want to hang with me?"

(Just to let you know, since I let Snake look at his earliest in the franchise,and I clarified that for him and Sam, the same should be for Yusei. After the group split at the end of Yu-gi-oh 5D's, it was never confirmed that Yusei would get together with Akiza, making Yusei a free man.)

"Cocococococococococo."

"I don't think breaking Nom Nom's legs will help."

"Cocococococococo."

"I'm glad to know that. Thanks Coco."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom and his alliance were sitting together at the Dock, discussing the events of the challenge. Deadpool was having a blast reminiscing on everything that had happened.

"The part I loved the most was when we were all hurling snowballs at Stan, and I do believe I hit his pointer finger at on point. It was so awesome, and-"

He was cut off by Mandy, who punched his head so hard, it spun. Deadpool immediately twisted it back into place.

"I do believe we have a new enemy in the form of that duelist," Nom Nom told his alliance members, "and he will fall just like Bubblegum did."

Deadpool looked at him with curiosity and giggled. "You must've taken him hitting you with snow and defending Lammy pretty hard, huh?"

That got him another punch in the head. Mandy was clearly agitated, but it wasn't toward Deadpool or Yusei.

"Mandy," asked Nom Nom, "what's up with you?"

Mandy just looked at him , telling him to shut his mouth. "I'm going to get my revenge on the both of them."

"You're just jealous because Snake did a selfless act and protected-oh." Deadpool understood at that point.

Both he and Nom Nom looked at Mandy, who had a look of determination and purest malice.

"You and I now have a personal vendetta on certain people, Nom Nom. You want the duelist out, and it will happen. As for me, I want to personally see to it that the secret agent lovebirds are off this island."

All three set their resolve. They started with Bubblegum, and they weren't going to stop.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I think this was a wonderful way to celebrate the holidays, and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Poor Stan. Hopefully, him just being on the show will give the Mystery Shack the publicity it deserves.**

 **Lammy is caught in a web of both her shyness and a possible crush on Yusei. Snake surprises Sam, Nom Nom has a new mission. So does Mandy.**

 **Now all we have to do is dig for presents and stuff ourselves with turkey and ham while we read amazing stories. Whatever you do, just have fun.**

 **Remember to review and bring in challenge ideas, while I try and get a restraining order on Deadpool.**

 **See you next time! Happy Holidays from TheMasterKat!**


	9. Total Drama's Got Talent!

**I'm really excited about doing this one, to be honest.**

 **I hope you are too!**

Chris' introduction: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the two teams got into some glorious wintertime fun with a snow-digging contest, along with the best snowball fight I've ever seen. It was awesome! Things certainly were crazy, like when shy rocker Lammy was defended from Nom Nom's taunts. By a Green Ogre! Nice job, Yusei. Snake showed himself to be quite the gentleman by taking a black eye for fellow spy Sam. And the Green Ogres were finally sick of Stan's constant blabbing about his tourist trap and sent him flying with a bang. Will any of us go to his Mystery Shack? I doubt it. Will Nom Nom's alliance find a way to eliminate their new targets, the spies and Yusei? Find out right here! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

It had been two days since Stan was eliminated. Everyone had been simply relaxing. Everyone, of course, except Nom Nom's alliance. They were too busy plotting to sit still for one second. At the moment, they were going over some information they acquired about their new targets.

"Just where did you get those files, Deadpool?" Mandy asked.

Deadpool just laughed. "Don't ask. I just know people."

Nom Nom started looking through the three files; the files of Sam, Snake, and Yusei. The first one he looked through was Sam's folder. "It says here she lives in Beverly Hills, California. Useless information. An agency called WOOHP? Never heard of it. Most of her weapons are designed after products any teenage girl would use. So how do we-are you guys still listening?"

Mandy and Deadpool had gotten into an argument over who was allowed to read the next folder, and were now beating each other up. They stopped abruptly when they heard Nom Nom talking over them, although Mandy socked Deadpool one more time in the face. "Sorry," said Deadpool.

Mandy looked over at Sam's folder. "We have the info, so let's get them."

"Not right now," Nom Nom told her, shaking his head, "we're going to wait." That got Mandy frustrated. "We have the files! We could send them off right now, if we wanted to. Why put it off?"

"It will allow us a lot less dirty work," Nom Nom replied, "and here's why. We've been surrounded by suspicion ever since we brought down that candy princess. We'll have to wait until we're assured that I-uh, we, are unstoppable. Then we strike at those three so fast, they'll be blasted out of here before they know what happened."

He looked straight at Deadpool and Mandy, as if he were expecting them to agree. Finally, Deadpool eagerly nodded his head, and Mandy simply sighed. "Fine."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Besides," said Nom Nom, "who says we're not going to let the spies and the duelist off scot-free? We'll find ways to weaken them. My only regret is that this isn't being shown on the internet. It would increase my already huge fanbase ten-fold."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the dock, Lammy was holding her guitar, trying to practice a chord she was working on. "Dang it," she huffed, "is it really that hard to do this?"

Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of a shoe hitting wood. Scared out of her mind, she swung her guitar, ready to hit someone with ill intent in the head.

However, she paused at the last second when she saw who it was. And it certain wasn't a face of ill intent. It was the exact opposite. It was a face of fear of being hit by a guitar, with that same yellow marking.

"Yusei!"

The poor duelist stepped away from the guitar that was three inches from his head. He seemed completely spooked.

"Sorry," Lammy quickly told him, "I thought you were Chef or something, and I got scared."

Yusei looked at her, surprised by that comment. "You were scared? I was just a split second away from a concussion, and you were the scared one?" Then he paused for a second. "Then again, I guess it was my fault, in a way. I should've said something."

Lammy decided to try and keep calm. "It's fine. Good thing, too. I probably would've destroyed the guitar. If it WERE Chef, it would be worth it." Both began to laugh, before Lammy remembered something. "Hey, I never said thanks for helping me during the snowball fight. I appreciate it."

"It was nothing," replied Yusei, "I don't like it when people are being jerks like that. I've had plenty of experience with those." Lammy smiled at him. "I can see that. But jerks like Nom Nom usually have me running the other way."

"I think you actually do have the confidence to get past him," Yusei said to the lamb, "you just need to use it." Lammy smiled again, hiding a hint of blush.

That moment was interrupted by a loud noise of stuff being thrown around a room. "What was that?" Lammy asked.

"It sounds like it came from my cabin," said Yusei.

Both headed straight from the Ogre cabin, followed by the rest of the competitors.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(1 minute before noise was heard)

Shrek had just gotten back from taking a shower (he had been forced to take one by his teammates), muttering something about them explaining how to use soap. At least he had his 6" by 4" picture of Fiona to help him cope with this newfound cleanliness, and-wait…..

Where did the picture go? It was there, at his bunk, taped to the wall! Worried, he started searching the cabin.

By the time the other competitors had arrived at the cabin to investigate the noise, the cabin was a total mess. "Uh, Shrek?" asked Double D.

"I can't find it," Shrek whispered, breathlessly, "Fiona's picture's missing."

Though Nom Nom had said earlier that no one knew each other that well, everyone certainly knew Shrek, and that Fiona happened to be his wife. So it wasn't too startling that Shrek would worry if the picture was gone. What they were worried about was where it had gone.

"Wait," said Connie, "where's Double D?" He was the only competitor who wasn't in the cabin.

Five seconds later, Double D came into the room, completely exhausted due to running the whole way. Instead of the usual hat on his head, though, there was an actual sock.

After he managed to catch his breath, he noticed the others staring at him. "It would be polite if you didn't stare at me in that manner, thank you. If you're wondering why I have an actual sock this time, my usual headwear has gone missing and-hey is someone going to clean this up? Messy, messy, messy."

"So both Double D's hat and Shrek's picture are missing," Zelda inquired, "quite the coincidence."

"We should probably check the cabins to make sure no other items are missing," Superman told everyone, "because I don't really think this is a coincidence at all."

"Wait," Double D asked, "is anyone going to clean up this mess? I'm serious!"

Everyone searched the cabins, like Superman had suggested. And sure enough, there were more things missing. Within ten minutes, it was revealed that Nom Nom's camera (he snuck it in), Yusei's Sonic Chick card, Dante's favorite gun, one of Deadpool's comic books (of himself), Sam's Laser Nail File, Snake's knife, one of Lammy's guitar picks, Zelda's Light Bow, Mandy's miniature version of Billy (so she could beat it up), and Rarity's brush, had all disappeared as well.

"My brush! My brush! How am I supposed to look beautiful without it?"

Needless to say, everyone was freaking out. Suddenly, Chris sounded on the intercom.

"I would love to hear you guys worry about some worthless items. Seriously, it's very entertaining. Ha ha! But meet at the amphitheater for your next challenge. And if you're wondering, we were able to salvage the stage when the original island was destroyed."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone was looking left and right when they got to the seats, expecting the missing items to turn up out of nowhere. All they got was Chris coming onto the stage.

"We're bringing back another classic from the original season. This one was known as the Talent competition! However, we do have one difference."

"Which is?" Dante asked him, nonchalantly.

"Funny you should ask, demon boy," Chris continued, "because this time, you are ALL going to have to perform!"

That started a whole wave of protests from most of the group. Dante was swearing black and blue (all censored), Maya was groaning, and poor Lammy almost fainted. Of course, that did nothing to bother Chris or make him change his mind.

"Don't worry, though. If you don't have a talent of your own, you can help someone else with their talent. For example, if Zelda were to do a magic show, someone from her team could be her assistant. The catch is you can't team up with someone on the opposite team. Also, you are allowed to call in one special item from home to use for your talent. We don't care what the item is, as long as it's only one item. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions then? Good. You have until performance time at sunset to get your talents ready. Now move it, before I have Chef come in with a chainsaw!"

Chef Hatchet came barreling through with a chainsaw, and everyone immediately scattered.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why, why, why?" asked Lammy, banging her head on the wall.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Talent competition!" exclaimed Deadpool, "Pay close attention to my talent, TheMasterKat. I'll be pulling off the dangerous stuff.**

 **(You do realize that since I'm the one writing this story, you really have no say in what talent I depict you doing, right?)**

" **Whatever. Just make sure I do something awesome."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have the best idea ever!" shouted Dante.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That magic show thing is actually in my mind now," said Zelda.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to protect my place as the Cutest Animal on the Internet," said Nom Nom.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why do I have the feeling something wrong's about to happen?" asked Maya.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I saw Lammy's face after the challenge announcement," said Yusei, "I should see what's wrong."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone started developing and working on their talents. Deadpool was gathering several blocks of wood, all of different sizes, and was going through them with measuring tape, all the while singing, "La la la la la," to himself. Sam and Snake were preparing a talent using Snake's gun.

Double D, who had decided to assist Goku and his talent, was watching Shrek take some breathing exercises.

"May I ask what the breathing exercises are for?" Double D asked the ogre.

"It's a warm-up for my talent," Shrek explained, "has anyone found the missin' items yet?" Double D shook his head.

Meanwhile, Nom Nom's alliance was sitting near the wood that Deadpool was measuring. And he seemed pretty engrossed in it, too.

"Why are you measuring all that wood?" Mandy asked the mercenary.

"It's for my talent."

"You've measured each block five times each now!"

"I want to make sure the measurements are correct."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing, Mandy?"

"None of your business," Mandy replied.

"You three really seem to hang out a lot, do you?"

All three, startled by the voice, turned to see Maya standing before them, looking quite curious.

"Well, yeah," Deadpool explained, "why would friends not hang out together?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really thought he would blow it, to be honest," Nom Nom said, "he's not as dumb as he looks."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both Mandy and Nom Nom nodded at that remark. Thank you, Wade.

Maya didn't exactly look as if she sort of believed it, but she slowly nodded in agreement. "Ok, but there are a few things that make me wonder."

Nom Nom raised his head at her. "Hmm?"

"It's the circumstances of Princess Bubblegum's departure," Maya began, "Mandy was seen right next to Goku right before he snapped. Everyone knew Goku had promised that he wouldn't try and eat her. And Goku has always been a man of his word. Right before Mandy was with him, I say you, Nom Nom, making sort of a head gesture. You were facing her, and you motioned your head towards Goku.

"Then, with Deadpool on the chopping block, Bubblegum quits all of a sudden, saying you told her it was best. And considering you're friends with Deadpool, that makes me ask one question: is this trio really just a friendship?"

All three were looking pretty nervous right now. Even Mandy. "How would you know, channeler?"

"Remember that my friend/boss is an attorney," Maya explained, "and I'm a channeler. Those give me precise knowledge of law, as well as a way of solving crimes." All three alliance members were astonished.

"I've got my eye on all of you." And she walked away from them.

Deadpool was now scared to death. "She's onto us. I should've known there would be someone who could figure that much out so quickly. What are we going to do? If she fully finds out, we can all kiss the million dollars goodbye because we'll be untrustworthy enough that we'll be lucky to not get shot out of that cannon at the same time and-uh why are you laughing?"

Nom Nom was laughing menacingly. "Because I know where we have to put our contraband now."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure about this?" Yusei asked Dante, who had just told him the idea he came up with earlier.

Dante nodded. "Absolutely," he said, "in fact, I already asked Chris to bring them both to the island. This will blow everyone's minds."

After a moment, Yusei nodded. "Let's do it. But I need to take care of a little something first."

He started looking around the camp, until he finally found what the source of the sounds from earlier were (he had heard them just before Dante's briefing. It was coming from the Cute Koala cabin girls side.

Lammy was curled up on her bed, a nervous wreck. By her side was Coco, who appeared to be trying to comfort her friend, with little success. Next to Coco was Lammy's guitar.

"Is something wrong?" Yusei asked Coco.

"Cocococococo," the imaginary friend replied.

Yusei was surprised. "She's too scared to do the talent show? Why?"

"I can't go out there," Lammy said, hurriedly, "I can't go out there in front of a crowd who could vote me off if I mess up. I just can't do it. Why did I even decide to do this show in the first place?"

Both Ogres were fully worried about this Koala who had become their friend. Finally, Yusei had an idea.

"When I heard you play by the docks earlier today, you were really good," he told the lamb, "I don't think I've ever heard someone shred on guitar as well as you." Coco nodded in agreement. Lammy, however, continued to freak out. "Both of you are just saying that to make me feel better. If I go out there, I'm going to mess up."

"We meant every word of it," Yusei told her, "and you know that. Believe me, I've had my share of being scared to do something. Once, after a duel with an old friend that ended with me eating a lot of dirt, I was scared that I didn't have what it takes to duel again. Eventually, though, I got over it. It took some time, and some words from my childhood nanny, but I realized that I couldn't live in the past. I couldn't afford to be scared. And you can't either."

Suddenly, Toph came in and "saw" (I have no other way to describe it; give me better ideas in the reviews) the three of them. "Oh, was I intruding?" she asked them. Lammy, Coco, and Yusei all said, "No." Toph nodded and left.

"Believe me," Yusei continued, "it's ok to be scared, but at times we need to stop worrying and just do it. For you, all that means is rocking out and having fun. You can do that, right?" Lammy thought for a moment, and slowly nodded.

"Good. Now I need to go get my talent ready. Good luck tonight, Lammy. I know you'll do well." With those words, Yusei left the cabin.

Coco stared back at Lammy and grinned mischievously to her friend. "Cocococo," she said in a teasing tone.

"I already told you I don't have a crush on him," Lammy protested.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Cocococococo (She totally likes him.)" said Coco.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to Total Drama's Got Talent!" Chris yelled on stage to everyone, who was already sitting down.

"We have gotten word of everyone's talents, as well as single and group performances. All names have been placed in this bucket right here." He held up a red bucket for everyone to see. "We'll draw names before every performance to decide who goes next. Their performance will be rated by Chef, but instead of the spoon rating from the first season, he'll simply rate it on a scale of 1 to 10. The highest score wins it for their team. Is everybody ready? Heck, I don't care if you're ready, so let's get this started."

He stuck his hand into the bucket and dug through until he pulled a name out. After a pause, he made the announcement.

"Our first performer tonight is…...Coco!"

Everyone clapped as Coco climbed onto the stage. Her talent would involve no props. In fact, all she did was sit down as soon as she was in front of them. Everyone was wondering what she was doing until…..

She jumped up, and in her place was a colorful egg. Immediately, it popped open and revealed a teddy bear. Everyone stared in awe.

"How did you do that?" Connie asked her. "Cocococococococococococo," Coco replied.

"You can lay anything?" Deadpool asked, "Can you lay an action figure of me?" Coco rolled her eyes and granted his request, then bowed to everyone and got a decent applause.

Chris came up and clapped his hands. "Not bad. A bit more of a body attribute than a talent, but Chef's impressed. He has given you a 6.5. Now get off my stage." Coco bowed again and went to sit with her teammates.

After the excitement of the first talent died down, Chris drew another name out of the bucket. "Our next talent will be performed by…...Goku, assisted by Double D." Both Koalas climbed to the stage, Double D looking the more nervous.

"Double D has agreed to help me in a little rendition of William Tell," Goku announced, "Why he had the sudden will to volunteer is beneath me, but whatever. Double D will have the apple on his head, and I will use one small energy blast to destroy the apple. Don't try this at home, kids."

Double D took his stance, ready for the blast, but everyone saw him shaking with fear. Goku got his position ready and aimed. Both closed their eyes, and Goku fired.

Bullseye. Right on the apple, which was obliterated completely. Goku and Double D opened their eyes and sighed in relief.

"That was ok," Chris said, "but Double D was scared as heck, and you both closed your eyes right before Goku shot that blast. You guys get a 6. Not bad, but not good enough to beat Coco's 6.5. It's time for our next competitor." Another name came out of the bucket. "And….Deadpool, our awesomest,coolest, hottest guy around. Wait, something's wrong. I never say stuff like that!"

(Me: Deadpool, I thought we agreed you wouldn't change anything on the story! Ugh!)

Deadpool was now laughing at what Chris had said. "I just tweaked the dialogue, TheMasterKat," he said, still laughing, "I felt it could use a little fine tuning." (I roll my eyes. Nuthead.)

Chris was fuming now, considering Deadpool had broken the fourth wall again. "Just...get on the stage," he seethed.

Deadpool stopped laughing and did what Chris told him. Then he went backstage, coming out 30 seconds later with a huge block of wood. "I want to show all how good of a sculptor I can be," he told everyone. He pulled out his katana swords and started hacking at the wood. Splinters went everywhere, and most people were hit in the face. 5 minutes later, the smoke cloud cleared, and there was a life-size wooden statue of Deadpool, doing a battle pose, but everyone could see a crazed grin through the mask.

"A little narcissist," Chris told him, "but that was pretty good. 7.5 out of 10. You just put the Cute Koalas in the lead." Deadpool jumped out and down with glee at the news. "Eeeeeh!" Then Chris, annoyed, pushed him off the stage. "Our next performer is…..Shrek!"

Shrek climbed onto the stage and took a deep breath, until…..

(Remember the huge roar in the fourth Shrek movie?)

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The sheer force of that roar sent everyone skidding at least a foot. Even Superman. By the time he was done, everyone looked like they were caught in a tornado. Of course, messed up hair led to a very unhappy Rarity.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I HAD to lose my brush," Rarity said, "and now my hair is more ruined than it's been in a while. I need my brush back."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was incredible," Chris muttered, still in shock, "8 out of 10. The Green Ogres are in the lead again. Time to draw another unlucky person. Oh my gosh, that was loud."

Chris went back to the bucket and drew another slip of paper. "Next up…...Mandy."

The thing is, when Mandy walked to the center of the stage, she just stood there, and looked entirely bored. Chris was now entirely agitated. "Hey Mandy," he yelled, "we're waiting."

Mandy looked Chris dead in the eye. "I don't do talent shows," she told him, "GOT THAT?!"

The poor host was left shaking with fear. "Uh, I have word from Chef. You're now tied with your teammate. 8 out of 10. Now let's move on before I wet my pants." Another paper and….. "Toph, get up there fast."

Toph went backstage and came out with a block of metal. "Deadpool already showed you a statue, but I thought I'd do one too, but take it up a notch." She started pounding at the metal and shaping it, until she had a finished product: another statue, this one being of Toph herself. She had the pose from Earth Rumble VI. Everyone clapped.

Chris seemed impressed by this other work of art. "I've never seen anyone create a statue out of metal with their bare hands. That was very creative, too. Still a little narcissist. 8.2 out of 10. Koalas are back on top. Let's move on."

The challenge continued with more acts. Zelda and Connie did a magic show, but Connie freaked out about being sawed in half, and almost didn't do it, resulting in the duo only getting a 6. Julie did a tennis racket version of Hacky Sac, and she scored a 7. Mega Man started throwing around ceratanium disks until he was juggling ten, and then shot them all with his Mega Buster. He got an 8.

Next up, Sam threw some baseballs up into the air while Snake shot them. He didn't miss a single one. The accuracy got their act another 8. Rarity used her horn magic to beautify her look. It did the trick, and even fixed her hair. (So why would she need a hairbrush?) She scored a good 7.8. Maya was next, using her channeling skills to talk to the ghost of Benjamin Franklin. Chef gave her a 6.5. So far, no one had beaten Toph's statue.

That is, until Superman lifted the entire stage. That impressed everyone, even Mandy.

"8.7 out of 10," Chris announced, "and you brought the Green Ogres back on top. Only five people left to suffer."

The bucket was now almost empty. Chris grabbed a name and read it.

"Lammy."

At the sound of her name, Lammy, who had been talking with Coco, completely froze up. She was steps away from a performance that could make or break her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yusei?"

"You can do this," he told her, "I know it."

Knowing that he believed in her, Lammy nodded and walked up to the stage with her guitar.

"Uh, hi," she said to everyone, "I'm going to do the guitar accompaniment for 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Gun n' Roses. Enjoy gulp."

For a split second, she thought about running for the hills. However, she saw both Yusei and Coco, and looked down at her guitar.

Her whole life, Lammy had been nothing without her guitar.

Now there were two people whom she also would be nothing without.

Especially Yusei.

Encouraged by this, she plugged her guitar to the amplifier, turned on the special CD she had made for this, and began to play.

She had the notes down, luckily for her. And she was rocking it.

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. Lammy was good. Really good. They were now surprised that she had gotten stage fright in the first place. The whole group started dancing to the song, including those who really couldn't dance. They were loving it!

When the song was over, a loud applause echoed through the area as Lammy bowed. She even got a standing ovation, mostly from her team. Chris quieted everyone down so he could announce the score.

"That was one of the best guitar performances I've ever heard," he said, "and you surprised Chef big time. He has given you a 9.1. You have brought the Koalas up. Can the final acts respond? Let's find out."

Lammy ran off the stage and to her teammates, who were screaming to her about how amazing her performance was. She took a break from the excitement to find Yusei, who was part of the standing ovation.

"What did I tell you?" he asked her, "I do believe I was right."

Both of them laughed. "Thank you," said Lammy. Yusei nodded. "So do you think I'll have the same success?"

"Whatever you're doing," Lammy whispered, "good luck."

Unfortunately for them, their little chat was seen by Nom Nom.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sign of weakness," Nom Nom scoffed, "consorting with the enemy."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He grabbed another slip of paper. "Our next performer is…...Nom Nom!"

Nom Nom nodded as he walked up to the stage. "Prepare to get some sunglasses, everybody," he said.

Then he started doing his cutest look ever. Everyone was mesmerized by the level of cuteness. However, no one was really impressed.

"As cute as that was," said the host, "I don't think cuteness counts as a talent. Chef agrees with that. 4 out of 10."

At that announcement, the koala bear went ballistic. "I'm one of the most popular figures on the Internet, and I won't be insulted!" He started yelling at everyone. It got so loud that Goku had to drag him to the cabin so he would shut up.

"On that note," Chris announced, "we're down to both Yusei and Dante of the Green Ogres. Both are doing their talent together. They need a 9.2. or higher to beat Lammy and win for their team. Are you both ready?"

Yusei and Dante both nodded, but instead of walking to the stage, they went to either side of the area. Everyone noticed that Yusei was holding a familiar-looking helmet.

Everyone turned their attention to two ramps, one on either side of the stage. Both were about the size of ramps you would see at a motorcycle stunt show.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why am I not surprised?" asked Mandy, "Dante has his own motorcycle from the second Devil May Cry. And Yusei has that red Duel Runner from his show. Two motorcycles plus two riders equals a lot of fun."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The two Ogres used their wheels and rode up to either ramp. To top it all off, there was an awesome classic rock song playing in the background. After a few seconds, both teammates rode up the ramps at top speed. Then everyone caught a glimpse of glimmer on Yusei's side. He just had to bring out Stardust Dragon.

Dante fired several bullets into the air and hovered them with his telekinetic abilities, clearly for some special effects. As they drove off the tops of the ramps, it appeared as though they were going to crash into each other. However, they flew right past each other, and the bullets collided with Stardust. The result was a huge, explosive spectacle as both riders safely landed on their opposite sides. It was finally over, and their applause was about the same as Lammy's.

"Chef loved it!" Chris yelled, "9.5 out of 10! He would've given you a 10, but he kinda hates Dante." The demon hunter just shrugged.

"That doesn't matter, though. The winners of Total Drama's Got Talent are Yusei and Dante. And that means the Green Ogres win!"

The Ogres cheered at the news, while the Koalas looked about ready to explode.

"Cute Koalas, it was close. But one of you has to kiss your fortune goodbye. See you at the bonfire."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I know it's kinda weird that the person who encouraged me to do my talent just so happened to have won the challenge," said Lammy, "but how can I be mad? I would've never faced my fear if not for Yusei. So that's more than enough for me right now."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom came into the girls side of the Koala cabin. "I need to borrow something of yours," he told Maya as he searched around her stuff. The first place he looked was under her bed. That was simply to check that his contraband was still there. It was, sure enough, under her bed. And after he freaked out earlier, he was almost a shoo in to go home if he didn't use this now.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, pulling out the bag. Under the guise of curiosity, he opened it and checked what was inside. "Wait a minute," he muttered as he pulled out something. It was his camera!

The rest of the girls couldn't believe their eyes? What was Nom Nom's camera doing under Maya's bed? Toph ran over to the bag and pulled out Sam's Laser Nail File. "What was that doing in there?" Sam asked Maya.

Nom Nom looked back at the bag. "Oh Ogres!"

Everyone went to the mess hall to check the rest of the bag's contents. They found every missing item in it.

"This is my Sonic Chick!" Yusei exclaimed.

Rarity found her hairbrush inside. "Maya, how could you?" Maya just sat in disbelief at what was unfolding.

Shrek found his picture of Fiona and kissed it. "Who would've thought Maya was willin' ta be a little thief?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Last night," said Nom Nom, "I had Deadpool go around and steal the items. I figured that if we were going to lose today, I could frame a threat and send them packing. Maya's a perfect fit. The minute she became suspicious of my actions, I knew it was her we had to frame. Mission accomplished.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Double D's hat was the hardest to steal," admitted Deadpool, "he wears it all the time, even asleep. It's a bummer it was completely dark when I grabbed it. I would've loved to see what that hat is hiding."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You're nothing but a criminal, are you?" Nom Nom accusingly asked Maya, "has that attorney friend of your taught you nothing?"

Maya shook her head. "You all have it wrong. I didn't steal anything!"

"Tell it to the judge," said Nom Nom, "thief." Everyone left the room, leaving Maya standing there, stunned.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When it was time for the ceremony, everyone looked straight at Maya and glared at her. Chris came in with the marshmallows.

"13 unlucky Koalas, and one of you is REALLY unlucky. When I call your name, come and claim your marshmallow.

"Lammy."

"Goku."

"Mega Man."

"Deadpool."

"Toph."

"Double D."

"Sam."

"Snake."

"And Rarity."

The final two were Nom Nom and Maya, for obvious reasons.

"A captain and a channeler. One of you is about to leave for good. Maya, you were found to be in the possession of items that had been missing all day, suggesting you stole them. Nom Nom, you did the worst in the talent competition and went ballistic. But who's more of a burden?"

"The final marshmallow goes to….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nom Nom."

Nom Nom walked calmly to the marshmallow, giving Maya a glance that spoke one thing. He had won.

"I still claim to be innocent," Maya told her team as she walked to the cannon, "but now I'm sure there's someone on this team responsible for the theft. And I know who it is. However, I will leave that to the rest of you. I hope you all can sleep well tonight, knowing you just eliminated someone who didn't do anything."

Without another word, she hopped into the cannon and was blasted into the air.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **My plan was successful," said Nom Nom, "but my job's not done yet."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We got out a potential threat," said Mandy, "are you sure we should wait to take on the spies and that duelist?"

The gray koala bear replied, "Yes. Until they lose all support. However, it gave me the idea for a new task in mind."

"Deadpool, you know that Mandy's our Green Ogre connection. That, however, isn't enough. I need you to befriend someone on their team. We could use the ally. And when they are no longer needed, I'll stab them in the back so hard that they'll wish they had stayed home."

The mercenary jumped right at the task. "Who should I stab?"

"I hope you know it was a figure of speech," Nom Nom told him, "but I already have the perfect person in mind."

And he gave Deadpool Julie's profile.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Everyone had talent, didn't they?**

 **Nom Nom removes Maya from the game in a case worthy of Phoenix Wright. He's turning into quite the mastermind.**

 **At least Lammy was able to rock out with help from Yusei. Could that friendship be something more?**

 **And that final talent! That was awesome!**

 **Remember to read and review! And bring in challenge ideas! Next time, we'll see Deadpool slay a horrible dragon and rescue a princess. Then watch as he becomes an all-powerful god-wait a second-Deadpool! You messed with the outro too?! Ugh!**

 **Deadpool: TheMasterKat out! (runs)**

 **(sigh) What he said.**


	10. The Real Way to Fight!

**Who wants another Total Drama Everything chapter to come?**

 **I do, because I'm the one writing it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' introduction: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the two teams showed their unique skills in our famous Talent Show. Some of the talent were spectacular. Others weren't. And I need a show lock now to keep Deadpool from messing with my words. After a few words of inspiration from our resident duelist Yusei, Lammy stood up to the plate and shredded to Gun n' Roses. However, ultimate victory went to Yusei and Dante that night. They wowed the crowd with the most amazing motorcycle show ever. The only person who wound up with the bad luck was Maya, who, after a contraband scheme pulled off by Nom Nom's crew, said bye-bye to the island and her hopes. What plan does Nom Nom have next? And who will gain a ticket to Loserville? All those questions and more! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Ah, the mess hall. A place for eating and much more. It is also a place for conversation, a place for relaxation, and a place…..

"...for getting the rundown on the Ogres," said Nom Nom, "that's what we're in this filthy building for. You need to listen better, Deadpool."

Both Koalas were sitting at their table during breakfast (eggs covered in hair and toenails). Deadpool had been tasked with befriending Julie of the Ogres to gain some extra information on her team. "Why am I doing this?" he whispered.

"Julie's one of the nicer people on this show," Nom Nom explained, "so she'll spill the beans to anyone. Granted, she's smart. So she won't want to give up too much to the opposite team. That's why you need to befriend her. After you kept your mouth shut the other day, I trust you not to reveal anything to her or anyone else besides us. Don't get any ideas, though. She already has a boyfriend, some guy with the best watch around. Befriend her, got it?"

Deadpool nodded to him. "Good, now get to it."

Julie was sitting at the Ogre table, picking at her breakfast and talking with her teammates. "Hello Deadpool," she said when he came up to her, "what's up?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?!"

Silence. Nom Nom facepalmed.

Julie looked back and forth in surprise. "Well," she stated, "we don't exactly know each other. And if this is a shortcut to getting close to me, I have a boyfriend." Everyone started laughing at Deadpool (except Mandy). Nom Nom shook his head and pulled his alliance member back to his table. He shook his head disapprovingly. "That's not how people make friends with others," he seethed, "I may not have friends of my own, being just fine on my own. But you need to talk to her in a simple way. Don't make me regret this." And he shoved him back to the table.

"DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT?!"

More laughing. Nom Nom sighed. This was going to be hard.

Meanwhile, Mega Man was at the other end of the table with Toph, Double D, and Lammy. They were questioning the robot on his abilities.

"I have an ability that allows me to copy the attributes of any robot I defeat," he explained, "and that's a lot. The catch is I can't have too much in my system or I go insane. Not Deadpool insane, but bloodthirsty insane. So I left many of those powers at home." Everyone nodded. "Also, my programming forbids harming anything innocent."

"That's a large amount of detail for one robot," said Toph, "the closest thing I get to robots at home are automatons."

Chris came in with Chef. "Everyone, meet at the dodgeball court after breakfast for your next challenge. And no, it's not dodgeball."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really wanted to play dodgeball," said Goku, moping.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The dodgeball court had been renovated into a large stadium. When everyone was inside, they saw rows and rows of seats. In the center was a circle the size of a house. No one knew what was going on.

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

Chris came in through the opposite door. "We're doing something new to the show. Since several of you have unique abilities: flight, weapon skills, etc, we're going to do something called King of The Hill. And no, Deadpool, it doesn't have any relation to the show, so put your hand down."

Deadpool put his hand down. "I thought it was like the show," he said.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued. "I have two buckets in my hand. The gray one contains the names of the Cute Koalas. And the green one has the Green Ogres. Once per round, we're going to pull a name out of both buckets. The two people drawn will stand inside the circle, which we will raise up. After a countdown, it's battle time. The objective is to push your opponent off the pedestal. Best out of 5 round wins. Any questions?"

For once, no one raised their hands. It was on.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This should be fun," said Dante.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **They forgot about Superman," said Nom Nom, "Idiots, all of them."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris drew a name out of the Koala bucket. "Our first Koala is….Snake."

Snake smiled with confidence as he walked into the ring. Everyone turned back to Chris as he drew the next name. "The Ogre fighting is…..Connie."

Connie nodded as she got her sword out. "Finally, I was hoping to use this," she said to her team as she walked towards Snake.

"Ok, raise it up."

The circle began to rise into the air, finally stopping at ten feet above ground. Both opponents nodded to each other.

"I hope you're more of a fighter than you look," said Snake.

"I did have some good teachers," Connie replied.

Chef got the countdown ready. "3…...2…...1…Fight!"

Immediately, Connie lunged with her sword. Snake dodged and pulled out his knife. "Not bad," he said before attacking. Though they were clearly not trying to kill, both were using tactics to send them flying.

"You can do it, Snake," Sam yelled.

Zelda thought of something. "Aren't you worried about injuries?" she asked Chris.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Total Drama states that we will compensate in full for any harm that come to said contestants," said Chris.**

" **I love this job."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As they were fighting, Deadpool decided to try his luck on befriending Julie again.

"Hi there," he told her, taking a calmer approach.

Julie looked relieved that he wasn't screaming her intentions this time. "Now that's more like it," she said. "Still, note that I already have a boyfriend."

Deadpool nodded. "What do you think of this fighting challenge?"

"I think Chris has become worse," Julie mentioned. "With some people able to-for example-heal from almost anything, he thinks he can abuse everyone however he wants this time around. If only he noticed that it means beating up the rest of us."

"This show stinks sometimes," Deadpool said in agreement.

Julie nodded. "Looks like we agree on something."

Nom Nom noticed the conversation and smiled. This was finally going well.

The fighters were now slashing each other with their blades. Unfortunately for Snake, he figured using his gun would be too risky. Then a lightbulb appeared over his head.

If it's risky to aim at Connie, aim against her.

"That Special Forces team of yours taught you well," Connie told him, "but I was taught by the coolest people around." And she lunged again, but Snake was ready. As she came towards him, he came behind her and fired his gun at her sword. It didn't make a dent in the blade, but the force sent her sword flying out of her hand and off the field. Noticing this, Snake sweeps his leg and kicks Connie to the bottom.

"Don't you know not to bring a sword to a gunfight?" he called from the top.

Chris sounded his horn. "Snake wins the round, and a point goes to the Koalas."

Snake's team congratulated him as he climbed down. Sam gave him a hi-five, and Goku nodded.

Mandy seethed at her sworn enemy's victory, until she notices Connie's sword, having landed next to her (would that be bad or good?). Without hesitation, she grabbed the sword and hid it.

As soon as it was quieted down, Chris got the buckets ready. "The Koala fighting in the second round is…...Nom Nom."

The koala bear seemed quite pleased, and he walked to the circle, which had been lowered again. "Our cute animal is going up against….it's a battle of the captains. Shrek!"

Once Shrek had gotten to the circle and both were risen up, Nom Nom smirked at him.

"Let's see if you have as much brain as you do belly," he said.

Shrek laughed. "Are ya just a cute face or a cunning strategist?"

"3…...2…...1…...Fight!"

Nom Nom started running around in circles, hoping to use Shrek's heft against him. It seemed to be working, as Shrek stumbled every time he tried to hit his opponent. He couldn't seem to land a single hit on him. Everyone watched the battle, with Rarity looking slightly intrigued.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He has that adorably cute face for sure," said Rarity. "And a brain to match it. Twilight told me before I came here about how that could be a dangerous combination. Something's not right."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm surprised you had this tactic in mind," Shrek said to his opponent. "But it's time I make you 'quake' in your boots."

 _He began to stomp on the air as hard as he could._ That started an earthquake, and Nom Nom began bouncing around. He was now unable to move. Finally, Shrek used the opportunity to punch him off the pedestal. The Ogres cheered at this.

"That victory ties the teams at 1-1," Chris announced. "Round 3!"

Two more names came out of the bucket. "Rarity vs. Zelda!"

The ladies made their way to the pedestal and got into their battle positions. Rarity nodded and Zelda bowed.

"Let's hope this becomes a beautiful battle," said Rarity.

"You're going against a Triforce bearer," replied Zelda. "I hope you know that."

"3…...2…...1…...GO!"

Zelda launched Din's Fire at Rarity, who dodged and started zapping at her with her horn. Her strategy was to have Zelda keep avoiding it until she comes to the edge.

Both were shooting left and right, until Zelda noticed Rarity kept herself unguarded when attacking. "I do believe I'm about to win," she told her.

Rarity kept zapping, but Zelda dodged them all and used Farore's Wind to surround herself and teleport behind Rarity. With a final determined look, Zelda shot another fireball and knocked Rarity off to the ground.

"The winner is Zelda," Chris said to everyone. "The Green Ogres are in the lead now."

The Ogres clapped as the platform was lowered. Rarity grumbled as she rejoined her team.

"We're now at Round 4! The Ogres can win it all right here."

Chris drew a name from the Koala bucket.

"The fourth Koala to battle is…..Deadpool!"

Deadpool squeled like a girl as he jumped to the platform. Chris took the Ogre bucket and drew a name. When he read it, he smiled mischievous.

"This is interesting…"

Everyone looked on, curious as to whom Deadpool's opponent would be.

"...Dante!"

The demon hunter heard his name and walked to his opponent, both shocked and calm at the same time.

"This is for you, TheMasterKat," Deadpool whispered.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Wait," asked Double D, "a friend of mine loves comic books, and told me about one from Deadpool (I think it's canon) where he gets married to the Queen of the Underworld. If that's true, why is he hitting on this 'TheMasterKat' lady? Is she even real?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The heart wants what it wants," Deadpool sighed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **If we don't get Superman vs. Goku," said Toph, "we at least get this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Just like old times," Dante said as the platform was raised. "Am I right?"

Deadpool nodded. "Just like old times." Both drew their swords.

Nom Nom walked up to Shrek. "Five bucks."

"You're on."

"3…...2…...1…...GO!"

The opponents charged after each other. It was officially on.

Dante kicked Deadpool in the face as the latter slashed at Dante. Unfazed by the attacks, they started firing their guns at each other. However, the bullets kept bouncing off of each other, and they soon ran out of ammo. Deadpool dropped his guns and teleported behind Dante. "BAM!"

However, the demon hunter perceived this and kicked Deadpool, accidentally activating the teleportation belt again and sending him to the other side of the field.

"Looks like I'm about to win here," said Dante, smirking. He walked up to Deadpool, sword ready.

Deadpool suddenly had an idea. He grabbed to the side and….wait….did he just grab a sentence from this very chapter?

(The sentence that I italicized(see above)? That's the one. He's about to beat the **** out of Dante with it.)

With his newfound weapon of literature, the mercenary wielded it like a sword and started hitting Dante with it again and again until they were at the edge of the platform. Dante was too surprised to fight back. Holding the sentence like a baseball bat, Deadpool hit a homerun and sent Dante flying over the seats, slamming face first into the wall.

"What the heck?" asked Shrek as he handed Nom Nom five dollars.

Chris got over his shock. "After that…..crazy battle, Deadpool brings us into a tiebreaker. The score's 2-2, so the next battle takes it." With those words, he drew two final names.

"The final matchup is…...Mega Man vs. Superman!"

Both made their way to the platform, but Mega Man looked entirely scared. And neither wanted to do this. Mega Man was programed not to harm people like Superman, and Superman didn't want to harm someone who wasn't evil.

"Final round. Winner takes all. 3…...2…...1…...GO!"

It didn't even last five seconds, because Mega Man jumped off the second the countdown had finished. Superman stared at him as he landed, stunned.

The Koalas stood shocked at this, except for Nom Nom, who was fuming.

"YOU THREW IT?!"

Mega Man just shook his head. "Did the others not tell you? It's in my programming that I can't hurt those with an evil heart."

Nom Nom couldn't believe it. "Programming?!" he exclaimed. "Do any of you believe what he had just said? I sure don't. He's obviously a coward who didn't want to fight. Are you all really going to believe this?"

The entire Koala team went silent except the three people Mega Man had told this to earlier: Toph, Double D, and Lammy. All three were protesting.

"Come on, guys! Mega Man's telling the truth!" exclaimed Toph.

After a while of arguing, Chef used his whistle and quieted everyone.

"One more word, and I'll have you all begging for mercy!"

Chris sighed and got back on track. "After that uneventful final fight, Superman wins the round. That means the Green Ogres win the challenge!" The Ogres all cheered (except for Dante, who was out cold from being whacked by letters).

"Cute Koalas, I'll see you all at the bonfire ceremony. Twice in a row. You guys were doing so well."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie was laughing. "I can't believe it," she was telling Deadpool. "That wasthe funniest thing I've see all day!"

Deadpool was laughing with her. They were still at the stadium. "Believe me, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

"I bet you do," Julie replied. "You're definitely one funny guy Deadpool. You know, for a nutcase."

The mercenary just grinned at that comment. "See you around," Julie told him, and she went back to her cabin. Deadpool ran to his own cabin, where Nom Nom and Mandy were.

"How did it go?" Nom Nom asked him.

Deadpool grinned. "Hook, line, and sinker."

"Keep this up," said Nom Nom, "and the game is ours. And Mega Man will be another victim of it."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Not to mention the thorns to my side," said Mandy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the campfire ceremony, Mega Man was the one looking the most nervous. Of course, everyone was nervous.

"After a day of battles and baseball, I see a team that didn't do well enough today. When I call your name, come collect a marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get one has to be shot out of the Cannon of Shame."

"The first marshmallow goes to...Deadpool."

"Double D."

"Goku."

"Toph."

"Sam."

"Snake."

"Lammy."

"And Nom Nom."

As Nom Nom went to pick up his marshmallow, he shot a death glare at Mega Man.

"Mega Man, Rarity, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Mega Man, you cost your team the challenge, but does everyone believe it was your programming? Rarity, you lost your match today. People may think you're useless. But the cannon awaits for one of you."

Mega Man was more nervous than ever, and Rarity was fidgeting.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Rarity."

Rarity sighed in relief as she picked up her treat of safety.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm not saying Nom Nom was right," said Sam. "However, even if he did stay, he's kind of a threat because he's a robot with various abilities. I may be able to use certain gadgets, but I'm a human."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Get out of here, you robot coward," said Rarity.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Within minutes, Mega Man was loaded into the cannon.

"Hey where did you put the marshmallows from the previous ceremonies?" Goku asked him.

"I put them on the windowsil of the cabin," Mega Man replied. "If you want to have them, go right aHEEEEEAAAADDDDDD!"

The cannon had fired, sending Mega Man into the air.

"That was fun," Chris said to the camera. "Now we need a show lock so Deadpool doesn't steal sentences again."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Another victim (somewhat) to Nom Nom. This one was Mega Man. If only I had given him a better role in all this.**

 **I paid homage to Marvel vs. Capcom today, as well as an alternative to Deadpool's Fourth Wall Crisis.**

 **Before I sign off, I wish to ask a favor of all of you.**

 **Next chapter, I hope to do the classic fear challenge. However, I don't know the fears of some of the remaining competitors. So I need your help.**

 **I want you to tell me in review or PM about the competitor's worst fears. If you're not sure, you can simply make something up. Whatever I don't find by next chapter, I will make some up for those who lack the information.**

 **Read and review! Until then, TheMasterKat out!**


	11. What Are You Afraid Of!

**This chapter may contain some dark content, expected from this one.**

 **Thanks to all who gave out fears!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris's recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the two teams had certain members do battle at the Total Drama Stadium. We saw epic victories such as Shrek proving himself the stronger team captain. That doesn't compare, however, to Deadpool's craziest fourth wall shatter yet: using words and letters to knock Dante into next week. But the real shocker was Mega Man, who threw the challenge due to his programming to not hurt good guys. Nom Nom used the opportunity to turn it into lies, and it was goodbye to the Blue Bomber. With another camper down, how long can Deadpool hide his charade to befriend Julie? And what blood curdling horrors do we have for you today? Find out here! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Both teams were sitting at the campfire right after Mega Man's departure. They were all looking pretty bored, having had nothing to say for a few minutes. Deadpool was humming to himself, Toph was drawing faces into rocks, and Goku looked almost asleep.

Finally, Connie broke the silence. "Anything you all want to talk about?"

"No," everyone said.

Connie sighed at the response, and everyone continued their silence. Toph even grew tired at the rock faces, and decided to earthbend some designs in the dirt. After she was done, she was tired of that too, and she waved the design and dirt away.

And the dirt almost landed on Double D.

"Filthy! Dirty! Please aim in the opposite direction, Toph!" He was freaking out. Everyone began to snicker (except Mandy and Superman).

Dante was the first to speak about it. "What, are you scared of dirt or something?"

Double D nodded. "I have getting dirty. It's my worst fear in fact. Dirt, mud, dust, ect." He shuddered at the thought of being dirty. "Messy, messy, messy."

"I agree with you," Rarity told him. "I don't like to get even a speck of dirt on me."

"So you guys are scared of getting dirty," said Nom Nom. "How cute."

Snake smiled. "Looks like we now have our worst fears as a topic to talk about. Who wants to spill the beans?"

"Hold on," said Shrek. "Wouldn't tha' lead ta Chris rehashing the fear challenge?"

Everyone ignored him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **These people are oblivious to the risks," Shrek stated out.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Up first (besides Double D and Rarity) was Julie. "There's an alien ghost thing that was one of the aliens in Ben's watch. He called it Ghostfreak. The alien soon tried to kill him, and it almost succeeded. To this day, Ghostfreak gives me the creeps."

Sam was next. "Many times during my missions, I wind up controlled by some crazy villain. I don't want that to happen again."

"I'm the kind of person that craves attention," said Deadpool. "I become completely ignored, and I'm nothing. If there's one thing I don't want to experience in my life, it's to be entirely alone."

Snake nodded. "I can't argue with that. Anyway, my biggest fear would be to fail a mission. I've never really had to eperience failing a mission before, and I don't intend to start."

The next person to reveal their fear was Mandy. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life as an overweight, overly nice lady married to Irwin."

"Who's Irwin?" Shrek asked her.

"Don't ask."

Shrek just shrugged. "When everyone forced me ta take a shower, I faked it without usin' soap ta scrub myself. I don't want ta be clean, is what I'm sayin'."

Yusei was next to speak. "I hate bugs. A roach nested in my ear once, and it freaked me out."

Dante interrupted him. "I've seen your little anime, and you've dueled against plenty of bug monsters the whole time. One particular monster was 50 stories tall! What the heck?"

"Those were monsters in duel deck," Yusei pointed out. "Not the real thing."

Everyone shrugged. That made some sense.

"Ice does nothing to help my seismic sense," Toph told everyone. "On ice, I'm as blind as I can get. I can't stand it. Especially if I'm being attacked or something."

Nom Nom shivered. "My biggest fear is losing my position as Cutest Bear on the Internet."

Connie sighed. "My parents are a little strict. I don't want to disappoint them. They only just accepted who I want to be, but I still had to beg them to even let me be on this show."

"Cocococococococococo," Coco said, her head down."

Everyone laughed at Coco except Lammy. "You're scared of flying?!" exclaimed Dante. "You're part plane! AND bird! And you're scared of flying?! That's even weirder than the bug thing!"

A glare from both Yusei and Coco told him to shut up. Dante just rolled his eyes.

Next up was Lammy. "I think you all know my fear from the talent show. Rejection from my audience."

Zelda was staring at her Triforce. "I couldn't stand it if Ganondorf won. If he somehow succeeded in conquering the world, I couldn't stand it."

"If there's one thing I don't want to do," Superman said, "it would be making an impossible choice. Either save one person or the other. What if I can't save both?"

By this point, everyone was looking pretty spooked. Some of their fears were insane. Deadpool's fear in particular was dark for someone like him.

"I'm scared of needles," Goku told everyone. "They seem harmless, but they're not."

Dante cracked up again. "First it was bugs, despite facing a 50 story tall spider. Then we hear the plane/bird and her hatred of flying. Now we hear a powerful Saiyan cower over needles? You are all messed up!"

This time, he had gone too far. "Will you shut up?" Snake hissed at him.

The demon just scoffed. "Some of these fears are just ridiculous."

"Oh really," Nom Nom asked him. "What's YOUR biggest fear?"

Dante just froze up. Dang it. He had hoped to avoid it. Now he couldn't. How would they react when they heard his phobia? He was fear itself. Everyone was now looking at him, hoping to hear what Dante was afraid of. There was no going back now.

It was time to get over with. With a sigh, he muttered in a way that everyone could barely hear.

"S-swimsuit models."

Crickets. Then everyone just burst into laughter (except Mandy).

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Nom Nom, who was laughing his head off. "That was the funniest thing I've heard all day! Swimsuit models!"

Dante buried his face in his hands out of embarassment and frustration. "Swimsuit models are mostly just airheads with good looks. They're just so annoying, their faces on magazines. Why can't they just leave the world alone?"

"Let's all just go to bed before we die from laughter," said Snake.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning….

Everyone was trying to eat their "breakfast" in the mess hall. Most people still giggled when they saw Dante. Julie was chatting with Deadpool.

"So that boyfriend of yours has a watch that can turn him into different aliens?" Deadpool asked her.

Julie nodded. "And you have a wife who happens to be the Queen of the Underworld?"

"Yep," Deadpool said. "I hope she's not overly jealous that I'm hitting on TheMasterKat right now."

"Who's TheMasterKat?"

"The author of this fanfiction."

"What fanfiction?"

"Nevermind."

A moment later, the intercom came on.

"Everyone meet me in the woods for your next challenge. I hope you're all feeling brave today. Heh heh."

When everyone arrived, Chris and Chef were standing next to a dilapidated old shack.

"Congratulations to everyone on making it to week 7," Chris announced. "Unfortunately for you, it won't get any easier. Your next challenge is a favorite from the original season. Phobia Factor! You will be facing your worst fears!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No one listened ta my advice," Shrek said, agitated. "No one ever listens ta anyone's advice anymore."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"The rules are simle. You pass your challenge, you get a point for your team. if you fail, you instead get branded (not literally) as a chicken. And yes, we already know everyone's fears.

While everyone's waiting for their turn, they will sit over there." He pointed to a set of armchairs and other seats in the distance. There were also a few screens surrounding the area.

"You will all stay there until it's your turn. The screens are for the fears that require this little shack right here. After you finish or fail, you will return to the area and wait until the challenge is over. We'll alternate between teams, for the most part, except for one exception. With that all down, it's time for the fun to go underway. Shrek, you're up."

Shrek walked calmly towards Chris, who nodded to Chef. Chef walked to a nearby tree and came back with a bathtub. "Bathtime, ogre," he growed. Shrek sighed as a curtain was brought over the shack and tub.

"Just go through one bath from us," Chris told him, "and you pass. You ready?"

Before Shrek could answer, Chef shoved him behind the curtain (you know Chef's not to be messed with when he's able to easily push and ogre).

For five minutes, everyone watched as the curtain moved and shifted. All they could hear was running water (how does the tub work when it's not really connected to the plumbing?) and some comments from Shrek, Chris, and Chef.

"Watch the ears!"

"How do you live in this filth on a daily basis?"

"You really needed this."

Finally, the curtain was pulled. Shrek was wet and shivering, and he looked a little disoriented from the scrubbing. Despite that, he was cleaner than anyone had ever seen him.

"One much-needed bath later, and Shrek looks the cleanest he's ever been. The Green Ogres receive a point."

Shrek's team cheered as he walked back to the waiting area. He plopped down on a chair and sighed in relief.

"Double D and Rarity," Chris said towards the Koalas, "your turn."

Both clean freaks glanced uneasily at each other as they followed Chris to a giant bucket hovering above them by a crane.

"Inside that bucket," Chris explained, "is mud and dirt that we've gathered during the night. And we're going to dump it on you both. All you have to do is not run away before you it's dumped."

He gave a nod to the crane operator, and he slowly started tilting the bucket towards Double D and Rarity.

The longer they waited, the more they wanted to run for the hills. This was certainly not how they thought their day would go. Both teams were watching from the waiting area, noticing how much the Koala teammates were shaking. Nom Nom was just impatiently waiting for the bucket to fall.

Just when the bucket was almost at the 90 degree mark, everyone heard something loud coming from the teammates.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed Rarity, and she immediately ran behind a tree, away from the bucket.

Double D turned and saw her run off, but before he could call her name, the bucket fully tilted and the mud and dirt all fell out.

SPLAT!

When it was over, everyone turned their heards to Double D.

The poor Koala member was covered from head to toe in mud. They couldn't even see his face. Double D looked all over himself and saw nothing but filth.

"Messy, messy, messy," he whispered to himself.

Chris ran to the mess with an clothes pin on his nose. "That was an interesting result. At least Double D earned his team a point, but too bad Rarity. She was too chicken." Rarity walked back to the waiting area in shame.

"Sorry, guys."

Double D also walked back to the area, with his team giving him thumbs up while holding their noses. Double D smiled as he walked to a chair far from the othere.

"May I please have one of those baths too?" he asked Chris.

"Heck no."

Poor Double D sighed.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I always knew there was a champion under those small muscles," said Goku.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Not bad, sockhead," stated Snake.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Coco, come on."

Chef flew in a familiar rickety old plane. Coco gulped.

"Ten minutes flying in this thing, and you'll earn your team another point. Got that?"

The imaginary friend nervously nodded and climbed into the plane. Chef started the engine and took off.

Everyone saw the plane do loop-de-loops in the sky. One the screen, they saw Coco screaming her head off. Somehow, she hadn't caved yet.

While they were watching, Julie walked over to Deadpool's seat and sat down next to him.

"I love these kinds of aerial shows," Deadpool said, laughing.

Julie giggled at the comment. "Aren't you nervous?" she asked. "We could go up at any moment."

Deadpool nodded. "You nervous too?"

"Yes," Julie replied.

Both sighed. "At least we'll both be relieved once it's over," Julie told the mercenary.

"That's why I hope I'm next," Deadpool replied. "I want to get it over with. And hey, I have someone for moral support."

Of course, he wasn't exactly truthful. He still needed to keep up his charade.

"Same here," Julie replied, smiling.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So there's another Deadpool behind the insanity," said Julie. "I can't help but be a friend."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Julie seems so friendly that I almost feel guilty for having Deadpool fake his friendship," Nom Nom stated. "Almost."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Their conversation was interrupted by the plane landing. Coco's ten minutes were up, and she had passed her challenge. She climbed out of the plane looking shaken, but happy.

"Another point goes to the Ogres," Chris announced. "Yusei, come on down. And you're using the shack."

Yusei walked to the shack and stepped inside. He heard the door slamming behind him. It was completely dark. However, the duelist couldn't help but sense something ominous.

Almost instantly, the shack illuminated itself, revealing the inside as a large cage. Yusei ran to the cage door, but it was tightly secure. The only exit was the shack door, which still looked like a shack.

Suddenly, the cage started shaking, and out from one of those igloo pet things came a giant tarantula. Yusei stood there, freaked out. The spider stared menacingly at him.

"Wanna dance, Fudo?"

"Perfect," Yusei muttered to himself. "It had to speak as well."

Immediately, the spider charged at him. Yusei jumped out of the way, but the spider kept charging. Yusei had to keep jumping away from it.

Everyone else was seeing it unfold from the screens. The Ogres were watching anxiously, hoping their teammate would succeed.

"You know that stuff I said about his bug fear?" Dante mentioned to Shrek.

"Yeah?"

"I take it all back."

In the cage, Yusei continued to get past the spider's lunges, but it was starting to get harder to do. Eventually, the spider pinned him down.

The bug sneered at him. "I can see the fear and respect in your eyes. This will be glorious." He held one of his legs up to strike.

Unfortunately for the spider, Yusei was just about tired of the spider's stupid words. And he kicked the poor guy in the face. The spider howled in pain and walked back into his igloo thing.

"Respect that!"

When he got up, the cage suddenly vanished, leaving darkness again. Chris walked in with a flashlight.

"Congratulations, Yusei. That spider proved to be no match for your bravery, and you earned the Green Ogres another point."

Yusei walked out of the shack and back to the waiting area, where his team patted him on the back. Nom Nom stared at the team, looking furious.

"Well played," he whispered. "But you have no idea who you're messing with."

Chris grabbed his megaphone. "We still have a challenge to complete, so Goku. You're up."

(Isn't it weird how the three people whom Dante made fun of for their fears wound up all going back to back?)

Goku stepped into the shack and waited for the simulation to start. Finally, it was revealed to be a doctor's office. The Saiyan looked around and suddenly realized what was going on.

The doctor came in from the (not shack) door. He was holding a tray carrying a syringe.

"Just sit tight, Son Goku," the doctor told him. "This will be over before you know it. I gaurantee it."

Everyone outside watched as Goku sat down on the stool. How would he take it?

"Let's just get this over with," Goku told the doctor, clearly scared.

The needle came to Goku's arm, closer and closer. He closed his eyes, waiting for the shot to come.

Plink!

It was all over. Goku looked and saw a little Band-Aid with Dora the Explorer on it. The illusion shut down, and he walked back out into the sunshine. Since it was an illusion, the Band-Aid also disapeared.

"Where's my lollipop?" Goku asked the nearby Chris.

Chris laughed. "Sorry, but all you get is a point for the Koalas."

Goku beamed as he flew back to his team. Everyone clapped.

"Connie, come on down."

Another shack challenge (spoiler alert, almost all of the rest will be in the shack; I got the shack idea from a Total Pokemon crossover writer). Connie looked nervous as she stepped into the shack. Fifteen seconds of darkness, then the illusion started.

Connie found herself inside her own house. Same designs, same colors, same everything. Near the front door were her parents, and they looked really angry.

This was the last thing she was willing to do. Let her parents say they were disappointed in her. She instantly bolted back to the shack door and ran outside.

"That was fast," said Chris. "Not a pass, however. Finally, first failure in a while."

Mandy watched Connie walk back to her team, and something had her Connie know yet that her sword was missing? That Mandy had stolen it the last challenge?

"It's your turn, Nom Nom."

In front of Chris was a laptop. He beckoned Nom Nom to come look into it. Nom Nom did so and read something shocking to him.

It said that Nom Nom had lost his position as the Cutest Bear on the Internet, and that the title now went to….

Nom Nom didn't go any further than that. With a scared look, le flipped the laptop,breaking it.

Chris stood in shock. "Didn't see that coming. Considering that was a fake news report. No matter. You keep the title, but you don't get the point."

Nom Nom glared at Chris furiously as he wakled back to his team. Everyone was too scared to come near him.

"Next up is Mandy. Come on down."

As Mandy walked into the shack, the scene turned into a cozy house. She looked around, dreading what was coming next. Her heart stopped when she saw what she was dreading.

Near the fireplace, on a chair, was a fat, adult version of herself, kissing a muscular Irwin. Mandy stared in shock and fear. Both the figures noticed her, and the older Mandy smiled at her.

"Welcome back, yo," the older Irwin called out to her.

Mandy didn't last another five seconds, because in less than that time, she was out of the shack, panting. Chris shook his head at her.

"I expected more than that," he told her. "Now go and sit with your team."

Mandy walked back to her team even more angry that Nom Nom was. No one dared come near her, much less say something to her.

"We're going to take a fifteen minute break before we continue," Chris announced. "Plenty of time for those who've already gone to relax, and for those who still need to face their fears to prepare themselves."

Current score: Koalas 2, Ogres 3

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So it's just myself, Deadpool, Snake, Dante, Zelda, Sam, Superman, and Toph left," said Lammy. "I hope I can do this. I just have to think about what Yusei told me. He was so nice to me at the time. And so….so….**

 **Uh, I should be good, hopefully."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Dante was trying to calm himself.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone was now talking with each other. Nom Nom and his alliance were talking about the challenge and the results so far.

"Chris really likes to see us squirm," said Nom Nom, "doesn't he?"

Both Mandy and Deadpool nodded. "I'll never have to marry that nerd," Mandy stated. She was still a little ticked from her experience in the shack.

Nom Nom looked straight at Deadpool. "I want this alliance to gain some ground. You had better complete your challenge." Deadpool nervously nodded.

"For a really cute koala bear," the mercenary told Nom Nom, "you could become anyone's worst fear."

Nom Nom smirked. "Darn right. Now how's it going with Julie?"

Deadpool gave a thumbs up. "She doesn't suspect a thing."

What they didn't know was that Rarity was listening.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So the cute koala has an alliance," said Rarity. "But whatever they're doing, I had better find out."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris came back and told everyone to pay attention. "We're halfway through the challenge, so let's keep this going. Lammy, come to the shack."

Lammy looked directly at Coco and Yusei. Both nodded. Lammy felt a bit of comfort as she stepped into the shack.

The scenery this time was a large stadium. Lammy found herself performing onstage with her bandmates and her guitar. She noticed, however, with a sinking heart that there were nothing but booing people from the audience.

What was wrong? Did they not like her? Was she playing the wrong song?

Yusei and Coco were watching from outside. Both were anxious as to how she would take it. Yusei was hoping she would pull through.

"Come on Lammy," he whispered.

Lammy was close to freaking out? Should she give up? Should she run out that door?

No! She couldn't dwell on that. She had to remember what Yusei had said to her. Don't worry about it and don't be afraid. With those words still in her head, she kept playing.

By the time the song was over, the crowd had changed from jeers to cheers. Lammy smiled as the illusion faded.

When she walked back out of the shack, everyone was clapping at her.

Chris was clapping too. "Lammy earns a point from her team, and maybe some rock and roll fans."

Lammy ran straight to Yusei and Coco. "I did it! I did it!"

Yusei smiled at her. "Now aren't you glad you rose to the occasion during the talent show?"

Lammy just smiled at him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yusei is the most amazing guy I've ever met," said Lammy. "I wonder if he's single."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei was smiling to himself. "I admit that there's something about her that I can't help but smile about. She's the kind of girl who everyone smiles about. She's just so…**

 **Uh, what was I saying?"**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dante."

The moment Chris spoke his name, Dante froze up. Everyone started to snicker. The demon looked calm as he walked toward Chris. Inside, he felt sick.

Chris was enjoying the moment. "Bring her in."

Out from behind the tree came a girl in her early 20's. No one had seen her before, but they couldn't help but stare. She had curly black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pink two piece swimsuit.

"Just hug her," Chris told Dante.

Dante looked back and forth, trying to find a way out. Everyone was staring at both him at the girl (except Deadpool, who was just staring at the girl and drooling). Dante took a deep breath and ran up to the girl.

And he nearly squeezed her air out.

When Dante stopped, he realized he wasn't really hugging anything. Though they weren't in the shack, Chef had made an illusion of the girl.

"Uh Deadpool?" Goku asked. "You can stop staring at her."

Deadpool just shook his head in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?"

Chris siled at the outcome. "Well that was interesting. Dante wins the point."

Dante simply walked back to his team, but from the moment he sat down, Goku, Coco, and Yusei surrounded him.

"Cocococococococo," Coco stated.

The demon was surprised. "An apology to all three of you? Ugh, fine. I'm sorry I made fun of your fears. Now can I just try to forget today ever happened?"

"Time for our next competitor to step up," Chris announced. "Snake, shack."

When Snake arrived inside the shack, he found himself inside a familiar control room. After a moment, he spotted Otacon sitting at a chair, looking grave.

Snake looked confused. "Otacon," he asked, "what's going on?"

"I heard that you had failed the mission," the hacker breathed out.

Snake? Fail? "I really don't know how it happened," he replied.

Otacon shook his head. "Me neither. This hasn't happened before. I don't know what went wrong."

Outside, Sam was crossing her fingers, hoping Snake would get over it.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Otacon asked Snake.

The spy just smiled. He had a challenge to win. "One failed mission won't be the end for me. Besides, no one's record is completely clean, right? Things can only get better from here."

The illusion faded, and Snake walked out to his team giving him a thumbs up. On the Ogre side, Mandy just scowled.

"Snake wins another point for the Cute Koalas," Chris announced. "Not many of us left."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why am I even taking orders from Nom Nom anyway?" asked Mandy. "I should be eliminating him and his spy girlfriend right now."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris shooed Snake away. "Julie, you're up next."

The Ogres and Deadpool gave Julie an encouraging cheer as she made her way to the shack.

This time, the scene was a cemetary at night. Julie got a foreboding chill as she observed the area. This certainly wasn't her kind of adventure.

Suddenly, a ghost came sliding out of one of the graves. It was hideous. The ghost was gray and black, and it seemed to have two faces. Julie almost screamed at the sight of it.

"Get away from me Ghostfreak!" she yelled. "I mean it!"

Ghostfreak chuckled. "No Ben here to save your skin. Now how about you sit still while I enjoy this."

Julie ran to the other side of the cemetary. She had no intention of being killed by this thing. Luckily, she spotted a mirror nearby, and started to reflect the rays of the slowly rising sun. Ghostfreak screamed as the rays hit him.

"You got lucky," he whispered as he slid back into the earth. Julie sighed as the simulator stopped and she exited the shack. The Ogres cheered at her, as did Deadpool. Chris looked impressed.

"Another point goes to the Ogres. This game is becoming fun. For me."

Current score: Koalas 4, Ogres 5

The Ogres cheered again. They were still in the lead.

"We still have five people left to face their fears. Toph, let's go."

Toph stepped into the shack, but within seconds, she did't know where she was. She couldn't sense her surroundings. All she could tell was that the shack door had been covered with dirt so she could find it. Her heart sank when she took notice of what she was standing on. The surface was smooth and VERY cold.

Ice.

"Why me?" she said out loud.

Then she heard a loud thumping behind her. Toph wasn't about to fight some giant without her senses. She instantly ran back to the door and out of the shack.

Chris just laughed. "That wasn't even a monster. It was simply a thud in the distance.

"Can I have a do-over?" Toph asked him.

Chris laughed again. "No can do. Now shoo."

Toph groaned as she walked back to her team.

"You're next, Superman."

This time, the shack illusion was Metropolis. Superman used his hearing to find what was going on. Then he heard both cries.

Superman flew to the source of the sounds and saw Lex Luthor on top of the LexCorp tower, and he had Lois Lane tied up beside him. Nearby, Superman saw a crowded bus teetering on one side of a suspension bridge.

"You set this up," the superhero seethed, "didn't you, Lex?"

Luthor just grinned. "You know where we stand. It's Lois or that bus. Take your pick." And he beckoned his henchman to bring Lois to him so he could throw her off the building.

It was all Superman could do to not scream at him. Chris had set up an impossible choice. Figured he would do so. He couldn't just give up, though. He was Superman. He couldn't give up. With that encouragement, he flew up and punched Luthor in the face (poor guy forgot to put on his War Suit).

While Luthor whiled about how his nose was broken, Superman untied Lois. "Go and hide before he stops whining," he told her. Lois nodded and quickly climbed down the stairs to ground floor. With that taken care of, Superman flew to the bus, which was almost about to fall into the river. He managed to catch it and set it back on the road. Everyone on the bus clapped, and the illusion was over.

"Not bad," Chris said when he was out of the shack. "Ogres get a point."

Even Goku seemed impressed as Superman returned to his team. For a universal rival, he certainly had to respect the skills.

Chris double checked the scores. "Only Deadpool, Sam, and Zelda are left. Ogres are ahead by one. This may mean the end for the Koalas, but we'll see. Sam, come face your fear."

Snake nodded in encouragement as Sam walked into the shack. Fifteen seconds of darkness later, and she found herself in a laboratory. She was certain she had never been in here before. She walked around the area, but then realized what was wrong. She wasn't controlling her walking.

Then her feet stopped in front of something that Sam could barely take. Lying unconscious on the floor were two other teenage girls. One had short blonde hair and was wearing a red spy suit like Sam's. The other had short black hair and wore a similar yellow suits.

Had someone hurt Clover and Alex? Sam put her hands up to her head in confusion and felt something hard surrounding her scalp. It was a mind control device. Sam put the rest of the puzzle pieces together in horror. It was a mind control device. She had been brainwashed into hurting her friends!

And the device wasn't done yet. Sam started uncontrollably walking to a table with knives on it. She saw herself grab one without any intention from her. Shaking, she walked back to her friends, ready to strike them. Sam started to fight back. She struggled to make sure she didn't kill them, keeping the knife from lowering. Then, with great effort, she brought her hands to her head, mindful of the knife, and pulled the mind control device off of her head. Finally free, she threw it on the ground and smashed it with her foot.

As soon as everything faded, Sam ran out of the shack and back to her team, hoping to leave her experience behind.

"I take it those were your friends?" Snake asked her.

She just nodded.

Chris rolled his eyes. "We're almost done. Sam earns her team a point. Zelda, come on."

Zelda went inside the shack, and the scene changed to a giant field. The princess realized she was in Hyrule. However, she also noticed Hyrule Castle in the distance. On fire! What was this?

It wasn't until she turned around that she got her shock. Standing before her was a tall man wearing black armor. On his left hand was a Triforce symbol just like hers. Ganondorf grinned evilly at her. To his left, Zelda saw a boy lying on the ground. He was wearing a green tunic with a matching hat. In his left hand, he had a sword with a purple handle. And on one hand was another Triforce symbol.

Somehow, Ganondorf had defeated Link and conquered Hyrule. Not wanting to see anymore, Zelda immediately exited the shack.

Chris shook his head as Zelda walked back to her team. "Not a good ending for the Ogres. Zelda fails her challenge."

Shrek tried to console Zelda. "We're in the lead. All Deadpool can do is tie us."

"We only have one person left to face his fear," Chris said to everyone. Deadpool nodded excitedly. "However," Chris continued, "the scores are a little hard to manage. The Koalas are trailing 5 to 6. And I really don't want to do a tiebreaker. So I'm going to add one little part to all this."

Everyone listened carefully to what Chris was about to say.

"If our resident mercenary Deadpool can face his fear and complete his challenge, his team gets one extra point. All he has to do is stay in the shack for ten whole minutes."

The entire area went silent. This news could give the Koalas the win. Mandy glared at Zelda for not being able to complete her challenge, because that would've made things easier for the Ogres.

Chris stared right at the Koalas. "Deadpool, the shack awaits."

Nom Nom was weighing the outcomes in his head. If Deadpool succeeded, his team would win. If he failed, Nom Nom ran the risk of losing his alliance member. Again.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You had better not mess up," Nom Nom seethed.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Merc with a Mouth walked to the shack as calmly as anyone had ever seen him. The whole group could tell how nervous he was. Julie looked concerned for her friend. Deadpool tried to calm himself down.

"No need to worry, Wade," he whispered to himself. "Just think about how awesome it would be to see Wolverine in a chicken suit. Then watch him tear that chicken suit off and shred it. That would be cool."

And he stepped into the shack.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the usual fifteen seconds of darkness, the shack illuminated into a standard cafeteria. Deadpool looked around and noticed Wolverine sitting at one of the tables. Nearby sat Bob, Agent of Hydra, along with Blind Al and several other Marvel figures eating at various points in the room. Quicksilver, Iron Man, nearly everyone.

Unfazed by his surroundings, Deadpool walked right up to Bob and held his hand up in the air.

"Hey Bob, what's up?" he called to him. Bob, however, just sat there and kept eating his pizza. Deadpool stood nearby, his arm still outstretched. "Bob, didn't you hear me?" No answer. He turned to Blind Al.

Trying to get her attention, Deadpool cheared his throat. "You going to say anything, old lady?" Nothing. Deadpool startd to get frustrated. Since when did Blind Al become deaf too?! So he walked to where Wolverine was sitting.

He tried cupping his hands to Wolverine's ear. "Hey, can you hear me buddy?" he yelled. No response. He was starting to panic.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said. With that, he roughly pushed Wolverine sideways. Surely he should've noticed that. Heck, the whole cafeteria should've noticed. Nope. The sideways Wolverine just kept eating as though Deadpool didn't exist. None of the others turned to see what was going on.

Frightened, Deadpool ran to everyone in the room. He tried slapping a few people. Nothing. Wet willies. Nada. No matter what he tried to do, everyone just ignored him.

As a last ditch measure, Deadpool grabbed a megaphone that was sitting on an empty table. "DID YOU KNOW I'M IN A FANFICTION?!" he yelled.

Absolutely no reaction from anyone whatsoever.

Suddenly, he realized what was going on. His worst fear had happened.

Deadpool was completely alone.

He didn't know what to do. He was too scared to even run to the shack door. Heck, he was too stunned, too shocked, too scared to even move from that very spot. No one to acknowledge his presense. No one to even say hi to him. It was like they didn't even know he was there.

Finally too frightened to anything else, Deadpool curled up into a ball and started to whisper to himself.

"Make it all go away. Make it all go away."

He didn't even notice when the illusion faded around him…..

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Deadpool, it's over. You're out. It's over."

Finally noticing what was going on, Deadpool pulled his head out of his arms. He was back outside of the shack. Everyone had surrounded him and were now staring in surprise. Everyone, that is, except Julie. She was sitting beside him, her face showing a hint of worry. She was the one who had just spoken to him.

Deadpool was just as surprised as everyone else. "What's going on here?"

"You kinda stayed in that shack longer than you were required," Chris explained. "20 extra minutes, in fact. 26 of those minutes were spent in the fetal position."

"Why didn't anyone try and get me out when the time ran out?" Deadpool asked, turning his head to find an answer to that question.

Dante laughed. "It WAS fun to watch.I convinced everyone of that. Teach you to knock me out with literature, dude."

Snake lightly slapped Dante and told him to shut up. Then he turned back toward Deadpool. "After a while, Julie went in there and rolled you out. Yes, I said roll. You can make a good ball form."

Deadpool looked quickly back at Julie, then turned his head in Chris' direction. "Do I at least get my points? Heck, I deserve FIVE extra for going through that."

"Well despite not facing your fear the way I hoped you would," Chris stated, "you did last for a full ten seconds. I'd dock you for cheating, but this challenge has been going on long enough, even for me.

"Deadpool has completed his fear, and since he gets an extra point as per our twist, that means the Cute Koalas are todays's winners!"

The Koalas cheered at not having to face another bonfire. Rarity sighed in relief, and Goku did a quadruple backflip out of glee. Nom Nom just nodded in satisfaction.

"Ogres," Chris continued, "you were doing a fine job, but go decide who will take the cannon."

As everyone else walked off, Deadpool sat beside the shack, followed by Julie. Both looked exhausted. Not wanting to forget, Deadpool looked right at Julie.

"Thanks for not leaving me in there, by the way."

Julie nodded. This was definitely a weird day for her.

"Wanna go make sand statues of me?" Deadpool quickly asked. Julie just giggled. "Glad you're not going home?" she asked back.

Deadpool nodded. "Aren't you worried about yourself?"

Julie shook her head. "Since I faced my fear, I should be good."

"That's good," the mercenary said. "I need more people for me to tell how awesome I am. Not to mention how cool I am, how skilled I am, how intimidating I am, etc. etc."

Both started laughing at that comment. Then Julie stood right back up. "I gotta go. Still need to decide who the shoot out of a cannon." She waved at Deadpool, who waved back.

Somehow, Deadpool couldn't help but smile. It was a shame he was faking his friendship. They could've been good friends in real life.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think we learned something about Deadpool today," said Double D. "Even he's not completely immature. He's insane in many ways. But in a few, he's just as sane as the rest of us. He has his own fears and everything. He's not so bad after all."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So who do we kick off?" asked Yusei.

Most of the Ogres were sitting outside their cabin. They were currently deciding who would get kicked off.

"Well only three people on this team didn't face their fears," replied Dante. "This could be an opportunity to take out Mandy."

Shrek shook his head. "We might still need her. Besides, even I'm scared of tha' devil child. And I'm an ogre for cryin' out loud."

Superman thought about the situation. "What about Connie?"

"He does have a point there," Yusei mentioned. "So far, Connie hasn't really had a very good record in challenges. Yeah, she somehow held her own against Snake, but she still lost to him. And didn't she run out of that shack without even talking to her parents?"

Dante shrugged. "We COULD kick off Zelda, but she has magic. Connie only has a sword. Which do you think would be better off if they went against each other?"

"Cocococococococococo," Coco mentioned.

The others looked back at her. "She's right," said Superman. "I hadn't seen Connie with her sword since the battle challenge."

Coco nodded. "Cococo."

"Yeah," Shrek told her, repeating what she had said. "Weird."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The bonfire ceremony was the same as ever. The Green Ogres all looked exhausted and worried. Chris and his arrival with the marshmallows did nothing to brighten their moods.

"After a day filled with spiders, impossible choices, and being alone," Chris started, "we have nine unhappy Ogres sitting before me. And only eight will live to compete another day. You guys deserve a break, so I'll throw you the marshmallows this time.

"Coco."

"Yusei."

"Shrek."

"Julie."

"Superman."

"Dante."

"And Mandy."

As Mandy ate her marshmallow, she clearly had a gloating look at Zelda and Connie.

"Two ladies waiting, one to move on," said Chris. "Neither of you faced your fears today. But Zelda may be a threat because of her magic. And Connie may be a liability. In the end, one's faults proved too much."

Both girls nodded at each other, not knowing what may come next.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Zelda."

Connie didn't say anything. She just walked calmly to the cannon with her head down."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **If I could choose between just having a sword and being able to use magic," said Yusei, "my choice would be obvious."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No hard feelings," Superman stated.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As soon as Connie was loaded into the cannon, she started waving at the others.

"Bye guys," she told everyone. "It was super fun here. And I got the chance to test my skills out on a professional and-." She suddenly noticed something wrong. "Where's my swo-?"

Before she could finish, the cannon blasted her off into the night.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ha ha!" Deadpool told Nom Nom and Mandy in a singing tone. "I passed the challenge, and you guys did not!"

That got him socked in the face by Mandy. "Shut up."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes at both of them. His alliance members were so annoying.

"To be fair," he told Deadpool, "you technically cheated. I don't see how being rolled up into a ball for nearly half an hour, practically out cold, merits a pass."

Deadpool just stuck his tongue out at him (how did that work when he had a full-face mask?).

The koala bear sighed in annoyance. "Are things going well with your mission at least?"

The mercenary nodded. "It's becoming really exciting, actually."

"That's great," interrupted Mandy, not even caring, "but I have something more interesting on the table."

She ran to a nearby rock and pulled out Connie's sword.

Both boys stared in shock. "How?" Nom Nom asked her.

"I managed to swipe it after she got her butt kicked by Snake," Mandy explained. "Remember that she was disarmed, so it wasn't that hard."

Nom Nom was impressed. "With that brain and brawn combo of yours, plus Deadpool's unpredictability and my leadership, combined with a sword like that, I-uh I mean, this alliance is going to continue to rule the game indeed. And it's not too late to start planning our attack on those spies and the duelist. We won't strike yet, but we can work on the plans to the move.""

Mandy nodded, ready to put her new weapon to the test.

What they didn't know was that one of those spies was listening to their conversation.

"Rarity was right," said Snake. "I have got to warn Yusei and Sam."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Finally, this one's done. It took a bit of effort to decide how to take this chapter forward.**

 **Connie wasn't a victim to the alliance. She just didn't have a good record. And now that Mandy has her sword, things will become more interesting.**

 **Double D surprised everyone, Yusei and Lammy's friendship is growing, and we learned more about Deadpool than anticipated. And the charade with Julie is going according to plan.**

 **As for everyone's fears, I wasn't 100% sure of all of them. Yusei, Mandy, and Deadpool were my only three definite ones. And yes, I said Deadpool. I looked it up on Google. If I got any fears wrong, let me know, but I'm not going back to edit the chapter.**

 **I also hope I didn't go too dark with the themes. I try to make this story as Fiction K+ as possible (the equivalent of PG). That can be hard though. So bear with me.**

 **Don't forget to read and review! And those challenge ideas are always welcomed.**

 **See you next chapter. Until then, TheMasterKat out!**


	12. Alliances, Sharks, and Riddles!

**Get ready to read some action-packed sequences here and excitement around every corner.**

 **And even a shark. Wink wink!**

 **Oh, and thank you for getting this story to over 2,000 views. I love you guys! Special surprise in the outro.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, we brought back the famous Phobia Factor and gave everyone the heebe-jeebes. Ha! That's a funny word. Among other fears, here are some examples. Double D surprised everyone by bravely letting himself turn into a mud pie. Mandy was revealed to not be a fearless as we thought as she bolted from the over-niceness. And we got a look into Deadpool's twisted mind as he scraped through his fear of being alone, scoring an extra point and a big win for his Koala amigos. The reward for ultimate loser went to Connie, who didn't even give herself a chance and ran right out that door, securing her fate as the 7th person to get the boot. Now that Mandy has her sword, will she use it to wreak havoc? Will Nom Nom continue to control the game? And will I get Fang the shark to eat more fish than people? All those questions and more right here! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

"Are you sure that was what you heard?" Sam asked Snake.

Both the spies and Yusei were sitting near the edge of the forest. Snake had finished telling the other two what he had heard the previous night: that Nom Nom had an alliance with Mandy and Deadpool. Sam and Yusei were a little skeptical at the news.

Snake nodded. "It's just like what Rarity said to me. And I heard the proof last night. They're in an alliance and they're controlling the game."

"Figures that Mandy would be a part of it," said Yusei. "But why is Deadpool with them? He's a lot of things, but there's no way he's evil like Mandy and Nom Nom."

"He's definitely the least evil of the three," Snake replied. "He was just caught up in the excitement and the thought of making it far in the game."

Sam shrugged. "And are you sure they want us out?"

Snake nodded again. "I'm positive. They've learned from the examples of past alliances and are biding their time until we have no support left. They haven't made their move or we would've all been out by now."

"It did make me think about all of our team's past eliminations though," Sam told Snake. "Princess Bubblegum quit after Nom Nom told her to. And one of Nom Nom's alliance members would've left had that not happened. Then Maya, who works for an attorney and is probably a stickler for the law, is accused of stealing. And wasn't it Nom Nom that said Mega Man was lying about his programming?"

Both the boys looked at each other and nodded. "Seems like those three have been behind the eliminations of all the Koalas," said Yusei. "Why haven't they hit my team yet?"

Snake shrugged. Then he had a sudden idea.

"Those three did something unique when they formed an interteam alliance, with Mandy on the Ogres and the boys on the Koalas," he said. "What they don't realize is how we can do it too."

The other two looked surprised. "Us?" asked Yusei. "An alliance?"

The secret agent nodded. "Their objective is to control the game," he told the others. "Ours is to get them out before they get too far. If no one acts, those three may get to the final three. I need you guys to agree on this. We form an alliance and get them out before it's too late. And while we're at it, we'll pull a prank or two on them. Are you in?"

Sam, knowing this was a chance to get to hang out with Snake, nodded immediately. Both spies looked at Yusei. After a moment, he nodded.

"I'm in."

"Excellent," Snake continued. "Another thing is that we can't tell anyone about this unless there's someone we can absolutely trust."

Yusei sighed. "That means I may be able to tell Lammy."

Sam giggled. "Someone has a crush, don't they?"

"Ha ha," Yusei replied sarcastically. "She's just a friend. Besides, what about you two? You've been all over each other since the beginning of the game."

Both the spies stared at him in false denial.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I absoultely….," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...do not have a….," said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...crush on Lammy," implied Yusei. "My only worry…."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...is getting past those…..," said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...three stooges," seethed Snake. "Love…."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...is something that….," continued Yusei.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...can wait," Sam added.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Exactly," all three of them said at the same time but different confessional times.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the Ogre cabin girls' side, Zelda was setting up a table. Julie and Mandy were about to arm wrestle for a bet. The rest of the Ogre girls were watching, as well as Deadpool. He was on Julie's side to keep the scheme up.

"So whoever loses wears this pair of ugly rubber gloves for the whole day," Mandy told her opponent. She held up a pair of gloves. They were covered in sunflower and heart designs. Definitely not something easy for eyes.

Julie rolled her eyes as she got her arm ready. Deadpool was clapping and cheering. "You got this Julie!" he yelled at his "friend". Zelda started the countdown.

"3...2...1...Go!"

The girls started pushing at their arms. However, it wasn't ten seconds before Mandy had Julie's arm pinned down on the table. The entire cabin booed.

Mandy glared at Julie as the tennis player pulled on the gloves. As though it were a slap to the face, they were too small and were very snug on her to the point where they almost cut off her circulation. Deadpool couldn't stop snickering.

"Very funny," Julie said sarcastically.

Deadpool shrugged. "I know it is," he explained. "That's why I'm laughing."

Julie rolled her eyes but grinned slightly at the mercenary. He was known to even make fun of his closest friends, so this was no different.

"Just know what happens when you challenge me," Mandy told her teammate. Julie ignored her and fist-bumped Deadpool. "At least I have someone who's got my back," she fired back. "Who do you have?"

Mandy, stunned by the comment, shook her head and seethed, "I'll let you slide on that this time. But look at those gloves next time you want to do something stupid."

After that, everyone exited the cabin except Deadpool and Mandy. "This plan's going great," Deadpool told his alliance member.

"Keep it up," Mandy replied, "and we'll put the info you've found to good use. Already we've found out so much. So Coco's an imaginary friend and Superman's scared of stupid green rocks."

Deadpool nodded. "Although my conversations aren't that bad," he mentioned. "She's certainly nice, and there aren't any girls in this alliance for me to talk to."

Slowly, Mandy turned her head in front of the mercenary. A split second later, she socked Deadpool right in the face.

"What did I say? he asked, holding his black eye. Of course, that eye healed in only three seconds.

"Attention competitors," Chris announced on the intercom, "we're starting next challenge at the edge of the forest. Meet there in ten minutes and hope you can expect what you're up against."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When everyone arrived at the forest, Chris was seen riding an ATV driven by Chef. Chris hopped off with that smile that annoyed everyone.

"We're using this round to test everybody's physical and mental abilities, as well as your ability to work together with someone," he announced. "For this challenge, you will not be competing with your team."

Everyone started asking questions to each other as they tried to figure out what that meant. "Is the merge happenin' already?" asked Shrek.

Chris shook his head. "No, the merge is not already here. When this episode is over, everyone will be back with their respective teams. Now-why are you wearing those gloves?" He was referring to Julie's gloves.

Coco explained what had happened. "Cocococococococo," she told the host.

"Arm wrestling against Mandy?" he repeated. "Well I'm scared of Mandy, so sorry Julie. Those gloves stay on.

"In teams of two, you all are going to have a competition called 'The Race of Races'. There are ten parts of this race that both of you will complete. The winning duo wins a special reward. Everyone else chooses who to send home from the last place team, or if a team fails to finish the race. Now time to explain what the segments of this race are.

"You'll start here and make your way through the forest, where three parts are held. When you complete that part of the race, you will receive a clue to the next segment. However, for the last part of the race, I'm required to give some heads-ups. It will take place in the water, so only one person will do that part. That way, Toph won't have to swim."

Toph sighed in relief.

"Second, watch out for Fang." Everyone froze up. "THE Fang?" Rarity asked.

Chris nodded at the unicorn. "THE Fang, that's right. He's back and ready to strike. And we were paid a lot of money from someone named T-Ray to give Fang an upgrade."

More confusion. That is, until they got a look at Deadpool, who was suddenly scared.

"T-T-T-Ray?" he stammered.

"Fang's new upgrade is interesting," Chris continued, ignoring the shaking Deadpool. "His teeth have been inlaid with a special material that will nullify ALL healing factors."

Poor Deadpool didn't last another second. Explanation: he fainted.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It's just a shark," Deadpool was saying to himself. "Yeah, it's one of the few things that could actually kill me. And I was never fond of sharks in the first place. And this shark is irradiated. Still though, just a shark."**

 **Then he banged his head on the wall in dread. "I thought I was done with T-Ray."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Julie worked to revive the groggy mercenary, Chris continued his challenge briefing.

"Once you and your partner have crossed the finish line, you will have to wait in the mess hall until everyone has arrived. And you can't officially complete the challenge unless and until you have both arrived. Any questions?"

Only Dante raised his hand. For once, Chris responded.

"There are seventeen of us," Dante pointed out. "Clearly you've overlooked that little detail."

"Ok," Chris replied in frustration. "Let me get that detail out of the way."

From behind the ATV, Chef pulled out the fourth bucket so far this season. This time, it was blue. "This will determine who's teaming up with who. First, we'll pull a single name out of the bucket, and that person will be safe from elimination and excused from the challenge."

Without delay, he stuck his hand into the bucket and read the random name he pulled out.

"And the immune competitor is…..Superman."

The Man of Steel simply nodded as he walked to the mess hall.

"With that done," said Chris, "we can start drawing teams."

One by one, he pulled two random names out of the bucket.

"Sam and….Snake."

The spies fist bumped each other.

"Rarity and….Shrek."

Rarity relaxed at the sight of Shrek's reassuring grin.

"Zelda and….Nom Nom."

Both partners facepalmed out of disapproval.

"Yusei and….Toph."

Toph was satisfied. Her partner wasn't a total jerk.

"Coco and….Mandy."

Mandy glared at Chris for the rest of the drawing.

"Lammy and….Dante."

Both just shrugged.

"Julie and….Deadpool."

Julie gave a determined smile while Deadpool squealed in delight like a little girl.

"That means Double D and Goku are partners."

Double D couldn't have been luckier. His partner was a Koala, he was super nice, and he was strong.

"You and your partner will be numberized according to the order in which you were both drawn. For example, Sam and Snake are Team 1, Rarity and Shrek are Team 2, and so on. We'll give you all five minutes to come up with a strategy for the race," Chris added. "Then the fun begins."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That Lammy girl had better not mess up," said Dante.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm ready to win this," Julie stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Am I lucky or what?" asked Double D.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

During the 5-minute prep time, most of the teams were talking with each other. The only one that wasn't was Zelda and Nom Nom. If anything, they seemed like talking with each other was what they least wanted to do. Not good for cooperation.

"I hope you know how I'm not exactly a physical wonder," Double D explained.

Goku wasn't fazed by that. "Don't worry," he reassured his partner. "I'll help you out."

Yusei and Toph were talking about the final part. "Whatever it is," Yusei said, "I'll do the swimming. You have nothing to worry about."

Sam and Snake were talking more about being partners than the challenge.

"What are the odds?" Sam asked. Snake was just content with talking to her.

Finally, it was time to get the race started. All eight teams lined up at the edge of the forest. Sam and Snake were shown holding hands while Zelda and Nom Nom were five feet away from each other. Chris got in front of everyone with the starting flag.

"Your clue to the first part is this," he announced. " _Go to the biggest fortress and reach the summit._ You'll have to figure that out yourself.

"Is everyone ready?"

The whole group nodded or exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Then on your mark…"

Julie got into a running stance.

"Get set…"

Double D hummed as he waited.

"..."

"..."

"...GO!"

The eight teams took off into the forest. The race had begun.

Chris looked directly at Chef Hatchet. "Want to get a burger?"

"You're speaking my language," Chef replied as they walked off.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Team 8: Double D and Goku**

Goku was contemplating the clue as he and Double D walked through the forest. Well, Double D walked. Goku simply flew around the trees. After a minute of this, Double D clapped his hands in a "Eureka" moment.

"I know what the riddle points to," he said. "Get down here so I can tell you."

The Saiyan flew back down in anticipation as to what his partner had figured out.

"We're in a forest, right?" Double D asked in a matter of fact way. "To the many woodland creatures here, a tree is their home. Their castle. Their _fortress. The biggest fortress!_ We have to get to the biggest tree!"

As the realization sunk in, Goku started to get excited. "Think I can fly up and get a good enough view as to where that tree is?"

Double D nodded, and his partner soared up past the leaves. Twenty seconds later, he came back down in a good mood. "It's about a fifteen minute journey north from here on foot. Why not I fly you over there?"

"Not a good idea," Double D stated. "We don't want to give ourselves an unfair advantage. If we have to fly, we won't use speed if we can't help it. Also, the rest of the riddle says to reach the _summit._ That means the next riddle is on top of the tree."

Goku nodded and they continued walking north.

Meanwhile….

 **Team 1: Sam and Snake**

"Climb the tallest tree?" Sam asked, having figured out the riddle with Snake. "We got this."

Snake nodded. "I memorized the trees in my spare time, and it's that way," he said, pointing in a certain direction. "Let's go."

 **Team 3: Zelda and Nom Nom**

Nom Nom looked completely frustrated. "I'm an internet celebrity. That gives me an on point sense of direction. The tree is that way."

"I'm a princess of a kingdom," Zelda retorted, "and that means I must know where everything is throughout the land. The tree is this way!"

After figuring out the riddle, both partners had been arguing over where the tree was. Nom Nom argued north, while Zelda said east. Neither were budging. Both were incredibly stubborn.

"I'm the one who figured out the stupid riddle," Nom Nom exclaimed. "So we go my way."

"You figured it out? I did! We go east!"

"North!"

"East!"

"North!"

"East!"

"North!"

"East!"

As they argued, both Lammy and Dante were overhearing. They couldn't help but laugh.

Somehow overheard, Lammy kept giggling. "Totally worth going this way."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy was still laughing.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Team 4: Yusei and Toph**

Team 4 ran through the brush and came to a pretty large tree. It rose about thirty feet above the ground (all other trees were twenty) and the trunk was three feet wide at its skinniest point. Perched at the topmost branch were six rolls of paper.

"There are several rolls of paper at the top," Yusei told Toph, "but there are less than eight. We weren't the first ones here."

By this point, everyone had solved the riddle, and Teams 2 (Rarity and Shrek) and 6 (Lammy and Dante) have already received their next clue.

"If you want to be the one to retrieve it, I have a way to get you up there easily," Toph said.

A minute later, Yusei was standing atop a large floating rock. Toph was using her powers to lift the rock up in the air so Yusei could get risen up to the next riddle.

As Toph elevated the rock up, Yusei was crouched onto it to keep from falling. "Just don't shake this thing," he warned.

"Make sure not to fall," Toph called. "I don't want to have to explain why you ended up in a hospital."

Five seconds later, Yusei was parallel with the rolls of paper. "Stop!" he called to Toph, who couldn't guess how tall the tree was. "Bring the rock two paces to your right."

After bumping into a few big branches, Yusei finally grabbed the riddle. "Okay Toph," he called to her. "Go about five paces to your right, and then lower me back down slowly." This was done without incident, and the duelist was back on solid ground.

"That was easy," Toph said as Yusei unfolded the paper. "So what does it say?"

" _Go to the place where fear lurks around every corner and things are not as they seem_ ," Yusei read. "What do you think that means?"

Toph shrugged. "We'll figure it out. Now let's keep going. One down, nine to go."

 **Team 7: Deadpool and Julie**

The next team to arrive at the tree were Deadpool and Julie. One look at the height and Deadpool got excited.

"We get to climb something!"

Julie told him to shut up and started climbing the tree. "You coming or what?" she asked. "I certainly don't want to lose."

Soon, both were climbing up the tree. It was a little difficult for them, though Deadpool fared a little better. The gloves that Julie was wearing certainly helped her, though. With them, she was able to grip the tree better. After a lot of struggling between the two, plus a fair amount of complaining, Deadpool made it to the top and grabbed the riddle.

"We got it!" he exclaimed, ready to hi-five Julie.

Thing is, he let go of the tree at that time.

"Uh oh."

With that, he fell right off the top and started crashing through the branches, until he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm ok."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I know I should feel bad for that happening to him," Julie explained, "but it was pretty funny.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Julie got back to the ground, both she and Deadpool read the riddle.

" _Fear lurks around every corner_? What does that mean?"

Neither knew the answer. Julie just shrugged at her partner's question. Still trying to solve it, they walked off.

Later….

Eventually, every team had received their second riddle (except Zelda and Nom Nom, who's arguing had gotten them lost). However, no one had figured out the second riddle. That is, until Sam and Snake solved it and realized that the riddle led to…

"The fear shack," Snake told Sam. "It only makes sense. That's where we experienced our biggest fears. And the _things are not as they seem_ part? That's because it's all an illusion in that shack. Genius!"

Sam realized it too and got excited. "We figured it out!" she beamed. "You did it, Snake!" In her excitement, she got on her toes and kissed Snake on the cheek. Snake stood and stared at her, shocked.

This was clearly not what he expected.

"Let's just get to the shack," he said, blushing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I never really knew what blushing felt like," Snake said. "Until today."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later….

 **Team 6: Lammy and Dante**

(By this point, Teams 1, 2, and 5 have received their third riddle.)

When they got to the shack, the first thing they saw was a note on the door.

It read, " _To those who have solved the second riddle, both partners must face their combined fears to get past this part and receive the next riddle._ "

Lammy and Dante nodded in understanding at each other and stepped inside.

5 minutes later….

Both partners ran out of the shack the minute they completed their challenge (I imagine a booing concert crowd full of swimsuit models). Lammy looked exhausted.

"That's another one down," she breathed out. Dante nodded.

It was only then that they noticed Team 4 (Yusei and Toph) standing about 5 feet away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dante asked.

"We've been waiting for our turn for three minutes," Toph explained. "So please get out of the way of the door."

Yusei nodded. "Let's get this part done," he said. "You ok, Lammy?"

The lamb nodded and smiled as she and Dante stepped inside. "Good luck," she told Yusei.

"You too." And Team 4 stepped into the shack.

Dante was snickering. "You like him," he mused. "Don't you?"

Lammy started blushing fervently. "Maybe a little."

"Let's just read the riddle," her partner said.

" _Go to the home of darkness and claim your next riddle-but beware the monster that slumbers._ "

 **Team 3: Zelda and Nom Nom**

"Why not you just admit it?" Zelda furiously asked. "We're lost!"

Both partners were getting really angry at each other at this point. Can hardly imagine why.

"Maybe if we followed my directions from the start," Nom Nom snapped, "we may have found the tree ages ago. Heck, we may have already been halfway through this stupid challenge."

That got a fireball almost thrown at his face. See, that's the thing about Zelda. She may be calm most of the time, but she can get angry when she has to. And since Nom Nom's insulting her wisdom, she has to get angry.

"Why do you act like you're so perfect?!" Zelda asked furiously.

Nom Nom just gave an evil grin. "Because I am. Now let's go and don't hold me back."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Knowing that this guy's just plain evil," said Zelda, "I may be able to guess the eliminations of Bubblegum, Maya, and Mega Man."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Team 5: Mandy and Coco**

"This is the last time I ever partner with you," Mandy said to Coco while hiding from one of the clone couples making out.

The shack had combined their fears. They were now inside a plane that looked a lot like Chris's plane. On top of that, they were surrounded by at least ten clones of an adult Mandy and Irwin making out and giving them brownies (which only Coco accepted).

"Cococococo?" Coco asked, a little harder to understand with the brownies in her mouth.

Mandy slapped her. "I know what we're going to do! Watch this!"

She reached into absolutely nothing and pulled out the sword she had stolen from Connie.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Deadpool, hate to admit it, is right," Mandy said, holding the sword. "That Magic Satchel thing works."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Disclaimer: No, she didn't kill the clones. She used the sword to drive them away.)

Mandy pointed the sword to the couples. "Stay back or you'll pay!"

Luckily for the couples, they did just that. They wouldn't come within a foot of that blade. Coco just stuck her tongue out at them.

Back at the camera room, Chef asked a puzzling question.

"Why didn't she do that when she was in the shack last time?"

Chris shrugged. "At least it makes for great TV."

Chef nodded as they watched the camera showing the illusion ending and Coco reading the riddle.

" _Home of darkness,_ huh?" Mandy queried. "Well let's go, and don't slow me down."

Later…

 **Team 2: Rarity and Shrek**

Eventually, every team except Zelda and Nom Nom (obviously) had figured out the second riddle., which led everyone to a cave with a giant bear. One of the teams that made it was Team 2. When they got inside the cave, the first thing Rarity did was hesitate.

"Does the riddle really have to be in a dirty cave?"she asked. "I wonder how the bear lives like this."

Shrek was about to respond when they both saw a table in front of that table was a bowl filled with the stuff from the sleep challenge. There was a note next to the bowl.

" _One of you eats out of this bowl to find one half of the riddle while the other teammate finds the second half inside the cave._ "

Both teammates smiled. "You eat, I look," Rarity said as she took off to the other side of the cave. Shrek looked right at the bowl and muttered, "This is for you, Fiona." And he began eating.

While her partner was gorging himself, the unicorn started looking under various rocks, using her horn to see better. While doing so, she was muttering to herself, hoping the bear didn't show up. "Please don't come near me," she kept whispering to herself.

Shrek finally got to the bottom of the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. " _Outside the forest, the camp is…_ "

Rarity, after five minutes of looking through the rocks, found the other half of the riddle.

"Woohoo!"

Unfortunately, that exclamation too loud. And the bear heard it. Within moments, it was right in front of her. She stood there in shock and fear. "Uh-oh."

Then she had an idea. She zapped the bear with her horn, and it suddenly had a dress. Rarity used the opportunity to run while the bear was recovering from shock.

Shrek noticed Rarity running in his direction. "The bear's coming!" she yelled as she reached him. The bear came charging after. Shrek laughed at the dress.

"Now would be a good time to do that roar of yours," Rarity told him as the bear approached. Shrek nodded and ran to it.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

The sound shook the entire cave (which miraculously didn't collapse). The bear was frozen in its tracks. It stood for a second before bursting intears and ran away.

Silence. Then Shrek burped from the slop. They left the cave bursting in laughter.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Better out than in," Shrek said, "I always say."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" _Outside the forest, the camp has the answers and the shelter of wonderful Australian creatures,_ " Rarity said, reading the forest riddle.

Both nodded at each other and said at the same time, "Koala cabin."

As the competition went on…..

Shrek's roar had scared the bear out of commision, and everyone after him and Rarity had an easy time in the cave after that. Time to start the Next 6 Riddles Montage! Cue the racing music!

Sam found the fourth riddle under a loose floorboard inside the girls' side of the Koala cabin. She smiled at Snake as they read the riddle, which led them to….

…...the scary boathouse, where Deadpool and Julie were racing to see which partner would find it first. Julie found it inside a bucket of chum (once again, the gloves came in handy) and read it. This one led to….

….the mess hall kitchen, where Chef was now guarding. Wishing she had the spies' (particularly Snake's) stealth, Lammy found the group of riddles on Chef's hand, where she grabbed it and made a run for it back to Dante, who was waiting outside (Lammy volunteered to go in to overcome her shyness). They high fived.

Zelda and Nom Nom finally made it to the correct tree, but Nom Nom had to threaten Zelda with elimination to climb up to the riddle. However, he, like Deadpool earlier, got cocky and also fell down the tree, much to Zelda's pleasure.

The sixth riddle led Toph and Yusei to the top of the cliff with the riddle hanging ten feet below. Toph made a stair thing down and grabbed the riddle, handing it to Yusei. Their next stop was…

….inside a skunk hole, where Goku stuck his hand in and took the riddle out with ease. Double D sanitized it (as well as himself and Goku) and saw that the riddle led to…

….a crocodile swamp, where Shrek made short work of the animals and Rarity grabbed the riddle langing from the mouth of one of the crocodiles.

And Mandy and Coco also got through that stage, though scratched up, and Mandy read the riddle (the montage ends here).

" _Almost there,_ " she read. " _Head to the dock and swim, for the dock is key._ "

Later….

 **Team 1: Sam and Snake**

Chris was standing on the dock when the spies arrived. "Congrats on being the first team to make it to the final stage," he told them. "But will that lead stay? Here are your directions.

"One of you will have to dive in and search for a key. That key will have a number on it that corresponds with your team number. Once the key is found, head back to the dock and find yourtreasure chest. Once you've opened the right one, you're safe. Plus, there may even be a surprise in that chest."

Sam looked at Snake. "I'll do it," she said. "I have Aqua Lips lipstick. It will let me breathe underwater."

"Be careful," Snake warned. "I don't want Fang killing you."

His partner nodded as she applied the lipstick and jumped in.

Sure enough, the Aqua Lips gave Sam complete underwater breathing. Silently, she started searching for the correct key.

As Snake was waiting, the next team arrived. It was Deadpool and Julie. Julie looked calm, but under that mask, Deadpool had gone pale.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked Julie. "Or should I? I mean, it's nothing. I just don't want healing-factor nullifying material to kill me. I don't want to end up in the next JAWS movie."

"They're not doing those movies anymore," Chris told him.

"Wait, what?!"

Then the mercenary just shook his head. "I'll just dive in."

"What about Fang?"Julie asked.

Deadpool replied, "I'm me. I laugh at the face of death. Besides, I can breathe underwater longer (how he knows this is anyone's guess)."

So he faced the water and whispered, "Don't kill me, TheMasterKat."

And he dived.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was brave in a way," Julie stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Deadpool searched, he saw Sam looking around and turning over the various keys. For once though, he tried to pay attention. In a struck of luck, the first key he turned over had the number 7 on it, just the number he was looking for. Happy with himself, he started to swim to the surface…

...but couldn't.

Surprised, he turned around and saw his foot caught in a rock structure. Starting to panic, he tried to free his foot, but it was stuck. And Sam was already at the surface, too far to notice. On top of all that, he tried to bang on the rock, and caught a familiar shark's attention.

"How did Sam surface first?" asked Snake. "My Sonic Eye showed Deadpool finding the key first."

"Try looking again," Julie said, looking worried now.

Snake nodded and scanned the water again. Then he frowned. "Oh no."

Julie turned to him. "What?"

"His foot's trapped," he replied."And Fang's heading to him. If he doesn't escape soon, he's a goner.

Now was the time for Julie to freak out as she tried to think of a plan. "Gotta think, gotta think…" Then she noticed something on Snake's belt.

It was the knife from the battle challenge. And didn't that think have an electricity feature? Julie looked right at the gloves she was still wearing. They were tight, and they were rubber! She had an idea. Without warning, she grabbed the knife and Sam's Aqua Lips.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the spies both asked as she applied the lipstick. The she threw the tube back at Sam and jumped into the water, taking the knife with her.

The first thing Julie saw was Deadpool, still struggling to get his foot in his path was a muscular shark, more menacing than any shark Julie had seen. So she swam right to Fang and somehow jabbed him with the knife without him noticing.

"I hope this works," she thought. And she pushed the button.

The effects were instant. Thanks to the gloves, all she felt was a slight tickle and the rest of the water wasn't electrocuted. Fang, however, got the full blast. The electricity had him jolting all over the place. Finally, Julie let go of the button and removed the knife. The poor shark whimpered and swam away. Julie smiled went to Deadpool, who was somehow still moving and trying to free his foot.

Julie swam to the other side of the rock and started pushing Deadpool's foot out while he kept pulling. With the combined effort, his foot quickly left the rock. Finally free, Deadpool swam up to the surface with his key, followed by Julie.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Take that, T-Ray," said Deadpool.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the time both Deadpool and Julie reached the beach, both were exhausted. They collapsed on the beach, panting. Snake ran over to them the moment he saw.

"You guys ok?"

Julie gave him a thumbs up. "Fresh as a daisy," Deadpool replied. "And I have the key." He held it up in his hand.

"Here's your knife back," Julie said, handing the knife to Snake.

Chris got over the shock over what had just happened. "After an interesting finish," he announced, "Team 1 has finished in first place, and Team 7 has placed second. You both may now open your chests."

Sam unlocked a chest and pulled out two teddy bears. "Gee, thanks," she mused sarcastically.

When Deadpool opened the right chest, all he found were two Chris t-shirts. "AWESOME!" he squealed as he put his on. Chris looked quite pleased.

"2 teams down, 6 left."

Those words were no sooner out of his mouth when Double D and Goku arrived at the dock, followed by Lammy and Dante.

"I'll swim," Goku and Dante told their partners at the same time.

Goku took a breath before diving, and Dante simply jumped. Both searched the area, turning keys as they swam. However, it was Goku who found his first, and he surfaced with a look of victory.

"Did we come in first?"

Everyone just laughed.

"Position's filled," Snake replied.

"Second?"

Julie responded by shaking her head.

"Third at least?"

Chris gave a thumbs up.

"Yay."

Goku and Double D walked to the chests. When they unlocked one, they found…..a hundred carrots.

The Saiyan just stuck his tongue out. "Rabbit food?"

"I'll have you know," Double D responded, "that carrots are quite delicious."

At that moment, Dante surfaced with his key. He and Lammy unlocked the chest and found a box of playing cards.

"Better than carrots," Lammy mentioned.

"And Teams 8 and 6 take third and fourth place," Chris announced. "The rest of the teams had better get a move on."

Meanwhile…..

 **Team 3: Zelda and Nom Nom**

Both ran out of the shack, screaming. Nom Nom looked more scared than anyone had seen him.

"That's a title I deserve in my own right," he panted. "I won't have it stolen."

Zelda just glared. "It's not as bad as seeing your kingdom destroyed and your protector defeated. Compared to me, your fear is nothing."

Nom Nom glared right back.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **If we lose," Nom Nom growled, "it's all her fault!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rarity cheered when she saw Shrek back above the water with the right key. However, their prize reaction didn't match the enthusiasm.

"Jus' what use do I have for a plunger?" Shrek asked Chris, who shrugged. Rarity just threw her plunger in the lake.

Chris muttered something about ungratefulness before continuing. "Rarity and Shrek are fifth place. Three teams left."

A moment later, Yusei and Toph arrived at the dock. Chris gave them the instructions and they nodded.

"Let's do this," said Yusei, who handed his jacket to Toph before diving.

After five minutes of turning keys over and repeatedly coming up for air, Yusei found the key marked Number 4. Relieved, he swam up to the surface and handed Toph the key.

"Wasn't Fang supposed to be down there?" he asked Chris while putting his jacket back on.

Chris just laughed. "Fang had to take a break after an encounter with one of the competitors was, shall we say, shocking."

Julie just looked left and right while Deadpool suddenly became distracted with his shoe. That attention was gone, however, when he saw what was in Yusei and Toph's treasure chest.

"Stationary?" asked Toph. "Uh I can't write. What place are we in, anyway?"

"Sixth," Chris replied.

Toph just shrugged. "At least we're safe."

Yusei walked over to Lammy. "When did you and Dante get here?"

"Fourth place," the lamb replied, blushing a little.

"And the prize?"

Lammy held up the playing cards. "Want to play 5-card?"

"Not the kind of card game I associate with," said Yusei, "but ok."

And they both reached for the deck, but felt a definite spark when their hands touched. They instantly pulled away, both surprised and a little happy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Maybe Sam was right," Yusei sighed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Maybe Dante and Coco were right," said Lammy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, Mandy and Coco arrived. "Whoever's swimming," Chris told them, "get a move on. If Zelda and Nom Nom somehow beat you to the chests, you're both up for elimination."

"You heard the man," Mandy yelled at Coco. "I'll jump." Which she did.

Her search for the right key had barely started when she spotted a shadow coming to her. Fang had recovered from earlier and was advancing to her, his eyes on the target and his belly wanting food.

However, Mandy didn't swim away. She just stared right at the shark as it came closer. Ten feet…..five feet…...one foot….

Then Fang stopped at only a fingertip away from her. He looked right in those malicious, devilish, evil eyes. The eyes that told him to beat it or else he would be very sorry.

Suddenly crying (how does that work underwater) and whimpering, Fang handed Mandy the key with a 5 on it. Then he swam away, crying like a baby. Mandy just swam up without a reaction.

Snake, who had been watching through his Sonic Eye, stared as Mandy walked to the chests. "Julie," he said, "you've been upstaged."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Woah," Lammy said, barely more than a whisper.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That girl is a force to be reckoned with," stated Dante. "That's coming from me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I now see why Nom Nom wanted her in his alliance," said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"My cohort and I just climbed a huge tree, fought my adult clones, scarfed on slop, and numerous other stuff," Mandy angrily told Chris, "and all we get out of it is a lollipop? Sleep with one eye open tonight."

Chris backed away and turned his attention to the challenge. "With Coco and-gulp-Mandy's completion of the challenge," he said to everyone, "that means Zelda and Nom Nom are the ones on the chopping block. Hey Chef, where are they?"

Chef drove away on the ATV. He came back twenty minutes later with Zelda and Nom Nom. Both looked angrier than they've ever been.

"They were arguing over who had to eat the slop in Part 3," Chef explained. "In fact, they've been arguing all day."

Nom Nom just glared at Zelda. "If she had done what I said the whole time," he responded, "we would've already won-."

"Who cares?" Chris interrupted. "Now here's a refresher of the challenge's standings."

 **1st place: Team 1 (Sam and Snake)**

 **2nd place: Team 7 (Deadpool and Julie)**

 **3rd place: Team 8 (Double D and Goku)**

 **4th place: Team 6 (Dante and Lammy)**

 **5th place: Team 2 (Rarity and Shrek)**

 **6th place: Team 4 (Yusei and Toph)**

 **7th place: Team 5 (Mandy and Coco)**

 **DNF: Team 3 (Zelda and Nom Nom)**

"Zelda, Nom Nom," Chris said, "you did not finish the challenge, so one of you is going home tonight. And as I promised, first place will be receiving a special reward. Sam and Snake, you're both safe from elimination next time the Koalas lose."

The spies cheered and hi-fived.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That princess is so gone," seethed Nom Nom.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom could go home," Snake said. "This is our chance."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Thank you gloves," Julie sighed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bonfire ceremony time. Everyone was sitting with their partners from the challenge. Sam and Snake were seen holding hands. Zelda and Nom Nom glared at each other. Everyone else was simply waiting, though it was noticable that Yusei and Toph were next to Lammy and Dante.

"Chef," Chris told his henchman, "you knowwhat to do."

Chef nodded and, out of a machine gun, fired marshmallows into the mouths of everyone except Zelda and Nom Nom.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night," Chris told the losers. "You're both here because you didn't finish the challenge today. Who's more to blame though?"

Both Nom Nom and Zelda were as calm as they could be.

"The final marshmallow goes to….

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nom Nom."

No one was more shock at this announcement than Sam, Snake, and Yusei.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **When you look at the two," said Dante, "Zelda appears the more threatening."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I only voted for Zelda because I didn't feel like making a decision," said Goku."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Goodbye, princess," Nom Nom called out to Zelda, who was in the cannon.

That got him another fireball in the head. Zelda glared at his scorched face until she was blasted off.

"As of now," Chris announced, "the Koalas and Ogres are back on their normal team formations. This challenge was a merge taste for those who don't make it that far. Good night."

Later….

"I think I'll keep the gloves," Julie told Mandy as she placed them with her belongings."

Mandy was shocked. "Why?"

"Because those thing can be helpful," Deadpool replied. "And believe me, I know."

The sight of Mandy's dumbfounded face from that comment kept Deadpool and Julie in stitches as they walked out of the cabin.

"Did you see how she looked?" Julie asked, laughing.

Deadpool nodded. "Yeah, it was like 'I got upstaged by the girl I beat in arm wrestling!' I'll remember that for a while!"

It took them a few minutes for them to calm down. After those few minutes, Deadpool remembered something that had been bothering him since they finished the challenge. So he turned face to face with Julie.

"Why did you do it, anyway?"

"Do what?" Julie asked back.

The mercenary continued. "Back there, at the lake. Why did you save me?"

Julie just shrugged. "Because we were teammates."

"There has to be more than that," Deadpool stated. "I'm no genius, but both Sam and Snake are on my team 24/7, and they were there. Yet they weren't the ones that went in. You were just my teammate for the challenge. Despite that, you saved me from Fang. There must be more than just teammates."

All Julie could do was smile. "Then because we're friends."

Deadpool smiled back. "Well, thanks."

Julie nodded. "You're welcome."

Silence. Then Julie broke it.

"You know," she told Deadpool, "for a mercenary lunatic, you're not a really bad guy."

If only she could see the inside of his brain. This was the first time anyone on this island had given him anything close to a compliment. It was certainly the best thing he had ever heard.

"I had better head back," Julie told him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Deadpool repeated as she walked back to her cabin.

Deadpool stayed on that spot, thinking. Julie was the starting to grow on him a little. She certainly offered the most friendship to him. All Nom Nom and Mandy did was give him orders and criticize him. And he certainly didn't feel close with everyone else. Julie, however, was a whole different matter. Deadpool just smile again. 'Maybe Julie's not really a bad person either,' he thought.

And Julie was the very person whom Deadpool was supposed to fake his friendship to in order to learn more about the Ogres!

Later that night...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Payback time," said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom had just gotten out of the bathroom. As he climbed into bed, he noticed dark shadow over him. He didn't realize what it was until it was too late, and Snake had pulled the string.

SPLASH!

The poor Internet star shreiked as the water bucket emptied on him. Still screaming, he ran out of the cabin. Snake, Sam, and Yusei watched him run, all laughing from their hiding spot at the side of the cabin.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And….scene!**

 **Zelda's gone due to bad luck. Now we know to never let Nom Nom partner up with anyone nicer than him.**

 **Sam and Snake bonded, and Sam actually kissed Snake. So cute! And Yusei and Lammy also bonded a little. Yay them! Quick, start the ship names!**

 **Julie's humiliating gloves turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Here are their newfound uses. First off, they help you hold on to a (let me know if that's really true). Second, they help you grab something out of chum. Thirdly, they protect you when you have to electrocute a shark (don't know how that works, though I've designed some parts of the story to make no sense).**

 **Fang the shark came back, only to get his butt kicked. Twice. Poor Fang.**

 **As for Deadpool and Julie, their friendship has taken a turn. Julie winds up saving Deadpool, but what will happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I will NOT make Deadpool and Julie a couple. Julie has Ben, and Deadpool has a wife. Plus, he's too much in love with me.**

 **I did a merge-like challenge before the merge so I could get a better feel of who will eventually make it. You can all start making your guesses now on who WILL make it.**

 **As for that surprise….**

 **In celebration of 2,000 views, I'm going to let you guys do something fun. The various friends and family of the competitors, whether they're still in the game or eliminated (the eliminated are at a new loser island), want to send video messages to them. So you guys can submit a few of those video messages, and they'll be featured in a future chapter.**

 **Here's an example (not official, just an example)...**

 **{Begin}**

Fiona: Hi, honey! We're shooting this from the swamp, and we're all super excited you've come this far!

Donkey: It's not the same with you gone, but we all hope you win. I mean, what can we say? (He starts singing "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey)

Puss in Boots: We all hope you do your best, amigo.

Fiona: Good luck, honey! I love you!

 **{End}**

 **Ta-da! I hope I didn't set your expectations too high, but enjoy.**

 **Whoo, longest outro ever.**

 **Read and review! Oh yeah, and P.M.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	13. Fort Battle!

**I'm back with another thrilling installment of my story.**

 **Check it out!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the two teams were temporarily disbanded to make way for a tag team riddle race. Fun times. The spies bonded further, and Yusei and Lammy felt that familiar spark. Though victory went to Sam and Snake, the star of the show was Julie, who's humiliating gloves became an asset. Speaking of Julie, she gained Deadpool's respect (and maybe actual friendship) after she saved him from the fierceness of Fang the shark. Oh yeah, Fang came back, only to get his butt kicked. Twice. In the end, Zelda was deemed the bigger threat over and her partner Nom Nom, sending her back to Hyrule. With the teams back to normal, which will prevail today? Find out now! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

It was two days after Zelda's elimination. Not surprisingly, Nom Nom and his alliance members were talking strategy at the dock. However, there was one difference in the usual moods of the three. Or at least one of them. In contrast to his usually creepy, cheery, and happy nature, Deadpool seemed more…

"Subdued," Nom Nom said to him. "You're acting more subdued than usual."

Deadpool tried to brush off that comment. "It's nothing. Hey, do you think burritos are great with chocolate syrup?" Nom Nom saw he was trying to change the subject.

Mandy was also curious. "There must be something up," she stated. "Ever since the riddle challenge, you've been acting a lot more...how should I say this….normal. And that's certainly not normal for you, Deadpool. So spit it out."

All she got in response was, "So you think I can't take one thing seriously? I can be subdued when I want to." Then he sprang up. "Burritos WOULD go great with chocolate syrup!" That got a laugh out of Nom Nom and an eye-rolling out of Mandy.

"Is everything at least going to plan?" Nom Nom asked him when he composed himself. Deadpool nodded. "It's still going smoothly."

"I would bet that," Nom Nom added, "considering Julie risked becoming shark food for you."

The mercenary froze up at those words, but was able to speak. "And?"

However, Deadpool had an idea involving the subject. "You know, Julie and I have a lot in common," he told Nom Nom. "We're both skilled, and she's cool enough to still be on this island. I wouldn't mind it if our friendship stopped being so…..fake."

"I don't care much for friendship," Nom Nom said in response. "I have fame, money, and the Internet. What else do I need?"

Deadpool sighed. "I guess not."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why did this happen to me?" Deadpool cried. "After what happened during the challenge with Fang and Julie, my mind hasn't given me a break. Part of me wants to stick with Nom Nom's plan, but the other part of me thinks about Julie; how she risked her life for me and everything. On top of that, I'm now feeling guilt. Guilt! Because I've been faking my friendship!**

 **TheMasterKat, throw me a bone here. I need you, my one true love…...well, you and Shiklah."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, most of the Ogres (only Mandy, Yusei and Julie weren't there) were outside their cabin.

"This is just ridiculous," Superman said.

Everyone turned to him. "Cocococococo?" asked Coco.

"What's ridiculous?" Superman repeated. "I've seen each season of this show, and as bad as their challenges were, they've never had things this dangerous. Now we've already had to have a minecart fight, battle each other, and fight Fang."

Dante just shrugged. "He's right. Clearly Chris figured he didn't need the bare minimum of safety he had before, because there are people like Superman here."

"Doesn't Chris know that someone could eventually get hurt?" Superman continued. "Heck, even Deadpool could've died last time. He almost did, in fact?"

Shrek nodded. "I think we can all agree tha' this game has totally gone to the dogs."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As for the other alliance…..

Outside the forest, Sam was telling the boys about a suggestion of hers.

"Think about it," she said. "Toph would make a great addition to the alliance. She's certainly one of the most trustworthy people I've met so far. And as helpless as she appears at first, she can hold her own."

Snake saw the benefits as well, but he was a little hesitant. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then tell her to meet us right here tonight," Snake added. "We'll tell her what's going on, and work from there."

Then he turned to Yusei. "What's the update on Nom Nom's crew?"

"They've decided to take out a big threat from my team," Yusei replied. "They haven't decided who yet. And Deadpool's started to have second thoughts."

The spies were surprised. "Why?" they both said.

Yusei continued, "It may have something to do with the riddle challenge. What happened at the lake. It's all he's thought about lately."

He was about to say more when the intercom sounded.

"Competitors, meet at the dock in ten minutes," Chris called. "And be prepared to battle it out."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris was standing outside the mess hall when everyone arrived. And Chef was there driving a long speedboat.

"Everyone hop in," Chris told the group, and everyone did so.

They rode for thirty minutes, mostly not talking to each other. Finally, they all arrived at a familiar-looking island. It was complete with a dark forest scenery and a huge rock formation in the form of a skull (the new island wasn't too far from this place).

"Is place what I think it is?" Rarity asked Chris.

Chris got off the boat and confirmed Rarity's suspicions. "Welcome to Boney Island. You know this place as the creepy island from the original seasons. And it's where your next challenge will take place. Now will you all kindly look to your left?"

In the distance, there appeared to be two huge fortress-like structures. One fort was colored gray, and the other was green. Connecting the two forts was a long bridge of questionable structural soundness. And under the bridge and between the forts, there was just a really deep gorge.

Chef held up two wooden statuettes (one gray and one green) of Chris. They looked like the Gilded Chris from Season 2. "These are the key to the challenge," Chris explained. "Your main goal is to protect your token. Both teams will hide their respective tokens inside their fort. It's your team's job to retrieve the token from the opposing team. First team to bring their opponent's token to their fort wins the challenge.

"And feel free to protect your token however you wish. Just note that if you have some teammates guarding, you also must have some to actually retrieve the token. And all abilities are allowed. Everybody ready?"

Most people nodded, but Superman looked hesitant.

"Good," Chris continued. "You get ten minutes of prep time before you battle it out. Get to it."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can see plenty of things that may go wrong," said Superman.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Koalas decided to hide their token inside the topmost room of their fort. Nom Nom gave them all specific assignments.

"Here's how this should go down," he told his team. "I'll need Goku up here to guard the token. Toph and Sam, you will keep the Ogres from getting in here. I'll need Deadpool and Rarity to keep the Ogres away from the token in case they get in here. That leaves everyone else, including me, to infiltrate the Ogre fort."

As for the Green Ogres, they had hidden their token inside a basement.

"So who wants ta do what?" Shrek asked his team.

Julie stepped forward. "I'll try and retrieve the token."

Shrek nodded. "I'll guard from the hidin' spot. Superman?"

"Lookout duty," the superhero replied. (Yes, they had thought of lookout duty).

"Who wants ta guard from the bridge?"

Yusei nodded in assurance. "I'll guard," said Mandy.

"So tha' leaves Dante and Coco to guard from the inside," Shrek finished. "Everyone get to your stations."

Soon after, everyone had reached their respective stations. Goku and Shrek stood beside their treasures, Superman stood on the very top of the Ogre fort, Toph and Sam stood at one end of the bridge while Yusei and Mandy stood at another, Deadpool and Rarity positioned themselves in certain spots in the Koala fort while Dante and Coco did the same for their own fort, and everyone else got ready for infiltration. If only the Ogres had realized that one Koala infiltrator just so happened to be Snake.

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked the entire group. The bridge guards nodded.

"Then game on!"

For a minute or two, nothing. Then Nom Nom turned to his fellow infiltrators and nodded. The four Koala members charged across the bridge. Immediately the Ogre guards got to work. Mandy grabbed her sword and charged at Lammy.

"Bring it on, lamb," Mandy told her opponent. Lammy backed away but didn't turn back. Then Mandy turned to Double D and sneered. "Come and get me, sockhead," she growled. Double D, miraculously, also didn't turn back.

Nom Nom sped across the bridge while his teammates were distracted. He was obviously hoping to be the one to find the token. His thoughts of that hopeful victory were interrupted, however, by a giant green-purple-black monster hurling a flaming punch at him. He barely dodged it and looked at his attacker in fury.

"Another Dynamite Crunch, Nitro Warrior," Yusei called. "Keep him away!"

Even though none of Yusei's monsters would've done any real damage, the surprise was enough to slow Nom Nom down. The Internet star scowled as he charged again. That got another Dynamite Crunch almost at his face.

Julie saw this as her chance and sped past the current chaos, wielding a tennis racket. Her first opposition was Toph, who smiled a knowing smile at her.

"Finally," Toph said, "this is going to be fun." She started taking chunks out of the bridge (it was stone) and hurling them at Julie, who deflected them with her racket. However, she decided to keep jumping so Toph would have trouble finding her. It worked, and Julie used the opportunity to get closer to the Koala fort. That's where she met Sam.

Sam got her Windtunnel Hairdryer. "Turn back now," she told Julie as she turned it on. While the force of the air kept her back, Julie was still able to get in (Sam was told by Snake to hold back on Julie because they knew of her friendship with Deadpool). Julie smiled as she ran into the fort.

Nom Nom looked back to see that an Ogre had gotten in. "You too are the worst guards ever!" he yelled at Sam and Toph. Not only that, but none of his teammates had made it to the Ogre fort yet.

Or had they?

"Wait," he asked, "where's Snake?"

That's when he realized what had happened. And by this point, Snake was already searching in the Ogre fort.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why didn't I realize sooner?" Nom Nom asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Fort searches mean infiltration," said Snake. "Infiltration means stealth. That's up my alley."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam smiled at Snake's skills. Then, remembering something, she turned to Toph.

"Meet me outside the woods tonight," she said. Toph nodded.

Meanwhile…

Julie was trying to stay as quiet as she could while she walked through the halls of the Koala fort, trying to find the token. Suddenly, she heard a step behind her, and she knew she was being followed. Instinctively, she swung her tennis racket to the follower. What she got out of it was total surprise.

The racket had come to an inch of Deadpool's head. He had swung his arms in front of his face, ready to block the strike. Julie pulled the racket away. "Hello there," she said. Deadpool recovered from the shock and laughed.

"You're by far the only person who's tried to beat me with a tennis racket," he said. "But hey, good idea. You do know, though, that I can't let you near the token."

Julie nodded and got her racket ready. Then she swung it on the poor mercenary's face. This time, it met its mark. And it knocked Deadpool out cold.

"Sorry about that," Julie called as she ran off. "It's just the game!"

Deadpool groaned. "No problem."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It could've been worse," Deadpool said. "And I'd rather take 1,000 rackets to the face than go through my current dilemma."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom was still trying to get past Yusei's monsters. By this point, he was the one who had not yet managed to get in the Ogre fort. And his anger was already getting the best of him.

"You card-loving nerd," he seethed. "I'm an Internet celebrity. You're nothing compared to that!"

Yusei hardly even flinched at those words. "Well how does it feel to manipulate Princess Bubblegum like that?"

Nom Nom dodged another attack from Yusei's monster. Now he was angry.

Meanwhile….

Snake had on the camouflage feature on his suit. So far, he had managed to get past Coco unscathed. Finally, he spotted a path down into the basement. After going down, he smiled as he spotted a gray statuette shaped like Chris. He had found the token!

Then, in the distant rumbles of Nitro Warrior, Snake accidentally let out a loud gasp. That alerted him to Shrek's presence.

"Come on out, Snake," the fairy tale creature called out. Snake turned off his camo and sighed, "This is what I get for gasping. I should keep that in check."

Shrek seemed hesitant yet ready (however that works). "As ya know," he said to his opponent, "I can't let ya take the token by any means. And I must use any way necessary. So let's get this over with."

Snake got out his knife while Shrek grabbed a nearby chair. Both pointed their weapons at each other and tried to keep the other away. Snake did a roll when he dodged the first chair thrust.

At the Koala fort….

"Hey look!" Julie called to Goku. "A Dragonball!"

Goku took the bait and flew out the window. Julie grabbed the token and kissed it lightly. Now she only had to get this thing to her team. Wondering how the others were doing, she looked out the window for the view.

Nom Nom and Yusei were still going for it. Mandy had now taken to using her sword on Sam, who was fighting back with her Laser Nail File.

"I've been wanting you spies out for a while," Mandy growled. "Perhaps I can get you injured enough to send you home. Then I'm going after that boyfriend of yours!"

That made Sam even more angry. Furious, she launched a laser at Mandy, who dodged. The beam flew under the bridge and hit one of the supports.

As for Snake and Shrek, Snake found himself next to the token. Quickly, he grabbed it, but it was within Shrek's notice. Shrek started to charge at Snake. Thankfully for the spy, he sidestepped and dodged the charge. However, Shrek's weight caused him to keep going, and he hit the wall. That shook the entire fort and further weakened the bridge.

During the whole challenge, Superman had been looking around the area endlessly, hoping nothing went wrong. However, he knew something was going to happen when the bridge started to weaken. When no one was looking at one point, he flew to the bridge and froze the support with his ice breath to buy some time. Then when Shrek weakened it further, things were starting to get bad. There was no way Superman would be able to fix it on time. So he flew down to the group.

"Guys, you all have to get off the bridge," he announced. "It's going to collapse in a matter of minutes!"

He didn't have to tell them twice. Immediately, almost everyone scrambled off the bridge and into the forts. Double D was practically thrown into his teammates. Mandy shoved Lammy aside as she ran. Superman told those still in the forts about the bridge. Everyone ran out to see it.

Then Double D counted on his fingers and realized there were still two people unaccounted for. "Where are Nom Nom and Yusei?" he asked. Then everyone looked on the bridge, which was sliding by now. The two aforementioned competitors were still on the bridge, still battling.

"Nom Nom, Yusei," Superman called. "You need to get out of there!"

That was easier said than done. "I'm not leaving until the duelist gives in!" Nom Nom yelled. He continued to toy with Yusei, who was starting to worry.

Julie looked at her statue, which was still in her hand, and decided to throw it at Yusei. So she threw it in his direction. Unfortunately, the duelist was too distracted with worry about the bridge, and he failed to catch it. The statue soared over his head and fell over the bridge. Yusei hardly paid attention.

"Don't you know he's right?" he asked Nom Nom. "We have to get off this bridge now!"

And to prove he was serious, Yusei put his cards back in his deck and looked straight in Nom Nom's eyes.

That only served to further enrage the koala bear. However, before he could do anything, the bridge started to rumble. The support that was right below Nom Nom and Yusei started to slide and give away. And as it did so, the bridge itself started to crack. Yusei looked at the gradually forming crack and tried to pull Nom Nom, who was resisting.

"Nom Nom, what are you doing?!" Yusei warned. "We have to move!"

"Not until we settle this!" Nom Nom replied, and he tackled Yusei.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Leave it to Nom Nom to mess things up," said Goku.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They had started to wrestle each other, and Nom Nom was surprisingly fighting back (he's strong for a koala). Then Nom Nom got the upper hand and kicked Yusei in the face. It didn't really hurt him, but it pushed him away. Nom Nom smiled at his supposed victory but his celebration was interrupted when the side of the bridge he was on started to slide down toward the chasm. He tried to get a good foothold, but failed, and he started to slide down to the gap.

He was about to fall off when someone grabbed his paw. Nom Nom saw Yusei grab hold and cling himself to the other side of the stone.

"You fool!" Nom Nom yelled. "You're only going to go over with me!"

"Just hang on!" Yusei responded. However, the stone was still sliding, and Yusei was losing his grip.

Everyone else watched with a lot of panic. Lammy was close to hyperventilating, and Rarity was freaking out. "Some pony do something!" she cried.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Some pony?" asked Julie incredously.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Goku was about to fly to them, but Toph stopped him. "Someone else has got this," she said. Goku looked at her, confused. "Who?"

Then, just when Yusei was about to fully lose his grip, the stone started to shift itself horizontally again. Yusei and Nom Nom looked down and saw Superman lifting the rock away from the bridge. The superhero flew the piece of the bridge to the Koala side and gently lowered it to the ground. Yusei and Nom Nom stepped off and sat down next to the rock.

"Thanks for that, Supes," Yusei breathed. Superman simply nodded. Nom Nom just rolled his eyes.

Goku turned to Superman. "So who won?"

"Well," Chris replied, "since the Green Ogre's statue went over the bridge, that means they can't finish the challenge. That means the Cute Koalas are our winners today!"

The Koalas cheered. Snake gave Double D a hi-five, and Rarity squeled.

"Ogres, you know the drill," Chris continued. Then everyone walked (or flew) away from the forts. Soon the only ones left were Nom Nom, Deadpool, and Mandy.

"Uh," Deadpool began, "Nom Nom?"

Nom Nom looked right at Mandy. "You know what to do." Mandy nodded.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm impressed that Yusei tried to save Nom Nom back there," said Sam, "but now he's dead meat. I hope his team can listen to reason."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well that fight escalated quickly," Dante stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **CHIMICHANGAS!" screamed Deadpool.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dante, Coco, and Julie were outside their cabin, talking about who to eliminate.

"Well," said Julie, "Yusei did kinda cost us the challenge. He didn't pay attention when I threw the statue at him."

Dante nodded. "He's cool," he added, "but he's also sort of a threat. He's certainly nicer than others. And those cards can easily be used as a way to trick people into revealing their strengths."

Mandy showed up at that moment. "So who are you guys going to choose?"

"Cocococococo," Coco replied.

"None of my business?" Mandy replied. "I'm me. It's totally my business."

Julie was confused at where this was leading. "So who are you voting off?"

"If you ask me," Mandy responded, "I want you all to vote for…."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"After an incredible challenge-" Chris said, but was interrupted by Dante.

"Incredible? You forget it could've killed some of us!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Not like you were in any danger. You're a demon hunter for crying out loud. Now take your marshmallow and be happy." He threw a marshmallow at Dante, who took it and ate it with contempt.

"Julie, Shrek, Mandy, and Coco are safe too," Chris added as he threw them all marshmallows. That left Yusei and Superman.

"One duelist and one superhero. Which one is it? I have no idea why Superman's up here, maybe because of threat level, but Yusei failing to catch the statue caused his team to be here tonight. Plus, you also have a threat level. So who says?"

Neither Yusei or Superman showed any sign of fear. They appeared as calm as could be.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yusei."

Yusei immediately stood up, totally shocked. "Why keep me?" he asked his teammates. "I lost the challenge for you guys. Superman deserves to stay way more."

"It's fine," Superman told him. "I have no qualms about the decision."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Superman IS the bigger threat," said Dante. "I mean, it's Superman!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Cocococococo (Mandy told us all it would be better to vote off Superman)," Coco explained. "Cocococococo (And no one wants to argue with Mandy)."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can kick off Yusei any time I want," Nom Nom stated. "Soon his luck will run out."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom knows Yusei tried to save him back there," said Snake. "He's denying it, but he's a bad liar."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I really don't know how the cannon will do anything on Superman," Chris announced. "So we'll let him fly off this time."

Superman nodded. "Goodbye everyone," he said as he flew away from the island.

"Now that that's over," Chris continued, "I now have to worry about the safety lawsuits that will come after this. I already have one from Courtney."

That night….

Sam and the rest of the alliance were explaining everything to Toph.

"You can tell anyone except Nom Nom and his alliance about the alliance," Snake told her, "but you can't tell anyone about Nom Nom's actions. We plan to defeat him as silently as possible."

Toph nodded. "This is something I can do."

Then she turned to Yusei. "Hey, you've been quiet all night," she told him. "Anything on your mind?"

"Nom Nom had the perfect opportunity to kick me off tonight," he explained. "Why didn't he take the chance?"

Sam already had the answer. "Nom Nom's not pure evil," she explained. "Most likely, he felt the same way Deadpool does to Julie right now for a moment. Grateful. Glad you tried to save him back there. He appreciates the effort in a way."

Snake smirked. "Whatever those guys are planning against us," he told his alliance, "we'll have to find out. We already almost suffered a major hit. And Yusei, don't anger him again like that. We can't risk it."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nice work with Superman," Nom Nom told Mandy, who nodded. "We have a major threat out of the game, and I-uh, I mean we, are one step closer to a million dollars."

Deadpool was snickering. "Interesting to know how you gave up a perfect opportunity," he snickered. "Now if only the problem with Julie was that easy to handle."

"Not to worry," Nom Nom added. "Soon, she'll go the same way as Princess Bubblegum, Maya, Mega Man, and Zelda."

"BUSTED!"

All three turned their heads to the sound, and it turned out to be Rarity. Nom Nom held his paws in front of Deadpool and Mandy to let them know not to do anything.

"I knew it!" Rarity exclaimed. "You three are in an alliance,and you've eliminated people already!"

Mandy scoffed and said, "It's not illegal."

"It IS wrong," Rarity responded. "And Deadpool, you're ordered to fake your friendship with Julie? I thought you were better than that!"

Then she sped away, but Nom Nom had an evil smile on his face now.

"Uh why are you smiling?" Mandy asked him.

Nom Nom kept grinning. "Because I know who to eliminate next."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **That was epic!**

 **Twist! Nom Nom forsakes the perfect chance to eliminate Yusei and gets rid of Superman. Let's face it, though. Supes would've won the whole competition. Could it be because of Yusei's selfless act that he's still in the competition?**

 **Toph joins Snake's alliance and Nom Nom takes another victim. The War of the Alliances has officially begun!**

 **And Rarity know about Nom Nom's past deeds, as well as Deadpool's dilemma with Julie. Where will this lead for our favorite unicorn?**

 **Oh, next chapter will be something new to Chris' torture: a singing contest. I need suggestions on what everyone will sing. It's not gauranteed that your suggestions will be used, but send me song ideas. Just as long as they don't have to be heavily censored. Let's sing it on!**

 **Next chapter, I'll show the good luck messages that have been submitted so far. And keep sending those. The competitors could use some encouragement from loved ones.**

 **Read and review! And P.M. And I'll see you next chapter!**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	14. Total Drama Idol!

**Note that I don't own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Plus, a couple may have mild language.**

 **Other than that, enjoy the show.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the sixteen competitors traveled to the scary horror that is Boney Island, where they had a brutal fort struggle to find their treasures of me. Certain moments include Julie fighting her way through with a tennis racket and Shrek fighting Snake. However, the best conflict was Yusei and Nom Nom. Those two fought to the point where they wound up dangling from a piece of bridge, where Yusei risked his own life to try and keep Nom Nom from falling to his doom. Even though it was Superman who saved both their skins. That didn't do any good for the Man of Steel, as Nom Nom turned the tables on another elimination and sent the superhero packing. Oh, and Toph's now with Snake and his gang. Will there be more danger today? Probably not, because of an impending lawsuit. Either way, here's another thrilling episode of Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Rarity was sitting in her bed in the Koala cabin. In her hands was a small device, and she appeared to be watching something on the screen, which showed several ponies in various colors.

(Two things to note: one, the good luck messages are shown in bold. And two, I didn't think about having multiple messages for one person. Each competitor will watch all of their messages, but only one each will actually be shown here.)

 **Rarity's message (submitted by sdgeek2003):**

" **Hey Rarity," Pinky Pie said while jumping up and down.**

" **How's the how going?" Sweetie Belle asked.**

" **It's actually been kind of lonely without yer here," Applejack said.**

" **We all hope you're coming back soon," Twilight Sparkle said.**

" **Wait," Rainbow Dash asked, "where's Flutter?"**

 **They found Fluttershy cowering in her cabin, shivering.**

 **end**

The unicorn finished watching and smiled. "My friends are the sweetest in the world," she said. "Who's next?"

Toph raised her hand and the device was given to her. "Why is Chris letting us do this anyway?" Sam shrugged.

Everything went silent as Toph "watched" the video. This one showed two boys-teens and a girl.

 **Toph's message (submitted by Trouble Maker):**

 **Aang: Toph, hey awesome work so far!**

 **Katara: Yeah! I have been planning you to make it this far.**

 **Sokka: Even Appa (I guess that's how to spell it) misses you.**

 **Appa: *moans***

 **end**

"Nice," Toph said.

Rarity peered at the screen. "Hey," she asked Toph, "why does that one guy have an arrow tattoo on his head?"

Toph just smiled. "It's a thing the people of his element do."

Lammy nodded in understanding. Those tats looked cool too.

Meanwhile on the boys' side of the cabin, Goku had found a note on top of a similar device next to the door.

" _Messages from the homes of Goku, Deadpool, and Double D_ ," he read as he walked in (Deadpool and Double D were already in there. "Who's first?"

"MEMEMEMEMEME!" Deadpool squealed as he grabbed the device. Then he turned to his message and began to watch the video, which had a muscular man with a metal arm and a woman with her face painted black and white.

 **Deadpool's message (submitted by Prince TigerMasters):**

 **Cable: What the hell (excuse that) do you think you're doing? You just leave in the middle of a mission for some silly contest?!**

 **Domino: Relax Cable, we can use the money and the mission was easy for one person. So good luck DP and bring home the money.**

 **Cable: Just-just don't kill anyone.**

 **end**

Deadpool smiled as he handed the device to Goku. "Yep," he stated. "Same old Cable."

"The woman was Domino, right?" Double D asked him. He nodded. The Double D turned to Goku. "You can go next."

Goku switched the device to his message. A man with pointed black hair and a widow's peak showed up onscreen.

 **Goku's message (submitted by Guest):**

 **Vegeta: Listen Kakarot, I will not have you lose to a pathetic rat such as Nom Nom, so be on your guard. Alright, now to switch to King Kai...Oh, not that one.**

 **Bulma (offscreen): Did you make sure WiFi is connected?**

 **Vegeta: Yes, I just need to find the right button.**

 **Bulma: Blue one!**

 **Vegeta: Oh, thank you (wait, Vegeta said that?).**

 **It switches to a chubby short man with blue skin**

 **King Kai: Listen Goku, I sense you need to train Double D for an upcoming horror. I know he's not the strongest, but even with Super Saiyan Blue, you won't be able to do it alone, and we'll need to be here for these people. So do as best as you can. And if you can't, just send him to me.**

 **end**

Goku handed the device to Double D, who looked a little embarassed by King Kai mentioning him and suggesting him for training. Goku rubbed his neck in apology.

"Let's see what my friends have to say," Double D said as he switched to his message. Onscreen were two boys. One was super tall and had a clueless expression on his face, and the other was short and greedy-looking.

 **Double D's message (submitted by Makeover name):**

 **Eddy: HEY SOCKHEAD, congrats you made it further than the first episode.**

 **Ed: Buttered….toast.**

 **Eddy: Ed, get away from the camera. *sighs* Well, we can expect that if you win, you'll give US most of the money. I MEAN, THINK OF ALL THE JAWBREAKERS WE CAN BUY WITH ALL THAT MONEY! *starts drooling***

 **end**

When Double D had finished, Deadpool started laughing his head off. "You have friends like that?" he asked Double D.

"Ha ha," Double D replied. "Granted, I have also questioned why I have those friends at times, but they're still my acquaintances."

Deadpool just shrugged and laid back on the wall next to his bed. He couldn't help but think of the messages he had just seen. Both Goku and Double D had people they could look to for help. That's one reason why he had Cable and Domino. Well, that and the fact that Cable could keep him in line.

He wondered what Cable and Domino would make of his friendship with Julie. And that it had ceased to be fake.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Maybe I should tell her the truth," Deadpool sighed. "Ugh, I can't."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mandy had found a similar device on her bed in the Ogre cabin. Deciding she had nothing better to do, she turned on the message. The video had a boy with a dopey expression and a baseball cap, as well as a skeleton in a black robe and carrying a scythe.

 **Mandy's message (submitted by sdgeek2003):**

" **How do you work this thing?" Billy asked.**

" **You press buttons, I suppose," Grim said. "Ah, here we go."**

" **Hey, Mandy!" Billy waved like a maniac.**

" **We definitely missed you," Grim said.**

" **Actually, we don't," Billy said.**

" **He's right, we don't," Grim laughed as the camera turned off.**

 **end**

Mandy threw the device to the side. "Remind me to give those two a pounding," she muttered to herself.

Then she looked out the window and spotted Lammy outside the mess hall, talking to Yusei. She noticed that Lammy had her guitar in hand. Then Mandy realized something she hadn't before. Lammy ALWAYS had the guitar with her. Suddenly, Mandy had an idea.

As for that conversation, both were talking about their previous lives and their possessions.

"If you think this place is bad," Yusei told the lamb, "try being evacuated as a baby from a massive energy explosion, living most of your life in a slum, being betrayed by your best friend, getting arrested, being tied to an ancient tradition, and nearly dying multiple times. Yeah, none of that was fun."

"At least you had your friends the whole time," Lammy responded. "I have my band, but I mostly look to my guitar for comfort. This thing is my pride and joy. It helps a lot when I feel nervous and stuff like that."

Yusei looked at the guitar for a moment. "You should teach me how to play one day," he said. "It would wow everyone back home."

Lammy smiled. "In exchange," she stated, "you teach me how to play that card game of yours."

"Deal." They shook hands and smiled at each other. In fact, they were about to kiss when they were interrupted.

"Yusei and Lammy, sitting in a tree," Nom Nom sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Luckily, he didn't finish the song because of the intercom. "Alrighty, competitors," Chris called. "Meet at the amphitheater in ten minutes. And make sure your voices are strong today."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam and Snake arrived at the stage and sat down. "What do you think it is?" Sam asked her fellow spy, who just shrugged.

"Chris said to have our voices ready," Snake said. "Could be a horror challenge with a lot of screaming."

"Whatever it is," Sam added, "I hope you do wonderful." Both smiled at each other while Mandy was watching. "Pfft, pathetic."

When everyone arrived, Chris walked on to the stage, followed by Chef, who was holding a giant box full of slips of paper.

"Attention everybody," Chris started, "before we begin, did those who received messages from home enjoyed their loved ones' best wishes?"

Those who got messages nodded.

"Plus," Chris added, "this show now has a stack of lawsuits on its head after the lawyers agreed that the past two challenges were too life-threatening."

"I'll say!" Deadpool, Nom Nom, Julie, and Yusei all said in unison.

The host added, "So we're going to take things a little easy for a couple of rounds. Oh, don't worry. There will still be fun. A perfect example of today's challenge. This is a new addition to Total Drama. We're going to have a singing challenge!"

Everyone groaned.

Chris rolled his eyes at the lack of enthusiasm and continued. "Inside this box are thousands of songs. And we made sure not to repeat a song, so no two people will draw the same one. And whatever you draw, you will have to sing it. No exceptions. Everyone paying attention?" The competitors nodded (except Deadpool, of course, with Nom Nom slapping him to make him pay attention).

"With your song, you're also going to have to make a spectacle out of your performance. Make it interesting. You can use any means necessary. Be creative. Also, a small number of the slips in this box will be marked 'Singer's Choice'. If you draw that, you can choose the song. Your performance will be judged by the three of us."

Everyone started to get confused. "Wait," Shrek asked, "where's tha third one?"

"I'm glad you asked," Chris replied. Then he yelled to the side of the stage, "Come on out!"

Out from backstage came a very arrogant-looking girl. She had brown hair and freckles and was wearing a gray shirt with capris. She had the air of someone you didn't want to cross.

"No way," Toph said. "Is that Courtney?"

The girl smiled. "In the flesh," she responded to the earthbender. "Now Chris, remember not to go against our little deal."

Chris sighed, "I know."

"What deal?" Nom Nom demanded.

"It was either this," Chris told the group, "or she would go through with her lawsuit, again for lack of safety. You'll have to appeal to her, me, and Chef. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions?" Chris asked. "Good. Now come up to the stage and draw your song from the box."

Everyone lined up before Chef to grab a random slip of paper. Before Mandy was about to draw, Nom Nom tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Sabotage Yusei and Lammy," he told her. "Do whatever it takes."

Mandy nodded. "I already had the idea in mind."

Finally, everyone drew their songs (Toph was told what her slip said in her ear).

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm not a singer," Yusei said. "Just to get that out of the way."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Julie looked back on her paper. "I love this song."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Double D repeatedly hit his head on the wall.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Kinda fitting," Mandy mused. "Except that it's a love song of sorts."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why me?" Nom Nom said in frustration.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Goku was beaming. "This is the best song ever!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Oh I love Survivor," Toph said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Cocococococococococococo (I'm ready to rock)," Coco yelled.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I know just what to do," Deadpool said with confidence.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **More performing," Lammy nervously said. "Great."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Jackpot," Snake stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Dante was air-guitaring.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is for you, Fiona," Shrek stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can finally bring out my opera talents!" Rarity squealed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't think there's many people here who is known to sing," said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope these people know," Courtney stated, "that I won't go easy on them.**

" **After several seasons of being on this show myself, with moments including that jerk delinquent's betrayal, I'm ready to make sure these people don't forget who I am."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where is it?" Lammy asked, panicking. "Where is it? Where is it?!"

She was looking all over camp. Yusei looked curious. "What's wrong?"

"My guitar's missing!" Lammy exclaimed. "I can't sing without that guitar. That thing's my confidence. Without it, I'm nothing! What am I going to do?!"

She was starting to hyperventilate again, but Yusei grabbed her. "Calm down, ok? I'll help you find it." Lammy nodded.

However, they spent an hour searching for the guitar, but to no avail. Lammy was freaking out. "I won't be able to go out there without my guitar. I can't do it."

"Well you don't need to worry," Yusei told her. "Guitar or no guitar, you'll be amazing. Besides, what did I say about worrying? There's nothing to worry about."

Though it was hard, Lammy believed him. "I got this."

Yusei smiled. "See? You can do this. Though we still need that guitar. I have to go through guitar lessons, don't I?"

"You were serious about that?" Lammy asked, now laughing.

The duelist laughed back. "Yes. Speaking of which, I hope you were serious about the card lessons."

Lammy nodded, and Yusei started.

"First, there are the Monster Cards…."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why won't those two become a couple already?" asked Dante.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's time to let you voices be the star of the show!" Chris announced a couple of hours later. "I hope you have your performance ready. We'll draw the order in which everyone goes." He held up a purple bucket (another one, yes) for everyone to see. "And yes, you will still have to go up there if you sing too high or too low for the song."

Then he pulled a name out of the bucket. "Our first singer of the night is…..Dante!"

Dante climbed up to the stage and faced the judges. In his hand was an impressive electric guitar. "What song are you performing tonight?" Courtney asked him.

"I drew 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy," Dante replied.

The judges nodded. "Then get to it," Courtney said.

(Note: Simply follow the format for each song. It's the same for each. Also, many characters are using special effects, but it's painstaking to place them in accordance to the song. I imagine Dante using his guitar for electric affect.)

Dante: _(quiet) Do do do do do do, do do do do do do do do do_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or too gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history!_

 _Remember me for centuries!_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me,_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The story's all off._

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in,_

 _The bruises on your thighs, like my fingerprints_

 _And this is for tonight,_

 _The thoughts you said you felt,_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or too gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history!_

 _Remember me for centuries!_

 _I can't stop til the whole world knows my name_

 _Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me,_

 _As long as there's a light,_

 _My shadow's over you_

 _Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _And you're a cherry blossom,_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon!_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or too gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history!_

 _Remember me for centuries!_

 _We've been here forever,_

 _And here's the frozen proof!_

 _I could scream forever,_

 _We are the poisoned youth!_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or too gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me, for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history!_

 _Remember me for centuries!_

 _We'll go down in history!_

 _Remember me for centuries!_

Dante's performance was followed by a moderate-to-good applause. Both Chris and Chef nodded their heads in approval while Courtney just rolled her eyes.

"Not bad at all," Chris said to the demon hunter, while Chef gave a thumbs up in agreement. Courtney rolled her eyes again. "It wasn't that great," she said shortly.

Lammy started to giggle. "I think we found Simon," she whispered to her teammates. "I was hoping there would be another rock head here."

When Dante returned to his teammates, Chris returned to the bucket. "Next up on the drive," he announced, "is Julie!"

Julie ran to the stage amid several claps. "Rock on!" Deadpool cried out to her. She smiled at him before turning to the judges.

"I drew 'So Yesterday' by Hilary Duff," she explained, "and I won't have any special effects. Just me and the singing."

"Then sing," Courtney told her.

 _Julie:_ _So yesterday_

 _So yesterday_

 _So yesterday_

 _You can change your life_

 _(If you wanna)_

 _You can change your clothes_

 _(If you wanna)_

 _If you change your mind_

 _Well that's the way it goes_

 _But I'm gonna keep your jeans_

 _And your old black hat_

 _('Cause I wanna)_

 _They look good on me_

 _You're never gonna get them back_

 _At least not today_

 _Not today, not today_

 _'Cause if it's over let it go and_

 _Come tomorrow it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

 _Laugh it off, let it go and_

 _When you wake up it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

 _You can say you're bored_

 _(If you wanna)_

 _You can act real tough_

 _(If you wanna)_

 _You could say you're torn_

 _But I've heard enough_

 _Thank you, you've made my mind up for me_

 _When you started to ignore me_

 _Do you see a single tear_

 _It isn't gonna happen here_

 _At least not today_

 _Not today, not today_

 _'Cause if it's over let it go and_

 _Come tomorrow it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

 _Laugh it off, let it go and_

 _When you wake up it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

 _If you're over me, I'm already over you_

 _If it's all been done, what is left to do_

 _How can you hang up if the line is dead_

 _If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead_

 _If you're movin' on, I'm already gone_

 _If the light is off, then it isn't on_

 _At least not today_

 _Not today, not today_

 _'Cause if it's over let it go and_

 _Come tomorrow it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

 _Laugh it off, let it go and_

 _When you wake up it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _Haven't you heard_

 _If it's over let it go and_

 _Come tomorrow it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

 _Laugh it off, let it go and_

 _When you wake up it will seem_

 _So yesterday, so yesterday_

 _Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

Julie finished the last few notes, and the crowd cheered again. The most enthusiastic was Deadpool, who jumped up and down in excitement. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"You can shut up now," Chris called to him. "Julie, that was an ok performance." The other two judges nodded. "However, it does not beat Dante. You guys are on the same team though, so don't worry." Julie nodded and walked to her team.

"Next up is…." Courtney announced as she pulled a name out, "Rarity!"

The unicorn squealed as she climbed up to the stage. "I'm ready!" Rarity yelled. "I'm doing 'Yeah 3x' by Chris Brown! Whooo!"

Courtney covered up her ears. "Less talk," she said, "more sing."

(Quick heads up: Rarity's singing this with an opera voice. Chris Brown in opera. Ha!)

Rarity: _1, 2, 3, 4_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Forever_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Forever_

 _It's you and me_

 _Moving at the speed of light into eternity_

 _Tonight is the night_

 _To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

 _Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music_

 _Around you, around you_

 _I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there_

 _So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?_

 _We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

 _But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

 _It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

 _It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

 _'Cause we only got one night_

 _Double your pleasure, double your fun_

 _And dance forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever_

 _(Forever)_

 _Ever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever on the dance floor_

 _Feels like were on another level_

 _Feels like our love's intertwined_

 _We can be two rebels_

 _Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

 _All you gotta do is watch me_

 _Look what I can do with my feet_

 _Baby, feel the beat inside_

 _I'm driving, you could take the front seat_

 _Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh_

 _It's like now_

 _It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

 _It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

 _'Cause we only got one night_

 _Double your pleasure, double your fun_

 _And dance forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever_

 _(Forever)_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever on the dance floor_

 _It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_

 _Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

 _Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone_

 _Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

 _What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes_

 _I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

 _There's no one else that matters, you love me_

 _And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl_

 _I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall_

 _Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

 _It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

 _It's gon' be me you and the dance floor_

 _'Cause we only got one night_

 _Double your pleasure, double your fun_

 _And dance forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever_

 _(Forever)_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever-ever-ever_

 _Forever on the dance floor_

Everyone just sat in shock as Rarity finished the song. Chris cleared his throat.

"I don't think this song is meant to be an opera song," he told her. "Just telling you now that Chris Brown doesn't do opera."

Chef shook his head. "You're not beating Dante," Courtney snipped.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No one respects opera these days," Rarity moaned. "Everyone back home would've liked it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Dante's still in tha lead," Shrek said. "Fantastic."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Next up is Shrek!"

The ogre climbed onstage and faced the judges. "My song is 'Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall' by Coldplay."

All three judges nodded in approval. "Begin," Chris said.

Shrek: _I turn the music up, I got my records on_

 _I shut the world outside until the lights come on_

 _Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone_

 _I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song_

 _And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night_

 _Until Monday morning feels another life_

 _I turn the music up, I'm on a roll this time_

 _And heaven is in sight_

 _I turn the music up, I got my records on_

 _From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song_

 _Don't want to see another generation drop_

 _I'd rather be a comma than a full stop_

 _Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees_

 _Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes_

 _But my heart is beating and my pulses start_

 _Cathedrals in my heart_

 _And we saw, oh, this light, I swear you, emerge blinking into_

 _To tell me it's alright, as we soar walls, every siren is a symphony_

 _And every tear's a waterfall, is a waterfall, oh, is a waterfall,_

 _Oh, is a, is a waterfall, every tear is a waterfall_

Everyone sat as Shrek continued to sing. They didn't know what they expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Shrek was good. Really good. Especially for an ogre. Maybe there was truly more to this ogre than meets the eye.

 _So you can hurt, hurt me bad_

 _But still I'll raise the flag_

 _It was a waaaterfall_

 _A waaaterfall_

 _Every tear, every tear, every teardrop is a waterfall_

 _Every tear, every tear, every teardrop is a waterfall_

 _..._

Shrek's applause was the biggest yet, especially for his team. Everyone else was really impressed. Nom Nom sat there, stunned. Even Courtney smiled at the end.

"Now that was pretty good," Chris stated. The other two nodded. "It's official," Courtney announced. "Despite being on the same team, Shrek has overtaken Dante and is now in the lead!"

Dante rolled his eyes at this. "Whatever," he muttered. Shrek walked back to his team amid more cheers.

"It's not over yet," Chris added. "We still have eleven more songs to go through." Then he drew the next name from the bucket. "Our next singer is…..Double D!"

Double D froze up. "Oh no," he squeaked. "Do I have to?"

Chef got up to his seat and started dragging him to the stage. "You're more whiney than DJ was," he complained. "Now get up there."

The poor guy was sweating bullets. "I d-drew 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies' by Panic at the D-Disco."

It took a few moments for everyone to process that. When they did, the whole area burst into laughter.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Chris cackled. "Ok, go ahead. Oh my."

(Note: I had to jump some hoops with this one, because while I wanted Double D's song to be ironic, this song is a little beyond the P-G rating. This will not have the words "whore" and "god". Other than that, everything goes. I feel so sorry for Double D.)

Double D: _Oh, well imagine_

 _As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

 _And I can't help but to hear_

 _No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

 _"What a beautiful wedding!_

 _What a beautiful wedding!", says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

 _"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_

 _The poor groom's bride is a shhh"_

 _I chime in with a_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a damn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality_

 _I chime in_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a damn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of_

 _Well in fact_

 _Well I'll look at it this way_

 _I mean technically our marriage is saved_

 _Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

 _Oh! Well in fact_

 _Well I'll look at it this way_

 _I mean technically our marriage is saved_

 _Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

 _Pour the champagne_

 _I chime in with a_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a damn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality_

 _I chime in_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a damn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality_

Somehow, Double D was managing to continue singing the song. However, everyone noticed how he often faltered, especially when he sang the chorus. Clearly, he wasn't enjoying this.

 _Again_

 _I chime in_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a damn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality_

 _I chime in_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a damn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality_

 _Again_

More silence followed the ending, followed by more laughing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom banged his fists on the confessional wall as he laughed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei was doubled over on the seat, also laughing.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Woah," Mandy said, looking completely shocked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Props for hilarity," Chris gasped, still laughing. "You didn't beat Shrek, but knowing you toughed out the entire song, you have my respect." The other two judges nodded.

"Just so you know," Snake told his teammate, "we're all laughing with you, not at you."

Nom Nom scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

Double D was blushing from embarrassment. I hope this absurd challenge ends soon so I can get my dignity back."

When everyone quieted down, Chris got the ball rolling again and drew another name out. "Toph, come on to the stage."

"Alright," Toph replied as she got onstage. "My song is 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor."

"I love that song," Chef said. "Wow the crowd."

Toph: _Risin' up, back on the street_

 _Did my time, took my chances_

 _Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

 _Just a man and his will to survive_

 _So many times it happens too fast_

 _You trade your passion for glory_

 _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

 _You must fight just to keep them alive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

 _Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he's watchin' us all with the EYE of the tiger_

 _Face to face, out in the heat_

 _Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

 _They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

 _For the kill with the skill to survive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

 _Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he's watchin' us all with the EYE of the tiger_

 _Risin' up, straight to the top_

 _Had the guts, got the glory_

 _Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

 _Just a man and his will to survive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

 _Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he's watchin' us all with the EYEEEEEEE of the tiger_

 _The eye of the tiger_

 _The eye of the tiger_

 _The eye of the tiger_

 _The eye of the tiger_

Another moderate applause followed Toph's performance. Chris and Chef nodded, but Courtney looked annoyed.

"What's with all the rock and roll? It's that kind of stupidest music around."

"Shut up," Chris told her. "Toph, not bad. However, you were a little off key at times."

Chef nodded. "I'm afraid you didn't beat Shrek," he said, "but the song was nice."

Another name was pulled out of the bucket and…."Next up is Mandy!"

Mandy got on stage and turned to the judges. It was at that moment everyone noticed what she had been wearing the whole time. She seemed to be in some sort of goth outfit, complete with black and white makeup.

"'You're Mine' by Disturbed," she told the judges. "That's all you need to know."

Dante's ears perked up. "My kind of music," he whispered. Chris nodded as a starting signal.

Mandy: _I've begun to realize_

 _That whenever I am with you_

 _You deliver me from the pain_

 _In my life_

 _Easy now to recognize_

 _All the misery I have been through_

 _It was beating me to submission_

 _Till the day you arrived_

 _Certainly, I felt alive_

 _Strength I had lost was revived_

 _I'm mending inside_

 _And we both know why_

 _'Cause you're_

 _Mine!_

 _I knew I could be whole if you were_

 _Mine!_

 _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_

 _Mine!_

 _Been betrayed too many times_

 _Didn't think I would ever recover_

 _That it'd haunt me for the rest of my life_

 _Then you opened up my eyes_

 _And you helped me rediscover_

 _With what you resurrected_

 _A man who had died_

 _Your power regave me new life_

 _Made me reborn and refined_

 _Rebuilt from inside_

 _And we both know why_

 _'Cause you're_

 _Mine!_

 _I knew I could be whole if you were_

 _Mine!_

 _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_

 _Mine!_

 _I never thought I would ever escape_

 _At times, I wanted to die_

 _Feared that it all was just a little too late_

 _For then I wouldn't survive_

 _I let you in and let go of the hate_

 _My heart recovered now, I_

 _Owe you a debt that I can never repay_

 _I still believe_

 _'Cause you're mine_

 _I'm burning inside_

 _And we both know why_

 _'Cause you're mine!_

 _I knew I could be whole if you were_

 _Mine!_

 _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_

 _Mine!_

 _I can regain control because you're_

 _Mine!_

 _I can take over the world because you're_

 _Mine!_

 _Mine!_

Of all the performances that had happened so far, this one made everyone feel the most uneasy. When the song finished, only a few brave souls clapped. Everyone else sat there, a little scared.

The way she sang that song, no wonder she was a force to be reckoned with.

"That was good," Chris told her, a little hard to get out. "I think you've beaten Shrek. And not because we're scared or anything. Right guys?! He turned to Chef and Courtney. They both nodded.

Chris continued, "The Green Ogres continue their reign over the challenge. Let's see how the Cute Koalas manage. Now who's next?" He drew another name out.

"Yusei, you're up!"

Lammy cheered as the duelist got onstage and faced the others. He was wearing one of those magician outfits, complete with the tuxedo, that cheap looking wand and a tall hat (which made him look a little like the Mad Hatter).

"My song is 'Magic' by B.O.B.," he told the judges. "Prepare to be amazed by the Great Yusini!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yusini?" Shrek asked. "These people need be'er nicknames."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Note: As this song has rapping in it, the rap parts will not be italicized. Also, he randomly summons out some of his duel monsters as his special effects.)

Yusei: _I_ _got the magic in me_

 _Every time I touch that track_

 _It turns into gold_

 _Everybody knows_

 _I've got the magic in me_

 _When I hit the flow the girls come_

 _Snappin' at me_

 _Now everybody wants some presto_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Aoooooooo!_

 _I got the magic in me!_

These tricks that I'll attempt

Will blow your mind

Pick a verse, any verse

I'll hypnotize you with every line

I'll need a volunteer

How about you, with the eyes?

Come on down to the front

And stand right here and don't be shy

I'll have you time-travellin'

Have your mind babblin'

People tryin' to inherit the skill

So they askin' me

Even David Blaine had to go

And take some classes

And I see Mindfreak like

What's up man, what's happenin'?

So come one, come all

And see the show tonight

Prepare to be astounded

No Ghost or Poltergeist

You know I'm no Pinocchio

I've never told a lie

So call me Mr. Magic Man

I float on Cloud Nine

 _I got the magic in me_

 _(I got the magic, baby)_

 _Every time I touch that track it_

 _Turns into gold_

 _(Yes it turns to gold)_

 _Everybody knows_

 _I've got the magic in me_

 _(I got the magic, baby)_

 _When I hit the flow the girls come_

 _Snappin' at me_

 _(They be snappin' baby)_

 _Now everybody wants some presto_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Aoooooo!_

 _I got the magic in me!_

Well, take a journey into my mind

You'll see why it's venom I rhyme

Stay on the road

So I call my mama when I got time

I hit the stage, go insane

Then jump into that crowd

See, see, when I rhyme

I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow

See I deceive you with my

Intergalactic ether

I sing just like Aretha

So respect me like I'm Caesar

I kick it like Adidas

Flowin' sticky like adhesive

Be cautious, 'cause what I be on

Will leave you with amnesia

I break all the rules

Like Evel Knievel

It's a spectacular show

'Cause my heart pumps diesel

So whatever you saying

It don't entertain my ego

I do this everyday

Hocus pocus is my styl-o

 _I got the magic in me_

 _(I got the magic, baby)_

 _Every time I touch that track it_

 _Turns into gold_

 _(Yes it turns to gold)_

 _Everybody knows_

 _I've got the magic in me_

 _(I got the magic, baby)_

 _When I hit the flow the girls come_

 _Snappin' at me_

 _(They be snappin' baby)_

 _Now everybody wants some presto_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Magic, magic, magic_

 _Aoooooo!_

 _I got the magic in me!_

 _I got the magic in me!_

Yusei finished the song, and the crowd did an above-average applause. Lammy was particularly impressed, and everyone quieted to hear what the judges had to say. Only Nom Nom failed to clap.

"The special effects were some of the best yet," Chris said. "And the magician theme? Not bad. The singing, however, was a little lacking."

Chef nodded. "You were a little off-track with the rapping." As for Courtney, "I'm not a fan of rapping. Mandy's still in the lead. Oh, and nice face tat."

Her comment took a few people aback. "And now you know why Duncan broke up with you," Dante shot back at her. "Because you're a *censored*."

Now Courtney was angry. And she wasn't trying to hide it. "Let me draw the next name," she seethed. "Nom Nom, stage. NOW!"

Nom Nom sighed as he climbed up the stage. "I'm going to have you laugh the whole time," he told the crowd, "because I drew 'The Gummy Bear Song' by Gummy Bear."

"Now this will be interesting," said Chris, barely able to compose himself. "Go ahead."

Nom Nom: _Oh I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear!_

 _I'm a Jolly Bear!_

' _Cause I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing, Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

 _(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

 _Bing ding ba doli party_

 _Zing bing ba doli party_

 _Breding ba doli party party pop [Pop!]_

 _Bing ding ba doli party_

 _Zing bing ba doli party_

 _Breding ba doli party party pop [Pop!]_

 _Oh I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear!_

 _I'm a Jolly Bear!_

' _Cause I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing, Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_

 _Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_

 _Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_

 _Three times you can bite me_

 _Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_

 _Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_

 _Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_

 _Three times you can bite me_

 _(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

 _(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

 _Bing ding ba doli party_

 _Zing bing ba doli party_

 _Breding ba doli party party pop [Pop!]_

 _Bing ding ba doli party_

 _Zing bing ba doli party_

 _Breding ba doli party party pop [Pop!]_

 _Oh I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear!_

 _I'm a Jolly Bear!_

' _Cause I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing, Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear!_

 _I'm a Jolly Bear!_

' _Cause I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing, Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear_

 _I'm a Jolly Bear!_

' _Cause I'm a Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh, I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing, Gummy Bear!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Party pop [Pop!]_

Most people clapped appreciatively, but the judges, Sam, Snake, Yusei, Toph, and Deadpool were all laughing like crazy.

"THAT'S IT!"

He grabbed a huge stick and started chasing those five people around with it. That sparked some actual laughter from the rest.

"That was hilarious!" Chris called out. "But not enough. Mandy's still in the lead, so the Koalas may be heading for the bonfire. Speaking of Koalas, Snake's up."

Snake barely avoided Nom Nom's whack and ran up to the stage. "My song is 'Another One Bites the Dust' by Queen," he stated. "Here goes nothing."

Snake: _Steve walks warily down the street_

 _The brim pulled way down low_

 _And ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready hey, are you ready for this_

 _Are you standing on the edge of your seat_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat, yeah, yeah, yeah, sing it_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust, hey_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _How do you think I'm going to get along_

 _Without you, when you're gone?_

 _You took me for everything that I had_

 _You kicked me out on my own_

 _Are you happy? Are you satisfied?_

 _How long can you stand the heat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust yeah, yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust yeah, yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Give me yeah yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey ,another one bites the dust yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust yeah_

 _Bites the dust_

 _Bites the dust_

 _Bites the dust_

 _Bites the dust_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

 _And bring him to the ground_

 _You can beat him, you can cheat him_

 _You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down_

 _Is he ready, is he ready for you_

 _I'm standing on my own two feet_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _Repeating the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust, hey_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Alright_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yes_

The final notes sounded from the speaker, and Sam joined the group in the applause. Only Nom Nom wasn't clapping.

"I always loved Queen growing up," Chris said. "But your singing wasn't that great."

The other two judges nodded. "May we see some actual talent?" Courtney asked, looking bored. The competitors were starting to get angry with her. In fact, Toph already had half a mind to throw a rock at her, and Deadpool had his hand on the stick Nom Nom dropped.

"Sam, come to the stage," Chris announced. The spy walked to the stage to face the crowd. "I drew 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry." She began the song.

Sam: _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I was in the dark_

 _I was falling hard_

 _With an open heart_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _How did I read the stars so wrong_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _And now it's clear to me_

 _That everything you see_

 _Ain't always what it seems_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

 _I wish I knew then_

 _What I know now_

 _Wouldn't dive in_

 _Wouldn't bow down_

 _Gravity hurts_

 _You made it so sweet_

 _Till I woke up on_

 _On the concrete_

 _Falling from cloud 9_

 _Crashing from the high_

 _I'm letting go tonight_

 _(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Not losing any sleep_

 _Picked up every piece_

 _And landed on my feet_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I am born again_

 _Outta the lion's den_

 _I don't have to pretend_

 _And it's too late_

 _The story's over now, the end_

 _I wish I knew then_

 _What I know now_

 _Wouldn't dive in_

 _Wouldn't bow down_

 _Gravity hurts_

 _You made it so sweet_

 _Till I woke up on_

 _On the concrete_

 _Falling from cloud 9_

 _Crashing from the high_

 _I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)_

 _I'm Falling from cloud 9_

 _Thunder rumbling_

 _Castles crumbling_

 _I am trying to hold on_

 _God knows that I tried_

 _Seeing the bright side_

 _But I'm not blind anymore..._

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9_

 _Crashing from the high_

 _You know I'm letting go tonight_

 _I'm Falling from cloud 9_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

Once the song had finished, another round of applause rang out in the area. Snake looked incredibly proud of Sam, and the rest of the Koalas were smiling (except Nom Nom).

"That was pretty good," Chris said, "but it's still not up to par with Mandy. We now only have four people left to sing. And up next is….Coco!"

Coco got onstage and faced the crown. "Cococococococococo," she told everyone.

"'Sissy That Walk' by Rupaul?!" Courtney asked, shocked. "You guys have the guts to have the song of a drag queen in this?"

Chef looked right at her. "You, little lady, need to shut up," he seethed.

(Note: Knowing Coco's language, her performance is very predictable and very short.)

Coco: _Cococococococo_

 _Cocococococo_

 _Cococococococococococo_

 _Cocococococo_

"Stop!" Chris ordered. The music stopped, and only Lammy cheered. Everyone else was silent.

"We just can't understand you," Chris explained. "Speaking is one thing, but singing is another thing altogether. So sorry. You're not beating your teammate."

Coco hung her head as she walked back to her team. Yusei gave her a consoling pat on the back, and Lammy walked over to her. All three looked back to the stage as Chris drew the next name out of the bucket.

"The mercenary himself, Deadpool!"

"My turn!" Deadpool squealed as he dashed up the stage. Courtney looked at him and said, "What song are you doing today, Deadpool?"

"I drew Player's Choice," Deadpool told her, "and the song I chose is 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot."

That surprised everyone entirely. The moment he had said Player's Choice, the crowd immediately expected him to sing some provocative song about women. This wasn't what they had in mind. However, a handful of people (particularly Snake and his alliance) were more interested in the performance itself than the song choice.

"I hope TheMasterKat falls in love with my super awesome singing," he muttered.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Everyone who is reading this story right now," Deadpool explained, "will want to pay attention to this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sounds like he wants to get a message out to everyone," said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Deadpool: _Welcome to the planet_

 _Welcome to existence_

 _Everyone's here_

 _Everyone's here_

 _Everybody's watching you now_

 _Everybody waits for you now_

 _What happens next?_

 _What happens next?_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to lift_

 _Yourself up off by the floor_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to move_

 _Like today never happened_

 _Today never happened before_

 _Welcome to the fallout_

 _Welcome to resistance_

 _The tension is here_

 _The tension is here_

 _Between who you are_

 _And who you could be_

 _Between how it is_

 _And how it should be yeah_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to lift_

 _Yourself up off by the floor_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to move_

 _Like today never happened_

 _Today never happened_

 _Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

 _Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

 _Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

 _Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

 _Salvation is here_

Snake couldn't have been more surprised with how Deadpool took the song. For starters, he wasn't that bad. This performance was certainly above average. However, that wasn't what intrigued Snake. As the song continued, it became clear to Snake that Deadpool was using this as a rallying point to the other competitors. At first, it wasn't clear what he was rallying them towards. Then Snake looked over at Nom Nom and realized the rallying point was to band together against Nom Nom. And Deadpool was in Nom Nom's alliance!

On top of all that, Deadpool also seemed to be singing to someone in the crowd in a friendly manner. Snake knew immediately whom when he remembered what he had seen a few days ago, with the lake, Fang, and his knife. And at certain times, Deadpool looked right at Julie.

Snake smiled. Deadpool may have been in Nom Nom's alliance, but he was certainly one of the good guys this time around.

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to lift yourself_

 _To lift yourself up off by the floor_

 _I dare you to move_

 _I dare you to move_

 _Like today never happened_

 _Today never happened_

 _Today never happened_

 _Today never happened before_

Julie and Snake were the ones that clapped the hargest as the song finished. Nom Nom clapped acceptably, and Snake knew he was oblivious to what the song was for. Chris quieted everyone down and turned to Deadpool.

"That was one of the most surprising performances of the night," he said. "I can't help but be impressed. You certainly weren't bad."

Chef also nodded. "I like Switchfoot, so that was certainly a good one."

"Meh," Courtney added. "It wasn't that amazing. I say it was a lot to be desired. Mandy's still in the lead. It's proof that all schizophrenics should just be holed up in mental hospitals." And she said this without the slightest bit of emotion.

That was by far the most scathing thing she had said all night. And though Deadpool tried to hide it, he was clearly hurt. He just walked offstage, where Julie immediately tried to help him.

"Don't listen to her," she whispered. "She's just a jerk."

"On that note," Chris said, "we still have two more people to sing. And up next is Goku."

The Saiyan flew to the stage. "My song is 'Wannabee' by The Spice Girls."

"NO!" Chef yelled. "I don't want any Spice Girls here. Why was that song even in the drawing earlier?" Chef shifted his eyes in a guilty way.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The Spice Girls are the best group ever," Chris said. "Chef's just jealous."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Only one person left to sing then," Chris announced. "If Lammy can beat Mandy, the Koalas win the challenge. So Lammy, don't keep us waiting."

Lammy nervously nodded as she walked up the stage. Before she knew it, she was in front of the entire group.

"Like Deadpool, I also got Player's Choice," she stammered. "I pick 'Fallin' for You' by Colbie Caillat."

Chris nodded, and Lammy took a deep breath as she looked at Yusei's face.

Lammy: _I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you_

 _Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself_

 _Wait until I know you better_

 _I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

 _But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

 _I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand_

 _Pull me towards you, and we start to dance_

 _All around us, I see nobody_

 _Here in silence, it's just you and me_

 _I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

 _But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

 _I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

If Yusei weren't there, he wouldn't have believed what he was hearing. She picked that song because of him. Was Lammy falling in love with Yusei? Whatever the reason, Yusei couldn't help but smile at the thought of this happening. However, he was starting to think he was falling in love with her right back.

As for the performance, it was almost as good as her guitar playing. And that's still pretty awesome.

 _Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'_

 _Emotions keep spinnin' out_

 _I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, I'm fallin' for you_

The biggest applause yet followed the performance, including a standing ovation. Chris looked amazingly pleased, and Chef smiled. Even Courtney couldn't find anything wrong to say.

"I think the crowd agrees with us," Chris announced. "Lammy overtakes Mandy, and the Cute Koalas win!"

The Koalas were now cheering as they hoisted Lammy up on their shoulders. As the group passed the Ogres, she turned to Yusei.

"I hope you're not embarrassed," she whispered. Yusei smiled and shook his head. "I'm not," he said.

"Ogres," Chris told the losers, "there just isn't any love for you guys these days. Bonfire, tonight."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Another loss?" Mandy asked aloud. "Why does my team stink?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm tired of hearin' 'Cocococo' all day long," said Shrek.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She did do the worst in the challenge," said Julie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Most of the bonfire ceremony had already passed, and the three remaining people without a marshmallow were Coco, Mandy, and Dante. Dante was only in the bottom three on the basis of threat level.

"Dante," Chris said, throwing the marshmallow to the demon hunter.

"Two ladies, and only one marshmallow," the host stated. "Who will it go to?"

Mandy was as calm as ever, while Coco was nervous.

"I'm too tired out for the dramatic sentence this time," Chris said. "Mandy, here's your marshmallow. Coco, you're out." He threw the marshmallow to Mandy, and Coco hung her head again as she walked to the cannon and boarded it. However, there was a guest: Courtney in a straightjacket.

"Why am I being shot with this birdbrain?!" Courtney yelled. "I wanted to be shot out with someone who actually has seEEEEEEENNNNCCCCEEE!"

Both girls were shot out, and Chris was relieved.

"Finally," he said. "She's gone."

Later….

"You found it?" Lammy asked Yusei, who was holding her guitar.

Yusei nodded. "It was under the floor of the mess hall," he explained. Don't ask how I found it. Now how about that guitar lesson.

Lammy nodded. "You hold the guitar like this." She showed him the right posture.

Then Yusei tried strumming it, and two of the strings broke. "Oops," he said, laughing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what was that song all about?" Julie asked Deadpool.

He just shrugged. "I just felt like singing it for some reason." Julie could tell he was lying. "So there wasn't anything about your song choice?" Deadpool shook his head.

Julie decided not to press it. "Well you were amazing today," she said. "And don't let Courtney's words get you down. Schizophrenic or not, you're an amazing guy. That's all that matters."

Deadpool smiled.

"It's late," Julie said. "I'd better get to bed. Goodnight." And she walked back to her cabin.

Julie deserved to know. Deadpool knew that. She deserved to know the truth.

'You will tell her tomorrow," Deadpool thought to himself. 'You will tell her about the alliance, the plans, and why you came to her in the first place.'

Meanwhile…..

"Rarity," Nom Nom called. "I want to talk to you."

Rarity looked at him, a little confused. Then she nodded and walked to him. At the same time, she was nervous. She knew what Nom Nom was about to say. She wasn't a fortune teller like a friend of hers, but she didn't need to be to know that Nom Nom was going to talk to her about his alliance. "Just don't get distracted," she told herself. Soon she was right in front of Nom Nom.

"What do you plan on doing now that you know about my alliance?" Nom Nom asked her. Rarity replied, "Tell the other competitors. They need to be warned."

Nom Nom smiled. "Do they really?"

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"I mean do they need to know," Nom Nom responded. "If these people knew about an alliance, they would have to worry about something else on top of what they already have. That can break a guy. You have the spies, who have to hide their feelings for each other. Yusei and Lammy have to do the same for each other. Shall I continue? Keeping this a secret would be a very _generous_ thing of you to do."

One look in Rarity's face and Nom Nom knew he had struck home.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Longest chapter ever. I'm glad it's over.**

 **Coco's out due to poor singing ability, but who could blame her? Whoever created Coco must have either been a complete idiot or they really liked hot cocoa.**

 **Deadpool provided the surprise, Nom Nom and Double D provided the hilarity, and Yusei and Lammy provided the bonding. Nom Nom also provided a way for Rarity to keep her big mouth shut.**

 **Again, I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Just to remind you guys.**

 **Read and review. And challenge ideas are always welcome.**

 **Now I'm tired from doing this really long chapter *yawn*.**

 **I guess I'll see you next time when I'm "wide awake". Get it? *another yawn***

 **TheMasterKat ou….*snore***


	15. Of Shootouts and Secrets!

**What does this story have in store for you this time?**

 **Well why don't we find out?**

 **Warning: This chapter contains paint-related gun violence.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the two teams had a brand-new challenge to sing until they drop. Not literally, but you get the point. Some notable attractions include Double D and his Panic at the Disco irony, the rise of the Great Yusini, Nom Nom saying he's a gummy bear, and Deadpool's rallying surprise with Switchfoot. All those and other competitors let their voices be heard, but victory went to Lammy. She wowed the crowd with something that MIGHT be a veiled proclamation of love for our favorite duelist. In the end, tone-deaf and language-challenged Coco was sent off the island to Loserville. Now that singing's behind them, who will be next to fall? Find out here! On Total! Drama! Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Both Nom Nom and Mandy were sitting outside the Koala cabin two days after the singing challenge. And of course, they were talking about strategy and the current situation. Mandy appeared to be a little impatient.

"We could've gotten rid of those three stooges a long time ago," she explained. "You know the merge isn't going to be far away. Why not act now?"

Nom Nom sighed in frustration and said, "I'm working on it, but all three have allies of their own. They're all on friendly terms with most of the other competitors. Plus, Snake and Sam have each other's backs. Why they haven't become a couple yet is a complete mystery to me. And Yusei-" he muttered a few unintelligible things after that, "-has that lamb girl. It's harder than you think to get them all out in the perfect victory I want."

"Speaking of Lammy," Mandy asked, "how did she take her best friend's elimination?"

"A little glum," Nom Nom responded, "but I can tell she'll fight back. However, now's not the time to worry about that. Is Rarity holding up to her end of the deal?"

Mandy nodded. "Not a word from her about us."

Just then, the same small device from the messages a few days ago suddenly fell into Nom Nom's hands. He looked at it and said, "It looks like I have some well wishers." He smirked and turned the device on to view the message.

 **Nom Nom's message (submitted by Makeover name)**

" **Hey Noms," Grizzly Bear waved. "How's it going?"**

" **Griz, why are you doing this?" Panda Bear asked. "He was always a jerk to us!"**

" **Ice Bear hopes he loses," said Ice Bear, quietly.**

" **Well he got us this Nom Nom merchandise," mentioned Grizzly.**

" **Yeah!" Panda Bear exclaimed. "Because we paid!"**

 **Grizzly said, "Oh yeah."**

 **End**

Nom Nom just rolled his eyes and threw the device behind him. "Those three are just jealous because they're not in a reality show competing for a huge paycheck I really don't need. Funny thing is how you, me, and Deadpool all got a message, but Snake, Sam and Yusei didn't. They just feel so unloved, don't they."

"Where is Deadpool anyway?" Mandy asked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is definitely the kind of view that makes this whole competition worth it," Julie told Deadpool. They were both at the top of the cliff, just admiring the view.

Deadpool shrugged. "I've never really paid attention," he stated. "Views like this never involve killing people. All they bring to mind is that sad movie, ' _A Walk to Remembe_ r'."

"I love that movie!" Julie exclaimed. "Ben and I have watched it ten times. I kinda had to persuade him, though. What is it with boys and romantic movies?"

Both just laughed for a few seconds after that. Then Deadpool calmed down. "Um, Julie? I actually have a confession to make."

Julie sat up, curious. "It's nothing love related, is it? Remember, I'm taken."

The mercenary shook his head. He knew he had to tell the truth about the alliance.

"I need to tell you that I'm…"

"In what?"

"In an a-a-awesome band!" He started to laugh. He had chickened out.

Julie raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you could use an instrument. The last challenge told me you could sing, but there's nothing about you that tells me you can play a guitar or something."

Deadpool shifted his eyes and responded, "There are a lot of things about me I just like to keep hidden. Heh heh."

His friend didn't look like she believed him, but decided not to press the subject. "Ok then."

And they continued to talk to each other as though it had never happened.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He looked like he really wanted to tell me something," Julie said. "But I don't think it had anything to do with being in a band."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rarity was beside herself with worry. Ever since her last meeting with Nom Nom, she had wondered if she had really done a generous thing by agreeing to keep his alliance secret. In fact, every time she had passed someone as she walked, she immediately turned the other direction. As for Nom Nom, she couldn't forget what had she promised him.

 _Flashback:_

" _Now listen to me Rarity." Nom Nom had said. "You know how much being generous means to you. And like I said, it would be very generous of you to keep quiet. However, don't think you'll get off scot free if you tell anyone."_

" _Why would I not think that?" Rarity then asked._

 _Nom Nom gave her a serious stare and said, "If you tell anyone about my alliance, mark my words. You WILL be sent home. Rarity does not pass GO or collect one million dollars."_

That conversation had haunted her for the past two days. She didn't know what to do about it.

"Campers!" Chris yelled through the intercom. "Meet me at the bonfire pit for a briefing on your next challenge. And be prepared for an all-out shootout!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rarity was pulling her hair a little. "Why does this have to happen to me?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone sat at the seats in the bonfire area. "What do you think it is this time?" Yusei asked Snake, who shrugged.

While they were waiting, Sam sat next to Snake. "Whatever happens, know I'm right behind you," she said to her fellow spy. Snake smiled. "Same here."

Mandy saw this and rolled her eyes. This scene was making her sick. Why not those two become a couple yet?

Finally, Chris and Chef arrived. Chef was pushing a large box. "Before we begin," Chris started, "we have something to notify you all of. After this challenge, we will only have two challenges left before the merge."

Everyone cheered a little, knowing they were almost there.

"And the final challenge before the merge will be something unique," the host continued. "Chef and I have a little bet going on. You don't need to know the details, but whichever one of us wins will choose a second person to be eliminated for that day."

Now there was a lot of interest. Two people were going to leave right before the merge? This was intriguing.

"And now for the challenge. Chef, open the box."

Chef pulled out a crowbar and opened the box. Everyone peered in to see that the box was filled with weapons. Deadpool squealed with joy, Dante smiled, Snake was also happy, and everyone else looked apprehensive.

"You're having us use these?" Lammy asked Chris.

Chris laughed and said, "These are all paintball weapons. They only fire paint. You guys are about to have a paintball shootout all over the island. Use these weapons to defend yourselves and take out other competitors. If you get any bit of paint on you, even if it's your own paint, you're out. Last competitor left standing wins for their team. You will all get a random weapon, and we won't have lessons for handling it. You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

Dante just laughed. "Is this the best challenge you can think of? This is noting. And having Chef hand us the weapons? Might as well give me the win right now."

"Listen right here!" Chef exclaimed in Dante's face. "This ain't over until the last shot is fired. So sit tight and wait for your weapon Got that, demon hunter!"

"You got spit on my face," said Dante, not even unnerved.

Chef growled and faced the others. "Alright, maggots," he barked. "Line up so you can get your weapon, as well as protective glasses and hats."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Another challenge for me to own," Snake said.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Dante scoffed and stated, "That chef can't shake me. I'm me!"**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Double D was the first in line, and Chef handed him a missile launcher. Which he could barely lift.

"You are so doomed," Chef said as Double D struggled to pull it.

Next was Sam. Chef handed her a….hair dryer. "It does blow paint out of it," Chris pointed out.

Sam just smiled. "I can put this to good use," she said.

So the weapons were handed out one by one. Yusei got a Wild-West style revolver; Shrek got a supply of grenades; Julie got a bow with paint-tipped arrows (the arrowheads were just paintballs); Goku got a flamethrower, earning him the envy of most of the others; Lammy got a machine gun; Mandy got a slingshot, and Chef got her dirty glare; Snake got a sniper rifle; Deadpool got a shotgun; Rarity got a glue gun ("It shoots paint," Chris said); Toph got a blowdart tube. The last two were Nom Nom and Dante.

Nom Nom just wanted his weapon already. Finally, Chef handed him a minigun.

"Now we're talking," Nom Nom said, smiling.

Now excited, Dante got to the front of the line. If Double D got a bazooka, Goku got a flamethrower, and Nom Nom got a minigun, he had to have gotten something awesome too.

And he was handed….a bottle of ketchup.

"You're joking, right?" Dante asked Chef, who glared at him. Everyone burst into laughter.

"How am I supposed to use THIS as a weapon?"

Chef kept glaring and said, "Squeeze it, or dump it, or something."

Dante sighed and walked to where the others were all laughing. "This bites," he muttered.

"Now that all of you have your 'weapons'," Chris announced, "you all have ten minutes to scatter around the island. Use this time to your advantage. Alright, clear out."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **A ketchup bottle?" Dante said, exasperated. "I'm going to make Chef eat his words no matter what weapon I have."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom was cackling loudly. "A ketchup bottle! Oh, this is rich!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone found spots in the woods to hide, and a few shot at a nearby tree a few times to get a little practice. As Rarity passed Nom Nom, he grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "Sabotage some people, no matter the team. Do this, and you won't have to worry about leaving tonight." Rarity sighed and nodded.

The first person she saw was Yusei, who was pacing back and forth, waiting for the ten minutes to be up. Silently, she zapped his revolver with her horn and ran off. She did the same with several other weapons.

"Your wait is over," Chris called from the intercom. "SHOOTOUT!"

Everyone nodded as they walked on. Snake turned on the camo feature of his suit and disappeared from sight. Julie climbed up a tree to wait and Deadpool ran off.

Nom Nom was carrying his minigun through the forest when he heard rustling in the brush. On the whim, he started firing around the area. When he stopped, everything went quiet. Then Yusei jumped from behind a tree, cocked his revolver, aimed at Nom Nom, and pulled the trigger.

Nothing came out. Confused, Yusei tried to fire again. Same result. He checked to see if there was a problem with his ammo and saw the weapon was empty.

"Uh oh," he said. Nom Nom smirked and fired.

When Nom Nom was done, he stepped back to see his handiwork. Yusei was covered from head to toe in paint. Literally. Every bit of him was covered in paint. You couldn't see anything past the mix of colors. Nom Nom sighed in satisfaction. "Vengeance is amazing," he said to his rival. "But know that I'm not done with you yet." And he walked off laughing, leaving Yusei standing there, covered in paint and stunned.

"Attention competitors," Chris called. "The first casualty of this challenge is claimed. Yusei has been taken out by Nom Nom's minigun! Oh, and everyone who's been eliminated from the challenge must report back to the bonfire pit and wait until it's over. So get moving Yusei."

Sam heard the announcement and seethed. "Darn it Nom Nom," she muttered before she kept moving.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As the challenge wore on, a few people started to let their guard down a little. That made some people sitting ducks. Double D, who had barely been able to move his bazooka, was easily taken down by Mandy. Shrek didn't see Snake's sniper rifle until it fired, taking the ogre out. And Lammy somehow found her machine gun jammed, making her an easy target from Julie's arrow. All three walked back to the bonfire pit, more angry than anything else.

Mandy continued trekking through, slingshot loaded and pulled. Then she noticed a shadow overhead. She looked up and saw Goku, aiming his flamethrower at her. He never had time to use it, because when he pulled the trigger, nothing came out. "Huh?" Mandy was too fast for him. She sneered as her paintball struck home on Goku's forehead. She continued on as Goku flew back to the bonfire pit.

"Goku is out by a nice upper shot from Mandy," Chris announced.

Despite that, the situation was dire for the Green Ogres. There were only three left.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We've already had four eliminations in a row," said Mandy. "With the duelist and fatso out, and Dante wielding a bottle of ketchup, and Julie too much of a friend of Deadpool for her own good, looks like it's up to me. Nutjobs, all of them."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like someone's trying to sabotage both teams," stated Toph.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam was walking slowly, trying not to cause an uproar, At the same time, Snake had his rifle at the ready while using his Solid Eye to detect movement. Suddenly, he spotted someone moving at his left. Silently, he walked to the source of the movement. At the same time, Sam heard footsteps coming towards her. They were both getting closer. Finally, they bumped into each other. They pointed their weapons but quickly realized who they had found.

"It's a little hard talking to you when I can't see you," Sam whispered, for fear of discovery.

As if on cue, Snake turned off his camo and smiled at her. "Finally," he said, "a friendly face." Sam smiled back.

"Have you seen anyone yet?" Snake asked.

Sam nodded and said, "I saw Toph earlier. And I caught a glimpse of Nom Nom as I walked."

At the mention of Nom Nom, Snake rolled his eyes. "I thought Yusei would've had him."

"Only Mandy and Dante left for the Ogres," Sam said. "I don't know what Dante will do with a bottle of ketchup, but we will have to watch out for Mandy."

Those words only just came out of her mouth when a paintball whizzed past her. She turned and saw Mandy, who was reloading her slingshot.

"Oh, you'll watch out alright," she said evilly to them.

"RUN!" Snake and Sam both screamed as they sped off into the thicket. Mandy sighed in frustration and ran after them.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think we all underestimated that slingshot," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie was currently firing arrows at both Deadpool and Toph, who were both dodging and firing. Eventually, Toph was hit in the arm by an arrow. "Ugh," she seethed as she walked back to the bonfire. Deadpool looked at her for a second before turning to Julie.

"Nice to see you," he said. Julie nodded and smiled. "Likewise."

With the hellos out of the way, both pointed their weapons at each other.

"Tell me," Deadpool asked. "Will an arrow or a shotgun bullet find their mark first? That actually bothers me sometimes. Which one's faster? I have no idea."

Eventually, they got bored with the conversation over whether an arrow or shotgun bullet was faster, and decided to shoot each other.

"Ow," Julie complained. "Paintballs hurt more than I thought."

Deadpool nodded. "Oh, and I have to tell you something important."

"More band stuff?"

"No, it's that Nom Nom is a-a-a-a really amazing koala bear. I know because I'm on his team."

Julie just shook her head. "Let's just get back to camp," she said, confused.

Deadpool nodded and walked with her, but his head was hitting himself right now. He had failed yet again.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **First the band thing, now this," said Julie. "What's gotten into him?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Toph, Julie and Deadpool are out due to a three-way war," Chris announced.

The losers were all watching the rest of the challenge through a monitor. The first thing the three new losers did was laugh; Yusei was still completely covered in paint.

"Wha' happened to you three?" Shrek asked them.

Toph walked to him and said, "We got caught in a 2-on-1 battle. However, my tube seemed smaller than when I got it at the beginning of the challenge. As though it had been shrunk. As though it had been sabotaged."

"You too, huh?" Yusei asked her in response.

"Out of curiosity," Julie requested, "raise your hand if you had a problem with your weapon during the challenge when that problem shouldn't have even been there?"

Yusei, Lammy, Goku, and Toph raised their hands.

"Weird," said Shrek.

No one noticed Deadpool looking a bit nervous about Nom Nom's actions.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam and Snake were still running for their lives from Mandy. Eventually, they got pretty far from her, but then they fell on top of each other.

"Oh, sorry," Sam nervously said. Snake also looked a little embarrassed. However, they both suddenly became distracted by each other's eyes. Sam was blushing and Snake was more freaked out than anyone had ever seen him.

And then they were kissing.

They were distracted so much by their kissing that they hardly noticed Mandy shoot a paintball at both of them.

"Um," Mandy began, "I just eliminated you guys from the challenge and-?"

"Go tell someone who cares," Snake snapped at her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Everything Mandy was saying was quickly censored.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sam and Snake are out by slingshot," Chris called.

Rarity heard the announcement and sighed. She had messed up Sam's hair dryer anyway. However, she had not sabotaged the other three remaining competitors. And she was feeling really guilty of this whole sabotage thing.

"Maybe I should just tell everyone the truth," she muttered.

Just then, she slipped on some paint left over from Nom Nom and Yusei. Once she realized what that meant, she did a facepalm (or a face hoof?). She had no choice but to walk back to the bonfire.

"Rarity is out," Chris plainly called; he decided not to embarrass the unicorn by keeping the slipping a secret.

Finally, Mandy was face-to-face with Nom Nom. "So how do we handle this now?"

"Easy," Nom Nom replied. "We make it look good, but I eventually hit you. Think you can do that?"

Mandy grumbled, "Yeah. And remind me to throttle the spies."

So they started firing. Mandy kept running in front of Nom Nom's paintball bombardment while firing herself. Eventually, she deliberately slowed down enough for the minigun to blast her. She scoffed as the paint hit her repeatedly. When it was over, she at least didn't have as bad a paint job as Yusei. She only got a face-full.

After Mandy left for the bonfire, Nom Nom smiled. "This is fantastic. The Cute Koalas are going to reign over the whole game. All I need is to take out one more Ogre. Who was it again? (a shadow started looming over him) There was Yusei, and Julie, and Shrek, and Mandy of course. Who's left?...Wait….Dang it."

SPLAT!

A lot of paint crashed on Nom Nom, covering his head. He looked up and saw Dante, who was smirking at him.

"The Green Ogres win!" Chris called out.

The Ogres cheered as they found Dante. "Who would've thought the ketchup bottle would win the challenge?" Chris asked himself. "It made me look like less of a threat," Dante explained. "It gave me time to strike and-what did Nom Nom do to you?"

He was referring to Yusei, who was still covered in paint.

"Ogres, go get some R and R," Chris said to the winning team. "You've earned it. Koalas, I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight."

"But who sabotaged everyone?" Goku asked. Sam just shrugged.

Then Deadpool nudged Sam. "Looks like you and Snake are finally a couple, right?"

Sam sighed and said, "I won't deny it. We are, pretty much."

Most of the competitors cheered, but Nom Nom just rolled his eyes and Mandy looked quite venomous.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So who to eliminate," Nom Nom said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nom Nom asked Mandy. "This is your chance to eliminate one of the spies, you know."

"Do you not remember the prize they got for winning the riddle challenge?" Mandy queried. "They both have invincibility in the first challenge the Koalas lose after that. I'll have to keep waiting. That's why we have to eliminate Rarity."

Nom Nom thought of this option. "Well, we won't be able to trust her forever," he said. "And I saw her slip on paint during the challenge. She was eliminated by her own clumsiness."

"Then let's do it."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nine Koalas, eight marshmallows, one loser," Chris said at the bonfire ceremony. "You know the drill. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow.

"Snake."

"Sam." (She and Sam walked to claim their marshmallows holding hands.)

"Deadpool."

"Lammy."

"Toph."

"Goku."

"And Double D."

Double D was extremely relieved, as he thought he was a goner due to his poor performance in the challenge.

"Nom Nom, this is becoming familiar. Rarity, welcome to the bottom two. It was revealed that you slipped on paint due to the challenge and were eliminated from it due to your clumsiness. Nom Nom, your failure to react to Dante's sneak attack is the reason your team is here tonight. Who will go home, though?"

Neither looked too scared. On the contrary, Rarity looked as though she was expecting to leave. In fact, she may have been hoping for it.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nom Nom."

"Yes!" Rarity exclaimed. "Now I'm a free agent!"

Nom Nom looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Someone, I won't reveal their name, told me you were going to get me eliminated. I decided not to fight it so I could do this. Chris, may I borrow your microphone?"

Chris reluctantly nodded and handed the megaphone to her.

"I need everyone from both teams to listen to what I have to say!" Rarity announced. "It was I that sabotaged some of your weapons today. I was ordered to by Nom Nom! He's not the cutie pie you all think he is!"

"What do you mean?" Double D asked.

"Nom Nom is in an alliance with Mandy and Deadpool! Those three have been behind the eliminations of Princess Bubblegum, Maya, Mega Man, Zelda, and Superman!"

Double D didn't look surprised. "I knew it!"

"There's more!" Rarity continued. "Julie, Deadpool has been deceiving you the whole time!"

Julie stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"He was ordered to fake his friendship with you to get closer to the Ogres. And he was eventually going to betray you! If Nom Nom makes it to the merge, you had all better watch out!"

She then handed the megaphone back to Chris. "All done," she said sweetly. "Now where's the cannon?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is going to orchestrate a massive turning point," said Double D.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Everything Nom Nom was saying was quickly censored.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This cannon simply won't do," Rarity said as she climbed into it. Then she zapped it with her horn, and the cannon was immediately covered in glitter and gems. "Much better."

Chris still had the shocked look on his face at the sight of the shimmering cannon even as he pushed the button and launched Rarity away from the cannon and out of sight.

"That was certainly an interesting bonfire," he said. "And for those of you about to take showers, it's a little colorful in one stall, courtesy of Yusei."

Eventually, the only ones left on the dock were Deadpool and Julie.

"Deadpool," she said, "what she said…..the alliance….was it true?"

The mercenary sighed. "Yes."

"And you faking your friendship," Julie continued, "was it true as well?"

Another sigh, then silence, then, "Yes."

Julie's face darkened, and everything was silent for a moment.

"You were playing me all along," she asked, "weren't you?"

"It was simply an order at first," Deadpool said. "But then-"

Julie just kept talking. "-Then you decided to play me just for fun?"

Deadpool shook his head. "No, you don't understand-"

"I think I understand perfectly," Julie stated.

"You don't know the whole story!" Deadpool exclaimed.

Julie just shook her head. "Save it," she said. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I thought you were different from Nom Nom. I was wrong. You're nothing but a-" Tears were now falling from her eyes in a steady stream. "-a sad little Nom Nom lackey. Nothing but a sad little clone."

Those words hit Deadpool more than Courtney's did during the singing challenge. He stood there, stunned by Julie's words, having no idea what to do.

"...Julie…."

Julie hung her head low. "Just don't say anything."

And with one last tear-filled look of contempt and pity at Deadpool, Julie ran off to the Ogre cabin, still crying.

She didn't notice that Deadpool had started to cry too.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **That last part was probably my saddest ending to a chapter yet. I think I'm going to cry *sniff***

 **Nom Nom went back on his promise to Rarity *whimper* and gave her the ax, but she managed to pull off a big move by exposing Nom Nom to the rest of the competitors. The good news is that will be a turning point in the game. The price, however, was Deadpool's friendship with Julie. She didn't take it well. );**

 **And Sam and Snake are officially a couple. Yay! Isn't it sad that they don't have a ship name yet?**

 **Chef and Dante went to war, and Dante came out on top. At least that was good. And if you want to guess who told Rarity about Nom Nom's plan to betray her, post it by review or PM. I need another tissue.**

 **Send more good luck messages and all that, and read and review, as well as fav and follow. Hopefully I'll have a happier chapter ending next time *tears***

 **TheMasterKat out! *Wahhhhh!***


	16. How Not To Cook!

**Time to see what's cooking for the reading world today.**

 **Get it? Cooking? Ha ha!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the two teams had an all-out paint war with various weapons. And it was quality entertainment. Some competitors stole the show. Others just sucked. And a few just got really unlucky. At least the love bug passed around, and the spies Sam and Snake finally smooched and became a thing. However, it was Dante who owned pretty much everyone by taking out Nom Nom with his bottle of ketchup, much to poor Chef's chargin. As a last ditch effort to stay safe and keep hidden, Nom Nom pulled the strings on another elimination by taking out his ally and secret keeper Rarity. It wasn't the end though. The unicorn then blabbed out everything about Nom Nom and his crew. And Julie didn't take it well. Poor Deadpool. Will he find a way to fix his friendship? And what do we have cooked up this week? Find out here! On Total! Drama! Everything!

 ***theme song***

Goku was peering his head into the boys' side of the Koala cabin. For a second, he had his head turned to a certain spot in the room. Eventually, however, he sighed, shook his head, and pulled his head back through the door, where Double D was waiting.

"Anything?" Double D asked the Saiyan. Goku just shook his head.

Both looked through the window to where Deadpool was lying. And it wasn't an easy thing to look at. He obviously wasn't asleep, but he just stared up at the ceiling. He looked absolutely miserable. His spandex suit was ragged with neglect, and his mask looked wet with tears. Every once in awhile, he would sigh sadly, as though filled with regret. It was obvious that the crazy mercenary they all knew was gone. In his place was a sad looking man with just the same suit. Goku and Double D looked away from the window.

"He's been like that for days," said Double D. "Ever since Rarity's elimination."

"What was it about Rarity that he's sad about?" Goku asked.

Double D explained, "It wasn't Rarity herself. It was what she said. Apart from him being in Nom Nom's alliance, she also said something about Julie."

 _Flashback:_

" _There's more!" Rarity had said. "Julie, Deadpool has been deceiving you the whole time!"_

 _Julie stared at her. "What do you mean?"_

" _He was ordered to fake his friendship with you to get closer to the Ogres. And he was eventually going to betray you….."_

"From what I've heard," added Double D, "she didn't take it well."

And he wasn't wrong. Ever since the elimination, Julie has acted like Deadpool didn't even exist. Every time he had tried to get her attention, she had refused to acknowledge him in the slightest. Everyone had noticed this change. And Nom Nom and Mandy had so far shown no emotion toward Deadpool's misery. In fact, they really didn't care. Nom Nom simply laughed at Deadpool's "foolish" views.

"I hope he pulls himself together," said Goku. "Otherwise, he won't be much good to the team."

Double D took one last look through the window. "To think the same person who annoyed everyone and wouldn't be quiet is now right there."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I was right," Double D said. "He's not really a bad guy."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, in the girl side of the Ogre cabin, Julie had in her hands another one of those video devices. She was rewatching a message sent by her boyfriend over and over.

 **Julie's message (submitted by Makeover name)**

" **Er….ugh, hi Julie!" Ben said. "So yeah, I'm so proud of you of course. You have shown a LOT of talent."**

 **He then looked down and sighed.**

" **And about Deadpool," he continued, "I was watching and it seems like he actually wants to be friends. Maybe you should give him a chance to say his defense, or something."**

*end*

Julie sighed and put the device on the floor. "I don't think I can Ben," she muttered.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While those two were moping, Sam and Snake were laughing. Snake had gotten a hilarious good luck message. That is, if you want to call it that.

 **Snake's message *submitted by Vegetalucard***

 **It shows the inside of Snake's base (the camera because of safety reasons). The answering machine beeps.**

 **"Hey Snake," Otacon said. "Just a quick message to tell you I'll be coming over. Later."**

 **…..**

 **"Ummm, Snake?" Otacon was heard to say next. "Your front door's locked. Heh, I guess I'll visit you later."**

 **…..**

 **The next message is, "Ok, what is going on? Are you not at home? I call you on the cell, but it won't answer. I call you here, and no answer. Where are you?!**

 **…..**

 **"Snake, please answer me!" was Otacon's next message.**

 **…..**

 **Then the General gets on the line. "La lo lee la lo, la lo lee la lo."**

 **…..**

 **Otacon then yells, "Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!"**

 **…..**

 **Otacon then crashes into the base with an axe. "Alright Snake, *pant* *pant* where the *bleep* are you?"**

 **He notices a note on the wall. He reads it.**

 **"Total Drama Everything car to arrive at-oh, that's where he's been. Probably should fix that door now."**

 ***end***

By the time it was over, both spies were on the floor, laughing. "That was the funniest thing I've seen on this island yet!" Sam cackled. "And we both saw Nom Nom claim he's a gummy bear!"

"Speaking of Nom Nom," Snake said when they calmed down, "shouldn't we be worried? We didn't exactly keep our kissing a secret. He has Mandy, who has been after us for awhile."

He had a point. "True," Sam responded, "but it's still us against her. Besides, they don't know about our own alliance. Nom Nom doesn't know that Yusei's on to him."

"Where is Yusei anyway?" Snake asked.

"With Lammy," Sam replied. "She also got a message from home. Besides, I think he likes hanging out with her."

Both laughed again.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I wonder what your friends are going to say," Yusei said to Lammy. She just shrugged and turned on the device.

 **Lammy's message (submitted by Trouble maker)**

 **"Well done Lammy," said Chop Chop Master Onion. "You hav-"**

 **He was interrupted by Kitty Kat. "OMG GIRL, THAT WAS SO EPIC HOW YOU CONQUERED YOUR FEARS!"**

 **"Ahem," Chop Chop Master Onion stated. "I was trying to teach my student som-"**

 **"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Ma-san yelled. "AND DURING THAT TALENT SHOW!"**

 **CCMO sighed and cut off the video.**

 ***end***

Yusei stared at the device for a while after that. "Did that one guy have an onion for a head?"

"You're talking with a lamb right now," Lammy pointed out. "Don't act so surprised."

The duelist nodded and said, "Good point. Is there anything else from Nom Nom and his alliance that I said last night?"

Lammy shook her head. "I wish you had told me earlier though."

"I'm sorry about that. I meant to tell you a few days ago, but-?"

The lamb just smiled and shushed him. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Unlike Julie, I'm very understanding. And as for that question you also asked me last night, yes, I will join you, Snake, Sam and Toph in your alliance."

"Fantastic," Yusei beamed. "Meet me at the edge of the forest tonight and we'll make it official."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"I get to be in an alliance!" Lammy squealed. "And Yus-uh I mean really cool people are in it. Heh heh."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As for Nom Nom and Mandy, they were currently meeting by themselves at the dock.

"I say we get rid of Shrek," said Mandy. "He doesn't have Goku's strength, but he's way smarter than him. Smarter than most of us, in fact. If he makes it to the merge, we could have a lot of trouble on our hands." Nom Nom nodded and grinned. It certainly was an idea.

"Where is that insane idiot?" Nom Nom asked, frustrated.

"Still moping in his cabin," Mandy replied.

Nom Nom sighed and said, "Well he had better get out of that massive nosedive. Honestly, who cares about Julie?"

"Apparently he does," Mandy added. "But we have other problems. That unicorn blabbermouth revealed us. Now the entire island is on our case. And those two lovebirds have been twittering together. Every. Single. Day."

The koala started to snicker. "Someone's jealous."

That got him a massive shiner on his left eye. He was fastening an eyepatch on it when the intercom turned on.

"Alrighty campers," Chris called. "Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes. Time to see if you can take the heat."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both teams slowly filled in the kitchen. "What happened to your eye?" Dante asked Nom Nom. He just gave a nasty glare.

Noticeably, Deadpool was the last to arrive. And he looked pretty much the same. He and Julie could barely look at each other. Even Dante couldn't help but feel sorry for the two. However, no one was able to stop and think about it, because Chris and Chef came in through the back door.

"Hello there, competitors," Chris said in his usual cheery voice. "For starters, what the heck happened to your eye Nom Nom?"

Nom Nom just gave another nasty glare.

"Let's hope it doesn't impede your ability to do the challenge." Chris continued. "As for the challenge, we're going back to the torturous cooking challenge. Both teams will cook a three course meal. The winning team gets immunity, and like the original challenge, a five-star dinner under the stars. The losers send someone home. It seems like the original thing, but there are differences."

"Such as?" Toph asked.

Chris smiled and said, "You will not have just me as a judge this time. You will have four others besides me, for a total of five. Chef's the second judge."

"So where are the other three?" Goku queried.

The host responded by opening the door behind him. "Come on in, guys."

Three familiar figures walked through the door, and everyone stared in surprise. The first to enter was a tall girl with dark hair, a brown cropped shirt with olive green shorts, and eyes filled with disdain. The second was a really big guy with blond hair, a Canadian t-shirt, and shorts. He could barely get through the door. The third to enter was an exceptionally pretty girl with blonde hair, an orange/red outfit, cowgirl boots, and blue eyes. She gave off a rather ditzy expression.

"May I introduce Heather, Owen, and Lindsay from the original seasons," Chris announced. "They will be on the panel of judges for your challenge, as well as Chef and myself."

Heather rolled her eyes. "As long as this is over quickly McLean," she said. "Everyone, know that I'm not easy to please."

"I'm just here to try some awesome food," Owen stated. "Hit me with whatever you got."

"Hi everyone," Lindsay introduced herself. "It's so good to see you all. And I'm excited to meet Yugi."

Everyone turned to Yusei, who was now slightly embarrassed. "I think you have the wrong guy," he said.

"You're not him?" Lindsay asked. She was now confused.

Chris laughed and kept the ball rolling. "Here are the details for the challenge. Both teams will present their courses, and we will each take a vote on which dish we liked best. Whichever team gets more votes wins the course. And whoever gets two out of three wins the challenge. Your team captains will be your head chefs. You can go with a standard theme or mix it up. We don't care. Just impress us. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Good, now divide the kitchen and get to it."

With that, the five judges retreated to the dining area of the mess hall.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"Heather may be a problem," said Nom Nom. "However, we all know Owen will eat just about anything that qualifies as food. And I'm sure Lindsay's stupid enough to pick my team just because I'm the Cutest Bear on the Internet. I have no worries. And we'll use the challenge to take down Shrek."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"I admit most of my cookin' is more suited to ogres," Shrek stated. "But I can do this. This challenge will be ours to win. We'll show Nom Nom."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"Wasn't Yugi the one that met that spirit guy named Astral?" Lindsay asked. "No wait, Yugi was the one the went to that huge academy for learning to play card games."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shrek had gotten his team gathered up in a huddle. "Wha' kind of cookin' ability do y'all have?"

"The woman who raised me-her name is Martha-taught me a few things about cooking," Yusei replied. "Especially stew. I can help with the appetizer."

Shrek nodded. "Anyone else?

"I'll handle the entree," said Dante. "I'm not too shabby a cook." Julie said, "I'll join in on the entree." Both hi-fived.

Mandy stated, "I may be able to get a dessert out to the judges that will surprise them all."

"I'll also do dessert," Shrek added. "Yusei, are ya ok with making the appetizer by yourself?" The duelist nodded.

"And let's do a Mexican theme," the ogre also added. "That should add up to a colorful beef stew from Yusei, some enchiladas from Julie and Dante, and sopapillas from myself and Mandy. Everybody ready?" The team nodded and got to their stations.

However, Mandy took a glance at Nom Nom. He made a slight nod to her, which she returned. They knew what to do.

Nom Nom turned to his own team and said, "Ok, so who's doing what?"

"Dessert," Sam and Snake said at the same time. "Called it."

Toph raised her hand. "I have super keen senses to make up for my lack of sight. If I can become your taste tester, I should be able to know what's wrong with the dish."

Lammy said, "How hard can the entree be?" Double D smiled at her. "I'll join in too."

"That leaves Goku and Deadpool on the appetizer," Nom Nom told his team.

Goku nodded, but Deadpool simply said, "Got it." Everyone gasped.

"No quips?" Lammy asked. "No jokes at all?"

"Don't worry about that," Nom Nom said shortly. "I say we do a simple American theme. I want onion rings for the appetizers, burgers for the entree, and a chocolate lava cake for the dessert. I'll oversee everything to make sure it all goes how I want it to go."

The team nodded. Now both teams were cooking.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"I hope they all love burgers," said Goku.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"Nom Nom looks like a pirate," said Sam. "It's pretty funny.**

 **"I am so glad Snake and I are doing dessert together. It gives us a chance to work together again."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fifteen minutes into the challenge, no one was having problems. On the Ogres' side, Dante was rolling cheese and meat into a corn tortilla, while Julie was rolling in just cheese. Yusei was cutting up vegetables and beef. Mandy was mixing up ingredients while Shrek shaped the dough. On the Koalas' side, Nom Nom was walking around and observing his team. Deadpool was making a breading and Goku coated the onions in the breading. Lammy and Double D were seasoning several hamburger patties and flipping them on the grill. And Sam and Snake smiled at each other as they mixed the ingredients for the cake. Eventually, problems started to arise.

"Those burgers look deformed," Nom Nom barked. "Double D, do you even know how to shape meat into patties."

Nervously, Double D said, "I'm sure they look fine. No one else said they had any problems."

Nom Nom looked in the poor kid's eye in a menacing way. "Are they captain of this team? Are they head chef? I don't think so. We do this my way. And my way is better-looking hamburger patties. Got that, sockhead?"

(Can you guys see the irony yet?)

"Alright then," Double D nervously breathed. "I'll see it gets done."

As he returned to his station, Toph walked over to Sam and Snake. "Looks like things aren't going too well for that guy."

"It's not just Nom Nom's captain status," Sam explained, "it's his alliance. People like Double D can easily crack under threat of elimination from Nom Nom. Especially now that he knows the jerk has people to back him up."

Double D looked back at Nom Nom and sighed. "Why is he like this?" Lammy shrugged and replied, "I have no idea."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Unlike the Koalas, the Ogres seemed to be doing great in moving his team along. "How are things comin' with the soup?" Shrek asked Yusei.

"It's almost done," Yusei responded. "All it needs is seasoning."

The ogre nodded. "Good. Get the finishing touches on it. Dante, how are the enchiladas?"

"We're halfway through," the demon hunter replied.

"And the sopapillas?"

Mandy simply gave a thumbs up.

Back at the Koala side, Toph was trying out the onion rings Deadpool and Goku made. "How is it?" Goku asked her. Toph smiled. "It's perfect."

After ten minutes, Chris walked into the kitchens. "I need whoever prepared the appetizers from both teams to come forth with your dish," he announced.

So Deadpool, Goku and Yusei walked into the main mess hall. Yusei was carrying a giant tray with five bowls of stew, and Goku was carrying five onion ring holders.

"We need both sides to explain their dish," Heather explained. "Blue jacket, you're up."

Yusei nodded and said, "I prepared a Mexican beef stew. Short and sweet. And I added a touch of salsa to bring out the flavors. I hope you enjoy."

"And you two?"

"We made some good ol' fashioned onion rings," said Deadpool. "You don't get tastier than those."

The judges nodded and start eating both dishes. "These are good," Chris stated. "But only one team can win the round. Each of us will now say who we vote for. For starters, while Yusei's stew was certainly flavorful, I've always been a sucker for onion rings. I give it to the Koalas."

"I'm not a fan of onion rings," Chef said next. "Besides, I love beef. Duelist takes it."

Heather was up next. "There are many things I'm not a fan of. They include cheap makeup, clothes that are out of dates, and idiots (she glares at Lindsay). I'm also not a fan of fatty fried foods like onion rings. And Yusei's stew was a more refined dish. I give it to the stew."

The next judge was Owen. "Onion rings are some of the best foods out there, and soup tasted awesome. So I'm just picking the onion rings for the heck of it."

"I forgot who's on what team," said Lindsay. "But I'll give it to the onion rings. Why? The onion rings just taste a whole lot better than the stew."

Chris nodded. "Then the round goes to the Cute Koalas," he said. "You three can return to your teams now."

Deadpool and Goku hi-fived as they reentered the kitchen. As Yusei tried to exit, Lindsay stopped him.

"I think I've got it now," she said. "Are you the guy with the red motorcycle?

Yusei sighed in relief. "Yes, you got it!"

"Yay," she cheered. "See you around, Jaden."

The poor duelist facepalmed.

"What?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"He said I got the motorcycle thing right," Lindsay said. "Wait, is he the one with the Christmas hair?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We won the round!" Deadpool cheered. The rest of the team also cheered.

And Nom Nom smiled. "Take that Yusei," he thought.

Then he turned to Lammy and Double D. "With that done, you two finish those burgers. Don't make us pick up the slack like you already have."

"Shut up, Gordon Ramsay," Dante yelled from across the room.

Meanwhile, Mandy was beginning to mold the dough into several pocket shapes. As she was working, she took a side glance at Shrek. It was interesting how well he could cook, considering who he was. He was known for terrorizing villages, scaring away angry mobs, and other stuff Mandy could only guess about. Yet he was married to a princess. And he had a lot of friends. What was it about that ogre that made him so likeable? What was his endgame? What was with that ogre…..ogre…

That's it! Just because Shrek was a really cool guy doesn't mean he wasn't still an ogre! And if there was one thing about ogres, it's that they were known for being incredibly bug infested. Mandy took a quick look at the cinnamon they were planning on using. They were to use it as a topping to the sopapillas. And she happened to have brought a collection of Billy's favorite snacks: maggots. She had an idea. Quickly, she ran out of the kitchen and to her cabin.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"Looks like Mandy now knows what to do," Nom Nom said, smirking. "Shrek, it's time you realize there is only room for one captain."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, Lammy and Double D from the Cute Koalas and Julie and Dante from the Green Ogres had brought their hamburgers and enchiladas and the judges were eating them.

"I'll go first," said Chris. "My hamburger had the right amount of seasoning, but it was a little dry. However, the enchiladas were perfect. Who knew you two could cook. My choice is the enchiladas."

"I second that," Chef added. "Mexican food is delicious."

Heather said, "For the same reason as last time, I will have to say the better dish was the enchiladas."

"Burgers are among the only things better than onion rings," Owen stated. "And my burger totally rocked!"

Lindsay giggled. "I like how pretty the enchiladas were. And how you added the jalapenos (how she pronounced it in Action) was stellar. I choose the enchiladas."

"Then the Ogres take the entree round," Chris said. "That means the dessert round will be what decides it."

The competitors nodded and walked back to the kitchen. By this time, Snake was adding the finishing touched to the lava cake and Shrek was pulling the sopapillas out of the oven. He smelled them, and it was clear by his face that they smelled amazing.

Mandy walked up to him and said, "I'll season them, but I'll say you did. I don't want to take the full credit for this stuff."

Though perplexed by this rare bit of kindness from Mandy, Shrek nodded. "Get the cinnamon on the sopapillas, then we present. This challenge is ours for sure. The judges will be surprised."

As Mandy walked to the flaky pastries, she held up the cinnamon cannister and said, "Surprised? You have no idea."

Finally, on the Koala side, Snake topped the five small lava cakes with some whipped cream and added a raspberry to each on. "They look beautiful," Sam said. Snake nodded and smiled. "We did a good job." Both sat down to relax, arm to arm.

After five minutes, every contestant filed into the dining area to witness the final round. Sam and Snake were anxious to know if they succeeded. Shrek looked entirely confident. And Mandy looked like she was expecting something.

"After an amazing appetizer and an exceptional entree," Chris announced, "it's time to decide which team wins the challenge with their delicious desserts. Mandy and Shrek, explain your dish."

Shrek nodded and said, "We've prepared a batch of sopapillas. They have a sweet side to them, and are topped with cinnamon sugar for a little extra spice."

Mandy continued, "I did the baking, he mixed the ingredients and sprinkled the cinnamon. We were equal in this."

"Spies, what about you?"

"We have made a chocolate lava cake," Snake explained. "It's topped with fudge frosting, whipped cream, and a raspberry."

The judges ate the lava cake first. They all nodded in satisfaction, but the spies looked a little nervous. What they failed to notice was that Nom Nom was smiling behind them.

The five judges each grabbed a sopapilla. At first glance, the dessert seemed normal. However, when Lindsay was about to take a bite out of hers…..

….a speck of cinnamon crawled toward her face.

She screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And she threw the plate and the sopapilla across the room, hitting Deadpool's face. "OW!" Nom Nom burst into laughter at what had just happened.

"Hey are you ok?" Owen asked Lindsay.

She shook her head. "The cinnamon crawled to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked before taking a quick look at his sopapilla. That's when he noticed it.

Instead of the cinnamon sugar that was supposed to be there, there were dozens of tiny maggots. All were moving across the surface of the pastry. The other judges looked down at their food, and they were immediately disgusted. Heather back away as far as possible from her sopapilla. Even Chef was looking a little pale.

"Shrek!" Mandy yelled. "You said that was cinnamon sugar you sprinkled on those things! Not bugs!"

"That was cinnamon sugar," Shrek responded. "I checked the cannister!"

Mandy just glared and said, "You obviously did NOT check it! That was the most disgusting thing I've seen so far this entire competition. Not cool."

The rest of the team stared at the ogre. "She's right," said Dante. "Not cool."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"Look at the Ogres eating up my lies," said Mandy. "Nom Nom convinced me to find a way to eliminate Shrek by throwing the challenge. I admit that doing this was risky, and I kinda wanted to win this, but it all was easy as pie. Though I hope I finally have my chance to take out those spy lovebirds."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now that I'm sure we have overcome the shock," Chris announced, "I pick Sam and Snake's lava cake, for obvious reasons."

The other four judges said in unison, "Agreed."

"Then the winners of this challenge are the Cute Koalas! They get the dinner and the invincibility!"

The Koalas cheered at the news. Double D and Lammy hi-fived, the spies kissed, and Nom Nom simply looked as though he had completed a mission.

Then Chris turned to the Ogres. "Ogres," he said, "you're lucky I'm not going to complain to anyone about this. Mostly because no one likes a dirty rat. But you are all still going to the elimination. So good luck with that."

Then Lindsay once again walked to Yusei. "I think I know which one you are now," she said.

"Really?" The girl nodded

"I've figured out that you're….."

Yusei was excited. Lindsay finally knew which protagonist from his franchise he was.

"Yuma!"

Or not.

"Not even close," Yusei muttered with clenched teeth.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"What am I doing?" Deadpool asked himself. "As much as losing a friend sucks right now, I know I have to keep playing this game. And I have to find a way to get her back. At least I still have you TheMasterKat.**

 **"And poor Yusei. He's really ticked off about Lindsay mixing him up again."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"Shrek is so gone," said Nom Nom.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **"The little furry jerk convinced Mandy to sabotage her own team," said Snake. "It must be to eliminate Shrek. No surprise, as he's kind of a threat."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the bonfire ceremony, all three judges were also watching. "Amazing how fast this team is dwindling," Chris said. "Now it's about to shrink even further. When I call your name, come and claim your marshmallow.

"Julie."

"Dante."

"And Yusei."

That left Shrek and Mandy, both being up there for clear reasons.

"Both of you were in charge of the disastrous dessert round," Chris said. "However, evidence points to Shrek. Though Mandy has been known to trick others before.

"The final marshmallow goes to….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mandy."

Mandy simply shrugged. "No surprises there," she said as she picked up her tasty treat.

"Sorry Shrek," Chris continued. "By a vote of 3 to 2, you're out."

"Wait," Julie added. "3 to 2? Who didn't vote for him?"

In response, Yusei raised his hand. "There wasn't enough evidence behind the claim."

Shrek smiled. "Thanks, man." Yusei nodded in reply.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The cannon was still bedazzled from Rarity's magic. "Unfortunately," Chris explained, "we couldn't remove her magic. That cannon will have to remain like that for the rest of the season. Consider it the other mark Rarity has left."

"Just fire me out already," Shrek called (he could barely fit in the cannon).

"Sheesh, fine," Chris said, pushing the button. However, the cannon blast only sent Shrek about a hundred feet from the island and into the water. "You'll have to swim!" Chris yelled.

You could also hear Shrek yelling, "Oh come on!"

Now it was the special judges' turn to be shot out (well, the girls; Owen simply got a boat ride).

"Bye everyone!" Lindsay called. "And by Jaden!"

"UGH!" Yusei seethed. "I give up!" And he stalked to the woods, only hearing the cannon being fired.

When he reached the edge of the woods, Lammy was already there, as were Sam, Snake, and Toph.

"Let me guess," said Snake. "Lindsay?"

Yusei sighed and said, "Yeah. So Lammy, how does it feel to be with us?"

"Amazing," she said. "Now we can take down Nom Nom and his motley crew."

Then Toph whispered in Yusei's ear, "So was there a good reason for inviting her here, or did you just want to spend time with her."

At that mention, the duelist suddenly took an interest in his boots.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And another poor competitor down," Nom Nom said. "And Mandy, you can start plotting to eliminate the spies. Knowing you, they will be gone in no time."

Mandy showed an almost-smile. "They'll never see it coming."

And Deadpool was there this time. "Um, Nom Nom?"

"Hmm?"

The mercenary said, "Don't you think it was kind of a mean thing to make Mandy sabotage her own team like that? And serve the judges bugs?"

After a moment of silence, Nom Nom just laughed. "I think the time with Julie has made you soft," he chuckled. "In order to win, you must do whatever it takes to eliminate anyone in your way. Nobody decent ever wins this show. Remember that."

"Ok then," Deadpool said defeatedly.

Nom Nom was right, of course. A lot of villains had won the show. Heck, two of the judges today had won the whole thing before, and one of them was the Queen of Mean. However, after all that's happened, Deadpool was sure Nom Nom didn't deserve that money.

And he didn't deserve a friend like Julie was.

Deadpool knew he couldn't leave the alliance right then. Although, joining it in the first place, was it worth it? At first, he thought it was.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I can practically smell the food that was prepared in this chapter. Though I'm not a fan of bugs myself.**

 **Nom Nom strikes again by taking out the threat known as Shrek. Mandy has turned into a formidable second-in-command. If only she could realize she was just a second-in-command.**

 **Owen, Heather, and Lindsay came back as guest judges. And I absolutely loved writing Lindsay's moments. Poor Yusei.**

 **And Lammy's now with alliance against Nom Nom (we should probably call it a super alliance). She's happy, and so is Yusei *wink wink*.**

 **Now it's time I ask another favor of you all. I need embarrassing secrets about the remaining contestants. There should be one each for the Koalas, and two each for the Ogres. Give me ideas. Be creative. Chris will bring back a challenge he never completed. And I want the dirt for it.**

 **And next chapter is the final one before the merge. Like I said before, Chris and Chef have a bet, and whoever wins chooses a second person to be eliminated, leaving ten people to fight for the money, as well as two returnees. The first one's decided already, and the second will be decided in a poll to be posted after the next chapter.**

 **In the meantime, read and review, fav and follow, and send in challenge ideas. And I'll see you next time.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	17. Stuff to Keep Quiet!

**This is it! After this is the merge!**

 **And remember two people will leave this time.**

 **Who will they be? Time to find out!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, things were not looking up for poor Deadpool after the trouble with Julie. Luckily, he pulled himself together to help his team in our glorious cooking challenge, with special judges Heather, Owen, and Lindsay. While both teams produced delicious foods, the ultimate winners were the Cute Koalas, after Nom Nom had Mandy sabotage the Green Ogres' dessert and tossing the blame to poor Shrek. And it was all over for the big guy after that. With twelve people left to compete and two poor souls about to come to the end of their journey, what secrets will be revealed today? Find out right now. On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Goku, Dante, Double D and Julie were watching something going on in the mess hall. That something was Yusei and Lammy. They were sitting down at a table, and in their hands were familiar looking cards. The same type of cards were organized in an interesting set up in front of them.

Remember how Yusei said he would teach Lammy how to duel and Lammy would teach him how to play guitar? In the past few days, Lammy had really begun to get into the card game, though the same could not be said for Yusei's guitar learning. Right now, they were having a regular practice duel (Yusei had made a backup deck in case something like this came up). And it was currently Lammy's turn. She scanned the cards in her hand before grinning.

"Yusei Fudo, prepare your monsters for battle!"

"What could you possibly have planned, little lamb?" Yusei asked, as though he were an army general, though also grinning.

Lammy simply flipped over a purple face down card with a picture of a dark cemetery. "Surely you know this card. Isn't this 'Call of the Haunted'? And doesn't it let me bring back a friend of mine from that little graveyard of mine? So I think I'll bring back that super awesome Celtic Guardian!" She took a card from a small pile and set it on the table. "And he is now about to battle that Speed Warrior of yours!"

However, Yusei started smiling. "Clever," he said, "but you forgot I still have 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'! And it's still fresh and ready to deflect an attack!"

Everyone else watched while Lammy huffed in frustration and Yusei drew a card from his own deck to symbolise it was his turn. "I never thought I'd be able to witness Yusei actually dueling someone," whispered Julie. "Even if they can only do table-top. It's as though he's right at home."

That was true. Yusei looked like he was having fun. He finished his turn (which involved Celtic Guardian being destroyed) and said, "Your move."

Lammy took another look at her cards. "I honestly have no idea what to do next," she said.

"It's easy," Yusei responded. "It's a little against the rules, but may I have a quick look at your hand?" The lamb nodded and showed him. "See that equip spell? You can put that on your current monster and boost his power. Oh, and this would allow you to bypass my defenses and attack me directly. In other words, you're really a few moves away from winning."

"Yes," Lammy said, once again smiling. Then she started to laugh evilly. "Cower before my cards as they pick people's defenses one by one! Watch as I pillage your chances! Shatter your decks! And destroy the compet-"

"Trap card."

Yusei moved his monster to Lammy's side. "You've just lost your last 1200 LP."

The crowd clapped. Lammy sighed in defeat. "You're good at this," she said.

"I've done this for most of my life," Yusei explained. "But I can tell you're becoming really good at this. Should I feel worried?" Both laughed. "Now if only I could get better at playing the guitar."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **When you meet someone like Lammy," said Yusei, "you can't help but feel relaxed around this person. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met. Besides, now I can actually throw down against someone here."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While this was happening, Nom Nom was watching through the window. "'Now if only I could get better at playing guitar,'" he said, mimicking Yusei. "Him and that stupid lamb."

Mandy, who was also watching, said, "The spies too. And shouldn't we have gotten those three out by now? The merge will be here soon. We may not have another chance."

"We don't have a chance right now," Nom Nom explained. "I'm on the opposite team from Yusei. You're on the opposite team from the spies. If we want to vote them off, we will have to wait for the merge. That way, we can easily vote for who we want out. I will finally play to the fullest of my abilities."

Deadpool was also there, and he responded, "Well it's an idea. But isn't the whole 'get rid of people a little unfair?" He was looking through the window at Julie, and he sighed. "Believe me, there are plenty of unfair things."

"Will you get over it already?" Mandy asked the mercenary. "Your friendship with her is over. She's done with you. Get over it."

"Good thing too," said Nom Nom. "You could've gotten attached to her. You can't date, but I would've been scared if you had become real friends. Now pull yourself together. We certainly don't want you to be filled with regret."

Another sigh. "Too late," Deadpool thought.

Nom Nom looked once more through the window to see Yusei laughing about something Nom Nom didn't know or care about. "As for the spies and the duelist," he told Mandy and Deadpool, "we will wait until after the merge. I want my vote to go against Yusei."

"Chris did say the merge would happen after the next challenge," said Deadpool. "I hope it's a fun one. I wonder what it will be?"

No sooner had he said those words that the intercom came on. "Alrighty competitors! Meet at the beach for your next challenge. And I hope you certainly have nothing to hide!"

"Speak of the devil," Mandy said.

"Maybe now I can get TheMasterKat to fall in love with me,!" Deadpool squealed.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Try and deny it," Deadpool exclaimed, "you're in love with me!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone arrived at the beach and saw two peanut gallery areas. The one on the left had the Cute Koala symbol on it, and the other one had the symbol of the Green Ogres. Each seat had a small table with a red button.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly for us all?" Sam asked.

"Because it will," Chris replied, walking into the area as everyone took their seats. Behind him was Chef, who was holding two bigger red buttons.

"As you all know," Chris announced, "this is the final challenge before the merge. After this, the two teams will be officially dissolved. And note that two people will be leaving tonight because of my bet with Chef."

Lammy raised her hand. "You never explained what the bet was."

"Then allow me to explain," Chris continued. "If the Koalas win, I choose the second person to leave. If the Ogres win, Chef chooses the second person to leave. And yes, that unlucky second person can be from the winning team if we so choose."

Everyone gulped.

The host went on with, "And remember that there will be two people returning. The first one's already been decided. The second will be decided by the audience. Both will be revealed next episode."

"You mean chapter?" Deadpool snickered.

Chris shook his head. "Let me continue. As for this EPISODE," he exclaimed in Deadpool's face, "we're doing a challenge I was never able to finish. The Embarrassing Secrets!"

Now everyone groaned. "Suck it up, buttercups!" Chef yelled.

"You're the buttercup!" Dante cried back. Chef stared at him in fury for a long time after that.

"Both of you, shut up," Chris enforced. "We have sixteen interesting facts about all of you. We're going to keep asking these until we're out of secrets. If you're involved with the fact in question, you may press your button. If you press it, you get a point. If you don't, your secret stays hidden but you don't get a point. The team with the highest score wins. Any questions?"

Toph raised her hand. "Does anything else happen if we don't press the button?"

Chris smirked. "I was hoping someone would ask that. Chef, press both those buttons."

Chef did just that.

ZAAAAAAP!

Every single competitor was hit with a low-voltage blast of electricity. When it finally ended, everyone's hair stuck out in various places. Some were a little dazed.

"Look what you did to my fur!" Nom Nom cried out. Sure enough, he looked completely disheveled from the electricity.

"Please don't remind us of Ash and that rat thing," Yusei added. "I've already been scorched once this season."

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, time to get started. Koalas, this is your first question."

The Koalas sat up, anxious as to what was about to happen.

"This Koala once kissed someone, thinking it was someone else. This left them very embarrassed afterward. Who is it?"

Most people were looking around, curious as to who it was. However, no one pressed their buttons, and after thirty seconds, Chris nodded to Chef, who pressed the Koala button.

ZAAAAAAP!

"Rarity must be laughing at us right now," Double D stated, trying to brush off his shirt.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sokka did say he was coming when I fell in the water," said Toph. "And the Kyoshi warrior lady beat him to it. Why me?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Next question. Ogres, one of you was once asked to fix something called the 'Rudolph Heitmann'. This was obviously a human that needed to be fixed. But this person didn't realize he was a human until he arrived at the scene, toolbox in hand. Who is it?"

Everyone waited about fifteen seconds for someone to press their button. Finally, someone did. The Ogres turned to see Yusei hit his button.

"For the record," he explained, "it all worked out in the end. I honestly thought Rudolph Heitmann was a loud machine."

"Who talked too much at faculty meetings," Chris added, laughing.

"This is why I hate this show," Yusei muttered.

It was the Koalas turn again. "Koalas, you're up. Which of you keeps stealing my personal stash of rocky road ice cream? Seriously, I really want to know the answer. C'mon, I want my ice cream!"

Snake just huffed in annoyance. 'Fine," he said as he pressed his button. "I love rocky road ice cream. Happy?"

Sam was giggling a little. "Aren't you a little piggy?"

"Oh ha ha," Snake responded in a teasing way.

Mandy glared at the two. They were getting more and more on her nerves every day.

"Well now I know to put a lock on the stash," said Chris. "Although I should've known. You're the only one who could easily get to my stash and get away with it in the first place.

"Let's just continue. Ogres, let's see if one of you can own up to having an irrational fear of professional figure skaters."

Thirty seconds, and no confessed. Finally, ZAAAAAP!

After it was over, Mandy made sure not to look guilty. She kept telling her friends it wasn't a fear. She just didn't trust the way they spin, is all. She had to remember to give Billy and Grim a beating when the season ended. And one for Irwin because she felt like it.

"At least it's over," said Julie.

"Koalas," Chris said to the next team, "which of you has had a really, REALLY bad live-action movie reboot of your franchise?"

Lammy turned to her teammates. "Which of us had movie reboots?"

"Not me," said Deadpool. "My movie rocked. Ryan Reynolds did me proud."

Sam shook her head. "Not me."

Nom Nom also said no. "I wish."

"Time's up," said Chris. ZAAAAAP!

Another round of electricity, and the Koalas looked like a total mess. "I think I know who it is," said Toph (her movie didn't count because she wasn't in it). She turned to Goku.

"My movie was awesome," Goku said in denial. "I don't know what the critics and box-office were thinking."

Nom Nom responded with, "Will you just get one fact in your head, Saiyan? That movie sucked!"

((Author's Note: It did.))

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Everyone is just jealous," Goku huffed. "Eventually, people will come to see Dragonball: Evolution in all its glory!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Can we get back to the challenge?" Chris asked. "Ogres, who once completed a dare to make out with Nom Nom?"

The koala bear sat up in shock. How did they know that?

Mandy finally pressed her button and shot a death glare at Chris and Nom Nom.

"It was either him or Shrek, ok?"

Everyone nodded in understanding. Shrek would've been shocked to hear that right at that moment. Plus, he had Fiona. And as nice as Shrek had been before leaving, no one wanted to kiss an ogre.

Still, Nom Nom? Gross.

"After that…..interesting confession," Chris announced, "it's the Koalas' turn again. Which one of you was once turned into a mime, and then given a hideous clown outfit afterwards?"

Sam immediately pressed her button, wanting to get it over with. "I've hated mimes ever since," she told her team.

"I would love to see mime makeup on Chef's face," Dante said with a snicker.

"Can't you shut up for one second, pretty boy?" Chef barked.

Dante simply grinned. "Why would I? It would ruin the fun."

"One more word, and you'll wish you were home with mommy."

"Too late. My 'mommy' happens to be dead."

"That doesn't matter."

"Jerk."

"Loudmouth!"

"Army wannabee!"

"Duncan ripoff!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN FOCUS ON HUMILIATING PEOPLE OR I SO HELP ME, I WILL THROW YOU OFF THE ISLAND!"

Everyone froze at Chris' frustrated yelling. Even Mandy looked a little scared.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Chris said, slowly calming down, "we can continue. Ogres, who here once said, and I quote, 'I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with LIGHT!'?"

Dante pressed his button then swore more colorfully than anyone had in the entire season. Most of the group covered their ears.

"Ok then," Chris stated. "That was interesting. But we still have a challenge to complete, no matter someone's amazing language. Koalas, which one of you once died from getting your belt caught on a door knob?"

This one was another hesitation question. Finally, as Chef was about to press the electricity button, Lammy pressed your button. Everyone looked at her in surprise. No one, not even Yusei, expected her to confess to whatever secret was hers, even though she had taken a while to press her button.

"Don't ask," Lammy quickly said.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I did NOT think I would answer that to be honest," said Lammy.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Goku laughed and said, "I have two times to your one. And a friend of mine has died at least four times! You're in good company."

"Gee, thanks," Lammy nervously responded. Then she took a side glance at Yusei, who nodded in appreciation. "Not bad," he said.

Nom Nom stared at the lamb for a while after that. To think she could barely even respond way back during the snowball challenge. She had certainly grown stronger since then. Was that something he should worry about? Could Lammy cause trouble for him down the road?

No, no, no! The only reason for her improvement was that duelist goody two shoes, Yusei. Once he was gone, Lammy would surely break. It would be killing two birds with one stone. That was what Nom Nom was supposed to focus on at the moment.

Even Chris looked at Lammy with surprise. "You've certainly changed," he said. "But now is not the time to focus on that. Ogres, you're up."

"Let's hope this question is good," said Nom Nom.

Chris read the card, "Who has yet to get over a rough betrayal from whom they thought was a friend?"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And I wasn't disappointed," Nom Nom said with a smile. "It will remind Deadpool of his amazing work."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And pretty much everyone looked at Julie. "Oh right," she exclaimed. "Turn to the one who's had the well-known friendship troubles. Ugh, fine." She hit her button with a certain frustration. "And please don't mention anything about it to me. I can barely take it right now."

Deadpool hung his head. So Julie still was a little depressed from what happened. To be honest, so was he. Their friendship up to that night was all he had thought about these days. When they met, when they started to become friends, Julie's first offering of kindness during the fear challenge, her taking on Fang the shark to save him, and every moment after that. All the way up to the night Rarity had blown everything. He lost his best friend that night. Why did he have to join Nom Nom's alliance? Deadpool might've become an honest friend of Julie, as well as many other competitors.

He just chose the wrong side.

"There's still a challenge to complete," Chris announced, breaking Deadpool from his thoughts. "And the Koalas are up next. Which Koala had a weird experience with a boomerang that turned him into a sweaty guy who just had to take off his clothes in public?"

Snake noticed Double D muttering under his breath, "Should I? Or should I not? Oh, forget it. It's not like I have anything to lose anyway." And he pressed the button after a few seconds of muttering.

"It also turned Ed into a brainiac writer and Eddy into a mother," Double D pointed out. "So at least I wasn't the only other one to suffer."

"We have certainly learned a lot from these competitors," said Chris. "And still more to learn. Ogres, who once had an impressive criminal record and even once wound up in jail? Legitimate sentence and everything!"

At first, a few people were expecting Dante to press his button. Which is why a lot of people were surprised to see Yusei calmly press his button. Lammy looked up, intrigued and curious.

"The place I grew up in wasn't exactly amazing," Yusei explained. "In fact, things were rough all over what everyone called the Satellite. And I had to do...a few things...to keep my friends safe. Illegal dueling, messing with the cops, even building my runner could've gotten me arrested."

Then he pointed to the yellow marker on his left cheek. "This isn't a regular tattoo. I once tried to settle the score with a friend of mine, and I wound up arrested for entering the main city without permission. So they sent me to jail and marked my face with a criminal marking. It's also designed to track my whereabouts, even though Chris promised I wouldn't be tracked on the show. And believe me, that's the least amazing mark I've ever had." And he finished the backstory by taking a small glance at his right arm.

"Wow," Lammy said. So this guy was a total rebel. Somehow, it made her like him even more.

Nom Nom was a different story. "So the goody two shoes isn't such a goody two shoes after all," he stated. "And I thought you didn't have enough of an edge to make this fun." Both Yusei and Lammy glared at Nom Nom as he said that.

"Now that we have story time out of the way," Chris announced, "it's the Koalas' turn. Koalas, which one of you has terminal cancer?"

Deadpool took a big breath. "Might as well," he said. And he pressed his button. "The whole cancer thing is why I have this healing factor. I'm technically still sick, but I can't die from the cancer. There are, though, side effects I don't want to get into."

Snake was impressed. There was certainly a side of Deadpool no one had ever known about. And maybe the healing factor was why this mercenary was so insane. What was he like before the cancer?

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now I know Deadpool's sick in more ways than one," said Mandy.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris continued with, "Well, add that to the list of things we've learned. But now it's the Ogres' time to shine. Which Ogre is the only one out of their group of friends who doesn't have powers whatsoever?"

"Now you get to the obvious one?" Julie yelled, repeatedly hammering her button. "I really hate this challenge. Who else hates this challenge?"

Only Chris and Chef didn't raise their hands.

"That's what I thought."

"Then be glad this challenge is at the home stretch," Chris responded with clear agitation. "Koalas, this is your final question. Who once tried to become more popular, and it ended up with him in a vat of cotton candy?"

No one answered. ZAAAAAAAP!

"My fur is completely ruined because of this stupid electricity!" Nom Nom cried, while at the same time remembering the cotton candy. That certainly wasn't his best day.

Chris simply laughed at Nom Nom's comment. "Well I'm sorry, Cutest Bear on the Internet," he chuckled. "We don't give Internet celebrities special treatment."

"You should. They basically outrank you both," said Dante. "Well, Chef at least."

"THAT'S IT!"

And he repeatedly hit the electricity button on the Ogres side. So all four Ogres got hit with wave after wave of electricity. Eventually, he slammed it so hard that it broke.

And the Ogres all looked like they've gone through the mill. Everyone's hair was messed up completely. And Mandy was covered in black soot.

"Since it's broken," Chris said, "I'll just say time's up if no one presses the button. Ogres, who had a super weird reboot?"

Chef noticed Dante about to press his button, but he punched him in the face before that could happen. "Sorry," Chef barked, "but you've gone on my last nerves."

"I guess that means it's all over," said Chris. "And with a score of 6-5, the winner of this challenge is….the Green Ogres!"

All four Ogres cheered at this. "Fantastic!" Julie yelled.

"Looks like I win the bet," Chef told Chris. "I choose the second person."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris passively muttered. "Cute Koalas, you'll have to vote to see who will go home. And Ogres, don't celebrate just yet. One of you could go home if Chef decides so."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well it comes down to two things tonight," stated Double D. "Who actually revealed their secret, and who's a major threat."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So our victory was just for bragging rights," said Dante. "Well I wonder who Chef will pick as the second one to go."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I do believe I will probably be safe," said Sam.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you were once a jailbird?" Lammy asked Yusei. "Yep," the duelist replied.

Despite what Lammy had learned today, her liking for Yusei hadn't gone down one bit. On the contrary, it seemed to have gotten bigger.

"I wonder how well you look in black and white stripes."

"We didn't wear black and white stripes."

"Oh."

After a moment, Lammy asked, "Want to have another duel?"

"You're speaking my language."

"I go first! Called it!"

"Darn you, Lammy!"

And Yusei only said that with a laugh.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Jail has nothing on that guy," said Lammy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam, Toph and Snake were seated outside their cabin. "Who should we vote off?" Sam asked.

"There are three people who didn't admit to any of the secrets," Snake replied. "Toph, Nom Nom, and Goku. However, Toph's in our alliance. And with only Yusei on the Ogres and the rest of us on the Koalas, you should be safe Toph. That leaves Nom Nom and Goku."

"This is our chance," Toph stated. "Our chance to get rid of Nom Nom."

The spies nodded. "True," Snake said. "However, we have to consider two things. One, as skillful as Nom Nom is, Goku is a physical powerhouse. And two, Chef will choose a second person to be eliminated. We could see if he chooses right."

"I wouldn't really take any chances," Sam added. "It's too risky right now to take chances."

"We have to consider," Snake pointed out, "that we can easily overpower Nom Nom in physical challenges. We can't do the same with Goku."

After several minutes of talking with both girls, they finally had an agreement. "Toph, let Lammy know," said Snake.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I guess it's time to end this for one person," said Chris at the bonfire ceremony. "And then another person. Time for the marshmallows.

"Double D."

"Snake."

"Deadpool."

"Sam."

"Lammy."

"And Toph."

That left Nom Nom and Goku. Neither showed any real fear.

"Nom Nom is here for the on-teenth time, and Goku has a new experience. Neither of you admitted to any of your secrets today. And you're both major threats, though for different reasons. And for the record, that Dragonball movie does, indeed, suck."

"Exactly," Nom Nom griped. "And he didn't admit to that. That's why I should have that marshmallow."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not a fan of impatience, but you've ruined the dramatic silence. So here you go and enjoy." He threw the marshmallow at Nom Nom, who ate it gloatingly in front of Goku.

"I don't know what's more of a bummer," said Goku. "That I just got eliminated, or I won't be able to enjoy eating a delicious marshmallow tonight. Wait, definitely the marshmallow. But can I at least fly away and not take the cannon?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay!"

Then Chef walked in with the Ogres. "It's time I take my pick which of you maggots joins the Saiyan!"

Dante scoffed and said, "I wonder who's he's going to pick? I hope his choice is good."

 ***five minutes later (in classic Spongebob format)***

"WHAT THE ****ING HECK?!" Dante burst out. He was now in the cannon. You can all guess now who was picked. And Chef got a new skip in his step.

"YOU ELIMINATED ME?! YOU CHEATED ME OUT OF A MILLION DOLLARS?! YOU *reaaaaaaaly long sensor*!"

Chef smirked. "Music to my ears," he mused.

"MARK MY WORDS, CHEF! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THHHHHHHIIIIISSSSSS!"

That "this" was drawn out because he was shot out at that moment (Chef hit the button).

"I''ve gotta see where this ends," Goku said. And he flew away in Dante's direction.

Chris gathered the remaining ten competitors. "You know what this means," he told the group. "You have all officially made it to the merge. As of now, the Cute Koalas and the Green Ogres are no more. It's every man or woman for themselves from here on out. Everyone, go make your post-merge confessionals."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I did not expect to make it to the merge," Double D said, sheepishly. "Now that I have, I expect things to get more complicated. I'll do what I can, Ed and Eddy."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to bring in the big guns," stated Nom Nom. "Actually, I think my alliance is the first in TD history to have all of its members make it this far. And I'm positive my alliance is the only existing one right now. And finally time to, shall I say, 'attack Yusei directly'."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I guess it's time I win this thing," said Julie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Chimichanga, chimichanga, chimichanga," Deadpool kept saying repeatedly.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Two returnees to come back, plus nine people left besides me," Mandy pointed out. "Eleven people for me to power through. Shouldn't be a problem. And if I'm lucky, the spies will go first."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Snake and I made it," said Sam with satisfaction. "Hopefully, we can have some good, friendly competition."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It would seem blindness is, once again, no obstacle," said Toph. "Nom Nom and his crew are in way over their heads."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I knew Sam and I would make it," said Snake. "We're great together, and we work great together. We'll overcome any obstacle."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I actually made it this far," Lammy stated. "I never thought I would. And I owe my progress to Yusei. Though I don't think he's interested in me or anything."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I like Lammy!" Yusei exclaimed. "I might as well blurt it out. She's nice, she's smart, and I finally have someone to duel against here. I hope everyone back home sees her the way I see her. And if any of you back home asks, yes. She's an actual lamb. And I am certainly happy to make it this far."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris and Chef were in their video tent. "Our first returnee is ready to speak with you," said Chef.

"Good," Chris said. "Put her on videochat."

The screens came on. "Are you ready?" Chris asked.

"I am," said a tall girl with hair of bubblegum pink. In fact, bubblegum was all she was made out of.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **We've made it this far in the story! Excellent!**

 **The Koalas have voted out Goku, and Chef used his grand opportunity to kick off Dante. I don't know if any of you expected those two to leave.**

 **And we got some backstories on a few of the competitors, along with the official reveal. Princess Bubblegum is coming back to the show. Who will join her?**

 **That's where you all come in. I will be putting up a poll on the other thirteen competitors who have been eliminated. The highest voted will come back to the show.**

 **And with the merge finally here, things are about to get fun.**

 **(Suddenly, Dante crashes in through the ceiling.)**

 **Dante: THAT ****ING CHEF IS GOING TO PAY DEARLY AND…..**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

 **Dante: I guess I say it? Fine. TheMasterKat out! *continues swearing***


	18. Update

With the merge ready to roll, here are some things to keep in mind.

Ash is currently in the lead in the poll to decide the second returnee.

The poll is going to stay open until Saturday, May 14. At that time, I will close it, and the official winner will be revealed.

Off topic, but Dante won his Death Battle! I know it was a month ago, but I forgot to bring it up until now.

This one is just me saying "Hello".

This story is close to 4,000 views. 4,000! Isn't that awesome?

With those out of the way, know that I won't update again until the poll is closed. And here are a few hints as to what the next challenge is.

It involves a specialty of one of my competitors.

You see these things a lot at arcades.

VROOM! VROOM!

Take those into account and guess away.

TheMasterKat out!


	19. MarioKart Mayhem!

**It's finally merge time, and everyone is about to kick this competition into overdrive!**

 **Did you catch that reference? Probably not.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, we really got to know too many things about the competitors when we revived the old Secrets challenge. Some people owed up to their actions, like one guy mistaking a human for a machine. Others weren't as willing, such as someone hiding a fact about a movie that was obviously bad. I mean, come on Goku. You can't hide from the truth, dude. Despite having only four members, the Green Ogres managed to pull off shocking (literally) win. And due to his massive threat level, the Cute Koalas took out the movie-loving Super Saiyan Goku, while Chef, who won our little bet, finally sent the troublemaker Dante packing. The merge is here, with ten competitors, soon to be twelve, ready to fight for one million dollars. Who will be those two returnees? And who will bite the dust? Stay tuned to find out right here. On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

"Attention competitors," Chris announced through the intercom. "With everyone officially merged, it's time for a new arrangement. I need all boys to move to the old Koala cabin. All girls will officially be moved to the Ogre cabin. Have fun with that."

Most of the boys snickered at Nom Nom. "I assume you know there's only one male who can move to this cabin," Double D told him.

"And who would that be?" Nom Nom asked insolently. What he didn't know was that the answer was right behind him.

"Nice to see you too, Nom Nom."

The koala turned around to see Yusei facing him. "Oh, Nom Nom said sarcastically. "I didn't think you were a dude. My mistake. All that moose hair must have told me otherwise."

One minute of processing that insult later…."I think I'll take my chances with the other side of the cabin," Yusei said, walking out of the cabin with his stuff. The boys heard the door slam on the other side.

"He's speaking my language," said Snake, who followed.

"Wait up, fellows," Double D called, running after them. That left Deadpool and Nom Nom on their side.

Nom Nom turned to Deadpool and said, "At least ONE person doesn't have trouble rooming with me."

"Yeah," said Deadpool, nervously laughing. "Right." Then a light bulb appeared over his head. "I have the awesomest idea ever!"

Thirty minutes later, the space between the cabins looked like a spiderweb. Everyone had set up a tin-can telephone system and were now talking through their improvised phones.

"Now this is the awesomest idea ever," Snake told Sam. "And to think my idea of a cell phone is a video cam system Otacon has. Wait, Deadpool? Are you listening in? I can hear you breathing, you know."

"Uh, this isn't Deadpool. This is the Loch Ness Monster."

Double D rolled his eyes and called, "You know we can hear you through the wall."

"This is the most bizarre conversation I've ever been in," Yusei added. "Anyone else?"

Lammy laughed through her can line. "Definitely. At least we can finally all communicate through this fun phone system."

Then everyone got a call at the same time. "Hello?" Julie asked.

"This is a clever thing you have here," Chris told everyone. "I have to remember to get a phone in the mess hall. For now, please report to the beach for your next challenge. It's time to put your pedal to the medal!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to see who's coming back so I can send them packing again," Nom Nom cackled.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While everyone was headed for the beach, Deadpool caught sight of Julie. He knew what happened days ago was still fresh in both of their minds. After all, neither could even look each other in the eye at this point. Despite that, Deadpool decided to give it a shot. So he walked right to her.

"Hey buddy," he called to her, "what's up?"

Noticing the mercenary, Julie turned away from him and started to walk in a different direction. "Go away," she told him. Unfazed, Deadpool kept walking with her. "Nice weather out here," he said. "Usually I hate days as nice as this, but I have a friend here to spend it with. Especially with the fun challenge coming up in a few minutes."

"Just go away," Julie huffed as she kept walking. "Go back to your stupid koala boss."

Finally out of options, Deadpool sighed and blurted out, "Look, I'm sorry ok? I don't usually apologize for my actions, but I'm apologizing for this one. I didn't know that certain things would happen while we were friends. I didn't know you would save my butt from a radioactive shark or that I would start seeing you as an actual friend. And ever since the night everything was revealed, I've felt as bad as Freddie Mercury would in the grave right now. You have to believe me."

Silence. Then Julie replied, "And you expect me to just accept your apology? You're lucky I'm even talking to you. And what about Nom Nom?"

"He doesn't understand. All I want is to make things right between you and me. I want to meet that boyfriend of yours. And I want you to say hi to Blind Al. So please, can we be friends again?"

Despite the fact Julie was clearly considering it, she shook her head. "If you think just an apology is going to make us friends again," she told Deadpool, "you're dead wrong. It will take a whole lot more than an apology to fix the mess you've made." Then she walked away, leaving a stunned Deadpool behind her.

"Get a move on!" Chris called. Deadpool just shook his head and continued walking. As he walked, Nom Nom watched.

Nom Nom felt that for those two to become friends again was unacceptable if he wanted to keep Deadpool as his brawn and comic relief, Watching the two walking alone, he knew he would have to drive the wedge between them even deeper.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

What everyone found when they reached the beach surprised. A lot of go-kart parts were piled up into one big mound. And not just any go-kart parts. They looked like parts for….

"MarioKart," Sam whispered.

"That's right!" Chris called out as he walked toward the pile of parts.

His clothes made everyone (except Mandy) giggle. Chris was wearing a red shirt and blue overalls, and looked like he had grown a few pounds. He had a hat with a 'C' on it, and he had on his face a giant mustache.

"Itsa me," he called, "Chris!"

Toph raised her hand. "What's with the Mario getup?"

"It's for-a today's challenge," Chris replied. "We-a figured we could enjoy a little-a MarioKart today. Hey, Chef Luigi! Come out already!"

Chef came out wearing a similar outfit, only green and with an 'H' on his hat. "I can't believe I have to wear this stuff. At least Dante ain't here to make a snide remark."

"Zip it," Chef snapped, forgetting the accent he was previously using. "Before we begin, it's the moment we've all been waiting for. The reveal of the two previously eliminated competitors returning to the game! And here's the first one."

"This should be good," Sam said.

Lammy looked anxious. "I hope it's Coco!"

Clearing his throat, Chris announced, "She's a girl of incredible brains and super sweetness. Literally. Eliminated due to her own choice combined with deception, she's out for another shot at wealth as well as revenge. Ladies and gentleman….it's Princess Bubblegum!"

Out from behind the pile of parts came a familiar young woman with a sweet smile towards everyone else (no pun intended). She was completely pink and looked like she was made entirely out of candy.

"Salutations everybody," she said, bowing. "I'm happy to have this chance to redeem myself.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So the candy quitter is back," said Mandy. "I wonder how Nom Nom's taking it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom's first victim," explained Snake. "He convinced her to vote herself off to save Deadpool, using Goku's candy obsession as a reasoning chip. Nom Nom's probably freaking out right now."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yay, she's back. Heh heh," muttered Nom Nom. "*censored*."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **If anyone asks," said Bubblegum, "I have figured out the circumstances surrounding my elimination. Goku and I have made up and become friends, although it's still a little hard for him to not chew on my hair. I love seeing Sam and Snake, I hope Yusei and Lammy continue to grow together, and I hope Deadpool and Julie fix things. I also hope Nom Nom knows I won't fall for it again. It's payback time."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Princess Bubblegum hurried to join the others, and she didn't fail to notice that Nom Nom was giving her venomous looks. "You jealous?

Everyone else said their hello's. A few people gaped when Bubblegum instantly hugged Lammy. "I loved your talent show and singing performances," she said. "They were spectacular!"

Then she turned to Snake. "Nice job with having your own alliance," she whispered.

Snake nodded as everyone turned back to Chris.

"So who's the other one?" Mandy yelled.

"Our second returnee carries a yellow rat with an electrifying personality. Eliminated due to poorly helping his team, he's ready to have some fun with his best friend. Please welcome…..Ash!"

Another figure came out from behind the pile. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, a shirt, and a hat. On his shoulder was a yellow rat-like creature. He looked completely excited to be there.

"Hi guys! Pikachu and I are back, and we're going to rule!" The yellow creature nodded in agreement. "Pikachu!"

Yusei immediately slid to the back of the group. That moment when Pikachu had left him as a piece of soot was still fresh in his mind. "Yay," he muttered sarcastically. "The electric mouse is back."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Oh I remember that," Julie said, laughing. "When we had to break Yusei out of the abandoned mine, Pikachu used his power to destroy every single crate in that room. And poor Yusei was scorched to a crisp.**

" **I know I shouldn't be laughing, but it was a little hilarious."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I was wondering what that explosion was that day," stated Double D.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei repeatedly banged his head on the wall.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I admit Pikachu and I got a little carried away that day," Ash explained. "However, we hope there won't be any incidents like that. We have trained a bit since the elimination, and we're ready to win. Isn't that right, Pikachu?"**

" **Pika!"**

" **Also, we hope to apologize to Yusei for the whole Volt Tackle fiasco."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why didn't you make Pikachu your biggest fear instead of sticking with the bugs?" Nom Nom asked his rival. Yusei just groaned and hid behind the rest as Ash walked over to the group. And he wasn't the only one. Julie and Mandy had uneasy memories from the day Ash sent them and the rest of the Ogres tumbling off a rail track.

Ash reached out his hand to shake hands with his former teammates. Julie and Mandy took it reluctantly, while Yusei politely refused.

"Now that that's out of the way," Chris announced, "we can begin the challenge. You may have noticed the pile of car parts behind me. If you didn't, you're dumb. And these aren't just any parts. They are-"

"Parts for a Mario-style go-kart!" Deadpool proudly exclaimed. "From the various MarioKart games. I absolutely love all Mario games."

Rolling his eyes, Chris sighed and said, "Yes, Deadpool. You are correct. And do NOT interrupt me again. Are we clear?"

Deadpool nodded and pretended to zip his lip.

"Just like Deadpool said," Chris continue, these are various parts of a Mario-style go kart. And here's how we will use these parts. Remember the bicycle race in the first season? Many of the original competitors didn't have too much experience building a bike. And yet many of the bikes were amazing. So we thought, 'how bad can a MarioKart race be?' So your challenge today is to build a glorious MarioKart go-kart, and then race to the finish line. Simple enough."

Most of the competitors were looking apprehensive, but Yusei looked like Chris had made his day.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Finally!" Yusei exclaimed. "I've been waiting for a challenge that involved either dueling or building vehicles. This is perfect!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Before you get to the build," Chris added, "note that there will not be a bonfire ceremony tonight."

"Is no one getting eliminated today?" Lammy asked hopefully.

One small laugh later, and Chris, shaking his head, replied, "It's actually because this challenge is an AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION!"

Various protests filled the air, but Chris ignored them. "That's right," he said. "Whoever comes in last place in the race will be eliminated and shot out of the competition. And the top three racers get some special stuff.

"Third place will have the ability to choose a future challenge to sit out of, though that won't keep them safe if they're eliminated. Second place can choose someone to receive invincibility next challenge. And first place, during a campfire ceremony, have a freebie to save themselves or someone else from elimination. And yes, they can use it after the final name has been called. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions? Good. You have three hours to build your go-karts. Further details will be revealed at the start of the race. Get cracking."

Yusei immediately ran to the pile of parts, but everyone else was confused.

"You expect us to know how to build a go-kart?" Nom Nom insolently asked.

"That reminds me," said Chris, who threw down a large book. And it landed right on top of Nom Nom. Everyone started laughing. "That's your instruction manual," Chris explained. "Use that to get your way around the parts. Or just ask Yusei for help. He seems like he's having the time of this life."

Lifting the manual over Nom Nom's head, everyone walked to the pile. Yusei called the rest of the alliance so they could hear what he had to say.

"Once I'm done with my vehicle," he whispered, "I'll help you guys out. Until then, my go-kart comes first."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I bet Nom Nom and his crew have no idea where everything goes," said Toph. "Good thing we have our own resident mechanic."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She was wrong. Toph had failed to realize that Mandy had once helped build a monster of a racecar. Deadpool was no slouch either. In fact, both were building Nom Nom's go-kart while the koala sat back and drank a glass of lemonade (how he got the lemonade is beyond me).

"You're both doing well," he told his alliance members. "Make my ride put the duelist to shame."

Mandy huffed in frustration while Deadpool merrily hummed along while working. Julie noticed this and shook her head.

"I shouldn't be building this jerk's piece of junk," Mandy whispered to Deadpool. "I should be making my own go-kart smoke the competition. And since when have I taken orders? I should not be taking orders from anyone!"

"I know," Deadpool whispered back. "Truth is I've been getting sick of this guy running us to the ground. I don't pretend to be all sunshine and rainbows, but he made me fool the nicest person ever. I hope good ol' Wolverine finds him so he can shred the furry guy like a meat grinder."

"Gruesome idea. It's not bad."

"Definitely not."

 **(Later…)**

Yusei got done with his go-kart in only an hour and a half, and was now giving out instructions to help Lammy with her own vehicle.

"Try putting that tailpiece on the left side," he said. "No, not my left. Your left. There you go."

Lammy smiled and said, "Cool, thanks. It's cool that we're both doing this together."

The duelist took a moment to fight off the blushy feel and went to check on Toph. As he did, he passed by Nom Nom, who rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I already have the perfect solution that will send him in last place for sure," he told Deadpool and Mandy. As he said this, a distant buzzing sound can be heard. "Maybe then he'll think twice before throwing a snowball at me when my back is turned." With that, he took a quick look at Yusei, who finished helping Toph. "Time for payback."

"And I have a way to make sure those spies have a hard time even making it to the finish line," Mandy added.

 **(Still later…..)**

Everyone was putting the finishing touches on their go-karts. In other words, decorations. Chris had provided everyone with various paints, decals, and other accessories to give their vehicles their own personal touch.

Double D took a step back to look at his own go-kart. It was cobalt blue with a few jawbreaker decals. "Hopefully these decals will let my acquaintances back home know that I'm fighting for them," he said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **However," Double D added, "I hope Ed and Eddy know that I will split the money equally between them. Believe me, that will add up to a lot of jawbreakers."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Aren't you going to name it?" Chris asked Double D. "All vehicles have to have a good name."

"Gee, I didn't think of that," the nerd said sheepishly. "All things considered, I'll go with Jawbreaker."

"Oooh, candy-filled and dangerous at the same time."

As a way of marking their alliance, Nom Nom, Mandy and Deadpool all painted their vehicles black, with a single stripe to distinguish them. Nom Nom had gray, Mandy had yellow, and Deadpool red (quite fitting, considering his suit).

"I think I'll name mine the Clear Victor," Nom Nom suggested.

"Mine will be World Domination," Mandy suggested.

Deadpool thought for a moment. "How about…..Chimichanga?"

A few people gaped at Deadpool for a while after that. Chimichanga. Really.

As a way of boldly protesting Nom Nom's crew, Snake and his alliance all had a color palette swap on their go-karts, with all five being white with a distinguishing stripe on each and a certain choice of decals. Snake had blue with foxes on it (because of his Fox Hound team), Lammy had pink with guitars, Sam had green with different hair dryers, Yusei had red with the back side of his cards, and Toph had yellow alongside different rocks.

"I think my go-kart should be called Silent Victory," Snake said.

"Rock n' Roll Ride."

"Mine will be called Totally Cool."

"How about Stardust Zipper?"

"And mine will be Earth Shatter."

Snake smiled. "I like the choice of names guys."

"Time to show Nom Nom who's boss," Sam stated.

Ash and Pikachu were admiring their own vehicle. They had painted it yellow with a black lightning bolt on it. "Ready to win this with the Thunderbolt?" Ash asked Pikachu. "Pika Pika."

Princess Bubblegum had painted her go-kart hot pink with some decorations of various candies like lollipops and chocolate. "The Sweet Surprise and I will win this," she muttered.

Lastly, Julie had finished her own silver car with tennis decals. "I think the Game Set Match will take care of the job."

"I think these names work perfectly," Chris told everyone. "Although I'm curious as to why Deadpool's vehicle is called 'Chimichanga'. Now everyone bring your vehicles to the start of the track so we can begin."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to show I mean business," said Nom Nom.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The entire track looked bizarre. Suddenly transforming from the dirty beach, it had become a tropical oasis. Everyone was stunned by this change.

"That is the track of your first lap," Chris explained. "Once you finish the lap you're on, the track will change. New look, new style. This will go on for five laps. Whoever completes the five laps the slowest will be eliminated from the game."

He then showed everyone a colorful block with a question mark inside it. "Scattered throughout the course are these things. They will give you a random item to decimate your opponents with. We have decided to use the more recent MarioKart 8 items: Banana, Blooper, Bob-omb, Boomerang Bill, Bullet Bill, Coin, Crazy Eight, Fire Flower, Golden Mushroom, Green Shell, Lightning, Mushroom, Potted Piranha Plant, Red Shell, Spiny Shell, Star, Super Horn, Triple Bananas, Triple Green Shell, Triple Mushroom, and Triple Red Shell. And we will allow you to play as dirty as you want as long as you don't kill each other."

Now Nom Nom was super excited. This would be fun after all.

"Is everybody ready?" Everyone exclaimed, "YES!"

"Then on your mark!"

…..

…..

Julie set her stare on the track. Double D gulped.

…..

"Get set!"

…..

Yusei revved up his engine. Deadpool hummed. Sam smiled in determination.

…..

"GO!"

With that, everyone drove onto the track and started gaining speed. Deadpool tried to circle around Ash, but he couldn't with Pikachu's bolts. Then Ash was rammed by Nom Nom, who in turn got zapped in the face. He barely missed a second lightning strike, but that second lightning hit Lammy in turn.

Soon, a long line of Item Boxes appeared before everyone. Quickly, everyone ran through one. The whole group saw a spinning roulette with the various items getting slower and slower until…..

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "Banana!"

Turning, she saw Double D head her way, contemplating whether or not to throw his Green Shell. He took too long, as his go-kart suddenly slipped on a banana peel and spun uncontrollably. "Sorry!" Sam called as she drove off. Double D shook his head to get rid of that dizzy feeling.

Nom Nom saw this and laughed. "Are you that clumsy, sockhead? I hate to see you SLIP up during the competition." Then he noticed Yusei pressing a button, and poor Nom Nom was zapped by a lightning strike. "Take that," Yusei growled at the koala. All Nom Nom did was smile. It was go time.

Finally, everyone managed to complete the first lap. The scenery changed into the inside of a volcano. Many competitors sweated as they drove through. So far, Nom Nom and Julie were tied for the lead, with Snake right behind them. Deadpool, Ash, Yusei, and Mandy were not far behind. Next was Lammy, Bubblegum, and Toph. Double D and Sam brought up the rear.

Not able to know which item she originally got, Toph just shrugged and pushed her button. Instantly, she felt her go-kart morph. Everyone gaped (and Lammy almost crashed) as Toph transformed into a really huge bullet, zooming to the front of the racers and knocking Mandy and Ash over. When it finally ended, Toph could tell she had rocketed near Snake, who was falling back a little out of shock.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She got Bullet Bill," Deadpool said in shock. "That's one of the best items in the game. That was so cool!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The few seconds it took Nom Nom to get over the shock of Bullet Bill was enough time for Yusei and Julie to start gaining on him. Furious, Nom Nom used his own item: the Fire Flower. However, he didn't use it on Julie. He simply emptied his item on Yusei.

"Cut it out!" Yusei exclaimed, only barely able to dodge and almost hitting Ash, who had started to catch up to the front. However, he wasn't able to dodge a lot of honey thrown all over his go-kart. "Where did you get the honey? Seriously, cut it out!"

"No can do," Nom Nom responded. "In fact, I have a way to make sure you're not _buzzing_ around anymore." At those words, he pulled out a jar. Its contents made Yusei flinch.

Inside the jar were dozens of bumblebees. Nom Nom looked at his new weapon with a sense of glee. Clearly, he remembered what Yusei's worst fear was. (If you don't, it's bugs.) With another nasty grin, he pointed the lid at the duelist and unscrewed the lid.

Drawn to the honey that was thrown on Yusei's go-kart, the bees immediately swarmed towards the duelist. He started trying to swat them away as he surrounded the vehicle, but with little success. "Beat it," he yelled at the bugs, starting to panic.

ZAAAAAPPPPP!

Everyone saw the go-kart get zapped by a lightning strike, but it wasn't from an item. In fact, the bees all flew away in opposite directions. And even all the honey was burned off. Suddenly confused, Yusei turned to see where the lightning came from, and what he saw surprised him.

Pikachu was standing on the hood of Ash's go-kart, his cheeks filled with energy as though they had just been used. "Another Thunderbolt on Nom Nom, Pikachu," Ash told the Pokemon, and Pikachu zapped Nom Nom right in the face. "Good job, buddy!" And Lammy noticeably sighed in relief. Despite all that, however, Nom Nom was still in the lead.

"Thanks guys!" Yusei called back to Ash and Pikachu.

"No problem!"

"Pika Pi!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think I was wrong about that kid and his friend," Yusei said. "That was cool."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We don't see any reason to not help out anyone in need," Ash stated. "And he's from an anime, just like us. Besides, we felt like we owed him for what happened in the mines."**

 **Pikachu nodded. "Pi-ka-chu!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now where were we?" Yusei asked Nom Nom as he recovered from the electric shock.

Finally, everyone reached the third lap, which seemed to be a weird pinball setup. And with that came more items. Yusei got a Potted Piranha Plant, but now he was ignoring his items in favor of his deck and duel disk, using his monsters on Nom Nom, who was still in the lead. And Double D was steadily moving his way up around the drivers.

Deadpool was still wondering whether to use his item. He had gotten the Spiny Shell, which specifically targeted the current lead driver, but if he used it, the shell would attack Nom Nom. "Throw the shell!" Snake yelled back at him. Sam nodded in agreement at the mercenary.

However, Nom Nom heard Snake yell at Deadpool. He knew what shell the spy was talking about. And he also knew Julie was currently in second place. As he continued to dodge Yusei's card assault, yet another devilish grin formed on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Deadpool threw the shell.

And Nom Nom deliberately pulled his go-kart back.

And the shell hit Julie.

Her go-kart flipped over into the air and landed with a thud. Nom Nom pulled back into the lead. Julie looked around to see who threw the shell, and saw Deadpool, wide-eyed, his hand still in the throwing position.

"Nice going, jerk," Julie told the mercenary as she continued to drive. Deadpool followed, stunned and completely miserable.

The pack of racers were finally starting to thin out, and soon there were major gaps between everyone. Those in front managed to make it to the fourth lap, which seemed like outer space, and everyone was driving on a rainbow Eventually, Deadpool managed to catch up with Nom Nom.

"You did that on purpose!" Deadpool cried out. "Pulled back so I would hit Julie!"

"Moi?" Nom Nom asked. "Don't blame it on me. My go kart just slowed down for some odd reason. I never knew you truly hated that girl."

At those words, Deadpool rammed into Nom Nom, sending him skidding. Nom Nom responded by ramming Deadpool. "Remember whose side you're on!" And he rammed over Deadpool again, sending his go-kart crashing against the wall.

And his mask fell off.

Everyone managed to see his face. It was….something awful. He looked like he was a patchwork quilt, and had numerous scars all over. Basically, his face looked like a tumor. Many people just kept watching, horrified by how gross the mercenary's face looked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei barfed into the toilet.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bubblegum was frozen in shock.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy kept looking at an unknown drawing, trying to forget.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He said there were consequences to his cancer," Snake said. "I guess this was one of them. Still, no way is he easy on the eyes."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, everyone came to the fifth lap, which seemed to be Mario Circuit. Lammy threw a Red Shell at Nom Nom, but he easily dodged. And he and Yusei were now neck and neck, ramming each other and calling each other names.

"Jerk!"

"Card nerd!"

"Furry control freak!"

"Bug hater!"

As the finish line came into view, Nom Nom decided to use the second item he got earlier. With a smile, his vehicle also turned into Bullet Bill, and he sped to the finish line. Yusei fumed as the koala bear morphed back and crossed the checkered flag.

"Congratulations, Nom Nom," Chris called out. "You came in first place. You get that invincibility freebie. And here comes Yusei right now."

Yusei crossed the finish line in complete frustration. "How did he even manage to get that item anyway? He was in the lead. He should not have gotten so good of an item."

Nom Nom smirked and replied, "I guess the better man gets the better items."

"Well I still have a Piranha Plant," Yusei added. "Want to see what it does?"

And he immediately sped toward Nom Nom, with a huge piranha in a flowerpot in his hand. He started chasing Nom Nom with it, while Nom Nom sped away, freaking out.

"Well Yusei can now choose someone next challenge to receive invincibility," Chris announced, a little tickled by the cat/mouse chase going on now.

As Nom Nom screamed, Julie crossed the finish line, still mad from Deadpool's Spiny Shell attack. "Third place goes to Julie," Chris also announced. "She can choose a future challenge to sit out of. Now it's a race for not coming in last."

As he said those words, Snake pulled out of the track. "That was fun," he said. Sam came right after him, happy to have made it. "So it's us five? I wonder who's next?"

Back on the track, Deadpool was scrambling to find his mask. He knew if he didn't find it, he would be eliminated. And he would never be able to apologize to Julie. Eventually, he gave up and pulled a paper bag over his head, knowing he had spare masks in his cabin. He drove on, now neck and neck with Double D for last place.

Toph sighed in relief as she crossed the finish line. "The amazing things ears can do when they're super accurate," she said as she joined the others. Bubblegum and Mandy were next to cross. "Eighth place?" Mandy asked in anger. "One of you must have cheated!"

Ash crossed next, his go-kart nearly totaled. "What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"We accidentally hit the wall hard while trying to get a speed boost," Ash explained. "Pikachu, I think we should stop trying to use your moves to speed up vehicles." The yellow mouse nodded.

By this time, Deadpool and Double D were halfway through with the final lap. "Whatever happens," Double D called out, "it was an honor to be on your team during the season. Even with that jerk of a captain."

"Ditto. And if you beat me, tell Julie I'm sorry. For everything."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Deadpool was still wearing the paper bag. "Nom Nom, you jerk," he sighed. "Maybe you can handle having no friends, but I can't. I mean true friends who you can annoy daily and can argue over what video games to play. And you ruined it. She's never going to give me a chance to apologize now. And it's all your fault!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy finally crossed the finish line and secured her safety, much to Yusei's relief. "You look ecstatic," Lammy told him as she sat down near him. "Why?"

"Um, nothing," Yusei quickly said.

Now everyone was watching the finish line, waiting for Deadpool and Double D. "I see them!" Bubblegum called out. Sure enough, they were speeding to the end of the track. The group watched anxiously as the last two people got closer and closer. Chris got his megaphone to announce who the last safe person was.

"And the last competitor safe from elimination is….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...DEADPOOL!"

Deadpool held his fist in the air as he crossed. Despite losing his mask, he was safe. And somehow, his paper bag hadn't fallen off. "Booyah!" He and Double D pulled over and relaxed.

"Double D," Chris announced. "You have come in last place. Your run in this competition was good, and you've certainly come further than I expected. However, it's the end of the road for you. Literally. You will take the cannon tonight. But you will certainly be missed. Thank you for playing."

"It was fun," Double D said. "At least I passed my own expectations.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Although I'm certainly dreading Eddy's fury at not getting the money to practically buy a jawbreaker factory," Double D added.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Godspeed, sockhead," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night, the cannon was ready, with Double D loaded into it. Bubblegum and Ash gaped at the sparkling cannon. "We saw Rarity zap it with her own horn," Bubblegum said, "but to the cannon's new splendor? This is hilarious!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Chris added. "Let's not talk about it." And he pushed the button and Double D was launched away.

"Oh, and no more string-cup phones. I've gotten several prank calls from nearly everyone.

 **(Later…..)**

"Uh, Nom Nom?"

"What is it, Deadpool?"

Deadpool stated, "I've been thinking. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I go my own way for a while. I want to start doing my own things in this competition, and they don't really involve alliances, and-."

"Hold on a minute," Nom Nom interrupted. "Are you saying you want to leave the alliance?"

"Um, maybe?"

Then Nom Nom walked right in front of Deadpool and slapped him.

"You don't want to do that," the koala said, barely a whisper. "It would cost you your advantage. We're the only alliance in the game right now. We're the only one who can protect you. Who do you think saved your butt from elimination way back during the Awakeathon? You would have been eliminated long ago if not for me."

"Yeah, but-"

"And I personally promise that if you quit this alliance, we will see to it that you will be off this island before you can say 'chimichanga'."

"Good point, but-"

"And don't try and think about eliminating myself either. You forget I have loyal Mandy, whom even YOU'RE scared of. Are we clear?"

Deadpool sighed, then, "Yes, Nom Nom. My mistake."

"Good," Nom Nom added.

After that, Deadpool walked down to the dock and sat down. Things could not have been worse. After the race, Julie had flat out refused to look to him. She even said that she never wanted to look or talk to him again, and that he should just leave her alone forever. Now, Deadpool believed, there was absolutely no hope of fixing their friendship. "Why did I have to join that alliance?" he asked himself. "Why did I have to trick her? Why did I have to lose the only friend I had on this island?"

That's when Deadpool knew the most horrible thing of all. His worst fear had happened. It was no illusion, no shack, no trick. It was real.

The Merc with the Mouth was completely alone.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **The merge is well underway. It's starting off fun.**

 **Double D is unfortunately gone. I knew he was smart enough to make it far, and he was undoubtedly lucky at times, but he couldn't have gone on forever.**

 **Yes, Ash was the winner of the poll, so he and Princess Bubblegum are back and ready for action. And I gotta say, Ash ruled during this chapter.**

 **Thanks to Nom Nom, things between Deadpool and Julie are worse off than ever. Will they ever be friends again?**

 **This chapter was a little complicated to write. No one can ever perfectly get a race of any kind on these things.**

 **And how come no one has made ship names for Sam/Snake and Yusei/Lammy? Sheesh!**

 **Make sure to read and review, fav and follow, and PM. And I'm actually still taking good luck messages. There are still people who haven't gotten them.**

 **With all that down, I'll see you next chapter.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	20. The Maze of Mazes!

**I'm excited about this chapter; it's going to be fun!**

 **If you thought the MarioKart race was nerve racking, you haven't read anything yet.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, the merged competitors got some new sleeping arrangements and some telephone tin-can fun. That fun was not to last, as a challenge had to happen, and people had to come back. Speaking of which, Princess Bubblegum and Ash Ketchum returned to the game with a vengeance, joining the others on an epic MarioKart race. Through it all, Nom Nom, Yusei, and Julie came in the top three while Deadpool lost a mask and showed the scars of his past. Literally. Not to mention getting tricked into making things with Julie worse than ever. And coming in last place was the end for good ol' Double D, turning twelve into eleven. Who will be next to leave this a-MAZE-ing show? Find out right here! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

The nighttime was as clear as could be. There was a full moon out, and plenty of stars dotted the sky. Quite nice, considering it had been two days since the epic MarioKart race that didn't warrant a beautiful night. However, two people were not enjoying it at the moment. They were on separate missions of, to them, great importance.

And they were walking right towards each other, too worried about their situations to notice. One was worried about the predicament he had with a former friend. The other was having trouble in admitting his own feelings for someone. And they were seeking advice from each other.

They were so focused on their missions, in fact, that they collided with each other near the loudspeaker pole. Both completely spooked, one guy pulled out his katana swords, while the other grabbed his duel disk and brought out a giant red machine monster. They stopped, however, when they saw each other's faces, and both were taken aback.

"Deadpool?!"

"Yusei?!"

Both stood there for a moment, completely shocked, until Deadpool finally spoke up.

"Can you please put Turbo Warrior back? That thing is huge."

Yusei nodded and put his card back in his deck. In response, Deadpool sheathed his swords. "Can't you watch where you're going?" Yusei asked him.

Deadpool responded with, "Um, what about you? You clearly didn't see me!"

"True," the duelist added. "In truth, I was really trying to find you. I need some advice."

"On what?"

"It's…" Yusei sighed. "It's about Lammy. I'm head over heels for her, but now I have no idea what to say to her. Yeah, she's a lamb, but she's amazing. She's funny, nice, and really cool. And her singing and guitar playing? Incredible." He sat down on the grass and sighed again. "But what if I say something wrong? We're friends for sure, but I'm scared I'm going to mess it up. So I need your advice, Deadpool. You have experience with relationships. A lot of experience. You can tell me what to do and say."

Deadpool nodded and said, "You have a point, dude. Before I tell you anything though, I should let you know that I was hoping to get some advice from YOU on my own situation."

"Really? What?"

"Thing is," Deadpool began, "I messed up. Big time. I made the wrong choice joining Nom Nom's posse. All I wanted was to get further in the game, but I realized I made a mistake the moment Rarity blabbed everything that night. Now Nom Nom has me in a bind, and Julie won't even look me in the eyes anymore. Who could blame her? I used her as per Nom Nom's orders, meaning I used her for my own benefit. I lost my friend, and I have no one to blame but this crazy guy right here."

Now both were sitting on the ground. "I heard you were great at being a wise old owl," the mercenary continued. "After all, you helped Lammy many times before. So I need your help. I need to know if there's any way to get my best friend back."

Yusei and Deadpool sat in silence for a couple more minutes. "So who gives the other one sage advice first?" Deadpool finally asked. Yusei looked at him and nodded. He knew how to settle this.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

Deadpool threw down scissors, while Yusei did paper.

"Fire away," Yusei said.

"Okay," Deadpool responded. "For starters, you're overthinking it. You've said plenty of things to her already, and none of those things were bad. Odds are, she really likes you too."

He had a point. "Well," Yusei mentioned, "the song she picked during the singing challenge has me convinced of that already. The title itself said it all. But should I let her come to me? Should I try and make the first move?"

"I guess a little bit of both," Deadpool said. "Girls love it when the guy makes the first move, but you should also wait for the right moment. There are exceptions, though. My beautiful Shiklah asked me out first, even though I was sorta delivering her to her groom-to-be at the time. He was Dracula, by the way."

"THE Dracula?"

"Yep. Anyway, I have tried to make the first move with the lovely TheMasterKat, but she keeps rejecting me, even though she knows she loves me."

(Author's Note to Deadpool: Dude, will you quit that? It's starting to frustrate me.)

"KATPOOL FOREVER!" Deadpool yelled to the heavens. Yusei quietly turned around and laughed.

(When did you come up with a ship name?)

"I read reviews, too," the mercenary added.

He turned his attention back to Yusei and said, "As for what to say, just be cool. Be yourself. My face may be hard to look at, but I make up for it with smooth talking and wily charms."

Yusei laughed again. "Ok," Deadpool concluded, "your turn."

"Now that the other therapist gets a chance to speak," Yusei began, "know that Julie can't be mad at you forever. Believe me, I know. I once had a two-year personal vendetta against a friend of mine. Let's just say he jumped ship with my first prototype runner and Stardust Dragon. One thing lead to another though. I eventually got a new runner, got the card back, and we're friends again. It would be best to give her a little time, and let her know that just because you're working for Nom Nom doesn't mean you're a bad person. Trust me, you're not evil. A total psychopath, but not evil. And neither is she. Friends are probably the most important thing ever, so Julie needs you just as much as you need her."

Deadpool nodded, but he was still worried. "What about Nom Nom? How do I get away from him? I want out of his alliance, but he'll get me eliminated if I quit."

"Don't worry," Yusei added. "Don't tell Nom Nom and Mandy this, but I'm actually in an alliance myself. Snake's the leader, and we also have Toph, Sam, and Lammy. We will do everything we can to make sure Nom Nom can't touch you. Our main goal is to keep safe from him anyway."

"Great," Deadpool said, smiling. "Thanks, man."

"You too."

After a moment, Yusei stated, "We make great therapists, don't we?"

Then Deadpool added, "Five cents, please."

Little did they know, someone was yet again eavesdropping. And that someone was shaking with fury.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He's in an alliance?!" Nom Nom exclaimed. "I was supposed to be the only alliance in the game! Outrage! Complete outrage!"**

 **He was so mad that he punched a hole through the confessional wall.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **How did this get here?" Bubblegum asked, looking at the hole.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were sitting back, watching a good-luck message from home.

(Author's Note: This contains two versions of the same characters from the first few seasons of Pokemon. There are the original guys, and then there are the ones from the Pokemon Abridged series from the Elite 3. Be warned that this will make you think of Deadpool naked. I'm already scarred for life.)

 **Ash's message (submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **(We see a camera turn on as we see a close up on another ash)**

 **Other Ash: Hello other me, I just wanna say good luck. Make sure to win, and to catch Nom Nom in a pokeball.**

 **(The other Ash is pushed out of the way as Brock is now on camera)**

 **Brock: Listen Ash, a portal's recently opens up in the gym that leads to another dimension, and some of the people have come out. They are very hard to-(Out comes another Brock)**

 **Other Brock: Hi Ash. Remember what your counterpart said, as that Nom Nom would be good for (voice gets deep) breeeediiiing. (Back to normal) Oh and crazy Misty's here to.**

 **Other Misty: I'm not crazy!**

 **Other Misty: Maybe you two could get Nom Nom and get us out if you both weren't so laaazy**

 **(At the same time)**

 **Brock: We're not the same person!**

 **Other Brock: Shut the **** up Misty!**

 **(They are then pushed away by the other Tracy)**

 **Other Tracy: Hey Ash if you could, so this to Chris McLean**

 **(Lifts up picture near his head)**

 **Other Tracy: It's all of the contestants... naked!** (At this point, Ash shut his eyes tightly and covered Pikachu's eyes as well.)

 **Brock: Aaaaahh!**

 **(The screen then edits to a picture of Brock in a suit in front of the American flag)**

 **Brock: Hi there, this is Brock saying if you ever get in rain and all you have is a frying pan, you can use it, as a drying pan!**

 ***end***

Once the video ended, Ash and Pikachu uncovered their eyes and shook their heads.

"We may have something to do back home once the show ends," Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Sam and Lammy were playing 5-card poker in the girls' cabin. "I have a two pair," Lammy said. "Kings and nines."

"Not bad," Sam stated, "but it doesn't beat my three of a kind in eights. Cough it up."

Lammy sighed and handed Sam five dollars. "Oh, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Yusei," Lammy mentioned. "He's the most amazing guy I've ever met. In fact, I'm falling for him. Do you know if he likes me back?"

Sam replied, "I don't really have much of a way of knowing if someone's in love. The look on people's faces can say a lot, but not everything. My friend Clover, however, would give you a straight answer. She knows these things."

"What's it like with Snake?" Lammy asked.

"It's amazing. He's a little aloof, but he has a heart of gold. And we're both secret agents. It's cool to be with someone in your line of work. You know a few things that the other one is thinking and-wait, why do I feel drowsy all of a sudden?'

Sure enough, a strange gas was filling the room. Within seconds, Sam and Lammy were passed out cold, as was Toph (who wasn't paying attention to the conversation). On the other side of the cabin, Julie, Mandy, and Bubblegum also fell asleep due to the gas.

Deadpool and Yusei could tell something was amiss. "Something's not right," Yusei told the mercenary.

Five seconds later, a club came fell smack dab on Deadpool's head, knocking him out instantly. Before Yusei could run, another club came onto his own head and he fell to the ground (Deadpool had to be hit with enough force to destroy a normal man's skull while it would only knock the mercenary out; Yusei got a regular head blast).

Nom Nom was walking back to his cabin, still fuming, when a trap door opened up under him. He fell in, and was knocked out on impact.

Snake was sitting on the dock, taking a rare break from training and strategy, when he was also clubbed in the head.

And finally, Ash and Pikachu were reading in their cabin when they also passed out from sleeping gas.

Chris watched it all on a monitor screen and laughed. "Get some sleep, everyone," he said. "You're going to need it."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Snake was the first to awaken. The first thing he did was rub his head where the club had hit him. "What the-?" That's when he noticed where everyone was. All eleven competitors were in a single, circular room with a tall ceiling. Surrounding the group were eleven different passageways leading into darkness. "How did we end up here?" Snake asked himself. "Time to find out."

He immediately set upon waking up the rest of the group, lightly shaking Sam and Lammy. Others were already starting to sit up, just as confused as Snake was. Deadpool immediately bolted upright, screaming something about chimichangas.

"AHH! CHIMICHANGA KING!"

And that took Snake's job away, as that outburst woke everyone else.

"What's going on?" Bubblegum bewilderedly asked.

"Ow," Yusei groaned. "My head. Can someone tell me what we're all doing here?" Everyone else shrugged.

Toph was trying to use her seismic sense to gain her bearings. "One passage for each of us," she said, counting. "What's this all about?"

"So has Chris finally done it?" Mandy asked. "Trapped us so we can all go crazy?" Then she got a glimpse of Deadpool, who was humming to himself. "Too late."

"I guess we wait until Chris explains everything," Julie told everyone.

Those words only just left her mouth when a monitor screen popped up to the side of the room, making everyone jump, especially Deadpool.

"Hello competitors," Chris said as his face appeared on the screen. "Did you all sleep well?"

"What gives?" Ash asked him. "Pikachu is prepared to zap the living daylights out of you if you don't explain what we're doing here. What's going on?" Pikachu nodded, electricity ready to zap the screen.

Chris rolled his eyes and began with, "Sorry about my methods to getting you all here, but we needed to make sure you started the challenge as clueless as possible."

"And what exactly is the challenge?" Nom Nom asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm glad you asked," Chris replied. "Welcome to The Maze of Mazes!"

Sure enough, they were inside the center of a giant maze. In fact, it was really a circular group of smaller mazes. Surrounding the massive labyrinth were dozens of huge pillars and columns. Everyone got a look at the maze via a picture on the screen. "Why all the pillars?" Lammy asked.

"We needed it to look cool," Chris explained. "You could call this a super maze, made up of eleven different, smaller mazes. The rules are simple. Each of you will choose one passage to go into. The paths through each maze are all equidistant. First one out wins invincibility."

Sam smiled. "Easy enough," she said.

You are quite correct," Chris continued. "Except it's not as easy as you think. For starters, there is always the chance you could get lost. And while there are multiple passageways through each maze, the quickest ways are filled with various obstacles. And no two mazes are alike. Remember that."

"Quick question," Bubblegum said. "How were you able to have such an impressive structure built?"

"Don't ask. Just know that you are actually underground right now."

Toph smiled. Underground was the perfect place to rock during this challenge.

"And Julie," Chris added. "Since you came in third last time, do you want to use your challenge freebie?"

"No," she said, smiling. "I'm ready to win."

Chris nodded. "Then everyone can now choose their path and get the challenge started. Have fun!"

With that, the monitor shut off and slid out of sight.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Underground!" Toph exclaimed. "The perfect place for my seismic sense to prevail!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This means I can't do anything to sabotage Yusei and his crew," Nom Nom huffed. "Funny thing is that Deadpool has yet to tell me. After all, he's with me, and Yusei told him personally."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to win this," Julie said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This should be fun," Snake stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

One by one, each competitor chose a different pathway. Snake and Sam were smiling at each other.

"First person out gives the other five dollars," Sam told Snake.

"You're on," Snake responded as they chose paths next to each other.

Yusei and Lammy nodded at each other. "Good luck," they said to each other at the same time before the went down different paths. Eventually, everyone was inside a different maze. Some looked pretty confident, like Toph. Others were filled with worry, like Bubblegum and Deadpool.

After walking for about five minutes, Ash and Pikachu felt the air get a little colder. Pikachu was sensing something nearby. "What is it?" Ash asked him. The yellow mouse gestured to something approaching them. It looked like a huge swamp monster. Ash simply smirked.

"Iron Tail," he whispered to Pikachu, who immediately dashed to the monster and whacked it with his tail, which seemed as shiny and as hard as steel. That gave Ash and Pikachu a window to run past the monster.

"Nice work buddy," Ash said. "Pika Pika!"

Elsewhere, Snake made short work of some large salamanders he had encountered. Quickly, he grabbed his pistol and shot each one in the head. When they were all dead, he blew the smoke off his gun like a boss.

Deadpool found himself in a passage filled with mechanical boxing gloves that easily punched him hard if he got close enough. Then, grinning like crazy, he pulled out his swords and slashed each glove to pieces. "This is way too easy," he said out loud.

Still carrying the sword she had stolen from Connie, Mandy easily used it to take down a giant scorpion. Lammy whacked a giant cyclops with her guitar (which didn't break; Yusei had reinforced it to be nearly indestructible while still able to be played like a beast). Sam used her Wind Tunnel Hair Dryer to melt a large ice wall blocking the path. Julie whacked a scary clown with her tennis racket. Bubblegum nearly lost half of her hair as she escaped from a candy-loving lunatic. Nom Nom used his diminutive size to ease his way past a giant rock. Toph hurled several rocks at a giant spider and knocked it out. Finally, Yusei scared away a rabid dog by bringing out Junk Warrior.

"I hope things are this easy later on," Yusei said as the dog slid past him. "Doubt it, though."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So far, I don't really have much problem," said Sam. "I hope Snake's doing as well."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Deadpool turned back after hitting a dead end, he couldn't help but wonder. This maze was a lot like him. A labyrinth of twists and turns inside his own warped mind. Julie was one of those twists. She had come into his life in a strange way. It wasn't the way he had met friends like Cable. When they first met, he had been sent to kill the time-travelling mutant. Now they were on decent terms, though their friendship was still complicated.

Then there was Domino. Despite having just as complicated a past together, she had been one of those closest to him. And Shiklah, his amazing wife, was always there, although their marriage had hit a few bumps in the road.

He wondered what his friends would make of what has happened throughout the entire game. Cable would probably be disappointed by the issue with Nom Nom, but proud that he had made it far and realized his mistakes. Domino would be simply impressed that he hadn't killed anyone. And Shiklah would simply be happy that her husband had made it, though she probably wouldn't like TheMasterKat that much.

Who knows? If those people had stayed by his side all these years, maybe Julie could as well.

If only she could give him a chance.

"Julie," Deadpool whispered to himself. "I wish you were here now."

 **(Elsewhere….)**

Mandy was beside herself with aggravation. She had been with Nom Nom for most of the game, and she still had not yet eliminated the spy lovebirds, Sam and Snake. They should have been gone by now. How hard was it to eliminate those two? After all, Mandy was Mandy. She could strike fear in the Grim Reaper himself. Two secret agents didn't exactly compare to the Grim Reaper. They should have been easy to eliminate. Superman was easy to eliminate. So why was it that Sam and Snake had yet to be eliminated?

Nom Nom was starting to get on her last nerves. She joined his alliance for the chance to control the entire game, but she was starting to wonder if she wasn't really controlling anything.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think I should let Nom Nom know that he is not my master," Mandy said. "The only master around here is me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You can do this," Lammy said to herself. "You're strong, Lammy. You can take them."

She was surrounded by a pack of large, sinister-looking rats with red eyes. Red eyes! That's creepy. Lammy faced the pack, guitar in hand. Finally, she reacted, and she whacked a rat in the head with her guitar. Somehow, the rats got scared and all scampered off.

"I guess the rats were merely to scare me," Lammy said. "Too bad those rats failed to realize I have the most amazing friend ever."

Meanwhile, that friend was facing problems of his own. Yusei's next obstacle was a pool of water spanning the entire width of the hallway. The only way across was to swim. "Piece of cake," he said. That's when noticed a large green reptilian creature slide through the water. There happened to be several large alligators in the water.

"Maybe not," Yusei stated. "Just perfect."

Elsewhere, Snake was walking calmly around a few turns when he came across a strange hallway. "This could be a trap," he said, taking a large step. Once his foot touched the ground, however, the walls started to close in on each other. Immediately, Snake reacted, running as fast as he could down the hallway, finally squeezing through as the walls closed.

"That was close," Snake panted. "Chris, you're one evil guy."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Compressing walls?" Snake asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, Yusei was able to swim to the other side of the pool. He sat on the ground, completely exhausted and messed up. The poor guy was scratched all over and his clothes were torn in several places.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Chris once I get out of here," he said, panting. "First comes a dangerous minecart race, then we become shark bait, then a tower battle over a thousand feet high on a crumbling bridge, and now alligators? This is ridiculous!"

 **(Somewhere else in the maze…)**

Nom Nom smiled. This was the kind of obstacle he was hoping for.

"Nice to see you, Shrek," he said calmly.

Shrek smirked and said, "Hello. Nom Nom. I'm bein' paid to be a hindrance for this challenge. Here's tha deal. If you want to continue down this path, you'll have ta get past me. And after the King of tha Hill challenge, you may just want to turn around and find another path. What's it gonna be?"

"Bring it on! I was hoping for a rematch!""

"Alrigh' then."

 **(Soon…)**

After several obstacles, Snake finally came across a long staircase leading up to a small door. "This must be it," he said, starting to climb up. "This may be the end of the line!"

As he climbed the last stair and exited the maze, he couldn't help but whoop in victory. He also got a look at the various pillars surrounding the structure.

"Congratulations, Snake," Chris said, running up to him. "You are the first to exit The Maze of Mazes. Invincibility is yours for the night."

"Fantastic," Snake said. "But should I go back and check on everyone else?"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry," he stated, "but you'll have to wait until everyone is out of there. There is a viewing area over there." He pointed at a series of seats surrounded by different screens.

"I hope Sam's ok," Snake muttered as he walked to the waiting area.

Meanwhile, Sam found herself face to face with a large troll of some sorts. "Is there any way we can work this out?" The monster just roared at her and spayed her with spit. "Sheesh, you could've said no," she said as she got her Laser Nail File.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I wish I knew how they got a troll," Sam said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Toph seemed to have had bad luck in picking a path. This time, her obstacle was a giant wasp. And since it always flew, Toph would have to rely on her enhanced senses to defeat it. However, she smiled at the challenge.

"Time to see what happens when a bug meets a boot," she said.

The first thing she did was launch a few rocks at the bug, able to hear the buzzing for her to target it. And she got a direct hit. The wasp's wings crippled, and it fell to the ground. Not wanting to let the chance pass, Toph squashed the bug with a huge boulder.

"So that's what happens," she said as she ran off.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Elsewhere, Nom Nom was using a zig zag strategy to try and get past Shrek. "I simply underestimated you last time," the koala seethed at the ogre. "This time, you're going down!"

"You can always be wrong," Shrek added as he sidestepped to block Nom Nom's path. Then he got ready to set himself upon the koala.

Suddenly, Nom Nom looked at the narrow hallway they were in and a lightbulb came over his head. As Shrek charged, Nom Nom simply stood there, smiling. Finally, as Shrek was two seconds away from flattening the little guy, Nom Nom stepped to the side. Shrek kept going straight.

And his head hit the wall and knocked him out cold instantly. The impact shook the entire maze complex.

"There are advantages to being small," Nom Nom said in an innocently mean voice. With one last look at Shrek, he ran off.

Little did he know that the impact of Shrek's head and the wall weakened the entire structure. Not much, but enough.

 **(Meanwhile….)**

Ash and Pikachu finally escaped the maze and cleared through the pillars. "We actually got through!" Ash exclaimed. "Did we win?"

Chris shook his head. "Snake beat you to it," he explained. "But hey, you came in second. That's a good finish, considering your early exit from the game before."

"Nice," Ash said. "Pika Pikachu!"

As he said this, Nom Nom and Mandy ran out of the maze at the exact same time. "Dang it!" Nom Nom yelled when he saw Snake and Ash.

"Please tell me Ash won and not Snake," Mandy threateningly said to Chris.

"Uhhhhh…"

Furious, Mandy started beating Chris up. "You're next," she seethed to Snake, who backed away.

Next to exit was Toph, followed by Bubblegum. "That was easy," Toph said, tired.

"Five people left," Chris told everyone as he tried to recover from Mandy's attack. "Let's see if they can keep going.

Snake was no longer paying attention. He was focusing on watching Sam onscreen, still battling the troll.

Despite Sam's constant firing, her Laser Nail File was doing hardly any damage. However, she soon had an idea. She put the Nail File back in her bag of gadgets and ran straight to the troll.

And she kicked him where it hurts.

Frozen in pain, the troll fell to his knees and screamed. It was a really loud scream. In fact, any roar that Shrek had done before didn't quite cut it. The scream shook the entire island. And everyone heard it. Sam had to cover her ears because she was nearest. When it was over and the troll fainted from the pain, she continued on.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was loud," said Lammy. "And being an aspiring rock star, I know what I'm talking about."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Uhhh," Ash said to Chris, "we have a problem."

He pointed to one of the monitors, which was showing some of the wall start to crumble. "Is that normal?"

"It's probably nothing," Chris said, trying to brush it off.

"It's not nothing!" Toph exclaimed. "That scream had the power to cause an avalanche!"

Snake added, "And we could feel Shrek hit his head on that wall when he battled Nom Nom. What if that weakened the foundation?"

"I can sense it!"

"What can you sense?" Nom Nom asked Toph.

Toph looked at everyone gravely. "Everyone left in that maze only has about twenty minutes to get out of there before the whole thing collapses. Pillars too."

"Sam!" Snake yelled.

"She'll be fine," Ash stated. "I'm positive that everyone will make it out."

Bubblegum looked back at the exit. "I hope so," she said.

Chris looked at the pillars, already starting to give away a little. Then he looked back at the monitors. "Everyone is pretty close to the goal," he told everyone outside. "But just in case, I had better do the all-call and let everyone else know." Then he headed for the loudspeaker and turned it on.

"I need Deadpool, Sam, Lammy, Yusei, and Julie to hear this!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker, enough for those five people in the maze to hear. "All of you need to get out of the maze as quickly as possible! One of Nom Nom's obstacles and that troll's scream earlier has completely doomed the maze. You all have about twenty minutes to get out before the whole thing comes on your heads! And I'm also talking about the pillars outside! So GET THE **** OUT OF THERE!"

"He's telling the truth," Sam muttered.

"This is bad," said Lammy.

"I'll probably survive," Deadpool yelled, "but I don't want to be proven wrong!"

"Guess I had better move," Yusei said.

"I'm not planning on being pancaked," Julie stated.

"What about Shrek?" Snake asked Chris. "He's still out cold!"

Chris nodded and pressed a button. Everyone saw Shrek being teleported out of the maze on the monitor. "He's back at the Loser island with the rest of those eliminated."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Superman was right back then," Toph said. "This game is dangerous."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Already the pillars were starting to fall down. And the people still left inside the maze were hurrying as fast as they could. Finally, Sam crawled out of the structure and ran to the others, having to dodge a few falling pillars. And she crashed right into Snake, who sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," he whispered.

"Have the others made it yet?" Sam asked him. Snake shook his head. "No. I'm worried"

As Lammy was running, the wall on her left side suddenly started to crumble. Soon, an entire archway into another path was formed. And Lammy caught a glimpse of someone familiar running in the same direction as her.

"Yusei, wait!"

Sure enough, Yusei turned around when he heard her voice. "Lammy!" He ran back to her quickly.

"Why not get out of here together?" Lammy asked.

"Sure, why not?"

And they broke into a run in the path Lammy was originally taking.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Deadpool was using his guns and swords to find a quick way to escape from the weak maze, still as crazy as could be.

"This is nothing," he told himself. "You once went through the same kind of thing, only it was meant for Iron Man suits. And you emerged unscathed. This thing has nothing on you."

Even so, he worried about Julie. "I hope she makes it out," he also told himself.

Julie was downright panicking. She was completely lost. Of course, she knew that being lost was a bad thing, considering the situation she was in right now

"Just keep running," Julie told herself as the walls crumbled further. "I'll make it. I know I will."

And she continued in the direction she was going. Luckily, it seemed to be the right way.

By this point, however, the situation was getting dire for everyone still inside.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Those claustrophobic people have the right idea," said Julie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Look over there!" Sam yelled, pointing to the maze exit.

Yusei and Lammy had finally managed to get out, but now they had to deal with the pillar dominos they were facing. Both of them immediately kept running, climbing over some already fallen pillars and outrunning others that were starting to fall. Finally, the jumped over one more and cleared into the safe area, where they pretty much landed on each other.

"High five," a drenched-in-sweat Lammy said.

"Good idea," said Yusei, and they high fived. And despite the situation they were just in, they couldn't help but laugh. Annoyed, Nom Nom just kept his attention to the maze exit. Even he didn't want to see anyone die. Not even Yusei, although he was ticked by their manner of escape.

"Just eliminate him already," Nom Nom told himself.

Everyone sat and waited for a few more minutes while the maze continued to cave in. Eventually, everyone turned their attention to a certain red and black mercenary exit the maze and clear the dangerous pillar area with ease.

"It's Deadpool!" Lammy exclaimed.

Deadpool ran to the group and worriedly looked all over. "Where's Julie?"

"She's still in there," Bubblegum said.

"Oh no!"

And he ran back to the edge of the pillar area completely terrified. If Julie wound up getting killed, he would never forgive himself.

"Come on," he whispered. "You can make it."

After a few more minutes, Deadpool finally saw Julie emerge from the maze, looking completely disheveled. However, Deadpool immediately noticed that something was wrong. Julie wasn't going as fast as she should have. In fact, he noticed that she was limping a little.

The other competitors noticed as well. "This isn't good," Toph told everyone. "Seems like she sprained her ankle in there!" And she was right. Julie had hurt her ankle while running up the steps to the exit. "She might not make it!" And now the rest of the pillars were starting to fall down, and Julie risked being caught in the crossfire.

"Julie, hurry up!" Deadpool yelled to his former friend. Everyone else was urging her on too. Lammy had her fingers crossed, and the whole group was watching anxiously.

As Julie got closer, it started to look like she would actually make it to safety. Then, she tripped and fell. Everyone gasped, and Deadpool was now as fear stricken as Julie. Julie managed to stand up, but not quickly enough. As she stood, a pillar right by her started to slide right towards her and fall. And once Julie saw it, she became to scared to move.

If something wasn't done soon, she would be flattened. Everyone else came to that conclusion as well. However, while everyone wanted to jump in and get her out, only one person was close enough.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It was unlike anything we've ever seen," said Bubblegum. "I'm pretty sure Julie's life was flashing before her eyes."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Suddenly, time seemed to freeze for Deadpool. All he was thinking about was his time as Julie's friend. His mind flashed back to the night Rarity blew his cover.

 _Flashback:_

" _You don't know the whole story!" Deadpool exclaimed._

 _Julie just shook her head. "Save it," she said. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I thought you were different from Nom Nom. I was wrong. You're nothing but a-" Tears were now falling from her face in a steady stream. "-a sad little Nom Nom lackey. Nothing but a sad little clone."_

"You're right," he muttered. "But not anymore!"

And he ran.

The whole group saw Deadpool running right to where Julie was standing, frozen in fear at the sight of the pillar falling towards her. Deadpool could hear them all call his name, but he didn't care. Only one thing mattered at the moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, Deadpool reached Julie and pushed her to the side, away from the falling pillar. All he could hear was Julie's cry as the full weight of that pillar crash onto the mercenary…

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Yoohoo. Deadpool. Wakey wakey."

Deadpool was somehow able to register that voice. Toph.

"Five more minutes," Deadpool muttered. "It's too early to kill anybody today."

"Yeah," Toph said to the others. "He's fine."

At that, Deadpool's eyes snapped open. "What the heck?!"

He was back at the waiting area, surrounded by the other competitors plus Chris and Chef. He took one look at where the maze was supposed to be. Now it was just a large heap of rubble. Deadpool tried to get a better look, but his head was hurting like crazy.

"I would sit still for a few minutes if I were you," said Bubblegum. "Let that healing factor of yours do the work."

"What happened?" Deadpool asked Chris.

Chris gestured back to where that pillar was. "That's what happened," he replied.

"Is Julie ok?"

In fact, Julie was sitting right next to him. "I'm right here," she told him. "Don't tell me you didn't pay attention."

"And how did you guys get that huge thing off of me?"

Toph raised her hand at that. "Remember that I can control all manner of earth," she pointed out. "Scary stone pillars like that are no exception."

"Cool. Thanks."

"No problem."

Yusei sat up and added, "I have to say, that's the most incredible healing factor I have ever seen. It's also pretty much the reason you're not dead."

"I know right?" Deadpool queried. "I can even grow back my own limbs like it's nothing." It was working for him right now as he spoke. Already most of the pain was gone. He probably would have simply relax for the next couple of moments, had Julie not asked him something.

"Thank you for saving me, but why did you do it?"

Deadpool simply smiled at her, deciding to turn it to what happened the day they faced Fang. "Why else? Because we're friends." Then he took a quick look at Yusei, who nodded. It was go-time.

"Listen," the mercenary told Julie. "You were right that night. I was just a sad little Nom Nom lackey. I joined his alliance for a chance to win the game, but I screwed up like crazy. All the lies are gone now. I probably don't deserve it after everything, but I want us to be friends again. Friends. Amigos. Buddies. Dos compadres. BFF's. I can keep going for a while. Point is, I want us to be all those things again. If only you'll give me a chance."

Julie thought about it for a moment, before smiling and playfully punching Deadpool in the arm while giggling.

"I knew you would hear me out," Deadpool said, punching back. "Wait, does this mean we have to hug now?"

"What do you think, genius?"

Deadpool just shrugged and laughed. "Yeah," he said. "You're right." And they hugged.

"BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" Deadpool yelled to the sky in joy. Then he took a quick look at Yusei. "Thanks," he whispered to the duelist, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said someone else. Everyone turned to see Nom Nom. "You guys are buddies again. Where's the parade? You forgot one thing, Deadpool."

"Which is?"

"You're still mine to control. You're in my alliance, and therefore you still have to follow my command if you want to get further in this game. As long as you're here, you're mine!"

Deadpool simply looked back at Julie and everyone else before turning back to Nom Nom. "Not anymore," he said. "I'm quitting the alliance."

Everyone except Mandy and Nom Nom cheered. Nom Nom looked absolutely venomous. "You're what?!"

"That's right," stated Deadpool, finally standing up (by this point, his healing factor had almost completely healed him back to normal) and walking towards Nom Nom. "I am tired of being your loyal puppet. It's time I play this game the way I want to play it. And I don't care if you eliminate me." He took another look at Julie. "You are not going to mess with my friends. Get the picture?"

"You'll pay for this," Nom Nom seethed.

Deadpool simply smiled. "I don't think I will," he said. "Actually, I have a secret to tell you." He leaned in to Nom Nom's ear to tell that secret.

"CHIMICHANGA!"

Now Nom Nom was mad. "You said that if I quit, you would eliminate me before I could say 'chimichanga'," he mentioned. "I haven't been eliminated yet, and I was able to say it. Check and mate!"

Now the entire group was cheering. Deadpool had just taken down the jerk koala.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **OWNED!" Yusei exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was awesome!" Snake stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I tip my hat off to you," Toph said. "If only I had a hat."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom was shaking with fury. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"After probably our most epic challenge of all," Chris announced, "Snake wins invincibility since he was the first one out of that maze. Or what used to be the maze." He gestured to the pile of rubble.

"And since Yusei came in second in the MarioKart race, he can choose one person to also receive invincibility, so long as that person is not himself. So make your choice."

Yusei looked around. He wanted to give it to Lammy and guarantee her safety, but then Deadpool would be a sitting duck for whatever Nom Nom could do. However, Deadpool looked him dead in the eye in a way that made Yusei certain of who the mercenary wanted him to choose.

"Lammy."

The lamb smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"Ok then," Chris said. "Everyone is up for elimination except for Lammy and Snake. So decide who you'll vote for, and I'll see you tonight at the bonfire ceremony."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure that telling Deadpool was the best idea?" Sam asked Yusei later that day.

The duelist nodded. "After what happened today, we can trust him," he said. "And I also promised him that we would do everything we could to keep him safe from Nom Nom. This time, Nom Nom is toast."

"I doubt there is anyone besides him and Mandy that won't vote him off," Snake added. "After tonight, that koala's goose is cooked. And right now, I can't think of anything that would ruin it."

How wrong they were.

 **(Meanwhile….)**

Nom Nom and Mandy were sitting at the dock, discussing their plans for the elimination ceremony. "So are we going after Deadpool, sticking with Yusei, or finally hitting Sam?" Mandy asked.

"The first one," Nom Nom replied. "Oh, Yusei. He gave the invincibility to Lammy, thinking Deadpool will be safe. However, I'm sure he knows that Lammy would have been safe either way. In the end, he and his alliance have made one big mistake. That mistake will be Deadpool's downfall."

"So what do we make of that other alliance?" Mandy asked.

Nom Nom simply smiled. "After the elimination ceremony, I'm going to have a little chat with them."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was finally time for the elimination ceremony. And this time, everyone was feeling pretty confident. Most people were sure Nom Nom would leave, while Nom Nom was ready to prove how wrong they were.

"Eleven is about to become ten," Chris announced. "It is time to see who those lucky eleven are. You all know the drill of how this works, so here goes nothing.

"Since they're invincible, Snake and Lammy get the first two marshmallows." He threw them in their direction, where they caught them."

"Julie."

"Yusei."

"Ash."

"Mandy."

"Toph."

"Bubblegum."

"And Sam."

That left Nom Nom and Deadpool, both looking as confident as ever.

"This is starting to become routine for you," Chris told Nom Nom. "You've played a major part in several eliminations, and you're hated by almost the entire group here." He turned to Deadpool. "As for you, while I applaud your heroic actions today, quitting Nom Nom's alliance has put a target on your back. It's time to find out if that target is just too big.

"The final marshmallow goes to….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Dead-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to Nom Nom. "Aren't you all forgetting something?" Everyone shrugged.

"Since I won the MarioKart race," Nom Nom explained, "you should all remember that I have an elimination freebie. I can use it to prevent my elimination while the person with the next highest amount of votes-" he turned to face Deadpool "-pays in my place."

"Then that means…." Snake gasped.

"Oh crap," Toph whispered.

Nom Nom smiled his most evil smile yet, right at Deadpool. "You have been eliminated," he said.

For once, Deadpool was silent. Clearly, he had also forgotten about Nom Nom's prize. He just sat there in disbelief. Yusei was just as shocked. "The jerk," he muttered. Now things were going to be ugly.

Once Deadpool got over the shock of what had just happened, he smiled and socked Nom Nom right in the face, knocking the poor koala out and giving him a nosebleed.

"I can't leave without sending Nom Nom a good message," he told everyone. "When he comes to, tell him he's a *censored*."

And that got more cheers.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was the perfect way for Deadpool to finish his time here," said Ash.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom was holding an ice pack on his head and groaning.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That furry jerk is going to pay," Julie seethed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What have I done?" Yusei asked himself.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Deadpool was loaded into the cannon, everyone stayed to watch. Even the cannon couldn't dampen Deadpool's spirits.

"I need all of you to do me a favor," he told everyone. "Take Nom Nom down. Make sure he doesn't win this game. Bubblegum, make him pay for getting you eliminated. I want you all to avenge Maya, Mega Man, Zelda, Superman, Rarity, Shrek, and now myself. Got that?"

Everyone cheered.

"Julie," Deadpool continued, "I'm rooting for you. Knock 'em dead!"

"I will!"

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

Deadpool nodded to her. "Thanks for everything." Julie nodded back.

Now it was time. The mercenary turned his face to the sky. "I'M COMING, THEMASTERKAT!"

When Deadpool was finally launched off, everyone could hear him scream as though he was having fun.

Julie watched as he flew out of sight. "I'll knock 'em dead," she whispered. "I promise. Good luck, buddy."

 **(Later that night…)**

"We just forgot that Nom Nom would do something like that," Snake told Yusei. "You don't need to feel guilty about Deadpool leaving. It wasn't your fault."

"There was no way anyone would have voted Lammy off," Yusei responded. "I should have given the invincibility to Deadpool."

Lammy just shook her head. "Think of this," she told him. "Nom Nom and Deadpool were the only ones to have gotten votes, unless Mandy tried to vote off Sam. Remember that her name was called next to last. In a way, you might have saved her from being eliminated by picking me to have the invincibility."

"She's right," said Sam. "So thanks."

"I guess."

"Incoming," Toph said, pointing at Nom Nom, who was heading their way.

Nom Nom simply grinned. "Hello there," he said to everyone. "Poor Yusei. He must be wracked with guilt after accidentally eliminating Deadpool. Good thing he has his alliance to comfort him."

"What?" Snake said. "We're all just friends hanging out."

"Don't play dumb," Nom Nom stated. "I heard Yusei telling Deadpool last night. You're all an alliance with the purpose of eliminating me and keeping safe from whatever I can pull. You all have Yusei to thank for revealing it to me."

And poor Yusei facepalmed. "That wasn't your fault either," Lammy whispered. "None of it was your fault. It's that jerk Nom Nom's fault." That made Yusei smile.

"I can hear you," Nom Nom said over her. "I'm simply here to tell you all to watch your back, because I'm not pulling any more punches. I've controlled this game for weeks thanks to my own alliance, and I'm not about to be taken out. Got that?"

"You're forgetting something," Snake added. "It's two against five. How do you think you'll do with one member down now? We're going to do everything we can to make sure you don't win this show."

"We shall see."

"Indeed we shall."

Smirking, Nom Nom walked back to the dock, where Mandy was waiting.

"Poor Yusei is now afflicted with guilt after what happened tonight," Nom Nom told his remaining alliance member. "Not only that, but I think I have found his weakness."

"Which is?"

Nom Nom continued, "Lammy. She's his closest friend, bordering towards an actual couple. Our new mission is simple. We remove Lammy from the equation, and Yusei will be wide open."

"So we try and eliminate Lammy?"

"Not quite. That will only bend Yusei. I intend to break him. And I think I have the perfect idea."

With that, he let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the island. If everyone thought he was bad before, they had another thing coming.

Nom Nom was just getting started.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **You know, you're a whole lot more interesting when you don't have your foot in your mouth.**

 **Deadpool: Does that mean-?**

 **No, that does not mean I'll go on a date with you. However, if you would like to help me with the outro….**

 **Deadpool: YES! YES! YES!**

 **Don't push it.**

 **Deadpool: Sorry. Welp, I got eliminated. Bummer.**

 **It wasn't all that bad. You saved Julie, and now you're friends again. And what you did to Nom Nom? That was truly your crowning moment in my story. Although, I hope Yusei doesn't feel too bad. He feels guilty because he thinks he should have given you the invincibility.**

 **Deadpool: It wasn't his fault. He had no way of knowing that Nom Nom would do what he did.**

 **True. And now Nom Nom is targeting him and Lammy. Only time will tell if he succeeds or fails.**

 **Deadpool: I hope he fails.**

 **And I personally think that was my most epic challenge yet. A system of mazes that suddenly come crashing down.**

 **Deadpool: It wasn't fun for the rest of us.**

 **I guess that's it for the recap part. Everyone, read and review!**

 **Deadpool: And fav and follow!**

 **And don't forget those challenge ideas!**

 **Deadpool: And good-luck messages are always welcome!**

 **TheMasterKat out!**

 **Deadpool: Me too!**

 **Oh brother….**


	21. Quizzing It Up!

**It's time for another chapter to hit the Internet.**

 **Ten competitors left. Soon to be nine.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, our unlucky competitors found themselves in the middle of our Maze of Mazes. Everyone found challenges to keep them on their toes, but it was eventually Snake who proved the victor. Even after a victor was decided, everyone found themselves in hot water after the entire maze system started caving in. And despite Snake's victory, props go to Deadpool, who risked his hide to save Julie's own hide, turning them into best buddies again. Alas, poor Deadpool was duped soon after by his former boss Nom Nom. With the Regenerating Degenerate gone and ten more competitors left to torture, who will wind up cracking under the pressure? Find out here! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Ash and Sam stood in amazement as Julie concentrated. She was currently wearing boxing gloves and repeatedly punching a tree. And she looked more determined than she ever had. Heck, everyone that day was trying to steer clear for fear that she would punch them in the face. It was certainly a sight to see.

"I've never seen Julie so determined," Ash whispered to both Sam and Pikachu, who was standing in between the two.

"What do you expect?" Sam whispered back. "I would be like her too if I were out for revenge After two days of this, you would think she would have punched a hole through that tree by now. I almost feel bad for Nom Nom now. He doesn't know what he's dealing with."

"True. I mean, he did get her best friend on the island eliminated. And I thought Nom Nom was hated before."

Sam slightly nodded and said, "Thing is, Deadpool had gained the respect and admiration of all of us, even Chef, when he let himself get crushed by a stone pillar to save Julie. Nom Nom wasn't well liked before, but he has certainly made everyone enemies of himself."

In fact, in the two days since Deadpool's elimination, Nom Nom had been repeatedly pranked in more ways than one. When Nom Nom had gone to take a shower the morning after the bonfire ceremony, someone (Toph) had rigged the plumbing in just Nom Nom's stall so he got freezing cold water. Only a few hours after that, Julie and Bubblegum had thrown itching powder on him when his back was turned. Even Mandy joined in, dumping a jar of ants all over Nom Nom's dinner. And late into the night, Snake's entire crew had carried his mattress, with Nom Nom sleeping on it, all the way to the top of the cliff. The poor koala's screams the next morning were heard from a mile away.

"It was actually Yusei's idea," Sam told Ash. "He has a serious bone to pick with Nom Nom. Snake and I still feel it was a little cruel, but to tell you the truth, we also feel Nom Nom deserved it."

"Pika Pika!"

"You have an idea?" Ash responded to Pikachu. "It would be pretty cool to give the guy a Thunderbolt to the face. We'll keep that in mind, Pikachu." Then he said back to Sam, "Speaking of Yusei, does he still feel guilty about what happened. We all know it wasn't his fault."

"Actually," Sam added, laughing a little, "there's something else he's worrying about right now."

"Oh?"

 **(Meanwhile….)**

Sam was right. Yusei was focusing on something else at the moment. And it involved a little talk with Snake on how to handle it.

"You've faced cards in that game you play that were fifty stories tall, been arrested for trespassing, survived massive beatings from other duelists, and saved the world numerous times," Snake mused, "and you are scared to talk to a girl you like. Why does all of this sound so wrong?"

"Hard to believe, I know," Yusei replied. "And yet it's the truth. Deadpool gave me some advice, but I also need help from someone who is in a relationship right now. How exactly did you and Sam fall for each other?"

Snake just raised his eyebrows. "You and I know very well that I'm not the most qualified person to give relationship advice," he said. "I've hardly been in any kind of relationship coming here, and Sam and I got to know each other quickly. I mean, we're secret agents. It wasn't that hard."

"I guess you're right."

"You're not still thinking about what happened with Deadpool, are you? You know it was not your fault. It was Nom Nom's fault."

"I know."

At that moment, Lammy walked in "Hi Snake," she said. "Hi Yusei."

"Hey Lammy," Yusei responded, slightly stammering.

Snake just rolled his eyes. "Well this is certainly going well," he thought.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At least he's already friends with her," said Snake. "That should give him a shot."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yusei is one of the most amazing guys I have ever met," Lammy sighed. "I really like him, but I don't know if I should admit it. Boys are complicated."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the dock, Nom Nom was scratching his back with a backscratcher (he was still suffering the effects of the itching powder) while Mandy watched in severe annoyance.

"It is so much better now without that mercenary flapping his lips every moment of every day," Nom Nom said. "Losing him was a blow, no doubt. Soon, however, we will prove that we never needed him."

Mandy simply rolled her eyes. She was really starting to get sick of this guy.

"So what do we do now, Master?" Mandy asked, slightly mocking.

"Easy," Nom Nom stated, ignoring Mandy's tone. "I have made the perfect plan to eliminate Yusei. And that plan involves separating him from his lamb 'girlfriend'. We'll make it so they lose their feelings for each other, and that will make Yusei a sitting duck."

"Why not just eliminate Lammy? It would be practically foolproof."

"Have you not listened? I intend to break the duelist, not bend him. And breaking him is what I will do. Here's the plan-"

He was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "Attention competitors," Chris called out, "it's time to test your knowledge of previous events. Meet me at the amphitheatre in ten minutes for your next challenge."

"I'll explain on the way," Nom Nom finished.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I expect everyone to be confused as to why I haven't quit the alliance yet like Deadpool," Mandy explained. "Thing is, years of putting up with my idiot of a friend Billy have taught me to be quite patient and resilient. And truth is, while Nom Nom thinks he's using me, I'm really using him to get further in this game. I made him promise that after he takes out Yusei, I can go after the spies, because even I might not be able to eliminate them without Nom Nom**

" **Still, he becoming more unbearable than Billy ever was. Believe me, that is saying a lot."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone arrived at the stage to find several rows of seats on top of the stage, with each seat having a desk of sorts. "Don't tell me he's doing that Spin the Bottle meets Truth or Dare thing on us again," said Bubblegum as everyone sat down on random seats.

Once everyone was seated, the seats started to wiggle a little. Suddenly, straps started to pop up out from the back of the seats and surround the competitors, leaving everyone stuck to their seats and only leaving their arms and heads free to move.

"I guess not," Bubblegum breathed out in shock. "This is a new one."

Everyone turned to see Chris and Chef coming in from backstage. "Welcome, final ten competitors," he announced. "You have all done well to make it this far in the game. But don't celebrate just yet. There are still plenty of tortures to endure before you make it to the end. Take this challenge for example."

"This can't be good," Ash said.

Chris continued with, "Welcome to the Total Drama Quiz Show! All you need to do here is know things about the show. I'm going to ask you all a total of fifty questions regarding this season as well as past seasons. So I hope you all have been paying attention and watching the show, or you may just suffer for it."

Just like that, several red buttons popped up if front of the competitors, making a few flinch.

"The rules are simple," Chris continued. "When I ask a question, all you have to do is press the button before anyone else does, and then answer the question correctly. Some have you saying multiple names. Others have you say only one thing. Either way, each question is worth one point. If you get it wrong, we will give everyone EXCEPT the person who got it wrong a chance to press their buttons again and answer the question. Oh, and here's a little surprise for those of you who get the questions wrong. Chef? If you please." Chef grinned and pressed a blinking button on a remote control he was holding.

ZAAAAPPP!

It was starting to sound like the host like it when people got hit with electricity, because everyone got hit with a low-voltage blast, not unlike the electricity from the secrets challenge.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Yusei asked himself while trying to straighten out his hair, which now looked wilder than ever thanks to the shock.

"Once all fifty questions have been answered, we will tally up the points. Whoever gets the most points wins invincibility for the next challenge. Whoever is in last place will be AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED."

The whole group gasped.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Another automatic elimination challenge?!" Snake asked in shock and disbelief.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is just perfect," Lammy said sarcastically.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Chris really loves messing with us," said Ash.**

" **Pika!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm toast," Toph sighed. "I actually have a secret to disclose. I've never really watched the previous seasons before."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now that the explanation is over with," Chris finished, "is everyone ready?"

Crickets. Then Julie raised her hand.

"I would like to use my challenge freebie to avoid this challenge."

"Good call," Chris pointed out. "Normally, that thing isn't supposed to keep you safe from elimination. But since this is an automatic elimination challenge, you've guaranteed your safety. Nice move, Julie."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't want to take Nom Nom down in a simple quiz challenge," stated Julie. "I want to get him eliminated in a different way."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay then. Let's get to it then. First question: Who was the first person kicked off Total Drama Island?"

Mandy buzzed in with her answer. "Ezekiel. Duh."

"Correct! One point for Mandy!"

Everyone groaned. "I was really hoping she would get it wrong," said Sam.

"Next question: Who was it that won the talent competition, also on Island? You must also state what talent that person did to win to get the point."

Toph, hoping she would be lucky, pressed her button. "Uh…...Heather?"

ZAAAAPPP!

"Sorry," Chris told the earthbender as she recovered from the shock. "If you really thought the winner that day was the one who used her talent to humiliate a teammate in front of the whole world, you're nuts. Anyone else?"

Ash buzzed in on that one. "It was Harold, who did his killer beatboxing."

"And one point goes to Ash."

Ash and Pikachu high fived at that.

"This next question is a little similar. Who won the talent competition THIS season, and with what talent?"

Yusei smiled and buzzed in. "Dante and I pulled off a wonderful bike show with my runner and his motorcycle."

"Correct! Point for Yusei!"

Nom Nom stared and seethed, banging his fist on his seat. "Of course the duelist remembers that," he muttered. "Why I oughtta!"

"Question four: What was Noah from the original cast's worst fear?"

This time, Nom Nom was ready and buzzed in. "It's a trick question. Noah was eliminated before the fear challenge that season. Thus, no one knows his worst fear."

"Not bad. You figured it out. Point for Nom Nom."

Everyone groaned once again. Now Nom Nom had less of a chance of being eliminated.

"Are you all jealous?" Nom Nom innocently asked everyone. "Or are you all as dumb as I believe? I got a trick question right, and I'm not stopping there. In fact, I predict that one of Snake's 'friends' is going to be the one eliminated today."

"Can we continue?" Chris asked the group. "Ok, next question. Who was it on Total Drama Action that lost much of her fanbase when she dumped her boyfriend and told his team to vote him off?"

Next to press their button and buzz in was Bubblegum. "Gwen."

"Ding ding ding! One point goes to Princess Bubblegum! Question six: Who won the singing challenge this season?"

Lammy buzzed in. "Yours truly."

"A point goes to Lammy. Next up. Who quit in Revenge of the Island after mistakenly believing a large fake diamond was real?

Snake buzzed in but was a little confused. "Was it….Dakota?"

ZAAAAAP!

"It was not," Chris told him. "Anyone else?"

Sam buzzed in with her answer. "Anna Maria."

"Absolutely. Point for Sam! Next question: Who on this season was afraid of being completely alone?"

Mandy buzzed in again. "Deadpool."

Chris nodded. "That makes two points for Mandy."

That made everyone except Nom Nom huff in annoyance. "This is going to be a long day," said Toph.

"Question nine: What was it that Alejandro hated being called?"

Mandy once again had the answer. "He hated to be called Al."

"Mandy now has three points. She is on fire!"

"Great," muttered Snake. "Yay for her."

"Can we continue?" Chris asked. "Good. Question number ten: Who was it that went crazy last season after finding out that his love interest already had a boyfriend?"

Nom Nom buzzed in. "Uh….wait, I know this…...Dave?"

"Good job. Guessing does pay. Nom Nom now has two points. You haven't beaten Mandy yet though. We are now a fifth of the way to the end. And here's the next question. During the bank heist challenge from Action, who were the two competitors that their teams had to rescue from the vaults?"

Yusei quickly pressed his button. "Owen and Leshawna."

"Nice one. Yusei now has two points. Moving on. During the Ridonculous Race, four former Total Drama contestants competed in it. List them all."

Toph tried again. "Uh….Owen,...Scott?"

ZAAAAAAAAP!

"Too bad," said Chris. "The earthbender isn't doing well, it seems. Does anyone else have the answer?"

Ash buzzed in. "Owen, Leonard, Noah, and Geoff."

"And another point for Ash. We're now onto number thirteen: What were the names used for the two teams on Island?"

Nom Nom stuck his tongue out at Yusei before pressing his button. "The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass!"

"Not bad. You are now tied with Mandy. Number fourteen: What were the names of the teams on Action?"

Snake buzzed in and said, "The Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. You really need some name originality."

"Alright," Chris said with slight annoyance. "You get the point. Snake is finally on the board with one point. Another question about team names: tell me the names of the three teams from World Tour. And which one was the most ironic?"

Sam smiled, buzzed in, and stated, "Team Victory, Team Amazon, and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. And Team Victory was the most ironic, as they were picked off one by one, although Team CiRRRRH is a little ironic. Sorry, but you're not that hot."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Darn right he's not," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shocked by this open show of rebellion, Chris huffed and continued. "Alright, you get the point. And if I ever catch anyone saying I'm not super hot, I will personally make them wish they were eliminated. Got that?

"Now let's move on to question sixteen: Team names from Revenge of the Island. List them." He was still clearly annoyed.

Bubblegum looked a little nervous about Chris' attitude, but buzzed in anyway. "The Toxic Rats and the Mutant Maggots."

"Good. Point for Bubblegum. Next question: I need the team names from All-Stars."

Mandy was just too quick for the rest. "The Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures."

"Mandy now has four points. And that's it for team name questions since I can't really spell the names from Pahkitew. Let's just get to question eighteen: How many contestants were there Island?"

Mandy once again had the answer. "Twenty-two."

"That makes five points. Mandy, you may be looking at invincibility next time if this keeps going. Question nineteen: Who was mauled by a bear during the Paintball Deer Hunt during Island?"

Nom Nom hammered multiple times on his button. "Cody! It was Cody!"

"Ok then," Chris mused. "Someone seems enthusiastic. Nom Nom has another point. Question twenty: Who was the first one out during the paintball challenge this season?"

"Can't believe I'm answering this," Yusei muttered as he buzzed in. "I'm only answering because I need the point. I was the first one out of the challenge. Blame Nom Nom forcing Rarity to sabotage my weapon."

Chris was now laughing. "I remember that! You wound up with a massive paint job because of it! That was hilarious! And didn't you have to take five showers afterwards to get it all off?"

"Shut. Up. Ok?"

"I'll be cool about it," Chris reassured the duelist. "You get the point. Next question: What's seven times three?"

Mandy buzzed in again, this time a little confused. "Twenty one, but that's not even related to the show. Why ask us such a mundane question?"

"Because that was the twenty-first question, and seven times three is twenty one. Duh!"

Mandy just gave him a death stare for a long time.

"Well Mandy now has six points," Chris announced, a little afraid. "We're moving on to the next question: What was the reason for Harold's elimination after the Extreme Sports Challenge in Island?"

Lammy giggled as she buzzed in her button. "During the waterskiing challenge, he caught sight of Heather with her shirt ripped off, and poor Harold wiped out."

"That was an awesome moment, I agree. That gives Lammy her second point. Next up: What prize did Lindsay receive from the Pirate Key Hunt?"

Sam knew the answer instantly. "An accordion."

"Exactly right. Sam has received her third point. Question twenty four: What was Coco's talent during the talent show?"

Toph gave it another go. "Uh….."

"Time's up!"

ZAAAAAAAP!

"Anyone else?" Chris asked the group.

Bubblegum pressed her button. "Laying eggs filled with various prizes."

"And Bubblegum has three points now. Question twenty five: Who was eliminated during World Tour for blowing up my plane?"

"Sierra!" Ash yelled, pressing his button.

"Good," said Chris. "Ash has his third point. We are now at the halfway point. We'll let you all take an hour long break before we continue. And in case you lost track of the current points, here's a refresher: Mandy is in the lead with six points; Nom Nom has four; Sam, Ash, and Bubblegum, and Yusei each have three points. Snake and Lammy both have two; and Toph has zero. In other words, Mandy is well on her way to first place, and Toph may start to get a little scared right now."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Got that right," said Toph.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Billy would drag me to the TV whenever a new episode aired," Mandy explained. "As much as I hated that, it has proven quite useful now. These people don't stand a chance."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom was grinning that familiar grin. "It is time to break up the dynamic duo of Yusei and Lammy," he said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As everyone waited, a few were passing the time. Bubblegum and Sam were reading some books, Yusei and Lammy were having a card duel, Ash was relaxing with Pikachu, and Nom Nom and Mandy were talking.

"You know what to do," Nom Nom whispered. Mandy nodded as she walked over to where Yusei and Lammy were sitting.

She arrived just as Yusei played a trap card, robbing Lammy of one of her monsters. "Dang it," Lammy said in frustration, then she saw Mandy standing in front of them.

"I would like a word with Yusei," Mandy told the duo. "A private word, if you please."

Though hesitant and wary, Yusei obliged and got up out of his seat. "What is this about?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just wanted to have a little talk."

"Ok."

As they walked backstage, where no one could hear them, Nom Nom saw the signal and made his way towards Lammy. He sat down right next to her.

(Author's Note: This is one of those situations you see on TV where two groups, though unaware, are almost having the same conversation at the same time, with both groups finishing each other's sentences. I hope this isn't too confusing.)

"You and Yusei seem to be really good friends," the koala told the lamb. "Better friends than even I have ever seen."

Lammy slowly nodded. "You are right," she said, a little shyly. "After all, Yusei is….."

"...one of the most amazing girls I have ever met," Yusei told Mandy. "She's smart, she's funny, I can duel against her now, and I think I have…."

"...fallen in love with him," Lammy continued.

Nom Nom nodded somewhat. "I see," he said. "Then won't Yusei be scared?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked Mandy.

"I mean that Lammy won't like the idea of you guys as a couple," Mandy stated. "After all, she's one of those girls that doesn't want to be a….."

"...burden on him," Nom Nom said. "He joined the competition this season to win, and not to fall in love. You could be a burden on him in the long run if you continue down this path, and he wants you and him to focus on the game."

Yusei was shaking his head in disbelief. "Lammy would never think she was a burden on me," he stated. "We've been friends for most of the season. If she was really scared, she would have said something to me."

"Think about Lammy's personality," Mandy explained. "She's incredibly shy, especially around you. Why would she say anything about her issues? She'd too scared to do so. And you know it."

"Besides," Nom Nom added, "he has devoted much of his time here to getting you on the right track instead of thinking up ways to win the money. He cares about you, sure, but if you continue to stay glued to his heels, you're just hurting Yusei. Heck, you're just hurting yourself. I hope you'll think about that."

Mandy stepped back from Yusei, who was stunned. "Lammy doesn't want to cause you any more pain," she said. "If you ask me, you should let her."

Both Nom Nom and Mandy left their stunned targets sitting there in disbelief.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't know why," Lammy sighed, "but I think Nom Nom's right."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Mandy may truly be telling the truth," Yusei said. "Lammy, a burden?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I hope you all enjoyed our little period of relaxation," Chris told the group, now once again strapped to their seats. "We still have several questions to ask, so let's get to it with question twenty six: True or false, Justin competed in Action."

Bubblegum buzzed in. "True."

"That was a good answer. Bubblegum now has four points. Twenty seven: out of everyone that competed this season, how many came from animes, and who were they?"

Ash was excited about this one, as he buzzed in before Chris was even done asking the question. "Three," Ash said. "Myself, Yusei, and Goku."

"You got them all spot on!" Chris exclaimed. "Ash also has four points now. Twenty eight: At one point during Island, Beth took something from Boney Island that cursed her team for the next couple of episodes. What was that item?"

Mandy kept on dominating the competition. "This creepy tiki doll."

"Correct! Mandy is still in the lead with seven! Question twenty nine: what was the finale challenge from Island?"

Starting to panic, Toph pressed her button before she even knew it. "Uh…"

"You didn't watch the show, did you?" Nom Nom asked, laughing.

ZAAAAAAP!

Toph shook her head as she tried to get the static out of her hair. "No I didn't," she sighed. "For starters, I can't exactly 'watch' TV, since I can't see. Second, I never really liked this show to begin with. Happy?"

"Doesn't matter," said Chris. "You still got it wrong. Can someone else answer it?"

Nom Nom buzzed in. "The Rejected Olympics. It's nice to know this question was answered by someone who actually has a brain."

That got a huge rock launched at his head. "OW!"

"Well, Nom Nom now has five points. And maybe a concussion. Let's move on. Who had the bottle of ketchup from the paintball challenge?"

Snake pressed his button. "Dante!"

"Good one, secret agent. You now have three points. Question thirty one: Who was disqualified from the Awakeathon this season after we decided he was too hard to beat during the challenge AND couldn't be easily knocked out?"

Yusei was next to give out an answer. "Mega Man."

That's when Snake noticed something. Whenever Yusei had gotten one right before, Lammy would cheer with glee. Now, there was silence coming from the lamb.

"Good job. Yusei now has four  
points. Question thirty two: who was disqualified from the Awakeathon during Island for cheating?"

Sam smiled as she buzzed in. "Justin. He painted his eyelids to make him look like he was awake."

"Very nice. Sam also has four points now. Thirty three: Double D and Rarity shared a fear. What was it?"

Mandy, looking bored, pressed her button casually. "Getting dirty. Total neat freaks."

"With eight points, Mandy continues to dominate. But we still have plenty of questions to ask. Question thirty four: Fang the shark got his butt kicked twice during the riddle race. Describe both instances."

Despite not being there when they happened, Bubblegum pressed her button and had the answer. "Julie stabbed Fang with Snake's knife and electrocuted him in order to rescue Deadpool. Then Fang tried to attack Mandy, but got scared and ran off, sobbing. I wasn't there to see it that day, but I have caught up since my elimination."

"And so you have. Bubblegum now has five points. Question thirty five: Who was kicked off after the mine challenge from this season after scorching a teammate to a crisp and sending his team flying off the minecart track?"

Mandy looked straight at Ash and buzzed in. "That's easy. Ash was the one."

"Pikachu and I were only trying to help," Ash pointed out. "You don't have to be so negative."

"Pika Pika!"

"Whatever," Chris stated. "Mandy now has nine points. Let's get to question thirty six: Who had the multiple-personality disorder?"

Toph wouldn't give up. "Was it…..Scott?"

ZAAAAAAP!

"This is just sad," Chris said in disappointment. "Anyone who actually knows these?"

Ash did. "Mike."

"And Ash has raised his score to five! Fourteen questions left. And here's the next one: True of false, Harold switched the votes during Island to get Duncan kicked off."

Next to get it right was Lammy. "False, he switched the votes to eliminate Courtney."

Snake noticed another strange occurrence. Yusei wasn't cheering Lammy on either. What was going on with those two? Did something happen?

"Lammy adds a third point to her score, and we move to question thirty eight: Who was granted invincibility from the riddle race since there was an odd number?"

Sam remembered that as clear as day. "Superman."

"Good one. Sam has received her fifth point."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like Nom Nom's prediction may actually come to pass," said Sam. "By the looks of it, Toph's in trouble."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Question thirty nine: Who was the first person kicked off this season?"

Of course Ash knew that. After all, he was on the bottom two that day. "Fred."

"The Pokemon trainer now has five points," Chris announced. "Question forty: During the first challenge in Egypt during World tour, what was it that DJ accidentally destroyed that cursed him to harm innocent animals?"

Mandy was on fire at this point. "A mummified dog."

"Ten points. This challenge is pretty much Mandy's to win. Question forty one: Who was stuck in quicksand during the Boney Island challenge in the first season?"

Nom Nom buzzed in. "Trent and Lindsay."

"Six points Nom Nom! Question forty two: what's seven times six?"

"Really?" Sam asked, pressing her button. "You really need better questions. And it's forty two, just like this was question forty two."

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Give me a break," he said. "I'm running out of ideas. Fine, you get the point. You have six now. Next question: Who was eliminated by bad luck when everyone at Playa de Losers during Island just couldn't keep their mouths shut?"

Bubblegum knew this one exactly, smirking as she buzzed in. "Leshawna."

"Correct! Bubblegum has six points now. On to the next question: out of everyone who has been on the bottom two at bonfire ceremonies so far this season, who has been up there the most, and how many times?"

This was a question Yusei relished. "Easy," he answered. "Nom Nom has been in the bottom exactly five times."

"And Yusei has five points now!"

Once again, Lammy kept quiet. Snake couldn't believe it. Something was clearly wrong.

"Question forty five: List the order in which each team placed during the riddle race."

Snake was the next to answer. "First place was myself and Sam, second place was Deadpool and Julie, third place was Double D and Goku, fourth place was Dante and Lammy, fifth place was Rarity and Shrek, sixth place was Yusei and Toph, seventh place was Mandy and Coco, and Nom Nom and Zelda didn't even finish."

"All of that was right off the bat. Snake has four points now. Question forty six: what happened to Alejandro at the end of World Tour?"

Toph buzzed in. "Uh…"

ZAAAAAAAP!

"Looks like Toph shouldn't have even been on this show!" Nom Nom cackled, buzzing in. "I have the answer. He was burnt up in lava and put inside a robot suit."

"Nom Nom has his seventh point now!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have already accepted defeat," Toph sighed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was a little mean," Snake told Nom Nom.

"Who cares? If she didn't watch the show, why is she even on this show to begin with?"

"We still have four questions left, so let's get to them," said Chris. "Who was it that had an obsession over Cody?"

Mandy buzzed in once again. "Sierra."

"And Mandy scores her eleventh point and secures her spot as the winner of the challenge. Question forty eight: Who was kicked off after this season's talent contest?"

Ash hit his button as fast as he could. "Maya!"

"Good one! Ash has his sixth point. Question forty nine: Who sang 'Another One Bites the Dust' by Queen during the singing challenge?"

Bubblegum casually hit her button. "Snake."

"And a seventh point goes to Bubblegum. We are finally at the fiftieth and last question. Mandy is definitely winning invincibility for the next challenge, but now we have to get to the final question."

Everyone sat back, slightly anxious.

"Who is getting kicked off tonight?"

And that made Toph angry, embarrassed, and everything in between. With a sigh of defeat, she buzzed in.

"Me."

"Correct! And Toph finally has a point, but it is too little, too late. We have finally reached the end. And here's a nice little point refresher."

 **Mandy: 11**

 **Nom Nom: 7**

 **Bubblegum: 7**

 **Sam: 6**

 **Ash: 6**

 **Yusei: 5**

 **Snake: 4**

 **Lammy: 3**

 **Toph: 1**

"It has been fun," Chris told Toph, "but maybe you should catch up on the rest of the show."

Nom Nom was cackling again. "Finally," he said, "one of Snake's seemingly unbeatable crew goes down! This is rich!"

And that got another huge rock thrown at him. Toph was grinning. "At least I won't have to deal with you anymore," she said. "And I'm glad to have lost this way instead of by your evil hands. Ha!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **One down, four to go," Nom Nom sneered. "This is fun."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

With a final wave to everyone, Toph was blasted out of the cannon and out of sight.

Later that night, Nom Nom silently followed Yusei, who was hoping to talk to Lammy about what had happened earlier that afternoon. He knew he needed to talk to her or this would never make any sense. He had already decided that whatever Mandy had said had to be a total lie.

Finally, he saw Lammy standing on the porch outside the girls' cabin.

"Lammy," he said. "We need to talk."

Lammy simply raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It has to do with us. I-"

He was interrupted by Lammy exclaiming, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about what?"

"I mean that I completely understand," Lammy whispered, with a smile on her face. However, that smile looked almost laced with pain.

"Wait, you do?"

"Absolutely. You don't want either of us to be burdens on each other. You just want us to focus on the game, and not on each other. Why didn't you say so before? I could have spared us both a lot of embarrassment."

Yusei shook his head. "That wasn't what I was-"

"Save it," Lammy said, a slight sadness in her voice. "You don't need to say anything I don't already know about. I'll get over it eventually."

"But Lam-"

"Just stop, ok?" Lammy asked. Then she started to walk back inside the cabin. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble to you throughout the game," she said, barely more than a whisper. "I'll stay out of your way from now on."

As she walked inside, a single tear ran down her cheek. She left Yusei standing there, stunned and amazed at what had just happened.

"Mandy was right," he whispered. And he walked away from the cabin.

Nom Nom watched Yusei walk back to the boys' cabin, looking absolutely destroyed. Nom Nom couldn't help but feel elated. He had actually done it. He had broken up Yusei and Lammy. And with that obstacle out of the way, Yusei was as good as gone.

"I always win, Yusei," Nom Nom whispered with wickedness and joy as he watched the duelist continue walking.

"Always."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And my most requested challenge idea is finally behind us.**

 **Snake's alliance suffers its first casualty, and it was sadly Toph. Hey, she became the second person to burn Nom Nom, so that was good.**

 **Speaking of Nom Nom, oh he's done it now. He has taken Yusei and Lammy's budding relationship and plucked it from its roots. Let me point out that Yusei and Lammy are now complete idiots, and Nom Nom is a complete scumbag.**

 **And let me also point out that quiz challenges are tricky to pull off.**

 **To tell you the truth, I'm excited about the next challenge. I've had the idea in my head for weeks. The only bad thing about it is that I already know who's going home.**

 **Until then, make sure to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas, and I'm still open on good-luck messages.**

 **See you next time! TheMasterKat out!**


	22. The Horrors of Riftstone Manor!

**I'm super excited about this chapter! Especially since the elimination may be my most surprising yet.**

 **Well, mostly to my competitors. You guys, maybe.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, Nom Nom found himself in hot water with every single other competitor after Deadpool's brutal elimination. Of course, he wasn't allowed to dwell on everyone's vendettas, as he had to focus his mind for Total Drama's crazy quiz. Many people proved to be brainiacs in this show's history. Others didn't. The ultimate winner was Mandy, who really brought new meaning to the word 'genius'. And while Toph wound up knowing the least and landed in 10th place in the competition for the million dollars, the two top losers were Yusei and Lammy. Nom Nom took matters into his own hands, took the budding couple, and plucked it from the ground, roots and all. Things aren't looking good for these two, are they? Can the duelist and the lamb repair what they once had before Nom Nom takes them both out for good? We have no idea! All we know is it's time for another exciting episode of Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Late in the night, on an island not far from where Chris McLean was torturing his latest batch of victims, someone had been watching the entire season from an old TV that washed up on the shore. This mystery person had fixed up the TV to make it work, and that was how he had kept up with the new season. He was determined to see if the new cast could truly learn from past mistakes.

And he was not liking what he was seeing.

Currently rewinding and rewatching several previous episodes, he got more irritated as he watched. People were committing a horrible atrocity known as falling in love. It was as though they were all laughing in his face. He turned to the paintball episode, where he saw two spies kissing. It made him shudder with fury. He was really starting to like those spies, too.

If that wasn't enough, he had also viewed a cute little scene from after the singing challenge. He was quite impressed by the lamb and her guitar playing, but she ruined it for him when he viewed her teaching guitar to a guy with weird hair. Ugh, hair. That anime guy had all that hair, and the mystery guy still had none of his. Something like that made him want to barf.

"Falling in love," he muttered. "It's nothing but a lie. If these people can find true love, why couldn't I?"

Then he stood up, a determined look on his face. "These people are all laughing at my face," he stated. "They don't deserve love. I think it's time they see the error of their ways."

He looked straight at his supplies that he had gathered around the island: a suit of armor and a really sharp sword.

"Those couples can be sure of that."

With those words, he hopped onto a water mobile and sped away into the night.

 **(The next morning….)**

While our mystery person was on his way to enact his crazy plan, one of those couples he mentioned was not really feeling the joy around each other. That was shown when, during breakfast, both Yusei and Lammy sat at opposite ends of one table, looking completely miserable. They only glanced when Snake sat right between the two.

"Now this is an interesting occurrence," Snake said to both sides. "You guys have stopped sitting next to each other. I'm interested as to why. Anyone care to share the reason?"

Both remained silent.

"I guess not."

He sighed. "Look, you two have been like this for days and you still haven't told either me or Sam what's going on. I'd assume it was because of Toph leaving, but you would still be sitting together if that were the case. So what the heck is going on with you two? You can tell me."

"Uh, Snake?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone's staring at you. That was a little loud of you."

Sure enough, everyone was staring right at Snake, wondering why he was suddenly raising his voice.

"Ok then," Snake stated, looking slightly embarrassed. "I think I'm done here." And he put his plate down and left.

As he walked out the door, Yusei and Lammy took a small glance at each other. With a sad look in their eyes, they sighed sadly at each other at the same time.

"I'm done too," Yusei muttered as he got up and also left the mess hall. As he left, Ash whispered to Pikachu, "Awkward."

"Pika."

Nom Nom stared at Yusei from the other side of the room, a sneer on his face. "With no Lammy to talk to," he whispered to Mandy, who was next to him, "even Snake can't keep him safe. After the next challenge, he's history."

Mandy simply rolled her eyes. Her patience was wearing thin.

Seeing Yusei walk outside, Snake walked over to his friend. "Can you please just tell me what's going on?"

"I'm fine, Snake," Yusei muttered. "You don't need to worry."

"Yes I do," Snake stated. "You and Lammy haven't spoken to each other in days. Something is clearly going on. I'm your friend, so you can tell me. You know that Sam and I can help out if you need us to, becau-"

"I said I'm fine, Snake!"

That took Snake aback. "Ok then," he said with a reproachful look. "Sorry to have bothered. I just wanted to help, you know." He walked back to the cabin.

Watching him go, Yusei wished he could take it back. First he loses Toph, then Lammy, and now he was having problems with Snake. Feeling worse than ever, he walked to the woods. Lammy watched him go from the mess hall and shook her head. This was not boding well for the alliance.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Something is clearly wrong," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(Meanwhile….)**

"This is getting ridiculous," Bubblegum said to Julie. "This desire to beat Nom Nom has gone too far."

She had a point there. Over the past several days, Julie had barely slept and relaxed. Bags were forming under her eyes, but she didn't seem to want to rest. Mostly now, she was pacing. Bubblegum had found her boxing against that same tree, skipping breakfast.

"Everyone is currently just relaxing and being lazy and not having a care in the world," Julie huffed. "While they're doing that, Nom Nom may be planning their eliminations. We can't let up. We have to get him eliminated as soon as possible."

"I understand how you feel," Bubblegum added. 'Remember that I was tricked by him just like Deadpool was. But you can't work yourself to exhaustion, you know."

Julie just shook her head. "Don't worry about it. All I need to focus on is taking out Nom Nom."

At that moment, Ash ran over to the two girls. "Chris asked me to find everyone," he said. "It's time for another challenge."

"What happened to the intercom?" Bubblegum asked.

"Someone broke it yesterday."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Oops," Sam said mischievously (She had heard the conversation from nearby).**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As opposed to several past challenges, this one was a complete mystery. When everyone reached the woods, they were led to a large clearing obscured by a massive curtain. Chris walked out from behind the curtain as soon as everyone had arrived.

"Nine tough-as-nails competitors remaining, but only eight will move on after this challenge. We're winding down, and I hope you're all aware. Now as for the challenge, I hope this gives you the chills. Heh heh."

Everyone shivered.

"Are any of you familiar with the tale of Riftstone Manor?"

Only Bubblegum, Nom Nom, and Mandy raised their hands. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Then for those of you who don't know it, allow me to explain."

(Author's Note: The tale you are about to read is not real. It has been made up for this story. Anything found related to the story is purely coincidental.)

"In the 19th century, no family was more respected in all the universe than the Riftstones. And their family jewel was their huge Victorian mansion. Extremely opulent, five stories tall, no one had a house like that. And the entire Riftstone family enjoyed an easy life with no worries. That is, until one day, their servant woke to find the entire family had disappeared. Not even a trace."

Snake and Bubblegum glanced at each other in fear.

"To this day, no one knows what happened to the family. Some say it was ghosts. Others say they all ran off and became goat herders. The most likely reason, however, has been the most puzzling of all. Not long before the Riftstones' disappearance, several suits of armor had been placed inside the mansion. And on the morning the family had vanished, so did one of those suits of armor."

As Chris talked, the mystery guy from earlier watched from behind a tree.

"I think I know where he's going with this," he whispered. "Time to move." And he hurried behind the curtain.

"It is the belief of many that the suit of armor killed the entire family and hid the bodies away where no one could find them. And as the years passed, the mansion was ignored by everyone too scared to even be curious. As a result, the mansion has fallen into a state of disrepair. That brings us to the challenge. Chef, open the curtain."

Chef Hatchet pulled a rope down, and the curtain unveiled a massive Victorian mansion. It had several turrets, five stories, and many walls. Several gargoyles were spotted all over the building. Many of those windows were broken, and some were boarded up. Nonetheless, it looked really impressive. Everyone stood in awe.

"It's really that huge?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely," Chris continued. "We had the entire mansion brought here for the challenge. Despite it falling into ruin, you cannot deny it is still impressive to look at. And now to explain the challenge."

He then pulled out a silver crystal orb about the size of his fist. "See this? There is another orb hidden somewhere in that mansion, identical to the one I'm holding. All you have to do is search the entire building. First person to touch the orb wins invincibility."

Lammy smiled. "Easy enough."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Chris continued. "It's a haunted mansion for a reason. Even if you don't find ghosts, you will find fright around every corner. And remember that this orb is the needle in the Victorian haystack. So good luck with that."

This time, Lammy gulped.

"There are no lights in there, but I am required to give you each a flashlight." Chef threw a flashlight at each competitor. Everyone except Nom Nom caught theirs. Nom Nom was hit in the head by his flashlight. Everyone laughed.

"Of course, Mandy is already immune for winning the last challenge, so she doesn't have to do the challenge."

"Good," Mandy said. "I could use some time to watch you all squirm."

"Yes you could. Everyone else, in you go. And you may team up if you wish, but remember that there can only be one winner. No tie."

Silently, the other eight competitors all walked into the mansion. Once everyone was inside, Chris ran up to the door.

"Enjoy your stay," he said with a creepy smile.

Then he closed the door, and everyone heard him lock it.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have handled far worse than this," said Snake. "I'm not worried."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No Mandy means no protection," Nom Nom sighed. "Perfect. Why didn't I win last time?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Toughen up, Lammy," Lammy was whispering to herself. "You can win this. You don't need him to help you on this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Julie is really worrying me," stated Bubblegum. "Maybe I should talk to her."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What I wouldn't give to face that suit of armor instead of go though what I'm going through right now," Yusei muttered.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As everyone heard the lock click, they turned to face the main hall. The ceiling stretched all the way to the top of the building, and every single floor was shown. A large staircase led to the second floor, and there wasn't much light besides everyone's flashlights.

"Looks like the Riftstones really outdid themselves in interior design," said Bubblegum. "The architecture, the floor, it all takes my breath away."

Snake nodded. "I think they overdid it a little."

Nom Nom was shown with an obvious face of fear, which Yusei noticed. "Not so brave when you don't have Mandy here, are you?"

"Shut up!"

Eventually, Ash said, "Shouldn't we split up? I highly doubt Chris would make it easy and hide the orb in here.

So everyone started going different paths. As Yusei started going into one room, he caught sight of Lammy. Their eyes met for a moment before Lammy modestly lowered hers and left. Then Yusei also saw Snake, and a wave of guilt flooded him. However, he couldn't dwell on it now. SIghing, he ran down one hall, with Sam and Snake going down another, and Lammy running upstairs.

While Sam and Snake walked, Sam asked, "What's your problem with Yusei? I heard you guys had an argument this morning about his trouble with Lammy."

"He wouldn't let me help," Snake sighed. "Ever since Yusei and Lammy fell out, their problems have been out in the open. I just wish I knew what happened to them."

"Yeah, me too."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The challenge started off with only one word: boring.

All eight competitors searched while Chris, Chef, and Mandy watched on the monitor from outside. The group searched for an hour, and no one had any luck. Boring as it was, there were still many fights to see. Ash was sure he found a shrunken head in the kitchen. Nom Nom had to keep sidestepping to make sure a certain portrait's eyes weren't following him. Julie was still so tired that she almost didn't notice a trap door opened under her, sending her sliding down to the basement. And Sam and Snake found a skeleton in a broom closet, which Snake accurately determined was fake.

Of course, being a haunted mansion, anyone could get scared enough that a single footstep could make anyone flinch. And that was what Lammy did when she heard a footstep down the hall on the second floor. Freaking out, she grabbed her guitar from behind her back (which she carried wherever she went in case she needed to whack someone with it; remember that Yusei had reinforced it) and hurried to where the footsteps were coming from. When she got to the door from behind the footsteps were, she dropped her guard, instantly realizing it must be someone good and friendly.

So she opened the door, expecting someone she could trust.

Unfortunately for both her and the person she found, the piercing electric blue eyes and yellow face marking did not belong to someone she could trust.

"Oh," she said shortly. "It's you. Hello."

Yusei nodded and said "Hello" back, just as shortly.

They both stood silent for a long time. Finally, Lammy said, "I take it you haven't found the orb yet."

The duelist shook his head. "No."

"Me neither."

More silence. This was a really awkward situation for the both of them

After several moments of them both standing there, silent, Lammy sighed. "We would have a greater chance if we worked together," she said. "If….that's ok with you. I, uh, completely understand if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Yusei stated. "We can work together. It's only one challenge after all."

"Yeah. Totally."

So they both continued down the hall together, although when Ash passed by right after, he could see they were staying five feet away from each other and their faces looked uneasy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Again," said Ash, "awkward."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie couldn't have been happier. She had found one of the bedrooms. Sure, its smell matched its age, but it was a place to relax for a few moments. Then again, she still didn't feel like she should rest. After all, if she did, Nom Nom would probably claim the orb. Ben probably wouldn't want her to let the koala win. Deadpool certainly wouldn't.

Huffing, Julie walked out of the room. Now was not the time to relax.

However, as she walked back down the hallway, she was so tired that she didn't look where she was going. Because of this, she bumped right into Bubblegum.

"What the heck?" Julie asked herself, surprised.

"I was hoping I would find you," Bubblegum said brightly.

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

 **(Meanwhile…..)**

As he walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, Nom Nom couldn't help but feel scared. This was certainly one of the creepiest places he had ever been in. Yet he wished he wasn't so scared of this place.

After all, he was the Cutest Bear on the Internet. That title just didn't go to cowards. And there was no one who didn't deserve that title more than him. Certainly not those three losers back home. And he also had a lot of money and a huge fanbase. Really, he only entered this show for the kicks. What else could he need? Friends were only a distraction.

That was one thing he hated about Yusei. That duelist thought so differently from him. He WAS completely different. For starters, he wasn't a bear. Second off, he was raised in a sad little slum and had to resort to picking fights with the police. And the most sickening part of all, he actually believed friends were forever. Heck, he risked his own life for his friends on many occasions. And it mostly got him hurt. Nom Nom, however, had fame, fortune, and the Internet.

And he was determined to prove to Yusei that he was the better man.

"You always had to rely on friends to achieve your goals," Nom Nom muttered. "In the end, you will see that friends can only take you so far."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm going to win this entire thing," Nom Nom vowed. "And I won't need friends to do it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, the very person Nom Nom was hoping to eliminate was having a difficult time. And so was Lammy. Neither had said much to each other since they had decided to search for the orb together.

Lammy was making a few attempts though. "Do you have any ideas where the orb may be?"

"No."

Silence.

"Have we checked the dining hall?"

"No."

More silence.

"What about the third floor?"

"No."

Even more silence.

"Neither of us have anything to say, do we?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

 **(In the dining hall…)**

Snake was using his Solid Eye to scan the room for any signs of the orb. So far, he and Sam hadn't found much more than a few cobwebs.

"I really don't think Chris would make it that easy for us to find that orb," said Sam, who was checking under the table. More cobwebs. "Considering he gave us the flashlights, he couldn't have hidden it inside a wall."

"True," Snake replied. However, he seemed a little distanced from the game at the moment. He was still thinking about his talk with Yusei.

Then Sam looked at him. "Are you really mad at him?"

Snake sighed and said, "No. Not really. I get why he's ticked right now. I would be too if something happened to us. It's just that neither he nor Lammy have told us why they suddenly became so distanced. And it's not normal for someone like Yusei to not come to his friends when something like this comes up."

"He just needs a little time. Lammy too."

"If I'm even brave enough to hear what Yusei has to say.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"That pretty much covers this closet," Lammy said. She and Yusei had torn up the entire room in search of the orb, and came up short.

"I guess we move on to the next room," Yusei stated as they continued down the hallway and into the mansion library, searching through the shelves.

However, as he searched, Yusei came across a strange tiki mask on the wall that looked like a spider. The sudden sight made him jump in fear, and he bumped into the shelf between himself and Lammy. The force made the shelf fall in Lammy's direction. Startled, Lammy somehow jumped out of the way in time, but was still freaked out.

"Woah, are you ok?" Yusei asked. Lammy nodded, hyperventilating slightly.

Then a sudden thought overcame her. "Wow," she said. "You were actually genuinely concerned when I was almost hit by that thing. I thought you didn't want to help a burden on your game."

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked. "Of course I was concerned. I-" He chose his words carefully. "-care about you a lot."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were worried I would distract you during the competition?"

"First of all, I don't think you're a burden on me."

"What?"

Yusei nodded. "Exactly what I said. Second of all, I heard that you were already scared of holding me back. That's what I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Who told you that exactly?"

"Mandy."

That surprised Lammy greatly. "You were told that I was scared to be a burden," she said slowly, "by an ally of that…...oh crap."

"What?"

"Nom Nom was the one that told me that YOU were worried about me holding you back!"

"Then that means…"

That's when the rest of the puzzle pieces fell into place. It is safe to say that they came up with the right conclusion at the exact same time. Mandy wanting to talk to Yusei, Mandy currently being allied with Nom Nom, being told pretty much the same story, everything.

Then they both said to each other at the exact same time, "YOU IDIOT!"

"You listened to Nom Nom?!"

"You listened to Mandy! That's much worse!"

"Nom Nom is practically Mandy's boss!"

"Mandy is way more evil than that koala will ever be!"

"Well, Mandy's really starting to hate Nom Nom and wants to be free of him. Did you forget that?"

"Even so, listening to Nom Nom isn't as bad as listening to Mandy!"

Then they both took a sigh, and Yusei stated, "Might as well face it. We have both been duped."

"Pretty much."

They sat there for a while, until Lammy broke the silence. "We shouldn't dwell on this right now," she said. "We have a challenge to complete."

"You're right," Yusei responded. "We still have to search this glorified mansion deathtrap for that orb. There's no use just sitting here."

"Then let's go."

As they exited the library, despite the situation, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I should've known we would both get played like that," said Yusei. "Still, I'm glad we straightened it out."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

However, the commotion coming from the library, both the shelf falling and the argument, alerted the mystery person to their presence. He heard it from the floor above him.

"Looks like one couple is about to find themselves in deep trouble," he said with an evil laugh as he hurried upstairs.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Bubblegum had taken Julie to an empty kitchen on the first floor. And it was just as gloomy as the rest of the house.

"I know what you're trying to do, Bubblegum," Julie said. "I appreciate it, but you can save it. There's nothing you can tell me that will change my mind."

"Julie, you know you'll never win this game if you don't take a breather."

"Who cares? If I rest, Nom Nom will come after me. You should know that, Bubblegum. You let your guard down!"

Bubblegum just shook her head. "I did not let myself fall for his scheme just because I let my guard down. You know as well am I do that it wasn't me who let their guard down that night."

Julie sighed and said, "Out of curiosity, has anything changed with Goku?"

"We sorted it all out, and we're friends now," Bubblegum explained. "Although he still has a little trouble with his candy urges. That's not the point, however. I just don't want you to work yourself to exhaustion."

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because I once almost lost everything for the same reason you have!"

That took Julie aback. "What are you talking about?"

The princess sighed, and began, "I come from the Land of Ooh, and there are many kingdoms there. I rule the Candy Kingdom. As the name implies, we're all made out of candy. At first, I didn't have a care in the world except protecting my kingdom and my friends. Then, the Lich came. It almost destroyed my entire kingdom, and I almost died as well. Probably would have, if not for a friend of mine.

"After that, the encounter with the Lich was all I thought about. I questioned my mortality, pondered my brains, even doubted the way I ruled. I started to act Machiavellian. I was becoming a dictator to the people I cared so much about. Eventually, it led me to be easily overthrown and replaced. It was only by dumb luck that I reclaimed my throne. And to this day, I still find difficulty getting over what happened against the Lich."

Julie just shook her head. "This is different. Because of Nom Nom, my best friend I had on the island is gone. I need to take that koala down, or he might win. It's my responsibility!"

"You can't do this alone!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "Nearly everyone else on this island is against Nom Nom. And for good reason. It's ok if you take a stand, but not if you take that stand alone 24/7. If you don't get a grip, you may end up like me. And you don't want to be a part of that. I let my near-death experience control me, and I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Well why are you even trying to help me in the first place?"

This time, Bubblegum smiled. "Because Deadpool wasn't the only friend you had on this island. You have many friends here. In fact, you can count me as a friend too."

With that, she made her way out the door. "Good luck with the challenge," said Bubblegum. "And to tell you the truth, my money's on you winning this competition."

And she left the room, leaving Julie to ponder what Bubblegum had said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I guess I do have friends," said Julie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ash was using Pikachu's electricity to clear out some of the rooms, hoping they would find the orb. All they got so far was a big mess.

"That's one bedroom down," said Ash as he looked at the scorching mess. "Let's try the next room."

"Pika Pi!"

Once they opened the door, they saw that Nom Nom was searching that same room.

"Can you guys pick another room to turn upside down?!" Nom Nom seethed. "I'm trying to search here!"

Ash then nodded at Pikachu in a curious way. Pikachu smiled and zapped Nom Nom with a Thunderbolt.

That left Nom Nom's fur covered in ash and soot. "Why me?"

Pikachu just rubbed his head in a really cute way. "Pika."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy came down the ladder from the attic, where Yusei was waiting.

"Anything?"

"Still nothing. It has to be here somewhere."

Yusei then sat down on the floor. "I need a break."

"Good idea."

So Lammy sat down as well. "You know," she said, "when we find the orb, we need to decide who will claim it. Chris said we can't have a tie."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

As he said that, a dark shadow crept up behind him. Lammy noticed and immediately got scared.

"Y-Y-Y-Yusei," she stuttered as she tried to point.

"What is it?" Yusei asked. "Do you see anything?"

"B…..B…..B...Be…..B…."

"Don't be shy," Yusei said. "What is it?"

"Be…..Be…..BEHIND YOU!"

Slowly, Yusei turned. That was when the sword came in his direction. The duelist only just dodged it. Then he and Lammy got a better look at the attacker.

He was wearing an impressive black suit of armor, and in his hand was a steel sword, beautifully crafted and extremely sharp. Yusei and Lammy both sat in fear.

"That must be the suit of armor from Chris' story," Lammy said. "The one that killed the Riftstones."

"And what does it want with us?" Yusei asked.

"No idea, but I don't think it's good."

It certainly wasn't. The knight lunged forward again, this time being blocked by Lammy's guitar. As the knight huffed in frustration, he faced both Yusei and Lammy.

"You feeble feelings are about to be cut down. Surrender now and maybe I'll spare your lives!"

His voice confused Yusei. "Where have I heard that voice before?"

"I think I've heard it once before as well," said Lammy.

The knight seemed to look at them straight in the eyes. "It seems you don't actually know. I wasn't planning to reveal myself, but I'm about to kill you anyway, so why not?"

And he removed his helmet. Yusei and Lammy gasped. The person looked like a normal guy, but he was bald. And not only that, but now they knew where they had heard the voice. They had heard it from watching Pahkitew!

"You're that one guy from Pahkitew!" Lammy exclaimed. "You're Dave!"

 **(Outside….)**

Chris, Chef, and Mandy were watching the events, stunned that Dave had snuck in.

"How did he get here?" Chris asked.

 **(Back to the challenge….)**

"Bingo," Dave said. Then he lunged at her with his sword, which Lammy dodged. Yusei looked around, looking for a way to run, but couldn't find one. Then he faced Dave again. "Why are you doing this?" Yusei asked. "Why do you want to kill us?"

Dave simply smiled. "When I competed on Pahkitew, Sky was everything I had ever wanted in a girl. I was in love. And I was certain she was falling for me. But what do I find? She already has a boyfriend!"

"You still haven't gotten over that?" Lammy exclaimed. "That is just sad."

"Sad or not, it tore me apart," Dave added, getting his sword ready. "And a long time ago, I decided one thing. If I can't have true love on this show, no one can."

At that point, Yusei had readied his duel disk and was ready to summon something. He was standing in front of Lammy, hoping to protect her. However, before Yusei could bring out Stardust Dragon, Dave grabbed his wrist, pulled the duel disk out, and threw it to the side.

"Can't hide behind your friends this time," Dave seethed. "You have both made it far in this game together, but it's too bad you're about to die now. And after I kill you both, I'm going after Sam and Snake next."

Lammy stood up, guitar ready. "We're not going to let that happen," she said.

Dave shrugged, and lunged again. Lammy blocked, and also attacked with her guitar. Dave easily dodged and swung again, which Lammy also blocked. It went like that for a moment, until Dave gained the upper hand. Smiling, he kicked the guitar out of Lammy's hand and knocked her to the floor.

Yusei ran towards Dave, but was knocked back by Dave's kick. That's when Yusei noticed that he was right near another suit of armor, complete with a sword.

Dave looked back at Lammy, who was trying to get to her guitar. Unfortunately, Dave swung with his sword. Lammy dodged, but the blade caught her right shoulder. That sent Lammy spinning to the floor again.

Lammy braced herself as Dave lunged yet again.

 **(Meanwhile…..)**

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked Snake.

Snake nodded. "That sounded like Yusei and Lammy from the fifth floor. Sounds like they found something scary."

"Wait, they're working together? I thought they weren't speaking."

"So did I."

Unfortunately, while they could hear the screams, they couldn't hear the sound of metal hitting anything.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That place sure is scary enough that they may have found something scary," said Sam.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When she was brave enough to look, Lammy moved her arm to see Yusei pushing back Dave with another sword. With enough strength, Yusei pushed Dave away from Lammy and made him stagger. The duelist stood there for a second, panting.

"You had better get out of here now before I make you," Yusei seethed when Dave stood straight up again.

"How about no?"

Yusei turned to Lammy and exclaimed, "Lammy, get out of here. Go find the orb!"

Lammy shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Neither am I. I'm sticking with you, no matter what!"

Dave cleared his throat to get their attention. "I'm right here, you know."

Yusei charged with the sword he was wielding. "Nobody cares, Dave," he said. "You're not harming Lammy, got that?"

That made Dave even angrier, and he charged, this time with more force. Yusei was only barely able to block. He was able to make a counterstrike, but Dave easily dodged that. And while Yusei's guard was briefly dropped, Dave kicked him through the wall (of course, that wall a kinda thin and the building was old; it wasn't enough to cause another cave in).

As the two kept fighting out of sight, Lammy realized that Yusei would have no chance of holding Dave off forever. He needed some help fast. Lammy frantically looked around for an idea, and was just about to panic when she caught sight of Yusei's duel disk on the ground, where it had been since Dave threw it.

Lammy had the idea she needed. And it was so crazy it just might work.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Every once in awhile," Lammy explained, "your life comes down to one crazy awesome idea. This was one of those times."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris continued watching the monitor while Mandy and Chef weren't paying much attention.

"Hey guys," Chris called. "Ten bucks Dave wins."

"Yusei will find a way out of this," Chef said.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "I bet ten bucks that neither of them win, and that Lammy is the one that takes Dave down."

"Interesting bet," Chris said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dave kicked Yusei through the wall again. This time, he went right to the railing. And Yusei was losing badly. Every single attack from Dave sent him taking a step backwards, right towards falling through the fifth floor. Yusei could barely keep up.

Yusei blocked again, but now he was right against the railing. Dave looked at him menacingly.

"Not much fight left in you, is there?"

"Not true," Yusei panted. "I have plenty of fight left." Even so, he looked down and knew that even with that fight, he could use some backup at that moment.

Dave swung again, but Yusei could only dodge this time. However, Dave's sword broke the railing and sent Yusei dangling from one half. And he dropped his own sword, which fell to the bottom floor.

"Where's that fight now?" Dave asked as he got ready to strike again.

However, just as he was about to break the railing again and send Yusei falling, he was suddenly blinded by a silver light. Dave looked to see a familiar dragon emerge from that light, and the dragon was sparkling with….

"Stardust?" Yusei asked in disbelief. Despite still dangling on the railing and unable to get a foothold, he was able to see it properly. Sure enough, it was his own Stardust Dragon.

"Then that means…."

And right beneath the mighty dragon, using Yusei's duel disk, was Lammy.

"Impossible!" Dave cried. He tried to come towards Lammy, but Lammy stared right at him.

"Stardust Dragon, attack!"

Stardust sent a Cosmic Flare right at Dave, who dodged it with a look of fear. Lammy still looked him dead in the eyes.

"Leave. Yusei. Alone."

Dave was so scared that every piece of his armor fell off, and he took off running. Lammy watched as he ran and put Stardust Dragon back in the deck.

"Lammy!"

The lamb turned to see Yusei's hand start to slip from the railing (that's what he gets for wearing gloves). Lammy ran to him and grabbed his hand just as he was about to fully lose his grip. Yusei was now holding on to Lammy's hand for dear life. Both stared at each other for a second.

"Hi," was all Lammy could say as she smiled.

Yusei smiled back. "Hey."

After that, Lammy began to pull Yusei up back onto the floor. "You're heavy," she groaned. "You know that?"

"Blame the eggwiches."

Finally, Yusei was fully back on solid ground. Both he and Lammy lay there, panting. Neither of them said anything for a few moments until Yusei broke the silence.

"Looks like the student has surprised the teacher," he said. "How did you even learn to use the duel disk?"

"I paid attention from the times I saw you use it," she explained.

"Alright, cool."

More silence.

"I think we still have a stupid orb to find," Lammy added.

"Good idea."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think everyone heard that dragon roar," Ash said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dave ran all the way outside the mansion, hoping to escape. Unfortunately for him, when he ran outside, the police were there.

"Oh perfect."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe next time you'll think twice for going crazy, disavowing love, and attempting to kill someone. Police, go ahead."

Poor Dave surrendered quietly, but he was furious.

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" Dave yelled. "I'M GOING TO GET MY REVENGE! YOU'LL ALL RUE THIS DAY! SKY, I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING! I'M GOING TO CRUSH THIS STUPID FEELING OF LOVE ONCE AND FOR ALL! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He was still screaming when they shoved him in the police car and they drove away.

"So who won?" Chef asked.

"I did," Mandy said to him and Chris. "Pay up."

Chris and Chef begrudgingly gave Mandy ten bucks each.

 **(Meanwhile….)**

"That dragon roar," Nom Nom muttered. "Must have been Yusei. I wonder what scared him so much." He started laughing uncontrollably.

Of course, he had no ideas what Yusei and Lammy had just been through. All that mattered was finding that orb before Yusei did. Then the duelist would be gone.

 **(And then…)**

"Any ideas on where the orb is?" Bubblegum asked Julie. Both were now on the second floor, checking a billiard room.

"Nope," Julie replied. "Hey, what do you think that roar was that we heard?"

Bubblegum shrugged. "Might have been Yusei's Stardust Dragon. I saw him bring the duel disk in here."

"True."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like Julie's more relaxed this time around," Bubblegum said. "That's good."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ash and Pikachu passed the broken railing on the fifth floor as they ran down the halls.

"Huh," Ash asked. "How did that happen?"

"Pi Pi."

 **(Meanwhile….)**

Yusei and Lammy were now searching the first floor again, trying to double check.

"I just thought of something," Lammy said. "Wouldn't it be like Chris to make this challenge easy and hard at the same time?"

Yusei shrugged. "That's true," he said, "but how does it tie into this?"

Then they both shined their flashlights at a light fixture on the wall, low enough for even Nom Nom to reach. That's when something shiny shone through. It was round, and looked like it was made out of crystal.

"It I were a gambler," Yusei muttered, and let the sentence hang.

Even Lammy knew what it was. "This must be it," she said. "It's the orb!"

To celebrate, they high fived three times and fist bumped. Then they looked at it and knew they had a big decision to make.

"So which one gets it?" Lammy asked. "The invincibility is great, but I don't want you to get eliminated."

Before she said anymore, Yusei looked right at her, and she had a feeling that whatever he said, he wouldn't back down on it.

"Lammy," Yusei said in a low voice, "you take it."

The lamb couldn't believe it. "Why?"

Yusei sighed and said, "I'm going to tell you a secret. I'm in love with you. You're one of the most amazing people I have ever met. When we had that talk the other night, let me just say it ripped my heart out. And if getting eliminated means keeping you safe, so be it.

"Second of all, no matter which of us takes the orb, Nom Nom is most certainly going down. He's got the entire island against him, and I doubt Mandy wants to work for that guy anymore. You've seen her the past several days.

"And the third reason is the most important of all, and it stems all the way up to that broken railing on the fifth floor. You saved me back there. You and Stardust both. There is absolutely no one that deserves to win this challenge than you."

Lammy stood for a moment, but shook her head. "I can't accept it," she said. "It's too much."

"Fine," Yusei added. "I guess we'll just have to walk away and maybe let Nom Nom win this challenge, because I will absolutely not claim that orb. I appreciate trying to protect me from whatever Nom Nom can do, but there is nothing he can do to stop his elimination this time around."

His face softened, and he said, "Lammy, please. Take the orb. If you won't take it for yourself, take it for me. Better yet, take it for us." And he smiled slightly.

Close to crying, Lammy was finally swayed. So she smiled also and did what she had wanted to do for a long time.

She kissed him.

And he did so back.

It lasted for about five seconds, then they finally broke apart. Both still smiling, Lammy nodded her head. "Okay," she said.

Then she turned to the orb and breathed slowly. "Here goes nothing," she said. And she grabbed the orb and took it off the light fixture.

For about a second, nothing happened. Next, the mansion started to shake. Yusei grabbed Lammy's hand as light swarmed them both.

And it wasn't just them. Once the orb was grabbed, everyone inside the mansion felt the tremor. It knocked Nom Nom off his feet, while everyone else held on to something. Then they were all surrounded by the same light.

 **(And then….)**

Chris, Chef, and Mandy watched as the balls of light lowered on the ground outside the mansion, which was also about to be teleported. One by one, each light ball reached the ground and disappeared, revealing the other competitors. A few were confused, like Ash and Julie. Others were just relieved to be out of that deathtrap, like Snake.

The final light ball to disappear revealed Yusei and Lammy, who were still holding hands. They looked at those hands and smiled at each other.

Everyone turned to see the mansion itself become surrounded by the same light. Then it floated up and vanished from sight.

"Where did it go?" Sam asked.

"It has been returned to where it originally was," Chris stated. "No one will have known it was even gone."

Bubblegum was surprised. "You mean you stole it?"

"Not stole. Borrowed."

Ash was still confused. "If we're all out," he asked, "who won?"

In response, Chris nodded at Lammy. The lamb grinned and held up the orb.

"Lammy has claimed the orb and won the challenge!" Chris announced.

Filled with joy, Lammy hugged Yusei out of celebration. Of course, Yusei was also happy.

Nom Nom wasn't. He was already mad about Lammy having won the challenge, but seeing her with Yusei infuriated him to the brim. He stalked to Mandy, looking for answers.

"What happened in that mansion?" Nom Nom seethed, pulsing with anger.

Mandy did a facepalm. "Your plan failed," she explained. "They figured out what happened, battled that guy from Pahkitew, and kissed right before she got the orb. So much for foolproof."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nom Nom was raging out like crazy. "WHAT THE *beep* *beep*! SON OF A *a reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllly long censor*!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's all true," Chris said. "Lammy is the winner of the challenge, and now she and Mandy are safe from elimination. The other seven competitors, one of you is about to leave us for good. Tonight will decide just who."

 **(Later….)**

"You really summoned Stardust Dragon?" Sam asked Lammy.

Lammy nodded. "It was awesome. Aside from the feeling of fear when Dave attacked us, I also had a feeling of freedom and happiness when I brought out that thing. I can understand now why Yusei's world has that kind of game, and those duel disks."

"I suppose we should thank you both for taking Dave down," Sam also said, "if it's true he would have come after us. Not that he would have stood a chance. Two top agents vs. a guy with a sword? Guess who wins."

"And Lammy also said you guys finally kissed," Snake said in a teasing tone at Yusei.

"Please don't make fun of us for that," Yusei added. "Besides, you don't see me saying anything about you and Sam."

Snake just smirked.

Yusei also added, "And I'm sorry about earlier. I know you were trying to help, but I didn't want to talk about it."

"Don't worry about it," Snake said. "Everything's fixed now. And we need to focus on the celebration we'll be having after Nom Nom takes the cannon."

"Right," stated Lammy. "He's not the one that won last time or this time."

"And I am positive that he doesn't have anymore Get Out of Jail Free cards," Sam added

Yusei smiled. "This time, Nom Nom is toast."

 **(Meanwhile….)**

"Hey, Bubblegum?" Julie said.

"Yeah?"

"You were right about earlier. If I focus on this for too long, I'm never going to succeed. Nom Nom will take me out easily if I let him, but I will let him if I keep going like this. So thanks."

Bubblegum nodded. "No problem," she said. "Now you know the benefits of listening to me."

"Oh ha ha."

"I would love to visit when this show is over," Bubblegum added. "I can't wait to meet Ben. You're lucky to have a guy like that."

That made Julie happy. "I think he is too."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is finally it," Julie said. "Nom Nom is gone!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No invincibility and no freebies equals nothing to hide behind," said Yusei.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Not only do I pretty much have a boyfriend now," Lammy stated, "but that koala is going down!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope Maya, Mega Man, Zelda, Superman, Rarity, Shrek, and Deadpool all watch this," Bubblegum stated. "I certainly will."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I just wish Pikachu could vote for Nom Nom," Ash said.**

" **Pikachu!"**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Goodbye, Nom Nom!" Sam exclaimed.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm voting for Nom Nom," Mandy explained. "I'm through listening to him."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This bonfire ceremony will certainly be a turning point in the game," said Snake.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I didn't want to have to do this," Nom Nom said lowly, "but you have left me with no choice."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Absolutely no one at the bonfire ceremony looked scared. In fact, they were all expectant. Most noticed, though, that Nom Nom didn't look all that scared. Clearly, he didn't know what was coming.

"This was most certainly an interesting and scary challenge," Chris told the group. "Haunted mansions, a former competitor crashing the party, and love all around. The votes were also interesting. And now it's time to start the show.

"Lammy and Mandy, since you have invincibility, you both may go first. Congratulations, ladies."

He threw the marshmallows to Lammy and Mandy, who both caught theirs.

"Ash and Bubblegum, you two returnees are also safe."

Ash caught his marshmallow, then Pikachu zapped it to heat it up. Bubblegum just stashed hers (I doubt she eats candy, since that would be practically eating herself).

"Sam, Snake, and Julie are safe as well."

They caught their marshmallows and looked at Nom Nom, who was still without a marshmallow. They weren't even worried about Yusei being in the bottom two.

"Nom Nom and Yusei, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Both of you have been rivals with big targets on your backs for a while. Nom Nom, you've been behind many eliminations. Yusei, you're a really nice guy, but niceness can be a huge threat. No matter what, it all ends now. And it was a very interesting vote. Our first unanimous vote this season, in fact."

Neither Yusei nor Nom Nom looked scared. In fact, both were expecting something.

"The final marshmallow goes to….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nom Nom."

Silence.

If Chris had said that someone like Double D had just lifted a thousand pounds, it wouldn't have generated as much surprise as this. It just couldn't be true. Everyone had voted for Nom Nom. Why would Yusei leave?

The entire group was in shock. Ash shook his head, while Lammy was absolutely caught off guard. She kept muttering, "No…..no…...this can't be…...that's impossible…..just…..no…"

And no one was more surprised than Yusei. He just sat there for the longest time, trying to comprehend what had happened.

After a few seconds of this silence, Yusei started clapping his hands right at Nom Nom.

"Well played, Nom Nom. Well played."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Snake was checking the box where the votes were. Then he found a stack of ballots behind the toilet. The spy looked at the both back and forth. "These votes are all in Nom Nom's handwriting. The only one that isn't is Yusei's vote to Nom Nom. And here's my vote in the stack I found behind the toilet. The little jerk pulled a Harold!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Julie sat there, unsure of what to say.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy was still in shock. "This can't be."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **As I have said before," Nom Nom said, "I always win."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before getting in the cannon, Yusei faced Nom Nom, who couldn't hide his joy, or really, his guilt.

"You're not going to win this," Yusei said. "In case you were wondering, cheaters never win. You may have taken me out of this game, but you have not taken away the fact that I have one thing that you haven't." He looked at the rest of the group. "And that's friends. Those are the most important things anyone can have. Without them, your fame and fortune mean nothing. And without friends, you're not going to win this show."

That speech unnerved Nom Nom. "Are you angry at me? Scared?"

"No," Yusei added. "I only feel pity for you. And actually, I have one other thing you don't have." He looked at Lammy and smiled.

"How about you think about that and enjoy your power while you have it," Yusei finished.

And for the third episode in a row, Nom Nom was taken down. Yusei walked to the cannon, leaving Nom Nom stunned and angry at the same time.

 **(Later…)**

As Yusei climbed into the cannon, everyone stood to watch.

"Hey Chris," Yusei called. "I want a word with Lammy before I go."

Chris nodded. "Normally, I never do this," he told everyone. "But I was a fan of the whole 'Yusammy' thing all season, so I'll make an exception. Yusei, take all the time you need."

Chef put a ladder next to the cannon so Lammy could have her chat with Yusei. Once Lammy was eye-level with him, he began.

"I don't want you doubting yourself for even a second," Yusei said. "You're just as strong as everyone else here. Maybe even stronger."

"Maybe, but I want you to know that I never would have made it this far without you."

"Yes, you would have. The talent show, the fear challenge, the singing, those were all you. I gave advice, but that was all you."

Lammy was starting to cry, but she kept smiling.

Yusei added, "I want you to be tough. You can do this. You can win this. Win this for the both of us and for your friends. Wherever this cannon takes me, I will be rooting for you. Fight to the finish for us both."

"I will."

Then he moved his arm a little inside the cannon and pulled something out of his pocket. "I want you to hold on to this for the rest of the season," he said as he handed it to Lammy.

It was one of his cards. And not just any card. "Stardust Dragon?" Lammy asked.

"For good luck," Yusei said. "After what happened today, you can certainly make use of that."

Lammy nodded. After that, she and Yusei kissed.

When they broke apart, Yusei had one last thing to say. "And take Nom Nom down."

"I will."

Still looking at Yusei and steadily crying, Lammy climbed down the ladder.

"Goodbye, Yusei. I'll never forget everything you've done."

"We'll see each other again, at the finale. I know we will."

As Lammy dismounted, she took one last look at Yusei and waved.

Yusei waved back. Then he look at Chris, and nodded.

Chris nodded back, and, reluctantly for once, pressed the button.

BOOM!

Lammy watched as Yusei soared through the air from the cannon, soaring further and further away until he vanished from sight.

The lamb knelt on the ground, crying. Sam walked over and put a comforting arm around her.

Yusei was gone. Away from Nom Nom.

Away from the island.

Away from Lammy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy sniffled silently in a tissue.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you switched the votes?" Mandy asked Nom Nom.

The koala gave her a knowing stare. "Yusei is finally gone, and as I have been sure of for a while, I am the one that sent him packing, even if I had to cheat to make it happen. Speaking of which, I will not hold any ill will to you for trying to vote me off."

"Ok then," Mandy said, pretending to be sorry. "It won't happen again."

"Good. No you had better get to bed. We still have a lot of people to destroy, and Lammy's up next."

"What about Sam and Snake?"

Nom Nom smiled. "You can go after them now if you want, but our top priority now is Lammy."

Mandy sighed. "Ok."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That's it!" Mandy exclaimed. "I have had it with him! I'm done with that guy. But I'm no idiot like Deadpool was. Instead of quitting his alliance outright, I'm going to make sure Nom Nom is eliminated. The only thing with that is I'm going to need some help. And the only people that qualify as help, two of them are my own current targets."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy sat at the dock, looking at the sky, as though expecting Yusei to crash land in front of her. Of course, she knew it wouldn't happen. Still, it had only been two hours, and already Lammy was feeling lonely. She still had Sam and Snake, but even they couldn't help much.

Then Lammy remembered what Yusei had given her to hold on to for the season. She pulled Stardust Dragon out of her pocket. Despite the slightly monstrous look, looking at the card seemed to comfort her. It was as though it understood her pain. Not only that, but looking at it seemed to give her strength. This card and Yusei were alike in many ways.

And one of those ways was that neither would give up.

Neither would Lammy.

There was nothing Lammy could do to change what had happened, but that didn't mean she couldn't avenge what had happened. She knew she could win this season if she tried. And she was determined to try.

Nom Nom would eventually pay dearly for Yusei's downfall. Lammy was determined to make that happen.

"You're going to pay for this," Lammy muttered as she looked at the card.

"For you, Yusei."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I'll be honest, this was my favorite chapter to write so far, but it was also really painful to write too.**

 **Nom Nom pulls off his worst scheme yet: pulling a Harold and eliminating Yusei. I have given the guy a little too much favoritism. Nom Nom, you jerk!**

 **Still, I made it up to Yusei by making sure he ruled in this chapter. He battled someone with a sword, he and Lammy are finally a thing, and he showed Nom Nom that he was better than that koala in ways Nom Nom overlooked. Yusei is certainly awesome, and he remains one of my favorite characters in the entire Yu-gi-oh universe (still might be the hair :D ).**

 **Lammy ruled too, by summoning out Stardust Dragon to save Yusei. I trust she'll take care of that card. And don't worry about her. She may be down, but Yusei's elimination really only strengthened her. Nom Nom had better watch out.**

 **Oh yeah, Dave crashed the show. Someone's even crazier than Izzy, if you ask me.**

 **And Mandy had finally had enough, and is hoping for Nom Nom to go. This will be interesting.**

 **Lastly, we got some character development for Julie, and some backstory from Bubblegum. Cool.**

 **That should be it.**

 **And since I'm excited about the next challenge, I'll tell you what it is right now. We're doing Super Smash Brothers! Whoo!**

 **With that down, remember the routine. Read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas, send good-luck messages, and P.M.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	23. Final Eight! Final Smash!

**We have made it to the final eight in the competition! I honestly didn't think my story would last as long.**

 **Thank you guys :)**

 **And I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, our competitors got the scare of a lifetime when they had to enter the horrible haunted house known as Riftstone Manor in search for a pretty orb. It was quite pretty, if I do say so myself. Still not speaking to each other, Yusei and Lammy both decided to work together, but it was, quoting from Ash, awkward. Also, Bubblegum took Julie under her wing to escape the restless rut our tennis player was trapped in. And heartbroken Dave from Pahkitew crashed the party and tried to crush the love, starting with the duelist and the lamb. Luckily, Lammy kicked butt when she brought out Stardust Dragon to save the duelist, reuniting the dynamic duo and granting Lammy the invincibility. Naturally, this angered Nom Nom, so he pulled off his cruelest stunt yet: switching the votes, keeping himself from getting kicked off, and sending poor Yusei off the island. And now Lammy is out for revenge. How will this recent shocker change the game? And will Nom Nom finally get his? Find out right here! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Snake thought he could expect anything that could happen on the island by now. Protecting Sam during the snowball challenge, Rarity revealing everything, Deadpool being backstabbed by Nom Nom. Not to mention the fact that in the past two challenges, two members of his alliance were eliminated. All that surprised him, but he was sure there wasn't anything else that couldn't surprise him now.

Except getting a knock on the door of his cabin, and it turned out to be Mandy.

"Get your girlfriend and the lamb," Mandy said. "We need to talk."

Snake ran to the girls' side of the cabin and brought in Sam and Lammy. Lammy had her guitar, which she was busy tuning.

"What is this all about?" Lammy asked Mandy.

"First off," Mandy explained, "I hope you guys know that I had no part in switching the votes the other night. In fact, I voted for Nom Nom myself."

That was a shocker. "Aren't you in his alliance?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but you must understand that I pretty much hate him now. I only joined his alliance for a chance to control the game, but he is getting on my last nerves. That's why I need your help. I need us to work together to eliminate Nom Nom. You help me, and I help you."

"Why would you want to help us?" Snake asked. "And why should we trust you?"

Mandy sighed. "It's no secret that I want you and Sam out. I might as well say it, I hate you guys. But I hate Nom Nom even more. I want him gone."

"Yeah?" Lammy responded, still tuning her guitar. "Get in line."

"Oh, will you stop griping over what happened?" Mandy snapped. "It's over. Yusei is gone. Get over it!"

Lammy glared and was about to walk over to Mandy, guitar ready, when Snake shook his head at her. The lamb glared again at Mandy and sat back down.

"All of us need to work together if we want that koala out of here," Mandy said, returning to the subject. "I am not joining your own alliance. I'm simply working with your alliance. And after he's shot out of that cannon, things return to the way they were before. I will eventually get you guys eliminated, but we take out Nom Nom first. This is the only way. I need all three of you to agree on this."

Sam nodded. "Ok."

Snake considered it. "Alright, I'm in."

Everyone looked at Lammy, who was still fuming. Finally, she said, "I'll do it. But not for you, Mandy. For Yusei." She held up the Stardust Dragon card that Yusei had given to her. "I made a promise to take Nom Nom down, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Then we're all in agreement," Snake said to the group before turning to Mandy. "If you double cross us, if you get any of us eliminated, the deal's off. And we will see to it that you get shot out of that cannon before you even realize what happened. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. I'm going to keep up a ruse and act like I'm still Nom Nom's puppet, but I'll be your eyes and ears. Together, we will eliminate Nom Nom."

To seal the deal, Mandy and Snake shook hands.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope this was the right move," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Bubblegum and Julie were in the mess hall, eating breakfast. They were also watching Nom Nom, who had a skip in his step.

"Looks like Yusei's elimination made him happier than I thought," Bubblegum said.

"Of course," Julie added. "He's been after him ever since the snowball fight. And he was willing to switch the votes in order to get what he wanted. Talk about low."

"Looks like he hasn't really hidden his guilt that well."

"How come he didn't get punished for it?"

"No idea."

Nom Nom noticed the girls talking about him. "You ladies talking about how awesome I am?"

Bubblegum and Julie remained silent.

"That's what I thought."

The intercom came on at that moment. "It's finally fixed!" Chris called. "Anyway, meet me at the arena for your next challenge. And get ready to have a _smashing_ time."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

This time, the center of the arena was surrounded by a strange dome. While it seemed to be glass, they could not see through it. Chris entered through another entrance to greet the competitors.

"Welcome back to the arena, final eight," Chris told the group. "This next challenge will be quite interesting, since there are enough people now to do it. Are any of you familiar with the Super Smash Brothers fighting series?"

Everyone raised their hands, but Snake and Ash looked excited..

"I'm in that series myself," said Snake.

"So is Pikachu," Ash added. "Pika!"

"Then you will both like this challenge," Chris continued. "Today, you are all going to be in Super Smash Brothers. Inside that dome is where you will fight. It randomizes a certain arena in the more recent Smash Bros. game. All of you are going to be a certain character in that game. Then you will step into the arena and duke it out. Each time you get hit, your damage percentage goes up. The higher it is, the more chance you have of being blown out of the arena. There are also random items that will be dropped for you to use at your disposal.

"Everyone only gets one life. Once you're completely knocked off the arena, you're out for the round. Whoever lasts longest per round wins seven points. Second place wins six points. And so on and so on, until last place, who gets no points for the round. There will be three rounds for you to earn your points. At the end of those three rounds, the one who has the most points wins invincibility. If there is a tie, a tiebreaker will be held. Should it come to it, I will explain the tiebreaker rules later. Everyone understand?"

The group nodded.

"Good."

Then Chef walked in with a silver bucket filled with different slips of paper. "Everyone except Snake and Ash will come up and draw the name of a playable Smash Bros. character," Chris added. "Only the characters available in Smash Bros. for the 3DS/Wii U are in this bucket. And we mean all that is available, even unlockables and DLC's. Snake, since you're already a Smash Bros. fighter, you will be going in as yourself. Ash, since Pikachu is also a fighter and not Ash, not to mention the Pokemon trainer is not in the latest game, is it ok if he goes out there alone?"

Ash hesitated, then sighed. "Pikachu can do this. I know it."

"Pika!"

"In that case, everyone else can draw their fighters."

Everyone lined up in front of the bucket to draw from the bucket, though a few were grumbling. Bubblegum went first.

"I got Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice."

A few people glanced nervously. She had drawn one of the fastest characters in the game.

Lammy drew next. "Shulk. Cool."

Sam was next. "Greninja. Another Pokemon."

Mandy dug in the bucket for a while before pulling out a name. "I got Princess Peach. That frilly lady who gets kidnapped a lot? Perfect."

Everyone snickered at the thought of Mandy being a damsel in distress.

Julie was excited as she drew. "I drew Link. That will do."

Finally, Nom Nom drew a fighter. "Samus. She's the lady with the awesome battle suit. I'll take it."

"Now that everyone had a character, you may all now enter the dome," Chris announced.

Silently, everyone walked into the dome through the door. For a second, it was all white in there.

"I think everyone should look the part of their fighters," Chris echoed throughout the room.

A second later, six out of the eight looked different. Pikachu and Snake looked the same, but now Bubblegum's dress was colored blue and her hair turned into blue spikes, Lammy was now wearing a red jacket and suit of armor and carrying a sword, Sam looked like a blue ninja frog, Mandy was wearing Peach's pink dress (her hair was also styled the same way), Julie now wore a green tunic and hat with a sword in her back, and Nom Nom was wearing an impressive red/orange battle suit.

"The powers of your characters are now your own for this challenge. Now it's time for a random stage to be chosen."

On the projector, several stages seemed to be spinning, until it stopped on Super Mario Bros. 3D Land. Immediately, the inside of the dome changed into an area in the Mario universe.

"How cool is that?!" Ash exclaimed from outside the dome.

Once the stage was done forming, everyone got into different battle poses.

"Let's do this!" Chris' voice echoed again. "FIGHT!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I wish someone had drawn Meta Knight as their fighter," said Chris, chuckling.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At first, people were a little hesitant to attack. Then Nom Nom looked at his blaster and tried to test it out. Unfortunately, the range was a little pathetic.

"What if I used different modes?" He switched to the ice cannon and fired again, aiming at Pikachu. The little mouse dodged.

Then the real fun began.

Lammy started by swinging her sword at Nom Nom, who blocked it. Nom Nom then fired his pea shooter at Julie, who was close enough to be hit. Mandy was focusing now on Pikachu, using her parasol to knock him back while he charged at her. Eventually, Mandy was pushed near Snake.

"Make it look believable," she whispered. Snake shrugged and kicked at her, causing some slight damage (and ruffling the dress, which Mandy didn't mind).

Julie and Lammy were striking at each other with their swords and dodging most of the attacks. "I guess we're working for the same goal," Lammy pointed out.

"Looks like we are," Julie responded, shooting with her bow.

After a moment of fighting, a baseball bat appeared to float down from the "sky". Recognizing it as an item, everyone started scrambling for it, but Nom Nom got to it first. And he immediately set his sights on Pikachu.

"Looks like this will be fun," he said as he swung.

BAM!

The poor little yellow mouse soared out of the arena until he exploded offscreen and was brought back outside the dome.

"I'M GOING TO GET THAT FURRY KOALA BUTT!" Ash yelled.

Chris made the announcement. "Pikachu, defeated!"

"Now that that's done," Nom Nom said, still holding the baseball bat, "who's next?"

In response, Bubblegum started zooming around until she crashed right into the koala, causing a fair amount of damage.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since my elimination," she cackled. "That's what you get when you trick me into quitting."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Stupid candy lady," Nom Nom grumbled. "For starters, I was just playing the game. Second, I was gunning for Goku, but I had to save an alliance member from elimination. Is that ok with you?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the Loser Island, the TV by the pool was suddenly run through with a sword when Nom Nom appeared on the screen. The other losers jumped back.

"That's all the thanks you get, you furry jerk!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Dude!" Mega Man exclaimed. "That's the third TV you've broken this week!"

 **(Back at the challenge….)**

As the match went on, a few people were starting to gang up on Nom Nom. However, he managed to not only fend them off, but he was able to kick Julie and Sam out of the game. Snake was also doing good, as he used a Fire Bar to eliminate Mandy.

Unfortunately, when he turned around, he was suddenly faced with a Charge Shot from Nom Nom.

"Oh perfect," Snake mumbled, as he couldn't dodge.

BAM!

"Snake, defeated!"

However, it was now Nom Nom's turn to be caught off guard. He was still celebrating his victory over Snake when Lammy hit him with a homerun bat and sent him flying away.

"Nom Nom, defeated!"

"That's for Yusei!" Lammy exclaimed.

Then she turned to face Bubblegum. "Just us for the round," she said. "This should be fun."

With that, Bubblegum charged at Lammy, who blocked. However, the princess zoomed around to hit her from behind, sending the lamb skidding. Both of their percentages were now pretty high. Lammy was at 83%, and Bubblegum was at 87%.

Then a Smash Ball floated down. The girls scrambled for it, but Lammy destroyed it first. Immediately, she summoned out two strange guys and trapped Bubblegum in a strange light. Those two guys charged and attacked before Lammy struck the poor princess with a final slash, sending Bubblegum out of the dome.

"Lammy wins the round!"

Lammy jumped up and cheered as the Final Smash wore off. Nom Nom looked ready to explode.

"We're going to take a fifteen minute break before we get to the next round," Chris announced. "In the meantime, let's give the audience a recap of the scores so far."

 **Current scores:**

 **Lammy: 7**

 **Bubblegum: 6**

 **Nom Nom: 5**

 **Snake: 4**

 **Mandy: 3**

 **Sam: 2**

 **Julie: 1**

 **Ash/Pikachu: 0**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was awesome!" Lammy exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the Loser Island, everyone was still waiting for the TV to be replaced.

"This is what happens when you break a perfectly good flat screen TV," Double D snapped at Deadpool.

The mercenary rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he said. "But point out that the guy that was on the screen was the very guy that got me eliminated. Can I not afford to be a little hostile?"

 **(Back at the game….)**

"I should have known she wouldn't go down easily after what happened," Nom Nom grumbled at Mandy. "Lammy is going to be a tougher opponent that I thought."

"I feel sorry for you," Mandy said, sounding like she didn't really care.

Soon after, the break ended, and everyone once again went into the dome. The stages spun around until it landed on Unova Pokemon League.

"PIKA!" Pikachu was full of excitement.

"Round two! FIGHT!"

This time, Pikachu was ready. As soon as the match started, he ran to Lammy and whacked her with his tail. And he wouldn't stop. Poor Lammy just couldn't keep up. Pikachu finally pushed her over the edge, but she managed to hop back up. However, Pikachu just kept going. In the end, he was victorious, and Lammy was blown out of the stage.

"Lammy, defeated!"

Nom Nom simply smirked at the news and started punching Julie. Meanwhile, Sam was battling Bubblegum. The spy threw several shurikens that looked like they were made out of water. Bubblegum dodged and did a Spin Dash, which Sam also dodged.

"Looks like your alliance isn't having a good time lately," Nom Nom said to Snake as he blocked an attack. "Two casualties in a row."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Oh, I just feel so bad. Your gang may revolve around friends to get by, but we're not here to make friends. It's about time you realize that we're all here to win."

With those words, he rolled into Morph Ball and rolled by Snake before transforming back.

Snake barely had time to think before he noticed something beeping under him.

"Oh, come o-"

And poor Snake was blasted offscreen.

"Snake, defeated!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ugh, I'm going to take him down in this challenge, or so help me, I will strangle him," Snake seethed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The match continued in a crazy manner. Pikachu and Julie wound up knocking each other out (Julie was out first after a move from both of them caused knockback to each other) of the game while Nom Nom easily took out Sam. Finally, Bubblegum was able to take out Mandy.

"You and me, princess," Nom Nom said to Bubblegum. "You and me."

"Very well."

Both charged and punched at each other for a moment as everyone watched. Both their percentages were at 90%. Of course, neither were intent on giving up.

In fact, Bubblegum would have won had she not slipped at the wrong time.

But she did slip.

And Nom Nom blasted her out of the dome.

"Nom Nom wins the round!"

Cue the complaints! That's what nearly everyone did. Complain.

"Another fifteen minute break, and we get to the final round. Score recap time!"

 **Current scores:**

 **Bubblegum: 12**

 **Nom Nom: 10**

 **Mandy: 8**

 **Lammy: 7**

 **Sam: 6**

 **Snake: 5**

 **Ash/Pikachu: 3**

 **Julie: 3**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once more at the Loser Island, the losers had finally gotten a new TV, only for Deadpool to swear loudly after seeing Nom Nom win the round. Heck, Dante and Shrek had to hold him back before he could destroy the TV again.

"You really need to chill," Dante said.

"Chill? CHILL?! He eliminated me, also eliminated my second best buddy in the competition, (referring to Yusei) and you want me to chill?! Besides, you all hate him too."

Stan watched Deadpool's ranting and raving while eating popcorn. "I love this show. Anyone want popcorn? If you like popcorn, I have a popcorn machine at-"

He was interrupted by everyone saying simultaneously, "OH, SHUT UP!"

 **(Back at the game….)**

"You ever get the feeling that the current losers are having problems of their own?" Chris told Chef, who shrugged.

"Yeah, me neither."

Eventually, the fifteen minute break finally ended, and once everyone was in the dome, the stage spinner chose the Umbran Clock Tower from _Bayonetta_. The scene became nighttime on a crumbling clock tower.

"Time for the final round. FIGHT!"

Nom Nom shot an ice blast at Lammy, who dodged easily and hit the koala with her sword. Mandy went after Julie with her parasol, but Julie blocked. Pikachu was fighting Snake, and Sam was after Bubblegum. However, as Bubblegum dodged several water shurikens, she suddenly became aware of a charging sound behind her. It was Nom Nom and his Charge Beam. And she didn't have time to dodge, and was blasted out of the stage.

"Bubblegum, defeated!"

Nom Nom smirked. "She had done so well during the challenge," he said. "What a shame." Then he continued battling Lammy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ok, that hurt," Bubblegum said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie threw a bomb at Mandy, who blocked and then smacked her with her parasol. Julie responded with a sword slash before noticing that there was a hammer behind her, ready to be claimed.

"Jackpot," she said as she grabbed it.

DONKEY KONG HAMMER MUSIC!

First, she defeated Mandy. Then Pikachu. Lammy was whacked away as well. Then Sam. That was when she accidentally let go of the hammer, and Nom Nom grabbed it. And in turn, he knocked Julie out too.

"Julie, defeated!"

Now it was Snake and Nom Nom. Both glared at each other.

"You know I already have this challenge in the bag," Nom Nom said. "Look at my points. No matter what, I'm winning."

"Maybe so," Snake added, "but at least I should get the satisfaction of taking you down!" And he kicked the Final Smash ball that had floated behind him. This gave him a first person view of the stage and the opportunity to shoot down Nom Nom.

Which he did, sending Nom Nom flying.

Thing is, the agent didn't stop there. Even after shooting Nom Nom once, he just kept shooting. Clearly, he wanted the koala to pay more than he did winning. He used his Final Smash to shoot Nom Nom as many times as he could before he finally fell out of the stage.

"Snake is the winner!"

Snake was teleported out of the stage, but there was something different about him. His eyes looked full of fury, and so was the rest of his face. He walked over to Nom Nom and paused for a second. Nom Nom looked confused, but then the reason for Nom Nom's attention towards him hit him in the face.

Literally.

POW!

Nom Nom held his eye in pain. Snake had given him a black eye.

"YOU!" Snake exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you mess with this game anymore. It's time you pay!"

He then punched Nom Nom in the face again, giving him another black eye and knocking him out. And he raised his fist, ready to hit him again.

"SNAKE, NO!"

Sam tackled him, and they rolled away from Nom Nom. "He's had enough," Sam said sharply. "What's gotten into you?"

The sound of Sam's voice snapped Snake out of it, and he shook his head in confusion. "Sam? What happened?"

"Uh, you just knocked Nom Nom into the next century," Sam replied. "That's what happened."

He looked back where Nom Nom was lying. "I did?"

"Don't tell me you can't remember it. What happened to you in that dome?"

Snake shook his head. "Let's worry about it later."

After standing for a few seconds, Chris announced, "On that interesting note, here are the updated scores."

 **Final Scores:**

 **Nom Nom: 17**

 **Bubblegum: 12**

 **Snake: 11**

 **Lammy: 10**

 **Sam: 10**

 **Mandy: 9**

 **Julie: 8**

 **Ash/Pikachu: 5**

"The winner of the challenge is…...Nom Nom!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You have got to be kidding me," said Lammy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **There was something up with Snake after that challenge," Sam stated. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of this issue."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And at the Loser Island, someone was just as angry as Snake was.

"NOW can I destroy the TV?" Deadpool asked Dante.

"Considering Nom Nom won, go ahead."

Deadpool responded by kicking the TV clean through and repeatedly stomping on it while swearing colorfully.

"Why did Snake lash out like that?" Yusei asked Maya. "He's not usually the guy to do something like that."

"Even Nom Nom didn't deserve that," Maya replied.

Meanwhile, Connie was sitting near the pool, watching Deadpool destroy the TV again. She really had to admire the way he stabbed it with his twin katanas.

Katanas….swords…...uh oh.

Quickly, Connie ran back inside.

 **(Back at the game….)**

"At least you now have the chance to eliminate Snake," Nom Nom said to Mandy. The koala was holding a large ice pack on his head.

"Of course," Mandy lied. "I look forward to the vote tonight. Snake's toast. Now I need to get something from my cabin."

She walked away from the dock and hurried to the forest, where Snake, Sam, and Lammy were.

"He's after you, Snake," Mandy said.

Snake nodded. "I can only blame myself for it," he said. "I don't know what came over me back there."

"Neither can we," Lammy added. "You seemed calm when you unleashed your Final Smash, but then your face was filled with fury when you exited the dome."

"We'll worry about it later," Sam stated. "Right now, we need to decide who to eliminate. Nom Nom's immune, and after today, it's them or Snake."

Mandy then said, "I may have an idea."

"Name it."

"Bubblegum," Mandy continued. "She came in second during the challenge. I didn't even think she was that skilled. Plus, she's the only true genius left in the game. She's a major threat, and this may be our only chance."

Snake sighed. "I don't know. She's also really nice, and I have nothing against her."

"Niceness also makes her a threat," Mandy said. "Besides, Julie may be athletic, but she'll just be kicked off eventually. Same with Ash. And believe me on this. They may vote for me, but I will absolutely not have the majority of votes this time around. And if they don't vote for me, they will vote for you. As bad as Nom Nom is, everyone knows that even he didn't deserve to get beaten up today."

The group was silent as Mandy spoke. "I'm going to tell you this honestly," Mandy finished. "If Bubblegum doesn't take that cannon shot out of the game, you will, Snake."

Snake simply sighed. "Ok."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone was silent as they sat by the bonfire, waiting for Chris to start the ceremony.

"After an interesting challenge, it is time to say goodbye to one of the final eight. Let's get this show on the road.

"Nom Nom."

"Ash."

"Lammy."

"Julie."

"Sam."

"And Mandy."

That left both Snake and Bubblegum. Bubblegum sat straight, trying to be brave, while Snake's face was expressionless. Sam crossed her fingers, hoping for Snake to be safe but expecting the worst.

"Two competitors waiting for judgment, one marshmallow to be given. Snake, you have been a power player and a threat since the beginning of the game, amassing a your own force against Nom Nom. And your anger episode today wasn't your best moment. Even I admit you went a little far. And Bubblegum, you're a returning survivor, surprisingly athletic, and one of the smartest people left in this game. That package adds up to someone you wouldn't want to face in the finale. Either way, I must admit that it was a close vote. Time to see whom that vote favored.

"The final marshmallow goes to….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Snake."

Sam let out a sigh of relief while Snake claimed his marshmallow. Bubblegum was shocked, but she took it well.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," she said. "I admit the whole threat thing. But I knew the votes were pretty divided. It should have been a tie, right?"

"Actually," Chris added, "it was a vote of 4-3-1."

Bubblegum continued, "Then who didn't vote for either of us?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **As much as I didn't like Snake raging like that," Julie stated, "I hate Nom Nom more. And since he was safe, Mandy was my only option."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The princess was loaded once more into the cannon. "I should let everyone know that the cannon shot is a little unpleasant," she said. "Fair warning for everyone who gets shot out of this thing in the future."

"Whatever," Chris said as he pressed the button, sending Bubblegum flying into the air.

 **(Later….)**

Snake was sitting at the beach, thinking. Throughout his entire career as a soldier and spy, he had never lashed out at anyone as he did with Nom Nom. Shooting at him multiple times during the Final Smash, then beating him senseless. Something overcame him. Anger. Hatred. He lost himself in fury back there.

"Still thinking about earlier?" Sam said from behind him. Snake looked to see her worried face as she sat next to him.

"Everyone's right," Snake said. "Even Nom Nom doesn't deserve it. It could have been a combination of things. Deadpool getting stabbed in the back, Toph being made fun of for not watching the show, Nom Nom switching the votes to eliminate Yusei. That was two alliance members in a row. When I formed the alliance, I promised you and the rest that I would protect you all from Nom Nom. I admit that Nom Nom didn't really do anything to Toph besides make fun of her, but he eliminated Yusei. I promised him, Nom Nom's biggest target, that I wouldn't let that koala get him. I failed. It's my fault he's gone. It's my fault they're both gone. And I recall that we had promised to keep Deadpool safe. I failed at that, too."

Sam sat in silence.

"And during the challenge, he defeated me during the first two rounds. I was determined not to let him defeat me again. He had pretty much already won the challenge, but I was determined to not lose to him again. So when I got that Final Smash, I snapped. I snapped and I never felt more angry in my entire life. If you hadn't tackled me, I probably might have sent Nom Nom to the hospital. Maybe even killed him. I had my knife with me. I could have stabbed him."

For the first time since he could remember, tears started forming in his eyes. "I should have taken the cannon tonight. Not Bubblegum."

He was about to say more when Sam grabbed his face and kissed him. Once they broke apart, Snake looked surprised.

"You don't beat yourself up about what happened," Sam said softly, in that voice that Snake had fallen for. "In Deadpool's case, we all just forgot that Nom Nom had that freebie. There is no way you could have stopped it from happening. Next, Nom Nom is a jerk who really shouldn't have said all those mean things to Toph. And there is absolutely no way any of us could have foreseen Nom Nom pulling a stunt like switching the votes. Deadpool, Toph, Yusei, none of those three people blame you for what happened to them.

"As for what happened today, I understand why you did it. But anger is something that we can't use or we lose ourselves. We'll find a way to eliminate Nom Nom somehow, and we're not going to use hatred to do that. You don't have to be so hard on yourself for everything that has happened since the merge started, and you certainly don't have to be hard on yourself for what happened today."

Snake smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

"What would you do without me?"

However, as they continued to sit on the beach, Snake had a feeling that his anger episode today was only the beginning.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

A couple of the losers watched and waited near the painted red and white giant pillow. Finally, they heard Bubblegum screaming (they had learned about what happened at the elimination because of yet another replacement TV).

"Incoming," Toph said. Two seconds later, Bubblegum landed on the pillow.

"Nice to see you back here again," Zelda said, helping the fellow princess get off the pillow.

Bubblegum nodded. "Has anyone taken over my room?"

"Actually," Superman stated, "since the merge, we've had to start rooming people together. Your room is still there, but you'll have to share with Connie now."

"Figures," Bubblegum said as she claimed her luggage (which was always delivered to the Loser Island after an elimination) and went inside to where her room was.

She expected to find Connie and greet her warmly, but when she opened the door, there was no Connie in sight.

"Connie? Are you hiding or something? Ok, very funny."

Still no Connie. Finally, Bubblegum caught sight of a piece of paper on the desk. She snatched it up and read it.

 _Going to the camp._

 _Something I must do._

 _-Connie_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Thanks to sdgeek2003 for the Smash Bros challenge idea. Whoo!**

 **In a surprising twist, Snake and his crew sadly give Bubblegum the boot for the second time. Yeah, that was a bit of a bummer. I bet a few of you thought Snake was going to be eliminated. Nope.**

 **Speaking of Snake, he really dodged a bullet this time around. Like I said once before, Nom Nom is a scumbag. Still, even he didn't deserve to get beaten up like that. I can also understand why he blames himself for the past several eliminations, but he still shouldn't blame himself for any of them. And believe me, Snake's anger problems aren't finished yet.**

 **And leave it to Sam to talk some sense into her man.**

 **And Mandy is now an unofficial member of Snake's alliance, determined to help them eliminate Nom Nom. Interesting.**

 **I hope you all like the parts with some of the past losers. I'm not going to do a chapter that focuses solely on that group, but they all will continue to make appearances as the rest of the season continues.**

 **And one of the losers, Connie, is out on a mission. There is a clue as to what that mission is, but if you can't figure it out, all will be revealed soon.**

 **With that done, I have thought of something a little fun.**

 **I have recently come up with the idea of each competitor, whether they're still competing or already eliminated, having their own theme songs. I would love some ideas on what song fits each competitor. No, they do not have to be the same songs as the singing challenges. And no, those from TV shows don't have to have their personal theme song as the theme song to their show. I would also like if there were theme songs for SamxSnake and YuseixLammy.**

 **On that note, remember to read and review, fav and follow, send PM's, send in good-luck messages, and that whole theme song thing. And I'll see you all next time.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	24. The Murder Mystery Madhouse!

**Warning: This chapter contains dead bodies and terrible mystery solving. The story itself is rated K+, but this chapter may have a T rating. Sorry in advance.**

 **Oh yeah, and a previously eliminated person bent on taking back what's theirs.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, Mandy came to Snake's alliance to present herself as their aid in taking down Nom Nom. The gang was hesitant, but after seeing two alliance members and Deadpool eliminated in quick succession, they eventually agreed. Fun times. Then our remaining competitors were put into the Super Smash Brothers Dome to fight it out. While Pikachu proved exceptional, and Julie trashed the competition with a hammer, it was Nom Nom who won the invincibility, much to the chagrin of pretty much everyone else. If he thought he was off the hook, he thought wrong. Angered over past events, Snake lashed out at Nom Nom and knocked the poor guy into next week. See now, even Nom Nom shouldn't be bash like that. Despite that, and despite putting full blame on himself, Snake barely edged out the threat Princess Bubblegum to stay in the game and kick the princess off for the second time. Now that tensions have been formed between Snake and the rest of the group, can he repair the damage in time? And what chilling surprises do we have in store this week? Find out right here! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

It was only two hours since Bubblegum was shot out of the cannon. Nom Nom and Mandy were where they usually were to discuss strategy. In other words, the dock.

"So who do you think voted for Bubblegum?" Nom Nom asked. "Chris said the vote was 4-3-1, so what do you think happened?"

Mandy made sure to word her lie carefully. "Snake had Sam and Lammy," she lied. "Both ladies are too stupid not to follow him. Even after what happened. Those three must have convinced either Ash or Julie to vote her off."

"That might have been it," Nom Nom muttered. "But don't worry. After what happened, I hereby give you permission to do whatever it takes to take him and Sam down."

"Brilliant."

Then they heard a strange sound. And it was coming from the forest.

"What was that?" Nom Nom asked.

"Sounds like it came from the forest," Mandy replied.

Nom Nom stood up. "I have a hunch that it might be Snake's crew talking about the best way to hit us, so I'm going to sneak up on them and see what they're up to."

"Take your time," Mandy said, looking bored.

As the koala ran off into the forest, Mandy rolled her eyes. Either Nom Nom was stupider than she had thought, or she was an amazing liar. She knew perfectly well that Snake and his crew were already asleep. However, she did not know what that sound was.

Nom Nom, meanwhile, was looking around the forest, trying to find Snake and his crew. "What are you, your girlfriend, and the lamb up to?" Of course, he was also wondering the same thing about Mandy. He had been questioning her loyalties ever since he switched the votes against Yusei. Before the switch, his elimination would have been guaranteed. In fact, it was unanimous.

Since then, he had been wondering what compelled his only ally left to try and vote him off. At first, he assumed it was only to save herself. After all, he would've done the same thing. Mandy was certainly smarter and more evil than Nom Nom ever was, but he was always the one calling the shots. Perhaps maybe she voted for the koala simply because she somehow knew he would switch the votes. That had to be it.

However, Nom Nom suddenly realized something else. When Snake lashed out on him, Mandy only looked on and watched as the spy beat him senseless. Normally, despite her evil self, she was quick to defend her leader. Maybe she was surprised.

Unless…..

Right as he had a second realization, that same sound from earlier was made to Nom Nom's left. He turned in that direction and grabbed a nearby stick for self defense.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Then he shook his head. "Very funny, Ash. But I'm not laughing."

He turned back in the direction of the camp, but as he walked, something was getting closer. Turning again, he saw a huge shadow loom over him….

Nom Nom's scream echoed through the entire island and surrounding area, but no one heard it.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom didn't go back to his cabin," Ash said to Pikachu. "Weird."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _Later that night, Snake kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a really scary nightmare. In it, he was standing, red-eyed, near Nom Nom. The poor koala was shivering with fear as Snake walked up to him._

" _You have a record about a mile long," Snake said. "Cheating several people out of a million dollars. But no more. One way or another, you're going to pay for your deeds on this show, right here, right now!"_

 _His voice was hardly the cool, confident voice that Snake had. It was filled with anger. And a lot of it. Fuming with hatred, Snake charged at Nom Nom and started punching him repeatedly. When he was done, he looked back at the unconscious koala and pulled his knife out._

 _The knife was almost to Nom Nom's neck when Snake woke up and sat upright, freaked out._

Panting and sweating, Snake slowly calmed down. "Looks like it was just a creepy nightmare," he thought. "First I lash at Nom Nom, then I have a dream where I'm on the verge of slitting his throat? What is this game doing to me?" He laid back on the bed, still worried.

After sleeping for another hour, someone knocked on the cabin door. He opened it, revealing Julie.

"What could be so important that you would wake me up at three in the morning?" Snake asked, but Julie just grabbed his wrist.

"You need to come look at this," Julie said. "Everyone else is going to the forest. Come on."

Soon, everyone (all still in their pajamas) except Nom Nom was following Pikachu, who lead them through the forest. Julie and Sam were carrying flashlights. "Pikachu woke me up," Ash explained. "He heard a scream, snuck out of the cabin, and followed the sound into the forest. I have no idea what he found, but we're about to find out."

"You don't think it was whatever Nom Nom was trying to find when he went into the forest, is it?" Lammy asked.

"No idea," whispered Sam. "Speaking of which, where is Nom Nom?"

Julie shook her head. "I checked his side of the boys' cabin when Ash and I were trying to wake everyone else, but he wasn't there."

"This may be bad," Ash responded. "Nom Nom's a jerk, but none of us want anything to happen to him if this is as bad as it sounds."

Sam handed Lammy her flashlight. "Your turn," she said.

"Ok."

They continued on for fifty more yards while Lammy and Julie shined their flashlights through the trees. Then, as Lammy shined her flashlight under the very same tree from the riddle race challenge, she spotted something gray, She pointed the flashlight at it again to get a closer look, and once she saw it, she froze up and dropped her flashlight in fear.

"Lammy?" Snake asked. "What is it?"

Shaking with fear, Lammy pointed under the tree. What the group saw made their blood freeze.

Right under the tree, lying in a heap on the forest floor, was Nom Nom. His eyes were closed, and he showed no signs of movement. There were no signs of a struggle in the area, making the situation even creepier. Snake steadily walked closer to the koala, and bent lower to listen for a heartbeat.

"Anything?" Julie asked.

After a moment, Snake rose back up, and the look on his face was anything but calm.

"Nothing."

The entire group fell silent, and poor Lammy passed out from fear.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ok, now what?" Mandy asked herself, scared for once.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Who on earth would do something like this?" Sam asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy was frozen in fear.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Pi Pika."**

" **You're right," Ash said. "That's messed up."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm going to have nightmares over this for a long time," Julie moaned.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It just doesn't make sense," Snake said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, on the Loser Island, everyone was woken up by an intern to watch the creepiness (they were also still in their pajamas) unfold from the TV (yet another new one after Deadpool smashed two last chapter). And they were also scared stiff. Even Deadpool didn't say much.

"Why would someone want to kill Nom Nom?" Zelda asked. "Hated as he is, it doesn't make sense."

Rarity was just as shocked as Zelda. "I knew I wanted him to pay for everything he's done," she said, "but not like this."

"No one just drops dead in the forest without a legitimate reason," Double D told the group. "Either he accidentally ate poisoned mushrooms, or someone killed him. Likely, though, this just may be another of Chris' challenges. Just in case, we'll have to all keep an eye out in case the killer comes after us next. We should keep watching on the screen, in case he also decides to attack the remaining competitors. For all we know, they're all in danger."

"Absolutely not," Deadpool snapped. "If that guy goes after my BFF Julie, they're going to get a piece of my mind."

He wasn't alone on that belief. "I hope they'll all be ok," Yusei stated. "Especially Lammy."

"Wait a minute," Bubblegum blurted. "Remember that I found a note when I got here, from Connie. She's sneaking to the camp because of 'something she must do'."

"Cococococococo," Coco snapped.

Double D nodded. "Coco's right," he said. "Connie would never do that."

That's when Deadpool (who they didn't notice had left) came back outside, wearing some sort of detective jacket.

"Never fear," he told the group. "Detective Deadpool is on the case. I'll solve this mystery easily."

"And how are you going to do that when the crime scene is all the way back at the camp?" Dante mockingly asked.

Detective Deadpool just waved his finger around. "We'll rewind and fastforward on the crime scene and other parts as we see fit," he stated. "And anyway, are you aware that it could be one of the competitors? Heck, if Connie can get back to the camp with no problem, then neither would the killer. That is, if they were one of us."

Silence.

"He has a point," Maya said.

"Although," Deadpool said, "I guess that was Nom Nom who screamed earlier, and I noticed how much he screamed like a girl."

(It's true. That scream from Nom Nom earlier, it sounded exactly like a girl's scream.)

 **(Back at the game….)**

Everyone had fashioned a body bag for Nom Nom and brought it back to the camp. Sam had used her lipstick (regular) to mark where Nom Nom had been.

"Any ideas?" Mandy asked Snake.

"That answer is easy," Snake replied. "We need to keep an eye out and find out who and/or what did this. We're going to have to take shifts and make sure nothing happens."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Who's taking the first shift?" Lammy asked.

Mandy held up six different straws, appearing the same length but not really. "Shortest straw takes the first shift." Everyone drew, and Mandy was left with the shortest straw.

"Looks like I get to use this bad boy again," Mandy said, holding up the sword she had stolen from Connie. Calmly, she stood outside by the flagpole, next to the body.

"The rest of us should probably get some sleep while the night is still night," Sam told everyone.

And that's what everyone did.

 **(The next morning….)**

"Alright everyone," Deadpool said to the rest of the losers, "I checked the security cameras on the Loser Island, and at approximately 11:23 PM last night, the time of Nom Nom's scream, six of us were not in our rooms. Those six are Fred, Dante, Rarity, Yusei, Stan, and of course, Connie. However, Connie's gone AWOL, leaving five people for me to interrogate."

Those five people were sitting at a table by the pool, ready for interrogation.

"And to make sure you all have nothing to hide, Toph is helping me on this."

"For those of you who don't know," Toph explained, "my Seismic Sense is so precise that I can tell if someone is lying. You all might as well tell Deadpool the truth."

Dante just scoffed. "The human lie detector. How interesting."

"Thank you for volunteering to go first," Deadpool told his rival. "Where were you at the time of the screaming? I know you weren't in your room, so start talking."

The demon hunter simply looked Deadpool in the eyes, then looked at Toph, then back to Deadpool. "I was outside, trying to come up with ways to get revenge on Chef. After all, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the wannabe soldier. Satisfied?"

Deadpool looked back at Toph for a confirmation. "He's telling the truth," she said.

"Very well, Dante. You're clear."

 **(Back at the game….)**

The entire group was now in the mess hall. "How come we haven't heard from either Chris or Chef?" Sam asked. "Even they're not that big of jerks. They had to have reported on a dead body, right?"

"Probably," Julie replied. "You all don't think they're missing, do they?"

"I can't believe we all got caught in a total murder mystery mess," Snake sighed. "Plus, this would be so much easier if Maya, who works for an attorney, were here to help us."

Once they were done with that subject, Sam turned to her small handheld device that she found next to her bed that morning. She still had yet to see the message, so she turned it on.

 **Sam's message *submitted by The Lizard King**

 **Clover: Hey Sammy, what a way to go. You made it to the final seven.**

 **Alex: Yeah, we really hope that you will win this thing.**

 **Clover: You got that right Alex. (Clover's smile changes very mad frown). Sammy, if there's one thing you could do for us. MAKE SURE TO KICK THAT FREAKING JERK NOM NOM'S BUTT FOR EVERYONE HE CHEATED OUT OF THIS COMPETITION!**

 **Alex: Yeah, he thinks he is so cute. But I think actually that puppies are cuter than him.**

 **Clover: Oh, I forgot one more thing. (Clover shows a teasing smirk). So, what is it between you and Snake. If you don't like dating him, can I have him then?**

 **Alex: CLOOOOVER! (Alex is having an embarrassed face).**

 **Clover: Oh come on, I was just kidding. But could you please ask him if he has some friends that are handsome (Clover starts to blush like crazy)?**

 **Alex: Yeah, could you, like, introduce me to that cute guy with that sock in his head. He is soooo handsome and cute.**

 **Clover: Exact...?! (Clover suddenly gets surprised). Wait, WHAAAAAT?!**

 **Alex: (Suddenly Alex realized what she said and starting to panic). OOOOOH, IT'S NOTHING IMPORTANT NOW!**

 **Clover: Yeeeah, sure! (Clover rolls her eyes). But anyway make sure to make it to the final.**

 **Alex: We will definitely cheer for you and give a chant to Nom Nom that the New Day from WWE used to have.**

 **Alex and Clover: (Both Alex and Clover starting to clap their hands and chanting). NOM NOM SUCKS! NOM NOM SUCKS! NOM NOM SUCKS! NOM NOM SUCKS!**

 ***End***

Sam and Snake looked back at the screen, just dumbstruck.

"Clover definitely seems…...interesting," Snake said

"Alex knows that Double D is in middle school, right?" Sam asked.

The entire group just sat there after that, unsure of what to do about the current situation. That is, until Mandy had an idea.

"One of us is going to have to go out and find Chris and Chef, while three of us search for clues as to what happened, and the other two examine the body. Just don't open up his stomach. I don't feel like we could easily do a full koala autopsy. In fact, I'll go out and hunt for Chris and Chef. Everyone else, figure it out for yourself."

So Mandy set off into the woods with Connie's sword, while Snake and Sam took care of the examination, and the others started searching for clues.

"It makes me sad," Sam said. "There is no way any of us could do this to Nom Nom. Not even he deserves to be killed like this."

Then Snake noticed a slip of paper under Nom Nom's foot. "Hard to believe we missed this earlier," he said as he pulled it out.

"Considering it was nighttime when we found him," Sam added, "that's understandable."

Snake unfolded the paper to find a note.

 _Surprise, surprise!_

 _-One of the competitors_

"Which one of us has this kind of handwriting?" Snake quickly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I now know for a fact that Nom Nom's killer was one of us!"

DUN! DUN! DUN!

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Who the heck made that 'dun dun dun' sound?" Sam asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Deadpool was currently interrogating Yusei.

"I hope you know how to tell the truth," Deadpool stated. "You were Nom Nom's biggest rival. His Achilles Heel. And he cheated you out of a million dollars did he. It would be completely understandable if you wanted to bump him off just to get revenge and protect little Lammy."

"So you would assume I did it? We're supposed to be friends, Deadpool."

Deadpool smiled. "We are. That's why I need to hear the truth? Where were you at the time of the scream?"

Yusei sighed and said, "I snuck into the kitchen to make myself an eggwich. I love eggwiches, ok? Happy now?"

"He's all clear," Toph said.

At that moment, everyone heard Snake on TV saying what he now believed, that one of the remaining competitors was responsible.

"So it was none of us," Fred said. "Funny thing, Deadpool. I would have made a way better detective in this case."

"Oh shut up. I was a good deteAHHHHHH!" Yusei pushed him into the pool at that moment. SPLASH!

Deadpool surfaced and rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"Learned your lesson yet?" Yusei asked, holding out his hand to help pull Deadpool out.

"Yeah, whatever." So he climbed out of the pull.

At that moment, Bubblegum's eyes grew big. "Wait a minute," she told everyone. "If the killer was one of the remaining competitors, then what is Connie even doing over there?"

 **(Back to the game….)**

Mandy was still walking through the forest. "Chris? Chef? You nearby? Show your stupid faces, ok? I'm getting bored here."

As she walked, something started walking closer to her. She felt like she was being followed, but didn't want to look back. Eventually, just when she thought she had nothing to worry about, she heard a voice in her ear.

"I hope you're ready to give it back to me."

Mandy jumped and saw who had been following her. "Connie?"

"I was hoping I would find you here, Mandy."

"Wait, were you the one that killed Nom Nom?"

"Killed Nom Nom? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't kill him?"

"Why would I kill him? I've never killed anyone in my whole life."

"If that's so, why are you even here?"

Connie got into a battle pose. "You have something of mine," she said. "And I want it back."

That's when Mandy realized it. She pulled out Connie's sword. "It took you this long to come after me," Mandy stated. "No wonder we all voted you off. You're a coward."

"That's why I brought this," Connie said, holding up a black scythe with a really sharp blade.

"How did you get that?"

"I found your friend the Grim Reaper and paid him ten dollars to let me borrow his scythe until I got my sword back."

Mandy rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. "I have to remember to give him a total pounding soon."

"I can't wait to hear about that," Connie responded. "Now give me the sword or else."

"Or else what? If you're too scared to even face your own parents, I highly doubt you'll be able to use that all-powerful gardening tool you're holding."

"Oh, really?"

ZAAAAAAP!

Connie had used the scythe to zap Mandy's feet. While it didn't hurt, Mandy could no longer walk. She tried to bunny hop, but she fell down.

"I'm truly sorry about that," Connie stated, retrieving her sword from Mandy's hand with some effort. "But my sword-fighting teacher would have killed me if I return home without this."

With one last smile, Connie ran off back through the forest, leaving Mandy struggling to release her feet. By the time she succeeded, Connie was already too far away for her to catch up.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I underestimated Connie of all people!" Mandy exclaimed. "Just perfect."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The losers all watched the screen where Connie escaped with her sword.

"She went to all that trouble for a sword?" Dante asked. "I guess it must have been really important."

 **(Back at the game….)**

Snake had gathered everyone back at the mess hall, where pieces of paper with everyone's hand- and fingerprints had mysteriously appeared. They were waiting for Mandy to come back. When she did, she looked furious.

"What happened?" Sam asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you at least find Chris and Chef?"

"No."

Finally, Snake could break the news. "I now have something of interest," he said as he put the note on the table. "This is proof that Nom Nom's killer was one of us. If anyone wants to own up to what they did, say something now."

No one said anything.

"Nothing? I need someone to admit to this."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash asked everyone. "There's obviously only one person who could have done it."

And he pointed an accusing finger at Snake.

"Me?"

Ash just huffed and continued, "Remember that out of nowhere, he beat Nom Nom senseless. He blames him for ruining the game. While he may be right, that is one tough vendetta."

"Now that I think of it," Julie mentioned, "Snake is the only one out of everyone left in the game who has actually killed someone. It could have been second nature to him."

Snake just shook his head. "There is no way I would ever want to kill anyone in this game. Yeah, I've killed people before, but those were all either in self defense or part of my missions. I would never heartlessly murder someone in cold blood."

That's when he remembered his dream from the previous night. He was attacking Nom Nom again. And he…..brought his knife out.

"It had to have been a dream," he kept telling himself. "It couldn't have been real."

He didn't realize he was being dragged until he saw Ash.

"You guys have to believe me!" Snake exclaimed. "That dream I had was only a dream. I did not kill Nom Nom!"

His pleas were to no avail, and Ash and Julie threw him into the freezer.

"Guys!" Sam yelled. "Don't do this! He's your friend!"

"We believe him," Lammy told them. "If Snake says he didn't kill him, that's that. We trust him."

Mandy simply rolled her eyes. "Besides, he was asleep when I saw Nom Nom go into the forest."

"You ever heard of sleep-killing?" Julie asked them. "And he said he had a dream of killing Nom Nom. Some time in the freezer will have him spouting out the truth in no time."

"And Pikachu and I will guard the freezer until then," said Ash. "So don't even think of springing him out."

So Sam, Lammy, and Mandy all sat down in defeat, watching the freezer door.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is getting ridiculous," Sam said. "I have to solve this crime and stop the madness."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Snake sat down in the freezer, cold and miserable. He wanted to believe that he had nothing to do with the crime, but that dream he had may have been more of a dream. He knew that Sam and Lammy had his back. And Mandy didn't really care who had done it, so long as it ended soon. The same couldn't be said for Ash and Julie. There didn't seem a way for them to listen to reason.

"This b-b-b-bites," he said, shivering. "I wind up in this situation on the very day the thermo feature on my suit suddenly runs out of juice. I'm talking to Otacon about improvements once this is all over."

As he sat there, he had a chilling feeling (figuratively and literally) that this was going to be a long wait.

 **(On Loser Island…)**

"There is absolutely no way Snake could have done it," Toph said. "He's too far away for me to accurately know for sure, but I have a feeling he's telling the truth."

Most of the group agreed. "I believe what Snake said," stated Double D. "But I also understand why Julie and Ash would accuse him. He hates Nom Nom, he's the only one left that has killed anyone, and he admitted he dreamed of killing Nom Nom."

At that moment, they heard a scream start to get closer. They all saw a dot in the sky start to get bigger.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

That dot crashed into the pillow, and it turned out to be Connie.

"Connie? How did ya get back here?" Shrek asked.

"I found the old catapult they had from Revenge of The Island," Connie explained. "They were able to rescue it when the original island was destroyed."

Shrek was impressed. "Then how did you get over there in the first place?" Zelda asked.

"I used the Grim Reaper's scythe to get me there. I simply snuck to camp to retrieve this." And she held up her sword.

"So you actually took down Mandy?" Rarity asked. "Not bad."

Connie smiled. "Now what did I miss? I heard from Mandy that someone bumped off Nom Nom. Who's the current main suspect?"

"Someone you would accuse and not accuse at the same time," Mega Man said gravely.

 **(Back at the game…)**

Sam ran into the camera tent that usually showed the line feeds from every camera on the island. She was determined to prove Snake's innocence, so she started rewinding footage from the cameras in the forest.

After five minutes, she found nothing on that end showing Nom Nom being killed. "There has to be something here," she said. That's when she heard a scream on one of the cameras. It didn't show the kill or the culprit, but Sam noticed the time. 11:23 PM last night. And while that scream sounded like a girl's scream (ha!), it was certainly Nom Nom.

"Now all I have to do is search from the camera in the cabins," she said to herself. So she rewinded the cabin cameras to 11:23 PM and…..

"Bingo! Snake was in bed at the time of the kill. Now it's time to find out who wasn't in bed."

She looked back at the camera until she finally got her answer. Quickly, she got the tape and ran out of the tent.

 **(Later…)**

Snake was still huddled into a ball, trying to keep warm. Of course, it wasn't easy. The freezer was really cold.

"I hope this is all over soon," he said. "I'm not looking forward to being in here all night."

That's when he heard the mess hall door open, and Sam running to Ash. Of course, the conversation was muffled for him because of the thick door.

"Let Snake out," Sam told Ash. "I have proof that he did not kill Nom Nom."

"You're going to have to show the rest of us before we let him out of there," Ash demanded."

"Ugh, fine."

 **(Still later…)**

Now everyone except Snake was gathered in the mess hall for Sam to present her evidence.

"This tape shows the insides of both sides of the cabins at 11:23 PM," Sam stated. "That was the time Nom Nom let out a loud scream, the time he was attacked. I did not find footage of the crime itself, but at the time, everyone was asleep in their cabins. Even Snake. It was all of us. Except one."

She turned on the tape to show a six-divided screen. And everyone (besides Nom Nom) was asleep except for…

"Mandy!"

Sure enough, her bed was empty.

Everyone looked at Mandy, who seemed more amused than shocked. "You dare accuse me of this? I was at the dock at the time."

"I thought you would have a defense like that," Sam also stated. "That's why I also have the note we found on the body. Just a quick scan should do." She used one of her gadgets to scan the note, and several fingerprints turned blue.

"Those were the earliest fingerprints to have been marked on the note. All I need to do is look at all of our fingerprints on the wall."

So she took the note to the fingerprints on the wall. Each sheet of paper had one of their names on it. Mandy watched as Sam looked back and forth on the note, then on Mandy's prints.

Finally, she turned to the group with a look of victory. "These are definitely Mandy's fingerprints. Besides, Snake said he was going to knife Nom Nom in his dream. How could that have happened when we didn't find a single stab wound on the body? The guilty party is Mandy!"

Everyone turned back at Mandy, who was still amused. "Do you honestly think I killed him?"

"You have been growing tired of being Nom Nom's puppet," Julie claimed. "So you killed him. I should have known."

"Maybe we should throw you in the freezer now!" Ash exclaimed.

Before they could do so, the mess hall door burst open. And in walked Chris and Chef.

"Hello everyone," Chris told the group.

"Chris, did you hear?" Lammy asked. "Mandy killed Nom Nom last night. It was scary."

Now Chris looked confused. "That really happened? Then who is this?"

The door opened again, and it was….

"Hello, losers."

"NOM NOM?!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was completely unexpected," Ash said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I must be going insane," Lammy moaned.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE!"

"Ash, he's not a zombie."

The entire group was confused. "Then what's in the body bag near the flagpole?" Sam asked.

"The possibilities that a rubber dummy give you are endless," Nom Nom replied.

"Then where were you the entire day?"

"Hanging with Chris and Chef at their trailer."

Now Mandy was feeling elated. "See? I told you I wasn't the killer."

"They all say that," Nom Nom stated.

"What?! Why you little *bleep*!"

Lammy interrupted Mandy's rant and said, "So was this nothing but a joke?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. It was a challenge. In fact, it was a challenge based on Danganropa. Your goal was to find Nom Nom's killer by sunset. And you did just that. You all found out that Mandy was the killer."

"Jerk," Mandy muttered.

"Looks like you both owe Snake an apology," Lammy snapped at Ash and Julie.

"Oh crap!" Sam exclaimed. "I almost forgot! He's still in the freezer!" She ran to the freezer to let him out. Chris shot a look at Ash and Julie.

Julie just shrugged. "Recent events led Ash and I to believe he was the killer," she stated. "The freezer was the only place that could be used as a jail."

"What about the boathouse?"

Ash facepalmed.

A second later, Sam came back into the room, half guiding and half carrying a freezing Snake.

Snake looked at Nom Nom. "Oh p-p-perfect," he said. "The cold must have me hallucinating. Somehow, I can see Nom Nom's g-g-ghost."

Sam giggled a little and explained everything to Snake. "So Mandy was the 'killer', and it was all a challenge."

"Um, Julie and I are sorry for accusing you," Ash told Snake.

"It's c-c-c-cool. No pun intended." He smiled at Sam, who smiled back.

Nom Nom was laughing from the whole mess. "I wish I could have seen that. This is so awesome!"

"When Mandy and Nom Nom heard the noise in the forest and Nom Nom went to check it out," Chris explained, "we knew it would be him that we would have 'killed'. See, we made that noise, and the first person to encounter us would be the star of the show."

 _Flashback:_

 _Nom Nom finished screaming, and Chef grabbed his shoulders. "Did you know that you scream like a girl?"_

" _Shut up," Nom Nom seethed. "Now let me go!"_

" _Afraid not," Chris told him. "Since you're the one that found us first, you're going to be the main focus of the next challenge. It's simple. All you have to do is fake your own death."_

 _That surprised Nom Nom. "What's in it for me?"_

" _For starters," Chris continued, "you would be definitely safe from the next elimination. You get to spend all of tomorrow with us while your fellow competitors freak out."_

" _Anything else?"_

" _You're also going to need to choose who your killer is."_ (He states the point of the challenge and what will happen afterwards, but now is a bad time to reveal it to you, readers, and the other competitors. Give it a few more paregraphs.)

 _Nom Nom smiled. "I know just the person."_

"Oh come on!" Mandy exclaimed. "We all know I did not kill Nom Nom. I'm innocent."

Chris chuckled. "Save the lies, Mandy."

"So who won?" Sam asked. "I'm the one that solved the crime, so do I get anything?"

Nom Nom shook his head. "Nope."

"Here's how the end of the challenge goes down," Chris continued. "Nom Nom was granted invincibility tonight when he faked his own death."

The other competitors all exclaimed, "DANG IT!"

"Let me finish! Anyway, had you guys not solved the crime, the killer would have also been granted invincibility with Nom Nom while everyone else would be subject to the vote."

Mandy then muttered some unintelligible words in Chris' direction.

"But we did s-s-s-solve the crime," Snake said. "Now what?"

"May I explain this one?" Nom Nom asked Chris.

"Sure, go ahead and relish the moment."

Nom Nom smirked. "Since you guys did solve the crime, I'm afraid it's curtains for poor Mandy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because since the crime has been solved in time, the killer is AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED! Check and mate!"

Cue the total Mandy Fury!

"YOU DOUBLE-CROSSER! YOU CHEAT! YOU EVIL LITTLE *bleep*! YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE KOALA!"

She wasn't the only one mad. Everyone was furious with the injustice.

"It doesn't matter what you all think," Chris said. "Nom Nom chose Mandy as the killer, and since his 'death' has been solved, she's out. Nothing you guys can do."

Mandy was still yelling. "YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR ALLIANCE MEMBER?!"

"And I think we're done here," Chris told the group. "Chef, get her to the cannon. Drag her if you have to."

So Chef dragged Mandy to the cannon. During that, she continued to scream."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Everyone who is watching this may believe that I had betrayed my alliance member," Nom Nom explained. "You all may be right. But the thing is, she betrayed me first.**

" **I had suspicions regarding her loyalty ever since Yusei's elimination, when I saw that she had voted for me. And right before Chris and Chef found me, I realized her treachery. I had to be sure, but it was confirmed when I was in the trailer and Chris showed me a video capturing Mandy pledging her support to Snake's alliance. Not only that, but I also found the votes from Bubblegum's own elimination. Mandy never voted for Snake. She, Snake, Sam, and Lammy all voted for the princess while Julie was the sole vote for Mandy.**

" **So Mandy's gone. And Deadpool's gone. I'm the only member of my alliance left. Thing is, I never really needed those two stooges. I will win this game all by myself. And I will show the friend-lover Yusei that no one needs friends to succeed.**

" **Mark my words. I'm winning this thing."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! I DO NOT AGREE WITH THIS DECISION!"

"Just get in there," Chef growled as he threw Mandy into the cannon.

Mandy just kept yelling. "I'M GOING TO CHEER FOR ANYONE WHO TAKES THAT KOALA BUTT DOWN! WHOEVER DOES THAT, I WILL STAND BEHIND AT THE FINALE! AND AS FOR NOM NOM, THIS IS NOT OVER! BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU REALLY WERE DEAD! MARK MY WORDS, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

When Chris finally pushed the button, Mandy showed no fear when she was blasted. In fact, her protests were still echoing in the air.

"That was quite a vocal elimination," Chris said. "Well, goodnight everyone."

 **(Later…)**

Snake and Lammy were in Snake's side of the boys' cabin. The poor spy was huddled up in several blankets, still cold from two hours in the freezer.

"I wouldn't have had a p-p-problem being in there," Snake explained, "but this suit's thermo feature is broken. When I return home, I want Otacon to m-m-m-make a good repair and upgrade."

Sam came in with a cup of hot tea and handed it to Snake. "Feel any better?"

"Since you're here," Snake replied, drinking from the cup, "that would be a y-y-yes."

Both laughed a little, while Lammy rolled her eyes in amusement. "Get a room."

Sure enough, that tea was doing the trick. "I still have yet to say thanks for letting me out of that fridge," Snake told Sam. "I owe you one."

"No problem." Then Sam sighed. "So Mandy's out of the game."

"And with her went our best shot at beating Nom Nom," Lammy said, a little lowly.

Snake shook his head. "We don't need to worry about it," he said. "It's true that this alliance has had some rough luck lately. First Nom Nom eliminates Deadpool, then we lose Toph, then Yusei gets blindsided, and now our girl on the inside is betrayed. But the rest of us won't go down that easily. All those people, we have to fight for. Same with everyone else Nom Nom has eliminated. He may have a record a mile long, but that just leaves us with a lot of people to fight for."

"He's right," Sam said. "We can do this. We can defeat Nom Nom."

Lammy nodded. "No doubt."

Snake held out his hand in the center of the group. "For Bubblegum, Maya, and Mega Man."

Sam put her hand on top of Snake's. "For Zelda, Superman, and Rarity."

Lammy put her hand on Sam's. "For Shrek, Deadpool, and Yusei."

"And now," Snake vowed, "for Mandy."

And they threw their hands up in the air and cheered. "YEAH!"

Then, once the excitement wore down, Snake sneezed. "ACHOO!"

At least it wasn't on anyone, but it seemed like Snake now had a cold. "Just perfect," he moaned.

 **(Meanwhile….)**

Mandy was still screaming profanity when she landed on the pillow.

"You can stop now," Zelda called to her. She was still yelling.

"THAT FURRY KOALA *bleep* IS GOING TO PAY!"

Zelda just shrugged. "Just give her a minute."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Well, that was fun. And dark. And loud.**

 **And Nom Nom's hit list grows. This time, he used the challenge to eliminate Mandy. He faked his own death in a Danganropa scenario and chose Mandy as his killer. However, whether Nom Nom betrayed Mandy or Mandy really betrayed Nom Nom is really up to your opinion.**

 **In the end, let's at least agree that, like Deadpool, Mandy's fate was sealed from the moment she joined Nom Nom's alliance.**

 **And don't worry about Snake. He'll be fine. All he has is a cold.**

 **Speaking of Snake, things are looking rough for him. He was easily marked as a prime suspect in Nom Nom's 'death' because of recent events. Not only that, but he and his alliance just lost their eyes and ears into Nom Nom's head. Could he lash out again at any time?**

 **And on the Loser Island, we all learned something. And that is the fact that Deadpool is a terrible detective.**

 **And Connie got her sword back! YAY!**

 **On to the story itself, I'm going to try to release chapters a little more often. It's my goal to make it to the finale by the start of the next school year, mostly because that's the year I start college.**

 **I had to temporarily delete this chapter for a typo. It's fixed now.**

 **We're in the final six! Home stretch!**

 **Be sure to remember the routine. Read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	25. To the Breaking Point!

**So far, we've seen things like snowball fights, paintball shootouts, haunted houses, and death hoaxes. What have we not seen?**

 **Read and find out!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, our competitors were faced with mysteries and doubts when they came face to face with something truly scary: a Nom Nom carcass. Right away, everyone jumped ship and started blaming everyone they could think of. And Snake was on top of the suspect list. His punishment? Some chilly jail time. Poor guy. Luckily, before he could have his butt frozen off, Sam gathered the clues of who killed Nom Nom. And all of those clues pointed to someone they probably should have suspected in the first place: Mandy. That's when the group received another scary surprise in the form of Nom Nom showing up, with no trace of death on him. It was all a part of the challenge to find the killer in time, and since they did, it led to the devil child Mandy screaming all the way to the cannon. Two spies, an aspiring rock star, a Pokemon trainer, a tennis girl, and an evil little koala are all we have left. Who will be next to fall? Just watch and see! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

"No challenge for a whole week?" Lammy asked, disbelieving. "I don't know if I should be relieved or worried that we haven't had to humiliate ourselves in front of Chris all week."

"It's true," Sam said. "He hasn't given us a new challenge since the Nom Nom death fiasco."

Thing is, there were two reasons why Chris hadn't given them a new challenge during the week after the mystery challenge. The first reason was that he felt it would be good for them to be fully rested and ready to be tortured. The second reason was, because the show had been hit with another health and safety lawsuit, he had to wait until Snake had fully recovered from his cold (remember the freezer).

"At least I'm no longer cooped up in my cabin and feeling like lead," Snake stated. Sure enough, that cold was gone.

Sam sighed with content. It was quite a beautiful day. "And when that challenge does come, we're going to do whatever we can to make sure Nom Nom leaves," she told the other alliance members.

"That reminds me," Lammy said. "Once we eliminate Nom Nom, what happens to the alliance?"

That was a subject Snake had been hoping to avoid. So he sighed and said, "When myself, Sam, and Yusei formed this alliance, we made it clear that our main goal was to eliminate Nom Nom before he could win. That still is our main goal. And we're so close to achieving that goal. He has no allies left, and his influence is quickly dwindling. Once he's gone, there won't really be any need for the alliance anymore. Once he's gone, we're all disbanding."

"Oh," Lammy said, a little sad. "At least the three of us will still be friends, right?"

"Of course. Even without the alliance, we're all friends. Same goes for Toph and Yusei. Heck, you two, plus Toph and Yusei, are some of the most amazing friends I've ever had. Deadpool's on that list too."

Sam smiled. "Same here."

"Yep," Lammy responded.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom is as good as gone," Lammy cheered. "His death hoax may have had me scared to the core, but now I'm ready. After all, I have someone to fight for."**

 **She looked at the Stardust Dragon card that Yusei had given her. "And I won't let that person down."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I only just realized how much has happened since Yusei's elimination," Sam mentioned. "Snake's anger episode, Nom Nom's challenge, Mandy being blindsided like that. It's enough to make anyone's head spin, but I think it's really taking its toll on Snake. He's been really distracted all week, and it wasn't that cold he had. One more twist may push him over the edge. I hope he's ok."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the Loser Island, Maya was just waking up. Putting on her slippers, she got out of bed, got dressed, and walked to her door.

"I hope they finally fixed the blender," she said sleepily. "Then again, it was Dante's fault. He had wanted a blueberry banana smoothie, and he overreacted when they gave him too much banana."

However, when she opened the door, she noticed two guys standing outside in the hallway.

"Can I help you, guys?"

Then one of the men swung a club on her head, knocking her out.

 **(Back at the game…)**

Nom Nom slowly ate his breakfast and kept looking at Ash and Julie. Time was starting to wind down for him. He could feel it. While eliminating Mandy was the right decision for him, it was still a heavy blow to lose his remaining alliance member. This left him wide open. If he didn't keep winning challenges, Snake, Sam, and Lammy were going to take him out.

Of the remaining competitors, Snake was the biggest threat to Nom Nom's ride to the money. He and the koala had always been the two most powerful in the game. The difference was in methods. Nom Nom got everyone to do what he wanted because everyone underestimated him. No one thought he would last this long, much less control the game. It was clear that Snake, however, would immediately establish himself as a power player. And he did it honestly. The perfect soldier, the spy. He hadn't made any real enemies. Well, besides Nom Nom, of course. Snake would certainly continue to be a thorn at his side.

If Nom Nom could say who the next biggest threat to his game was, it would be Lammy. Like himself, Lammy was a bit of a surprise. It was still a shocker that the scared girl who let herself get pushed down during the snowball fight was the strong girl he saw now. And Nom Nom was now perfectly convinced that Yusei wasn't completely responsible for this change. He had thought she would spend the rest of the show in a state of depression after Yusei left, and therefore, be easy pickings. He couldn't have been more wrong. Lammy had bounced back since then and was determined to take him out.

Sam was, of course, one to keep an eye on. And Nom Nom knew she was one of the best secret agents her organization had. Thing is, she just didn't have the threat level her boyfriend had. Definitely threatening, but easier to manage.

As for Ash and Julie, they had their own strengths. They were the least threatening, but not to be underestimated. Julie was athletic, and like Lammy, was driven by revenge on Nom Nom as well. Ash had that powerful electric mouse by his side. Not something to look at lightly.

That's when Nom Nom realized what his best move for him would have to be. Pikachu gave Ash support, but it would also be one competitor's undoing. Ash was the only person left who Nom Nom had a chance of forcing to do what he wanted. And he knew just how.

"Why are you looking at us?" Ash called from the other side of the room.

"Uh, nothing."

Then the intercom came on. "Hello final six! Meet me at the dock in ten. And get ready to row some boats!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to see what this is all about," Ash said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone got into canoes and rowed all the way to a familiar place. That place was Boney Island. All six got that familiar chill at seeing the haunted island.

"So we're back here?" Nom Nom told Chris. "You're getting a little unoriginal."

"I'm going to let that slide," Chris responded. "Now, you all may recall the last challenge that took place here. If not, here's a refresher. The Cute Koalas and Green Ogres had to infiltrate the team's two forts and retrieve the statue the other team was guarding. Key things in that challenge include sneaky infiltrations, glorious rival showdowns, and a climactic finale resulting in the bridge coming down.

Nom Nom just scoffed. "I had that completely under control," he said. "If that stupid duelist hadn't gotten in my way, I would have been in and out with that statue before the Ogres would have even made it inside our fort. I have enough skills."

"And where were those skills when the bridge collapsed and that same duelist, plus Superman, had to save your butt?" Lammy asked, clearly incensed with Nom Nom's comment.

The koala glared at her.

"Can we focus?" Chris snapped.

Both kept glaring.

"As I was saying, we are now back at Boney Island, which is making an encore. Now on to the challenge. Scattered across the island are a few people that will make this challenge a little interesting."

"What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Julie asked.

"Easy. This morning, while you were spending your time relaxing, we kidnapped six of the losers!"

The competitors were shocked. "Say what?" Ash asked.

"That's right," Chris continued. "Six losers have been chosen to be kidnapped. That's one each for you guys to rescue. This challenge is simple. Each of you is assigned one loser that you have to rescue and then bring them back to this spot. First competitor back with their loser wins invincibility."

"What's the catch?" Snake asked. "I can sense there's a catch to this."

Chris grinned. "I love it when you guys know you're being duped. You see, this challenge is a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Talk about a double whammy," said Julie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here's the deal. Like I said, first place wins invincibility. There will still be a bonfire ceremony when the challenge is over, but whoever comes in last place today will be automatically eliminated. So be careful not to go too slow."

Lammy gulped. "No pressure or anything," she muttered.

"And don't forget the dangers in that forest," Chris added. "Prehistoric beavers, scary trees, weird birds, even quicksand. This challenge is not as easy as it seems. Be on your guard at all times."

Julie and Sam cast uneasy glances at each other.

"And now it's time for you guys to find out who you'll be rescuing:

"Ash, you're heading for the southwestern wedge of the island. That's where Rarity is.

"Julie, you're target is in the southeastern wedge. There, you'll find Deadpool."

Julie smiled. "Nice," she said.

"Currently, Double D is waiting in the northwestern wedge. That's Snake's charge.

"Also on this island is Zelda, patiently waiting in the northeastern wedge for Sam to spring her.

"Lammy, I think you'll be interested in your own part. Stuck in the center of the island is Yusei."

The lamb's ears perked up a bit. "I have no idea why you would have this kind of challenge, but at least I can see Yusei again."

"And lastly, Nom Nom will head for the beach on the other side of the island to free Maya."

Nom Nom did a facepalm. "It had to be her," he moaned.

"Now that each of you have your assignments," Chris added, "here are your little ways of finding your losers."

He threw each competitor a small device. They all realized it was a GPS. "Those show a map of the island, your current destination, and how much closer you are to your goal. And don't forget the stakes. Invincibility, automatic elimination. I recommend you don't waste time. Now get ready to have fun. Game on!"

Everyone stood there, confused.

"Guys, that means you can go now."

Everyone said, "Ohhhhhhhhh."

Then the group started scrambling over each other.

"Get off of me, Julie!"

"You get off first, Snake!"

"I'm coming, Yusei!"

It took quite awhile for everyone to get untangled and on the move.

Chris and Chef watched in amusement. "Now that was fun," Chris said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Indeed," Nom Nom said. "Game on, Snake. Game on."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The other losers were watching intently on the TV screen at the Loser Island. "I was wondering where those six had been all morning," Mega Man said. "Figures that Chris would choose the closest people to Lammy and Julie."

"You don't think that would be an unfair advantage to those two, do you?" Fred asked Superman.

"Nope. I can tell he would have done the same thing for the others had they had any close people here."

Toph turned to the others. "Who do you think will win?"

"Snake has held his own for a long time," Dante mentioned. "I respect the guy. He could pull this off."

"I don't care who wins," Mandy griped. "As long as Nom Nom is at the bottom of the pack."

Bubblegum gave her a high five. "You said it."

"And who do you think will come in last?"

"Cocococococo," Coco stated.

Shrek smiled. "I agree," he said. "I just hope Nom Nom loses."

"I don't know," Bubblegum added. "If there is one thing about Nom Nom we have to respect, it's that he always has something up his nonexistent sleeves."

"It's kinda ironic," Connie added. "He has to rescue the very person he framed for contraband."

The group laughed a little. "Even with Lammy there," Dante said, snickering, "I'm surprised he doesn't have to rescue Yusei. That would be fun to watch."

 **(Back at the game…)**

"This place is creepier than it looks on TV," Lammy said to herself. "Why would Chris and Chef want to use this place for their challenges?" Then she stopped short. "Oh yeah. It's what they do. Torture and abuse their competitors as though we're their puppets."

She took another look at her surroundings. "Knotted trees, creepy atmosphere, the occasional howl or screech. This place has everything a lonesome madman could ever want."

Then she looked at her GPS. "Still not even close to finding Yusei," she breathed. "I should be happy that I'm about to see him, but my fear of this place supersedes all else."

That's when she heard a growl behind her. And it was close. Lammy got her guitar out. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

And something did show itself. It looked like a beaver, but it was unlike any beaver she had ever seen. It was big, it had massive tusks, and it looked ferocious.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me," Lammy said, guitar at the ready.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Snake had on the camo feature on his suit to make sure whatever was on the island wouldn't bother with him. On top of that, he was also crawling under….

"The cardboard box," Snake said longingly. "How I have missed you so."

He crawled through the foliage, moving the box as he moved. "Double elimination, huh? I hope one of those people is Nom Nom. On the bright side, he had the absolute furthest spot from the boats. And he has to rescue Maya of all people. I would love to see that."

 **(Somewhere else on the island….)**

Nom Nom was grumbling. "Maya. It had to be Maya. Odds are, she'll slow me down on purpose as revenge. Can someone give me a break? I was just playing the game. No one ever overly nice wins this show. It takes deception from even the kindest of hearts."

He sighed. "It could have been worse. I'm so glad I don't have to rescue Superman, or Dante, or *he gulped* Yusei. But there is no way Maya will make this easy for me."

Continuing on through the forest, he said, "If I'm going to keep myself safe this time around, I'm going to have to cheat my way to the finish line."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can't wait to see Nom Nom squirm," said Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can't wait to see someone else squirm because of me," Nom Nom stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie was spinning her tennis racket in her hand. "If I were a lunatic mercenary with an affinity for red and black, where would I be?" She did a double take on her GPS. "Well, I certainly wouldn't be close." She kept on walking.

"Nice to know I have a BFF here waiting for me," she said. "I still find it unfair. One minute, we become friends again. The next, he gets shot out of a cannon. All courtesy of that koala shrew."

Then she heard some birds nearby. "CAW! CAW!"

Julie turned and, sure enough, there was a giant flock of crows in the trees. They were all staring down at her. "This should be fun," she said as she readied her racket.

The flock came after her. Julie started swatting at them.

It took a while, but the entire flock finally flew in the opposite direction. Julie stared as they flew. Her clothes were torn and she was scratched up, but otherwise, she was still standing.

"Now where were we?" Julie asked herself.

 **(At the Loser Island…..)**

"Now that was awesome," Dante said.

 **(At Boney Island….)**

Pikachu zapped through the forest as he and Ash ran. "Keep it up," Ash told his partner.

"Pika Pi!"

"Let's just make sure we go as fast as we can so we can get to Rarity. I'm not about to lose to Nom Nom."

Pikachu nodded.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom hasn't really done anything with us yet," Ash said. "In fact, we've felt mostly under the radar since we came back."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam was looking at her GPS. "Still not close to Zelda," she thought. "Looks like this will be harder than I thought."

She was so preoccupied with looking at her map that she wound up bumping into someone.

"Hey!" Nom Nom exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!"

Sam saw who it was and waved her hands in apology. "I'm sorry. I was looking at my GPS."

"Well, you should really watch it," Nom Nom snapped. "Not paying attention can really cause trouble down the road."

"Oh ha ha! Very funny. Now if you excuse me, I have a challenge to win."

She stalked off, huffing. As she walked, Nom Nom smiled and looked at what he was holding.

It was Sam's GPS. She had dropped it when she bumped into Nom Nom, and he deliberately didn't say anything about it.

"Now you'll pay the price for opposing me," he seethed. "Have fun in the cannon tonight, Sam."

With that, he put the GPS on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sam's smart enough to eventually find that princess," Nom Nom explained. "But I have a feeling that by the time they get to the boats, it will be too late."**

 **And he laughed an evil laugh.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now this is an interesting turn of events," Chris said, watching from a tablet they had brought to the island. "Without that GPS, Sam could be in trouble."

"At least it will be fun to watch," Chef said, cackling.

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Everyone witnessed Nom Nom break Sam's one easy way through the forest.

"This isn't good," Bubblegum told the group. "Nom Nom just pretty much guaranteed he wouldn't get automatically eliminated."

Fred's eyes widened. "That means Sam's a goner!"

 **(At Boney Island…)**

Snake looked on his GPS for a few seconds. "I'm getting close," he said to himself. He then walked another fifty feet. "In fact, Double D should be right here."

"Hey! Double D! Where are you?! It's me, Snake!"

He waited for five seconds, until…

"Snake? Up here!"

The spy looked up and saw a bamboo cage dangling twenty feet in the air. Snake backed away so he could properly see Double D.

"Some challenge, huh?" Double D asked.

"Not my favorite so far. Now do you have any ideas on getting out?"

Double D nodded. "By breaking the rope connecting this cage to the tree branch above me, this cage should fall. And the distance between the ground and the cage should be enough to damage the cage, which in turn will be enough to break. At the same time, the cage should also stay intact enough to protect me during the descent."

"You figured that out all by yourself?"

"Yes."

Snake looked impressed. Then he got his gun out and aimed at the rope.

"I hope you have good aim," Double D said, a little nervous.

"Don't worry. I do." And he shot the rope, severing it.

The cage bounced once on the ground before rolling about ten feet away.

"Double D, you ok?"

"Yeah. Now please break this thing."

Snake smiled and kicked the cage, breaking it. Double D crawled through the hole.

"Now that we took care of that," Double D said, brushing himself off, "I believe you have a challenge to win. So let's go."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Julie looked below her, then above, then at her GPS. "They actually buried him alive," Julie sighed. "I guess they felt they didn't have to worry about him, since he has the healing factor. I really wish I had Toph to help me right about now."

Luckily, she could tell Deadpool was only a foot below the ground. And she noticed a shovel leaning to a tree. Quickly, she started digging.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I know Deadpool can take a lot of abuse," Julie stated, "but this is ridiculous."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It only took five minutes for her to get enough dirt out of the way to open the coffin she found. With a sigh, she opened the coffin, and Deadpool sat up, eager to get out of there.

"Hey, Julie. How you doin'?"

"Same old, same old. This challenge is ridiculous."

Deadpool agreed. "I was not looking forward to staying in there for hours. What am I? The lady from _Kill Bill_?"

 **(At another part of the forest…)**

"I'm getting close to him," Lammy said, putting mer map in her pocket. "Yusei, can you hear me? It's Lammy! Yoohoo!"

"Lammy?!"

The lamb turned and ran in the direction she had heard her name. "Yusei!"

Finally, she found Yusei with his wrists tied to a low branch (this time, he's lucky he usually wears gloves, or he would have some bloody wrists). "Finally," Lammy said.

"I hope you know how to cut rope," Yusei said.

Lammy smiled. "Turns out, I do." She pulled Stardust Dragon out of her pocket and threw it at the rope. Somehow, the card easily severed the rope binding Yusei to the branch, and it came right back to Lammy, who easily caught it and put it in her pocket.

"How did you do that?" Yusei asked.

"I learned it from watching a certain anime," Lammy said with a smile.

Both high fived, then Yusei asked, "Is there any way we can get to the boats quickly?"

As he said that, a bear appeared behind the trees. Yusei and Lammy slowly backed away from it as the bear growled.

"Wait," Lammy said. "I have an idea."

 **(Five minutes later, in glorious Spongebob fashion…)**

Yusei and Lammy were now riding on top of the bear. Lammy was in front, holding a fishing pole dangling a fish in front of the bear's face.

"Riding a bear," Lammy said. "The only way to travel." She and Yusei laughed.

"By the way," Yusei asked, "how did you even get the pole and fish?"

"I caught the fish on my way to you. As for the fishing pole, a girl has her ways."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That, and Deadpool taught me about the Magic Satchel," Lammy said, looking slightly mischievous.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Sam kept muttering this as she ran through the forest.

She was really worried. "I should have known I would lose my GPS when bumping into Nom Nom. Whatever he did, he has taken away my best shot at this challenge."

Sam kept running. "If I don't find Zelda soon, it might cost me the challenge."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Pikachu, ram the crate with Volt Tackle. But don't use your full strength. I don't want to repeat the incident from the mine challenge.

(Recap on what happened back during the mine challenge: Ash used Pikachu's Volt Tackle to break Yusei free from the crate room, but that Volt Tackle went haywire, devastating the room, surprising Ash's teammates, and burning Yusei to a crisp.)

"PIKAPIKAPIKA!"

WHAM!

The entire crate shattered on impact, revealing Rarity.

"Hi Ash and his mouse friend," Rarity said sweetly. "I do believe we're in a challenge. Right?"

"Yeah, so let's move."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Nom Nom finally made it to the other side of the island. Quickly, he started searching for Maya.

"Hey! Channeler lady! Where are you!"

Finally, he spotted Maya buried to her waist in sand.

"Dang it!" Maya exclaimed. "It had to be Nom Nom!"

(Author's Note: None of the kidnapped losers were aware of who would come and rescue them. They only knew it would be the competitors.)

Nom Nom ignored her and started digging and pulling.

"I think I would rather take the toe crabs," Maya said grimly.

When Nom Nom finally pulled her out, she was still not happy to see him. "Funny thing," Maya said, "I stole Deadpool's teleporter before I got here."

 **(Somewhere else on the island…)**

"Where's my teleporter?" Deadpool asked, freaking out. "I thought I had it."

Julie was surprised. "You just noticed it was gone? Perfect!"

 **(Back to Nom Nom and Maya…)**

"I was going to use the teleporter, but maybe I should hold you back so you definitely lose this challenge!"

"Yeah, that's it," Nom Nom griped. Quickly, he swiped the teleportation belt Maya was holding. Grabbing her hand, he activated it and the two disappeared…..

…...and reappeared at the boats, where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Looks like we have our winner!" Chris exclaimed. "Nom Nom is staying another episode!"

Nom Nom cheered while Maya stalked off in frustration.

"Five left," Chris announced. Then, he heard a bear growl start to get closer.

"Make that, four."

Sure enough, it was Yusei and Lammy, along with the bear they were riding. Both got off, exhausted.

Lammy threw the fish into the water. "Ok, go get the fish." The bear ran after it.

"You guys rode all the way here on a bear?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"My idea," Lammy said. "Did we win?"

Nom Nom appeared next to her, shaking his head. "Not this time," he said with a nasty grin.

"You have got to be kidding me," Yusei groaned at Nom Nom's smiling face.

"At least I'm not going to be automatically eliminated," Lammy added.

The duelist smiled. "Nice optimism." He capped the happiness by kissing Lammy on the forehead.

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Some of the losers were complaining out loud. Even the calmer ones couldn't hide their vexation.

"Of all the people who could've come in first," Dante griped, "it had to have been Nom Nom. Ugh!"

Even Superman was having mixed feelings. "I admit he's no saint, but I'm never one for getting involved."

"This from the man who's constantly pursued by a baldie with a superiority complex," Dante added.

"If that was funny, I'm not laughing."

Mandy just rolled her eyes at the sight. "Even superheroes argue, it seems."

 **(At Boney Island…)**

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam finally found Zelda. She was in another bamboo cage hanging from a tree.

"I don't mean to alarm you," Zelda said, "but you took a longer time than it should have."

"Yeah, I know." Sam stated as she cut the rope with her Laser Nail File. Zelda then used Nayru's Love to shield herself from the impact of the falling cage.

Sam helped her out of the cage in a hurry. "We have to move fast," Sam told the princess. "There's a certain koala I want to throttle."

"You and me both."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Double D and Snake finally made it to the boats. "That was the scariest forest ever," Double D said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Snake responded. Then he saw Nom Nom. "Please tell me he didn't come in first."

"He did," Chris stated.

"DANG IT!"

That's when he noticed something wrong. "Where's Sam?"

"Not here yet."

"What?! I know for a fact that Sam should have gotten here by now. What's holding her up?"

Nom Nom looked nervous and tried to turn away, but Snake heard him snickering. So he grabbed the troublesome koala.

"What did you do?!"

"Snake, you should know that Nom Nom ran into Sam in the woods, and somehow got her GPS. He destroyed it before she could notice it was gone."

"He WHAT?!"

He was about two seconds away from exploding in fury, but Lammy and Maya both held his arms down.

"You need to calm down," Lammy said. "If you freak out like before, people are going to get hurt. Not just Nom Nom."

Maya nodded. "Besides, we still have three duos to wait for. She might still make it."

As she said that, they heard a crashing in the brush nearby. Everyone was alert, but they smiled when they saw what it was.

"Deadpool and Julie!"

The duo sat down on the beach and high fived. "Not in last place," Julie sighed. "Who came in first?"

"The koala jerk," Lammy replied.

"Oh come on!"

That's when Deadpool noticed Nom Nom was holding his teleportation belt. "I do believe you have something of mine," the mercenary said.

Of course, scared of Deadpool's twin swords, Nom Nom threw the belt to him.

"Thank you very much for your patronage," Deadpool said, slapping Nom Nom in the face. "Come again."

While that was going on, Snake kept pacing back and forth, waiting for Sam. "Come on," he thought. "You have to hurry."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Snake's already gone through enough since the merge," Julie said. "One more upset for him can push him to his absolute limits."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Everyone was thinking the same thing as Snake. "Come on," Mega Man muttered. "You can make it, Sam."

"All we can do is wait and hope," Toph said.

"I hate waiting," Mandy huffed. "She should be there right now!"

Heck, no one wanted Sam to be another victim of Nom Nom.

"Wait," Goku told everyone as he looked at the screen. "Both teams are neck and neck and almost to the boats!"

 **(At Boney Island…)**

Just like Goku said, the last two duos were almost there. Sam and Ash only occasionally glanced at each other as they ran with Rarity and Zelda. They were that focused.

Everyone waited as they were closer and closer to their goal. Fifty feet, twenty feet, ten feet, five feet…..

…

…...

…...

…...

...until Ash, Pikachu, and Rarity jumped through the bush at the edge of the forest and rolled at Chris' feet, a narrow second ahead of Sam and Zelda.

"It's all over!" Chris announced. "The race is over, and every competitor has rescued their losers. And not only that, but Nom Nom has claimed invincibility for the week, and Ash barely beat out Sam to ensure he and Pikachu make it to the ceremony!"

Ash hugged Pikachu tightly. "We did it! We're not getting automatically eliminated!"

"Pika!"

Chris turned to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry, but your journey ends here. You were the last to arrive with your loser, and therefore have been eliminated. Tough luck."

Despite what had happened, Sam took it well. "At least I had fun with Snake and the rest of my friends."

That's when she remembered. "Snake!"

She turn to him, but his face seemed unreadable. And that was not good. "Uh, Snake?"

Yusei, Lammy, and Sam all ran to their friend. "Snake, it's ok," Lammy said. "It happens."

"Whatever Nom Nom did," Yusei said lowly, "it was bad. We know he was involved. But we can't lose our heads right now."

"Snake," Sam said. "Don't do what I think you're going to do."

At that moment, Snake spoke. "Sam…..the koala…...he cheated, destroyed your GPS…...he cheated you out of a million dollars."

Silence. Then…

"AND THAT MEANS NOM NOM'S GOING TO PAY!"

He stood up, pushing back Lammy and Yusei. He walked towards where Nom Nom was standing.

"This entire season, I have had to deal with your melicious dealings. You've been behind more eliminations than you can probably count. You can trick other competitors, backstab your alliance members, and even cheat my friends out of a million dollars. But when you eliminate the most amazing girl I have ever met, that's when you tow the line! This time, you've gone too far. And now you're going to pay for what you have done!"

Nom Nom looked at both sides, and then ran. "Yikes!"

Snake seemed like he was made completely out of anger. Of hatred. Like he wasn't even there.

"You can't run from this forever!"

He ran right towards Nom Nom, but before he could reach him, a small explosion popped up in front of him. Snake backed away and saw that the explosion came from Nitro Warrior.

"Yusei, what the heck are you doing?!"

And he wasn't the only one. The spy turned to see Deadpool's katana pointed at him.

"Snake!" Yusei exclaimed. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"Are you joking?! You're the same person who lost out on the grand prize because Nom Nom switched the votes on you! You should be teaming up with me on this."

Yusei just shook his head. Deadpool said, "Nom Nom may have eliminated the both of us, but that does not mean he deserves to be cut down like a Christmas tree! He needs to be taken down the right way: by someone rallying the remaining troops or beating his butt in the finale, whatever it takes. Not like this! Not because he got your girlfriend eliminated!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Wade!"

"SNAKE!" Zelda yelled. "Snap out of it!"

"NO!" And he ran through Nitro Warrior and tackled Nom Nom.

As she watched, Lammy hung her head. "I was afraid it wouldn't have to come to this," she said. She was about to walk over there, guitar ready, but Sam tapped on her shoulder.

"I'll do it."

Lammy nodded and handed Sam her guitar. "Good luck." Sam nodded and started creeping slowly to her boyfriend.

Snake was cracking his knuckles and looking right at Nom Nom. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

"You're going to enjoy beating him to death?" Double D asked in disbelief. "Snake, you need to listen to reason. This is not the way to get revenge!"

"It's no use!" Lammy called to Double D. "When this happened last time, he became practically consumed in his anger. Only Sam's voice snapped him out of it, but I don't think that will be enough this time!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Not to mention the fact that even the first time," Julie explained, "he could take more abuse. Not this time. Nom Nom taking out Sam, it pushed Snake to his breaking point.**

" **This isn't good."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"If this is how we're going to do things," Deadpool said to Snake, "know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Me too," Yusei calmly responded.

In his own response, Snake fired his gun right between Deadpool and Yusei, making the two jump back and fall, scrambling. Snake smiled at the sight, but not the smile people usually saw from him. This smile was full of anger.

"Now where were we?" He suddenly grabbed Nom Nom, pinning him down.

"This is what you get when you take competitor's dreams and cut them in half!" And he started reaching for his knife. Before he could get it, however, a hand touched his shoulder. He glanced at it, only to see that it was Sam, holding Lammy's guitar.

"Snake, I am really sorry for this."

WHACK!

For a split second, everything seemed frozen solid. Then Snake fell to the ground, unconscious. Sam stood there, panting, Lammy's guitar still in her hands. Everyone stood there, silent, speechless.

Eventually, Chris broke the silence. "That went well, but now we really should be heading back. Losers, you'll all be heading back to the Loser Island as soon as we return to the camp. Sam, you'll be sticking around until after the bonfire ceremony, because you and the next eliminated person will take the cannon together. And once we get there, someone will have to take Snake to the infirmary."

"You're not going to press criminal charges, are you?" Lammy asked.

"Probably not," Chris replied. "And I won't eliminate him for this either. I understand that Nom Nom's scheme was one too many surprises for Snake, and he could no longer bear it. I will talk to the producers about this, though."

So everyone filed back into the boats (Deadpool and Sam were carrying Snake) and sailed away from the island. Yusei and Lammy sat together and Yusei had an arm around Lammy, but both were trying to digest what had happened. Deadpool and Julie kept looking at Nom Nom, then back to Snake. Needless to say, no one said a thing as they traveled back to the camp.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **By far the craziest few minutes I've seen on this show," said Ash. "I'm impressed at Sam using the guitar, but Pikachu could've handled it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm going to need a lot of therapy after today," Lammy stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **As much as being attacked by Snake scared me," Nom Nom explained, "seeing Yusei today reminded me that my main target is Lammy. I'll get Ash on my side, that won't be hard. Julie will be tricky, but it's possible. I know for a fact that Snake won't go 'crazy' again because if he does, he'll certainly get kicked off the show.**

" **This will be a record for me. Two people in one day. Although, after today, I almost feel guilty for taking down Sam. Almost.**

" **And strangely, I should be more scared of Snake, but I really only feel pity for him."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ash and Julie were sitting in the mess hall, which was currently empty.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked.

"Lammy's at the dock, seeing Yusei and the others off. Nom Nom's in his cabin, already looking forward to the bonfire. And Sam hasn't left Snake's side in the infirmary since we got back."

"Are they both ok?"

Julie looked down. "Snake's fine. He came to an hour ago. Sam, however, is still spooked. Out of everyone that saw what happened up close, she's taking it the hardest. Her boyfriend going psycho and her knocking him out with a guitar."

"As if getting eliminated weren't enough," Ash said. "Now she has to deal with what happened."

"I know. Now who should we vote off? Nom Nom gave us a good argument that it should be Lammy."

Julie rolled her eyes and said, "You're really listening to Nom Nom. Then again, he had a point. The entire season, Lammy has grown more and more confident. And after today, even if Snake survived the bonfire tonight, there's no way he's making it to the finals. We can take down Nom Nom ourselves."

She was about to say more when Snake came into the room with an icepack on his head. "Hey Snake," Ash said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Believe me, my head has suffered worse."

"What is it you need?" Julie asked, a little hesitant to ask.

Snake sighed and said, "I understand if you both don't want to trust me right now, but I have a favor to ask of both of you. And I need you guys to do this. I asked the same thing of Lammy as well, but I need you guys on this too."

"Sure," Ash stated, though a little hesitant. "What is it you need?"

 **(Later…)**

Snake, Lammy, Julie, Ash, and Nom Nom were all sitting at the bonfire. Chris came in with the marshmallows, followed by Sam.

"This was certainly an interesting day," Chris announced. "After this ceremony, one of you will join Sam and head for the Loser Island via the cannon taxi. I must say, these are some of the most shocking votes I have ever seen. Let's get it over with.

"Nom Nom."

"Ash."

And Julie."

This left Snake and Lammy. Both looked at each other and nodded.

"Lammy and Snake. Two alliance members, one marshmallow. Snake, do I even need to say why you're in the bottom two? If not, here's a recap: huge threat level, just as many enemies as you do friends, and lashing out at an enemy. Dang, you are a mixed bag of everything that has to do with this show. Lammy, you've also proven yourself to be a strong player. And a surprising one at that. Could you have other surprises that could make you bad to go against at the finale?"

Sam stood and waited, scared.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Lammy."

Nom Nom couldn't have been more surprised. He was sure he had convinced Ash and Julie to side with him. That's when he saw Snake smiling.

"I want to know who the votes all went to," Nom Nom demanded at Chris.

"Easy. It was four votes on Snake, one vote on Lammy."

That was also surprising. "But...I was the one that voted for Lammy!"

Sam realized it at that point. "Then...that means…."

Everyone else figured it out and looked right at Snake, who was still smiling calmly.

"Snake!" Sam said, almost forcefully. "Why would you do that? Why convince everyone to vote for you? If it was so you could be with me, then that was stupid!"

Snake put his finger to her mouth. "I did not do it just for you. A small part of the reason, yes. But I have a far bigger reason as well." He turned to the others and to the camera. "I need everyone here to listen to this, as well as everyone at the Loser Island. They need to pay attention to this."

Everyone sat up to listen.

"I have done a lot of things my entire life. Battled giant robots, infiltrated bases, even once being cooked up in a microwave hallway like a hot pocket. You could say I've done everything. But when I entered this show, I wound up doing one thing that I had never done before. And that was making so many friends. Sure, I had Otacon and a few other people, but the people I met here are really special to me. There's you, Lammy. And Toph. And Yusei. Even Deadpool. Heck, I can call almost all of you eliminated or not, as my friends. And out of you all, there is no one more special to me than you, Sam."

Sam was starting to cry.

"And I saw half of those friends eliminated because of Nom Nom. From the moment Deadpool was shot out of that cannon, I knew things weren't going to be easy for me. But one of my biggest blows was Yusei's elimination. It's safe to say I took it worse than even Lammy. I had promised I would keep my alliance safe from Nom Nom. I had failed. You could call that the first mission I had ever failed. As you recall, that's my worst fear. I didn't realize that fear had truly happened until today, when Nom Nom took Sam out. I had failed my mission to protect my friends, to protect Sam. And Nom Nom was the perfect scapegoat. I lost control over my anger, and I snapped. If Sam hadn't knocked me out, I would have killed Nom Nom. And what if I was still out of control? Everyone else would have been in danger. All because of me.

"I'm tired of seeing my friends cheated out of a million dollars with me having no way to stop it. I'm tired of fighting. I'm done."

Everyone sat in awe. Even Nom Nom was impressed by this speech. In fact, the look on his face almost looked like guilt.

"Besides," Snake finished, "if I wasn't going to go, it would have been Lammy. If throwing myself in the line of fire to protect her is what it takes, so be it."

He turned to Ash and Julie. "I hope you both can forgive me for everything that's happened."

Both nodded.

Then he walked right to Lammy, who was really surprised by his speech. "I would have been doomed if not for you," Lammy whispered. "So thanks."

"No problem. Besides, Yusei was right about you. I believe you're our best chance we have at taking down Nom Nom. You can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Would Yusei have given you his favorite duel card if he didn't believe you could succeed?"

"True." Then Lammy nodded. "I won't let you or him down."

Snake finally turned to Nom Nom. "You're not going to win this game," he said. "I have friends that will make sure of that. I want to say good luck. Believe me, you'll need it."

Nom Nom simply smiled. "One member left from both alliances. May the best koala or lamb win."

Both shook hands. Then Snake walked back to Sam. He seemed at ease for once.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Everything." Then they kissed.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now that will always be a memorable moment on this show," Chris said. He started crying a little. "Don't look at me. *sniff* I need a moment."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The spies were now tied up in the cannon with their backs to each other. And they were really cramped. "Now I know why people don't usually double up on cannons," Sam said, laughing.

"Could be worse," Snake responded. "At least the cannon looks cool (remember that Rarity zapped it with her magic before she left, bejeweling the cannon, turning it pink, and covering it with glitter)."

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed the button, sending the spies flying.

"Now that's over with," Chris said. "Whoo! Final four! This is going to rock!"

As everyone left, Lammy tapped Chris' shoulder. "Do you have any kind of tape? Not just any tape. It can't have any damaging effects to paper-based items."

"Sure," Chris said, throwing her a roll. "Have at it."

 **(Later…)**

Ash and Pikachu were walking back to their cabin, hoping to sleep for a while. And they really needed it after everything. Then they saw Nom Nom on the porch.

"I was hoping you too would show up eventually," Nom Nom said.

"What do you want?" Ash asked defensively.

Nom Nom smiled. "It's simple. I don't understand why you didn't vote to eliminate Lammy, even if voting for Snake was a favor asked by him personally. But whatever. Next elimination, I absolutely cannot let you vote me off. You're going to vote for whoever I choose."

"And if I refuse?"

"Easy," Nom Nom finished. "If you vote for me, Pikachu gets it."

Ash's eyes widened. Pikachu was also surprised.

"Do we have a deal?"

The trainer sighed. "Yes."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Lammy was wiping her guitar down with a washcloth. "I'm the only one left in the alliance," she said to herself. "The task of taking down Nom Nom now falls on my shoulders. And it's quite the job."

She grabbed the tape Chris had given her. Then she pulled Stardust Dragon from her pocket. "But I can't give up. I owe it to Yusei. To Snake. To everyone. And to this card." She taped the card to the back of the guitar

"And this will be a symbol of the promise I made to my alliance members."

Lammy looked at the card. As always, Stardust Dragon seemed to look right at her, to reassure her.

"I will see this through to the end. I will avenge the alliance and take Nom Nom down. Yusei, Snake, everyone can count on it."

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Sam and Snake had just landed on the pillow and saw Yusei, Toph, and Deadpool waiting for them.

"We all saw what happened, Snake," Deadpool said. "That speech, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, Deadpool."

Sam smiled. "Nice to know we're all here."

"None of you are mad at me for voting myself off?" Snake asked.

Everyone shook their head. "We're not," said Toph. "In my opinion, that was cool.

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Besides, how could I be mad? You saved Lammy. I'll never forget it."

"It was the least I could do. She was in the alliance, and I needed to pay you back for the trouble I caused you today."

They all walked by the pool, where the moon sparked clearly in the water.

"So do you guys think Lammy can handle herself against Nom Nom?" Toph asked.

Snake cast a knowing look at Yusei. "Of course she can."

"Definitely."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I forgot to mention last time that this challenge was a double elimination. Oops.**

 **For a while, I had known that I would make Sam and Snake leave together. And that's what I did. Sam was automatically eliminated after the challenge, courtesy of Nom Nom. Yeah, I hate him as much as you guys do, but he not done yet. And Snake voted himself off after a second lash out on Nom Nom, in order to forgive himself and save Lammy from elimination.**

 **On the subject of Snake, he was pretty much eliminated in the awesomest way possible. He's always been a loner, and this show brought him a whole new level of friendship that he accepted but didn't really understand. Seeing those friends fall to Nom Nom's schemes pushed him to his limit. It's what pushed him to lash out, and seeing Sam end the chaos herself with Lammy's guitar seemed justified for their relationship. Snake's inexperience with friends proved to be his downfall, but he proved he's always ready to take the world by storm.**

 **In other words, Solid Snake rules. And in a way, he did make the final five since Sam was technically already eliminated.**

 **In the wake of this shocker, Nom Nom finds a way to make sure he has one vote on his side by threatening poor Pikachu. Will it do him any good?**

 **I had two alliances start during this show, and now both are down to their last member. Nom Nom vs. Lammy! Only one can succeed over the other.**

 **And that last bit where Lammy tapes Stardust Dragon to her guitar serves as a symbol of her strengthening her resolve.**

 **We're down to the final four! Lammy, Nom Nom, Ash, and Julie. Four competitors, one winner.**

 **And lastly, with this season winding down, we'll be starting the next season soon. At the end of this story, I will put up a poll to decide the twelve veterans who will come back. For now, you can start giving me suggestions for nine of the ten newbies I'll be adding. Like last time, the tenth spot is for my own choice of newbie.**

 **And lastly, here's a tidbit on the next season: I'm skipping Action and going straight to World Tour.**

 **That covers a lot. Anyway, remember to read and review, fav and follow, and suggest challenge ideas.**

 **See you next time! TheMasterKat out!**


	26. Dares and Scares!

**Final four! We're winding down! And still more surprises in store.**

 **Let's see what those surprises are.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, our competitors were sent to Boney Island on a very special mission: rescue some previously eliminated losers. Some didn't have a hitch, while others weren't as lucky. And as always, Nom Nom was up to his usual tricks. This time, after bumping into Sam, he took her GPS and broke it, practically digging Sam's own grave and getting her automatically eliminated. After that, something in poor Snake snapped, and he tried to get his revenge the old fashioned way. Let's just say it would've involved a knife and a whole lot of anger. And he would've succeeded if not for Sam, who took Lammy's guitar and knocked her boyfriend into the next century. Let's just say that after that, Snake had had enough. After rallying the troops, he pulled a shocker, saved Lammy from elimination, and did himself in. Thus the spies were both sent to the Loser Island. This also left Nom Nom and Lammy as the remaining members of both the alliances. With only four competitors left to duke it out, anything can happen. And I mean anything. Who will be next to fall? Find out now! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Lammy was at the beach, quietly pacing and thinking. "You have to be strong, Lammy. You've been an underdog since the season started. Even now, the odds are against you. Not to mention you were the only person in the alliance who never had to save the world or anything like that. But that doesn't mean you should give up."

She started picking up several rocks from the sand and started trying to skip them in the water. And she wasn't having much success on that. "I'm not the same person that appeared during the start of the challenge. My shyness will never go away. I know that. But I know what I have to do. I need to defeat Nom Nom and win this thing. I owe it to Yusei. And to Snake. Heck, I owe it to all of my friends. I'm going to fight until the end."

She then threw another rock, which finally skipped more than three times (four).

"Success."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Pika Pika Pi?"

Ash sighed. "I know you're apprehensive about our agreement. So am I. Just remember what he said."

 _Flashback:_

 _Nom Nom smiled. "It's simple. I don't understand why you didn't vote to eliminate Lammy, even if voting for Snake was a favor asked by him personally. But whatever. Next elimination, I absolutely cannot let you vote me off. You're going to vote for whoever I choose."_

" _And if I refuse?"_

" _Easy," Nom Nom finished. "If you vote for me, Pikachu gets it."_

 _Flashback over_

"I hate Nom Nom just as much as everyone else," Ash explained. "However, if doing what he says keeps you unharmed, so be it."

"Pika Pi."

"What do you mean, 'I don't have to worry'? You're my best friend. I do believe that warrants a lot of worrying on my part."

Pikachu laughed.

"Whatever happens, we're sticking together."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Pikachu have been friends for quite some time now," Ash said. "I would do anything for him. And if that means making a deal with a jerk like Nom Nom, so be it."**

" **Pika!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom kept picking at the brown slop that Chef had prepared for breakfast. "Is this really his personal substitute for bacon and eggs?"

Julie passed by and rolled her eyes. She was holding a plate with actual bacon and eggs. "I guess jerks like you get what they deserve," Julie said.

The koala rolled his eyes and looked at his slop. He wished he was back home, where his servants would always serve him the finest bacon and eggs. Poached. Crispy. Delicious.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the intercom turn on. "I need the lucky final four to head straight to the amphitheatre. It's time to prove how willing you are to win that money!"

 **(Later…)**

Everyone was sitting on the stage, waiting for Chris to explain the challenge. "Welcome, final four!" Chris finally exclaimed. "We started this season with twenty-four hopefuls, and only you four tough-as-nails competitors are left. How does it feel, knowing you got this far?"

"Good," Lammy said.

Julie nodded in agreement.

"We're ready to keep fighting," Ash stated.

"Piece of cake," Nom Nom pointed out.

Chris chuckled. "Now that we have your opinions, we can get to the challenge. This is a comeback from the original season, and is a test of how far you are willing to go to win a million dollars. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 'I Triple Dog Dare You' challenge."

The group groaned.

Chef rolled in a large wheel with the edge lined with twenty different pictures. "This Spin the Bottle wheel has your fellow competitors on it. In no particular order, there's Maya, Shrek, Double D, Princess Bubblegum, Fred, Deadpool, Sam, Zelda, Coco, Superman, Yusei, Rarity, Mega Man, Goku, Toph, Fred, Snake, Connie, Mandy, and Dante. Once it's your turn, you'll spin the bottle on the wheel to see who's dare you're doing. And like before, everyone had a lot of dares to give me.

"However, we're changing a few things. If you refuse to do a dare, you will not be eliminated, but you won't get a point for the round. And if you complete the dare, you won't get a freebie, but you will get a point. After thirty-one rounds, whoever has the most points wins. Also, this time, you cannot pass the dare off to someone else unless we give you the permission. And to make things interesting, everyone will have to do the first dare they get. Everyone understand?"

Everyone gave Chris a thumbs up.

"Then let's begin."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is going to be painful," said Julie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I will not refuse any dare," Lammy said confidently. "I'm winning this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Whatever happens, I'm doing whatever dare I get," Nom Nom said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Let's do this!" Ash exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the Loser Island, everyone watched with interest at the four competitors. "I wonder who's going to refuse a dare first," Toph wondered.

"I have my confidence that Lammy can take whatever comes her way," Snake replied.

"Nom Nom probably won't do anything that embarrasses him," Dante said.

"Cococococo," Coco told the group.

Mandy scoffed. "I hate to admit it, but Coco's right. If winning means embarrassment, Nom Nom will do it. He's not like Heather. Especially if it means eliminating an enemy."

"So what do you guys make of Nom Nom threatening Pikachu's safety to ensure a vote in his favor?" Double D asked.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Ash is a fool if he believes Nom Nom could hurt that little rat. That's just not Nom Nom's style."

"He's right," Bubblegum said. "He's after the girls."

 **(Back to the game…)**

"Julie, you're up first."

The tennis player calmly walked up to the wheel and spun it. The bottle circled the wheel several times before finally landing on Maya's space.

"You just landed on Maya. Her dare is, walk through a maze of mousetraps blindfolded."

The hosts took Julie to the porch of the girls' cabin, which now had mousetraps dangling from the ceiling and laying on the floor.

"We're going to spin you around five times," Chris explained. "To make this more interesting."

The other competitors watched as Julie was spun. After that, she started moving through the maze. "Ow! OW!" The mousetraps set off quickly. "This stinks! OW!"

It seemed like a while, but she finally made it through. "That hurt a lot."

They walked back at the amphitheatre. "Ash, you're up."

The bottle was spun, and it landed on Superman.

Chris read the card. "Put on a humiliating outfit that Chris provides and wear it for five rounds."

"Classic Superman," Nom Nom scoffed. "Can't make anyone do anything painful. Then again, that outfit will be treat enough."

 **(Five minutes later…)**

"I'm ready," Ash said. Chris snickered. "Ok, come on out."

Ash came from backstage, wearing a Princess Peach costume, complete with dress, shoes, and wig. Pikachu was wearing something similar.

"This dress is really itchy," Ash commented. "Pika."

Chris stifled his laugh. "I hope you get used to that outfit, because you're stuck with it until Nom Nom's second turn. Speaking of which, Nom Nom's up."

Nom Nom sighed and spun. The bottle stopped at Snake.

"Say a compliment about your least favorite competitor, eliminated or not."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Everything Nom Nom said was hastily censored.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the Loser Island, everyone knew who that least favorite person was. The entire group looked at Yusei, who couldn't hide his amazement.

He looked at Snake. "You made that dare hoping he would get it, didn't you?"

"Guilty."

 **(Back at the game…)**

Lammy couldn't wait for this. She sat there, waiting for Nom Nom to blurt it out.

"Come on," Chris said. "We all know who your least favorite competitor was. It's your first dare, so you will have to do it. Say a compliment about Yusei."

Nom Nom looked about ready to puke. "Let's get this over with. Yusei….is…..a g-g-g-great g-g-guy…"

He was finally done. And he still looked like he was going to puke. Lammy sat there in satisfaction.

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up, lamb chops!"

Lammy glared at him.

"Ok, next up is Lammy," Chris announced.

Lammy spun, and the bottle landed on Connie.

"Make out with your most valuable possession."

Immediately, Lammy got her guitar and started kissing it (she was kissing the front of it; on the back, you can see Stardust Dragon). She kept this up for about a minute until she stopped abruptly.

"Ok, what's next?"

"That was entertaining. Julie, your turn."

Julie spun, and it landed on Fred.

"Eat a huge bowl of the garbage Chef served during the Awakeathon."

The tennis player quickly shook her head. "Absolutely not! You want to know how many times I barfed after that challenge because of Chef's cooking? Let's just say I feel nauseous just thinking about it."

"Ok then. Julie doesn't get the point," Chris said. "We might as well move on. Ash, come on up!"

Pikachu spun the bottle this time, and it stopped at Mandy.

"Eat a fistful of live fire ants."

"Is Mandy trying to kill us?!" Ash exclaimed. "No way!"

Chris laughed at the comment. "That was fast. Looks like Nom Nom's up again."

This time, the bottle landed on Toph.

"Sneak into a bear cave and take a picture of the bear. It has to be awake, and with the flash on."

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Toph was laughing. "I was hoping he would get that one," she said. "Even if he does it, he going to get mauled."

"That may be a little cruel," Sam added. "But I have to admit that even I'm looking forward to it."

 **(Back at the game…)**

Nom Nom walked into the cave, where a bear was sleeping. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he moaned. Then he picked up a rock and threw it at the bear. Sure enough, the bear looked up. It just caught sight of Nom Nom when the koala took the picture.

Sure enough, the bear was angry.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Due to the graphic nature of what happened after the bear's picture was taken, that scene was removed from this showing." Chris explained.**

" **But we all know that Nom Nom deserved it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom was back at his seat, covered in bandages. "This really hurts," he complained.

"Stop your whining," Chris snapped. "And since five turns have passed, Ash is now free to take off the costume."

"Awesome!" He and Pikachu went backstage to change.

"While we're waiting for them, it's Lammy's turn."

The bottle kept spinning until it stopped at Deadpool.

"Oh I really hope he didn't give me anything to sadistic," Lammy whispered.

Chris told her Deadpool's dare. "Eat something made out of whatever you are. In this case, Lammy will have to eat lamb chops."

"You have got to be kidding me."

A minute later, Chef walked in with a plate of lamb chops and set the plate down in front of Lammy, who gulped. Chris looked at her with curiosity, because now she looked like the one about to throw up.

"You know that you don't have to do this," Chris explained. "But if you don't, you will miss out on another point. Think it over, Lammy."

Lammy looked at the plate. Suddenly, she shook her head. "No! I want to win this! I'll do it!" She pulled the plate close to herself. "Here I go." She ripped a chunk off and put it in her mouth.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She practically had to eat her own ancestor," Julie said. "And she still managed to succeed. She has grown. Although I highly doubt she'll ever eat meat again."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Five minutes later, Lammy was shaking, but her plate had been cleaned off. "It's finally over," she muttered. "Deadpool, you are toast when I see you again!"

"Don't feel too bad," Chris told her. "You managed to score another point. Now let's continue the challenge."

Challenge Montage Time!

The challenge continued like this for quite some time. Here's how the next several dares played out:

Bubblegum's dare: Lick a year-old lollipop found on the ground. Julie accomplished this and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth three times.

Shrek's dare: Have someone fart in their face. Ash hesitated before refusing.

Double D's dare: Stand on one foot and hold it for five minutes. Nom Nom did this easily.

Mega Man's dare: Drink a jar of pickle juice. Lammy did this and promptly broke the jar.

Stan's dare: Have everyone laugh and make fun of Julie for two minutes. Julie took it all well and completed it.

Rarity's dare: Have your hair styled like a girl. Ash wound up with a girl's hairstyle, which he destroyed and brought back to normal as soon as the challenge was completed.

Sam's dare: Stare at a picture of a maskless Deadpool for five minutes. Nom Nom succeeded and then ripped the picture, hoping to forget about it.

Snake again: Do the Macarena. Lammy nailed it.

Deadpool again: Kiss Chef on the cheek. Julie flat-out refused.

Maya again: Eat a can of dog food. Ash protested that he wasn't like Owen and didn't do it.

Zelda's dare: Let everyone draw on your face. Everyone grabbed Sharpies and drew all over Nom Nom.

Dante's dare: Receive a punch in the face from Chef. Lammy passed with flying colors and a black eye.

Montage over. That was fun.

"We are about to hit the twenty-first turn of the challenge," Chris announced. "Julie, you're up."

Julie sighed and spun the bottle. It finally stopped on Connie.

"Shove ice in your pants."

Julie grabbed a fistfull of ice and shoved it into her skirt.

"It's a lot colder than you think," she told everyone.

"Talk about a frosty butt," Chris said. "Well, you get the point. Ash, you're up."

The bottle circled the wheel several times before stopping on Coco.

"She told us the dares in her own language, but this one translates to drinking a gallon of mineral water."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Talk about copycats. And I'm not doing it. I hate mineral water."

"Suit yourself. Nom Nom, time to spin."

The bottle landed on Fred.

"Sit in a bathtub of ice for three minutes."

Chef rolled in the bathtub with ice water. "Time to chill, koala."

Nom Nom sighed and climbed in.

 **(Five minutes later…)**

Nom Nom finally climbed out of the tub, shivering like crazy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I kinda have to give Snake credit," Nom Nom said. "He was locked in a fridge for two hours. No way I would have stood two hours in that tub."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lammy, it's go time."

This time, the bottle landed on Goku.

"Drink a puree of worms and beetles."

There was no hesitation. Lammy grabbed the cup and downed it in five seconds. "Nothing is going to keep me from winning this challenge," she vowed. "Believe me, I will do any dare you throw at me."

Chris smiled. "You never know. There are plenty of dares left. Julie, your turn."

The bottle kept spinning until it stopped on Double D.

"Take a cardboard standee of Chris and make out with it." Chris looked back at the card, wondering if Double D was serious.

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Double D facepalmed himself. He was really embarrassed.

"Why did you come up with a dare like that?" Dante asked the nerd.

"I was forced to make some horrible dares," Double D explained. "I didn't want to be the reason for the competitor's humiliation, but I had no choice."

Superman nodded. "Welcome to the club."

 **(Back at the game…)**

Julie was finally done making out with the standee. She threw it to the side and sat down. "I just want to tell Ben that this wasn't my fault," she said to the screen. "This game sucks."

"It does for you, but it's entertaining to me," Chris told her. "Though I'm still shocked Double D came up with a dare like that. Anyway, Ash is up."

Ash spun the bottle, and it stopped on Mandy.

"She came up with the most dares out of everyone. In this one, you'll have to get yourself shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt ten times."

Ash shrugged. "Pikachu, we need the point. Hit me."

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

It was finally over. Ash was smoking from the zaps, and his hair was messed up. Pikachu rubbed his head in apology.

"Pika."

"Don't worry about it," Ash replied. "At least you didn't turn me into a piece of soot."

Chris was still laughing. "That was hilarious. Nom Nom, just spin before I die of laughter."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes and spun. It stopped at Sam.

"Eat a gallon of ice cream as fast as you can."

"That's it?" Nom Nom asked. "All Sam did was give me a delicious treat."

Chef brought in a gallon-sized tub of vanilla ice cream and set it in front of Nom Nom, handing him a spoon. Nom Nom started wolfing the ice cream down. He did it relatively quickly, but once he was finished, he realized why the dare was a bad one.

"BRAINFREEZE!"

The other competitors laughed along with Chris and Chef. Seeing Nom Nom with brainfreeze was a good sight. Nom Nom sat there, holding his head in pain.

"Talk about a frosty challenge. Anyway, Lammy will do her turn while Nom Nom thaws out his head."

This time, Lammy's spin landed on Toph.

"Dive into shark infested water, covered in chum."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why me?" Lammy asked herself with dread. "Thanks, Toph."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chef dumped an entire bucket of chum on Lammy, who gagged at the smell. Everyone watched as Lammy jumped off the dock and into the water. Several sharks caught her scent, but Lammy quickly swam back and avoided becoming shark food.

"Nice job, Lammy. We're down to our last few turns. Julie, time to be tortured once more."

Julie spun the bottle again, and it stopped on Zelda.

"Say a truthful insult about your best friend out of the competitors. In this case, you'll have to insult Deadpool."

Ash looked curious. "So this is a reverse to what Nom Nom had to do earlier. Interesting."

Julie sighed and looked at the camera. "Deadpool, I am really sorry, but I need that point. Let me just say that you have terrible fashion sense. There."

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Deadpool looked at the sleeves of his jumpsuit. "She's right," he said. "Thing is, it's either the suit, or everyone looks at my face. Everyone take your pick."

Everyone exclaimed, "SUIT!"

 **(Back at the game…)**

"Ash, this is your last turn, even though you're not going to win anyway."

The bottle stopped on Dante.

"Wear a lederhosen and tap dance."

Ash put on yet another costume and started trying to tap dance. To say it straight, he couldn't tap dance.

"Am I done yet?" Ash said after falling for the fifth time.

"Yes. Now we are down to the final turn."

Lammy raised her finger to ask a question. "You said there would be thirty-one dares, but that's not divisible by the four of us. Besides, Nom Nom and I are tied. So what the heck?"

Chris just laughed. "Allow me to explain," Chris said. "We figured both you and Nom Nom would do every dare you got no matter what, to try and oust the other. So we decided on only thirty-one dares, so you two could do the last one together. Isn't that fun?"

"No," Nom Nom pointed out.

The host rolled his eyes. "Now we're at that final dare, and you'll do it together. And since that's the case, I'll spin the bottle this time."

He grabbed the bottle on the wheel and spun it. Everyone watched as it went fast, then started to slow down. Finally, it stopped, and everyone leaned forward to get a closer look on who it landed on.

Yusei.

"Oh, just perfect," Lammy grumbled.

Nom Nom huffed in frustration. "Of course it had to be him."

"It's about time," Chris said. "Anyway, his dare is to reconquer your worst fears from the fear challenge."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Everything Nom Nom said was hastily censored.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Everything Lammy said was hastily censored.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Yusei had facepalmed in disbelief. "Of all the people who had to do a dare of mine, it had to be Lammy."

"At least your best friend didn't say you had terrible fashion sense," Deadpool reminded him.

"Looks like things just got interesting," Maya said.

Mega Man nodded. "We get to see these two competitors duke it out. This is going to be fun."

"I hope Lammy can keep calm," Yusei added.

 **(Back at the game…)**

"Here's the deal," Chris told Lammy and Nom Nom. "The first or only person to conquer their fear wins the point and the challenge. Nom Nom will be facing his fear of losing his precious title of Cutest Bear on the Internet, and Lammy will go into the fear shack to deal with her fear of rejection from her audience."

Both Lammy and Nom Nom gulped.

"Lammy, to the shack you go."

The lamb walked to the shack and walked in.

"And Nom Nom, there's an article you should really see."

He handed Nom Nom a laptop, opened up to the same article from the fear challenge. Nom Nom could barely look. He had to force himself to read it. The article stated that the title of Cutest Bear on the Internet went to….

Nom Nom didn't want to find out, so he closed the laptop and started stomping on it and smashing it.

"Dude! That was a perfectly good laptop!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm sending you the bill!"

"Whatever."

That's when they heard the green lightbulb on the shack beep and start to light up; the light that signified that someone had completed their fear. Lammy stepped out of the shack in triumph.

"And Lammy is our winner!"

Lammy held up her guitar in happiness and victory. Nom Nom watched, looking like he was about to explode.

"Lammy is immune, and the other three are up for elimination. Good luck with that."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I did it!" Lammy yelled. "I beat Nom Nom!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At least Nom Nom is a shooin to go," Julie said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This means Nom Nom could leave, but I don't think we should vote him off," Ash stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **IT'S NOT FAIR!" Nom Nom exclaimed. "Wait!" He tried calming down.**

" **Get a grip Nom Nom," he told himself. "It's not over yet. Ok, that's better. Anyway, I'm not out yet. I still have Ash. And since I don't want to lose my ally and Lammy's immune, there's only one target I can choose from."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Snake and his crew were all celebrating that Lammy had won the challenge. And Yusei was the most elated. "I knew she could do it!"

"Now all we have to do is watch Nom Nom leave," Sam stated.

"I don't know," Snake said. "Remember his deal with Ash? That could make things complicated. Besides, he's already weaseled his way out of several close calls. There might be another one coming up."

 **(Back at the game…)**

Nom Nom was walking to the bathroom. As he walked, he passed by Ash and Pikachu. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, once Nom Nom was right next to Ash, he slipped a piece of paper in his pocket and continued walking.

Ash pulled out the paper and read it.

 _Vote off Julie or Pikachu gets it._

Ash looked at Pikachu and nodded. "It's what we have to do," he said.

 **(Later…)**

At the bonfire ceremony, Lammy and Ash had already received their marshmallows and were now waiting on Nom Nom and Julie.

"Competitors, there is only one marshmallow left to give. Julie, you're nice, athletic, and smart. All that combined makes you a threat. Nom Nom, do I even need to say it?"

Julie didn't show any emotion, but Nom Nom was fidgeting. Despite his deal with Ash, he knew the boy and his little rat thing could turn the tables. Nom Nom realized that for the first time this season, he was scared that he would be eliminated.

"I'll skip the dramatic silence because it happens to be a tie, by the way."

"WHAT?!" Lammy asked.

"WHAT?!" Julie asked.

Chris nodded. "So to break the tie, we're going to use this simple method: Pikachu decides!"

Pikachu looked up at Chris and shook is head in protest. "Pika Pi!"

"Too bad," Chris told him. "It's easy. All you have to do is point at the one you want eliminated. So make your choice."

Pikachu stood in front of Nom Nom and Julie for a moment. He was clearly thinking it over. Then he got a look at Ash's anxious face. Silently, Ash nodded. Pikachu immediately understood. They were partners, and Ash would do anything to protect his best friend. He should let him.

The yellow mouse made his decision. Pikachu pointed right at Julie. "Pika."

Cue the outcry from the girls!

"Pikachu, why did you do that?" Lammy asked. "We had him. That was our chance."

Ash cleared his throat and said, "Nom Nom threatened to hurt Pikachu if I didn't vote for her. Julie, I'm sorry, but I have to protect my friend."

"It's fine," Julie stated. "But even hurting little animals isn't Nom Nom's style. I hope you know that."

Nom Nom taped Ash's shoulder. "Truth is, I was never going to hurt Pikachu in the first place. I just needed to say a little lie to ensure a vote in my favor. And it worked, and Julie is bye-bye."

"You lied to Ash and Pikachu?" Lammy asked him. "Eliminating my friends is one thing, but flat-out lying? And lie or not, threatening Pikachu is a jerk move!"

Julie just shook her head. "I hope Lammy gives you everything you deserve," she told Nom Nom as she walked to the cannon.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Pikachu rubbed his head in apology.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone watched as Julie got into the cannon. "Lammy, take Nom Nom down."

"I will."

Julie nodded and was blasted off.

After she disappeared from view, Ash, Lammy, and Nom Nom looked at each other.

"So this is what the final three feels like," Ash said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Pikachu and I are in the final three!" Ash yelled. "Amazing, since returnees almost never make it this far after coming back. And we're going to win this season."**

" **Pika!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I figured I would make it to the final three," Nom Nom said. "Why would I not? I'm smarter and stronger than every other competitor. The eliminated competitors were all just practice. Minor obstacles. My path to the million is clear. You might as well give it to me now."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I actually made it to the final three," Lammy stated in disbelief. "This is incredible! After Yusei left, I had my doubts that I could continue. But he was right. I can do this. I can win this competition. And I can beat Nom Nom.**

" **Watch out, Nom Nom. Because I'm fighting for my friends and everyone you've eliminated. I'm not giving up, and I'm continuing until the end!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie crashed on the pillow on the beach at the Loser Island. Deadpool was there to hug her, and they both hugged.

"I'm sorry I couldn't win," Julie said. "And that I made fun of your fashion sense."

"It's fine," Deadpool stated. "In fact, you were right. But it's either the jumpsuit or seeing my face all the time."

Julie laughed. "I choose the suit."

"That's what I thought. Now let's see Lammy beat the **** out of Nom Nom. Me and Julie! BFF's!"

"Darn right."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **We were so close! So close to kicking Nom Nom off!**

 **He just had to threaten Ash and Pikachu, and now Julie's out! Stuff like that makes me angry sometimes! Ugh! Nom Nom! YOU (censored)!**

 **At least we're at the final three! Nom Nom vs. Lammy vs. Ash/Pikachu. Who will win?**

 **Not much else this time except that I'm still taking suggestions. And if you could give me a female villain, that would be great.**

 **Well, just read and review (grumble), fav and follow, and all that stuff. Nom Nom, you're such a jerk!**

 **TheMasterKat out! (says it in an angry scream) I really hate Nom Nom!**


	27. Final Three Showdown!

**We're finally at the final three! Who will be our two finalists? The koala, the lamb, and the Pokemon trainer are ready to rock!**

 **So let's get started!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, we got a whole lot of dares from our previously eliminated competitors to use against our remaining competitors. That's right, the 'I Triple Dog Dare You' challenge made a comeback. And it was awesome! Ash dressed up like a princess, Julie was forced to insult her best friend's terrible fashion sense, and Nom Nom said something nice about his worst enemy. But victory would go to Lammy, who fearlessly reconquered her worst fear, something Nom Nom failed at once again. And that dare was from Lammy's own boyfriend! Talk about irony! Thanks to a threat-induced deal he made with Ash, Nom Nom managed to keep himself safe and eliminate poor Julie. Thus four became three. What will our finalists have to face as they head towards the end? Find out here! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

It had been two days since the dare challenge. Since that challenge, everyone had been anxious as to what the next challenge would be. Especially Lammy.

Ash sat with her in the mess hall. "You nervous too?"

Lammy nodded. "We could be having our next challenge any moment now. The very challenge that will decide the final two. I've never been more nervous since my band and I had our first show."

"Looks like we're all nervous," Ash stated. "Heck, I saw Nom Nom in his cabin this morning practicing his 'when I win' speech, and even he's nervous. He keeps reviewing each part of that speech, trying to get it right, and not even considering the fact that he might lose."

Lammy laughed.

"Lammy, you made it this far. And I'm positive you're going to shine no matter what. Remember that you have a lot of friends to fight for."

"True."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I am so happy to have won the grand prize," Nom Nom read from a piece of paper. He was practicing that speech. "And I would like to say that I knew I would get it, as I deserve it more than any of you clowns! Especially you, duelist! And your stupid girlfriend!" He stopped reading for a second. "That part rules. I'm keeping that part."

He sat down on his bed. He was quite sure he was going to win, but he still had Ash and Lammy to deal with. Lammy had gotten a lot stronger and braver since the snowball challenge, and Ash had an electric rat backing him up. Nom Nom knew he would have to be careful. Either of those two could take him down if he wasn't careful. Still, he was positive that he was smarter than the two. The fact that he was the Cutest Bear on the Internet proved that. It took brains to keep that title. And a cute face.

Eventually, the intercom turned on. "Alrighty, final three! Meet at the beach for your next challenge, which I'm sure will be your craziest one yet!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to take someone down and prove I'm the best," Nom Nom said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ash, Lammy, and Nom Nom were all standing at the beach with Chris. "Congrats to the three of you for making it to this critical stage in the competition. You've survived every challenge, overcome any obstacle, and you've faced you worst fears, but after today, the journey for one of you will come to an end. Time for fate to decide who that will be."

Chef walked in carrying several buckets and shovels. "This challenge will consist of two parts. The first part is simple. All you have to do is build the ultimate sand sculpture or castle or anything you can build with sand. We'll give you three hours, and whoever wins will jump immediately to the final two while the other competitors will have to do the second part. So this part of the challenge is simple, but all important."

The final three glanced at each other.

"If everyone's ready, then grab some buckets and shovels and start working."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like things are going to be interesting," Lammy said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All three grabbed their equipment and chose certain spots on the beach. They all had their designs in mind. Ash and Pikachu were building a life-sized model of Ash's Charizard. Lammy was building a giant guitar. And Nom Nom was making a statue of himself holding the million dollar check. It was on.

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

"Looks like those three are more nervous than ever," Superman stated.

"I can tell," Toph responded.

Dante looked at her. "How can you tell? You can't see!"

"Can you not worry about it?"

Everyone from Snake's alliance, plus Deadpool and Julie, were watching the screen with excitement.

"I really hope Lammy shines in this," Julie said.

"Same here," said Snake.

Deadpool was dressed up in a cheerleading outfit and jumping up and down like a cheerleader. "LAMMY, LAMMY, SHE'S OUR GIRL! IF SHE CAN'T DO IT, I'LL MAKE NOM NOM HURL! GO LAMMY!"

(Author's Note: Actually, Deadpool and Julie are both cheering for Ash, but they feel Lammy has the best shot at beating Nom Nom)

 **(Back at the game…)**

After about an hour and a half, all three competitors were more than halfway done. Lammy still had the neck of the guitar to work on, Ash was only at Charizard's chest, and Nom Nom still had to do his head, neck, and the check.

Nom Nom looked over at Lammy. "Ok," he whispered. "Sabotage time."

He grabbed a bucket of dry sand and crept towards Lammy. She saw him just as he was dumping the sand all over her guitar, smashing half of it.

"Nom Nom!"

The koala laughed. "I didn't think you had enough sand on it!"

That's when Lammy walked over to Nom Nom's sand statue. Looking right at Nom Nom, she kicked the statue clean through. "Oops," she said.

This is how the rest of the challenge went. Nom Nom threw rocks at Lammy's sculpture, then Lammy splashes water on Nom Nom's sculpture. Both then started making noise to be as annoying as possible. Every once in awhile, Ash and Pikachu would glance at the bickering enemies. Then they would get back to work, giggling as they worked.

Eventually, Chris passed by each sand creation to judge it. By this point, while both Lammy and Nom Nom were still able to finish, their sabotage attempts and rushing through it left both looking a lot less attractive than they wished. And anyway, Nom Nom foolishly believed he could make a thin paper check out of sand.

"I think we have a clear winner of this part," Chris announced. He walked over to the Charizard statue. "It's a perfect replica. The monstrous appearance, the wings, the everything! Ash is advancing to the final two!"

Ash hugged Pikachu and cheered.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That's what I'm talking about!" Ash cheered.**

" **Pika!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Both Snake and Yusei were looking frustrated. "What's eating you guys?" Mandy asked them.

"She would have been able to win that challenge if she had focused on the sculpture and not Nom Nom," Snake said.

"And now she's going to have to face Nom Nom in whatever Chris has planned for them," Yusei added. "If she's going to win, she can't focus fully on revenge. She'll have to keep a clear head if she wants to beat Nom Nom."

Mandy looked at the screen. "I hope she gives him a black eye."

Sam also looked back on the screen. "She'll do it," she stated. "I'm sure of it."

 **(Back to the game…)**

"Now that we've already decided one finalist," Chris announced, "it's time for the second part of this challenge. Chef, raise the platform."

Chef pulled a lever in the sand, and instantly a giant platform started emerging from the water. Everyone watched as it slowly rose from the lake and eventually stopped. Once it stopped, a set of stairs popped out from the side and connected to the dock.

"Lammy, Nom Nom, your fate is on that platform."

Slowly, the two competitors climbed up the stairs and onto the pedestal. Once they were on, the stairs retracted back. There was no going back now.

"To decide the second finalist, both of you are going to bring back the King of the Hill challenge from earlier this season. In case you don't remember the rules, you're both going to fight it out to stay on. The first person to fall into the water will be eliminated. The winner will join Ash in the final two."

A set of weapons were teleported in front of the two. "You both are allowed one weapon. The rule is that you can't draw any real blood or you will be disqualified. Nom Nom, what weapon do you choose?"

Nom Nom immediately grabbed a wooden staff. "The only weapon where I can freely whack her."

"Well said. Lammy?"

Lammy smiled. "I already have my weapon." She pulled out her guitar.

"Ok then. Both of you get ready."

Nom Nom just laughed. "Lammy, you're already toast. We both know I'm smarter and stronger than you. And I'm going to take you down just like I took down your stupid boyfriend."

Lammy tightened her grip on her guitar. "You have a hit list a mile long. And I'm fighting for all of those people. Bubblegum, Maya, Mega Man, Zelda, Superman, Rarity, Shrek, Deadpool, Yusei, Mandy, Sam, Julie. And not just them. I'm doing this for all of my friends. It's going to me who takes you down."

The others sat at the beach to watch. Nom Nom raised his staff in a battle pose, and Lammy did the same thing with her guitar.

Chris did the countdown. "3…..2…..1…..FIGHT!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It is officially on," Nom Nom stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Every single loser was now watching the screen. "Looks like we're at the battle we've been anticipating for a long time," said Dante.

"Nom Nom vs. Lammy," Toph added. "The fight of the season."

Snake smirked. "Everything that has happened this season has lead up to this moment. Whatever happens, this it it!"

"Take him down!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Everyone started cheering, "GO LAMMY!"

 **(Back at the game…)**

Nom Nom charged at Lammy, thrusting his weapon forward. Lammy was able to block, but Nom Nom's attack sent her taking a step back.

"He's powerful for a koala," Lammy thought. "I'll have to be careful."

Nom Nom attacked again, and this time, Lammy dodged and then whacked him on the back with her guitar. "Not bad," Nom Nom stated. "Looks like you know what you're doing. Too bad I'll have to kick your butt."

He took his staff and swept it on Lammy's legs, knocking her on her back. Nom Nom attacked again, but Lammy rolled away in time and stood back up. "Cheap shot."

"Chris never said we couldn't play dirty," the koala explained.

Chris turned to Chef and Ash. "He's right."

Lammy just huffed in frustration. "Unlike you, I don't need to resort to cheating."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "Oh, I just feel so bad," he said sarcastically. He swung his staff at her again, but she swung it away with her guitar.

Both kept attacking each other. "I really hate you," Lammy growled.

"I hate you too!"

"You eliminated all of my friends! I don't know how you sleep at night!"

"Like a baby! You're fighting for a bunch of useless friends? Believe me, you're better off looking out for number one!"

"You're wrong about friends! They're what get people through the day!"

"You're the one who's wrong! You're the one who always has to rely on friends!. You never would have gotten this far if not for Yusei! Heck, you would have been eliminated just a little while ago if Snake had not done himself in!"

"How about you shut up?!"

"Why?! You know I'm right!"

"Heather wannabee!"

"Coward!"

"Jerk koala!"

"Idiot lamb!"

Finally, Nom Nom knocked Lammy off her feet once again. She managed to get up, but the koala was now pushing her closer to the edge of the platform. Nom Nom smiled as he kept up his assault.

Eventually, Lammy crouched down, exhausted from the battle. She sat there, panting. Nom Nom smiled once again and walked closer to her, ready to deal a final blow.

"I can't do this," Lammy thought. "It's...over. He's going to take me down right here. I'm sorry, Yusei. I let you dow-"

"GO LAMMY!"

She raised her head. Somewhere in the distance, people were shouting her name. Cheering her on. Lammy realized what it was.

Everyone on the Loser Island! It had to be! That island was pretty close to the camp! It had to be everyone on the Loser Island! Snake, and Deadpool, and…...Yusei…..

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

That voice was Yusei! He was cheering her on with the others!

He believed she could do it.

And right there, Lammy believed it. She looked at the back of her guitar. She smiled.

Just as Nom Nom was about to deal a finishing blow, Lammy stood up and blocked with her guitar.

Both were now locked in a struggle between Lammy's guitar and Nom Nom's staff. They were at a stalemate, neither one able to overpower the other. Still, Nom Nom was confident.

"Just like I said to Yusei before, I always win."

Then he noticed why Lammy was looking on the back of her guitar. There, on that musical instrument, was a card depicting a sparkling dragon.

Stardust Dragon!

The distraction gave Lammy the opening she needed, and she shoved Nom Nom forward. He managed to stop himself before he could fall, but he was surprised and confused.

"That's Yusei's card! Where did you get that?! When did he give it to you?!"

Lammy smiled. "Right after you eliminated him. This card is a symbol of what he taught me."

"Taping a shiny card onto your guitar is not going to give you superpowers, if that's what you're thinking."

"It doesn't need to. You think I'm scared. In truth, you're right. I'm terrified. But someone once taught me that it's ok to be afraid, but I have to be strong and face my fears." She looked at the dragon card again and smiled at the thought of that someone. The crazy anime hair, electric blue eyes, yellow face marking, his smile.

"And I won't let that person down. You think I rely on my friends. You're wrong. They believe in me, and would do anything for me. And I'll do anything for them. That's the thing with friends. You claim you don't need them, but they're our greatest treasures. Without them, you're nothing. Believe me, I know. Just accept that. Friends are forever. Yusei taught me that. He taught me not to be afraid. I owe him so much." She showed Nom Nom the card again. "And this is for him! And all my friends!"

Nom Nom could barely stand it. He shook his head. "NO! Friends are just obstacles that get in your way! This discussion is over! But you should applaud yourself. You made it to the final three. That's longer that I thought you were going to make it. And now it's time to send you to the Loser Island with nothing but that happy thought!"

He charged once again, but Lammy ducked and then shoved her guitar into the wooden staff. The force cause Nom Nom to let go of it, and it fell into the water. Nom Nom stood there, disarmed. He looked to his left to see Lammy, looking right at her, her guitar ready.

"Sorry, Nom Nom," Lammy said. "I win."

And she slammed her guitar onto his back, sending him over the edge of the platform.

Lammy watched as the koala who dominated the game since beginning, lied to his allies, and eliminated half the group, fell into the water, screaming. Lammy knelt down in disbelief. She had done it. She had eliminated nom nom. She had won.

"The winner of the King of the Hill Deathmatch is….Lammy!" Chris announced.

Ash and Pikachu cheered for a second, but then Ash looked back at the water. "Something's wrong," he said. "He hasn't come up for air yet."

Lammy realized this too. The stairs had popped up again for her to climb down, but she just shook her head. "Darn you, Nom Nom," she muttered as she jumped into the water twenty feet below.

Ash, Pikachu, Chris, and Chef watched the water and waited for about five seconds. Finally, both Lammy and Nom Nom surfaced, both gasping for air. Lammy appeared to be half-dragging Nom Nom back to the beach, though Nom Nom pulled his weight at the moment.

When they both got to the beach, they sat on the sand, a little tired. After a couple of moments, Nom Nom looked right at Lammy.

"What the heck, Lammy? Why on earth did you….?"

SMACK!

Lammy punched Nom Nom in the face as hard as she could without knocking out the poor guy. That punch gave him a black eye. Lammy then looked the koala dead in the eyes.

"Because Yusei would've done it too."

Chris stood there, a little impressed. "After that eventful fight, Lammy has emerged victorious! She's now in the final two along with Ash, and we know what that means for our resident koala. Nom Nom, sayanora!"

The koala was frozen in disbelief. "I got my butt kicked….by Lammy! The very girl who was scared of her own shadow when this stupid show started!" He started talking in broken sentences. "And then she…..and punched me in the face after that! What the **** is going on here?! I'm not supposed to lose! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I think he's freaking out more than I thought he would," Chris told Chef. "Looks like you're going to have to drag him to the cannon."

"My pleasure," Chef said as he grabbed Nom Nom's paw and started dragging him on the ground, while the koala kept screaming.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **BEST! FIGHT! EVER!" Ash exclaimed.**

" **Pika!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Everyone cheered as they saw Nom Nom on the screen, ranting and raving as he was being dragged into the cannon by Chef.

"She did it!" Deadpool yelled as he did his celebration dance. "She beat Nom Nom! Lammy beat Nom Nom!"

Even Mandy seemed satisfied, as when she watched the screen, a tiny almost-smile formed on her face.

"Are you smiling?" Rarity quickly asked, popping up behind Mandy.

"No," Mandy snapped in denial. "So forget about it!"

"You were so smiling! You were! You were! You were!"

Mandy groaned.

The ones that were most silent were Snake and Yusei. Both smiled as they watched Nom Nom freak out.

"She did it," Snake said. "Yusei, you're one lucky guy to have a girl like that."

"What was that?" Sam asked, having overheard Snake's remark.

"Nothing."

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

Snake kept smiling. "Was she right?" he asked Yusei. "Would you have saved Nom Nom's butt like she did?"

Yusei nodded. "Definitely. That part was awesome."

"Yeah," Snake agreed. "A key part of any battle is showing kindness and mercy to an enemy."

Both nodded. Yusei looked back on the screen. He smiled.

"Great job, Lammy. I knew you could do it. And that last part was a good action."

 **(Back at the game…)**

"I do not agree with this!" Nom Nom yelled as he was being loaded into the cannon. "This is no way to treat the Cutest Bear on the Internet!"

He growled in anger. "Lammy, as the one who eliminated me, I expect you to do your best to win this stupid show! I will be disappointed if you do not win this, got that?"

Lammy smirked. "Sure."

"Just get me out of here," Nom Nom said, still fuming. Chris pushed the button, and Nom Nom, the koala behind half of the eliminations, was finally sent flying off the island.

"You both know what this means, right?" Chris asked Ash and Lammy.

Both nodded at each other. "Final two," Lammy said. "Congrats on making it here."

"Thanks. You too."

Chris rolled his eyes. They were finally down to the final two. And he had a feeling that this electric finale was going to rock.

 **(At the Loser Island…)**

Nom Nom landed on the landing pillow and looked up. "So this is the place," he said. "Ok then."

That's when he saw a group of people waiting for him. Bubblegum, Maya, Mega Man, Zelda, Superman, Rarity, Shrek, Deadpool, Yusei, Mandy, Sam, Snake, and Julie.

"Nice to know I have so many people here waiting for me," Nom Nom said, laughing a little. "Why are you all….wait a minute…."

He realized it at that moment. They were the people whom he cheated out of the competition.

"I see you've kept us waiting," Deadpool said. "I believe you know what happens now."

Nom Nom looked at the entire group.

"Oh crap."

 **(Later…)**

Later that night, Nom nom was shown tied to the top of a palm tree. On top of that, he was wearing a Princess Peach dress and a lot of makeup. A sign dangled from his neck, reading, _Damsel in Distress. Don't worry. She'll be fine._

"I hate my life," Nom Nom groaned.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Of all the chapters I have done for this story, this one will always be my favorite.**

 **Lammy has put the final nail into Nom Nom's coffin and eliminated him. I don't think he'll forget it anytime soon. Although, I admit that Lammy's show of kindness towards an enemy by saving his butt was pretty cool.**

 **On the subject of Nom Nom, as universally hated as he was, you have to admit that he was quite the player. He managed to form one of the longest-running alliances in Total Drama history, and he was even able to continue dominating the game after Rarity blew his secret. However, he claimed he didn't need friends, and he certainly didn't wait to rely on anyone, even his own alliance. We can all agree that his self reliance proved to be his downfall.**

 **I admit that this chapter was a little short compared to some more recent ones, but that action-packed fight was awesome!**

 **We're finally here! The final two! Ash, the Pokemon trainer; and Lammy, the shy rockstar! Two competitors. One winner. Who will that be?**

 **On the subject of suggestions for newbies for next season, I forgot to explain a little rule. I'm still enforcing the "one character per franchise" rule. So suggested characters I got like Azula from The Last Airbender, Finn from Adventure Time, and Phoenix Wright will have to wait and see if Toph, Princess Bubblegum, and Maya don't make it back in.**

 **Speaking or returnees, I'm going to post a poll to decide who's coming back. The top twelve will return for Total Drama Everything 2.**

 **On that note, remember to read and review, fav and follow, and vote for your top twelve veterans. Whoo! Final two!**

 **See you next time! TheMasterKat out!**


	28. Ash vs Lammy! Season Finale!

**After months of waiting, many eliminations, and several hilarious fourth wall breaks, we're finally at this story's climactic finale.**

 **Twenty-two competitors fell. Two remains. But only one will be left standing.**

 **This is it!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Several shots of the island were being shown as Chris spoke. "A little while ago, we decided to add an insane twist to the show. With that in mind, we invited a new kind of competitor. So it was that twenty-four fictional characters from television, books, video games, etc., came to the island for a shot at the grand prize: one million dollars. The challenges were rough, the twists were surprising, and one by one, many were taken down. Now we are down to our last two competitors: Ash, a Pokemon trainer with his best friend Pikachu; and Lammy, a shy rockstar with a heart of gold and a guitar to whack people with. These two succeeded where the rest had failed, but after today, only one will walk away with a huge paycheck. Who will that winner be? Find out in this exciting finale of Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

Chris was now inside the mess hall. "And we're back," he announced. "Right now, both Ash and Lammy are getting ready for their final challenge. Of course, both are understandably nervous, but ready to face their opponents and whatever challenge may come. Here are their words as to sum up pretty much everything."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We're in the final two!" Ash exclaimed.**

" **Pika!"**

" **I know, Pikachu. I'm excited too. I never thought we would make it here, especially after being eliminated early on. We admit that destroying all those crates, scorching a teammate to a crisp, and sending our team hurtling into the bottom of the cave, wasn't the best way to help out. And after Pikachu and I came back, we expected to be eliminated again pretty quickly. But we didn't. In fact, I think we've made it further than any other returnee in the history of the game. We're about to face Lammy in the final challenge!"**

" **Pika Pi!"**

" **That's right, buddy. We're going to win this. Lammy, you're a cool girl and all, but you've gotta go down."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Never, in my wildest dreams, did I think I would make it all the way to the end," Lammy said. "And now here I am. As hard as this show was for me, I don't regret entering. After all, I made the most amazing friends, learned to be more confident, and I met Yusei. He's the one who taught me not to be afraid. To rise to the challenge. He's my number one, and I will always be grateful.**

" **I admit there were roadblocks. Nom Nom's schemes, Yusei's elimination, Snake's troubles, and suddenly becoming the only member left in Snake's alliance. All that was hard, and at times, I wanted to give up. But I'm never going to give up. I owe it to Yusei. And to all of my friends. Coco, Snake, Sam, Toph, even Deadpool.**

" **All there is left is to face Ash in one final challenge. It may be hard since he's got Pikachu with him, but I know I can do this. Ash, I'm sorry, but I'm here to win."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Somewhere in the woods, Chef had set up two bleachers connecting each other. One side was yellow and had a flag on top with Ash's face. The other side was pink, and had a flag with Lammy's face.

Chris came in with a megaphone. "I guess we might as well bring in our final two." He pointed to one side of the area.

"Our first competitor is a double package of a young boy and his….rat….thing! Somehow, they went from an early elimination to this! Will they rise to the challenge and pull off a big win? Give it up for….Ash and Pikachu!"

A spot on the ground slid out of the way, and out rose Ash and Pikachu. Both waved at the camera and smiled. Chris walked over to Ash. "Do you think you're both ready to win this?"

Both gave thumbs up. "We're a team," Ash said. "And we'll take on whatever is thrown our way."

"Good words from a confident Ash, but now it's time to bring out his opponent." He gestured to the other side of the area.

"This aspiring rockstar is an example of surprise stories! Starting off as a shy lady who seemed like she would be eliminated quite early, she somehow rose up as a true contender! She repeatedly beat the odds and even succeeded where Snake had failed: taking down Nom Nom once and for all! Is this girl ready to take Ash down? Please welcome…..Lammy!"

Lammy rose up from the ground, guitar in hand (and it still has Stardust Dragon on it). She waved slightly at the screen, and even mouthed, "Hi Mom." Chris walked up to her.

"Do you think you can win against a boy and a powerful mouse?"

The lamb shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever we have to do, I'll do my best."

Chris nodded. "Those were also good words. Both competitors are ready to win this!"

He turned to the bleachers. "Hold on a second. Shouldn't those bleachers be filled up? That's confusing. Who on earth would have empty bleachers?"

Ash and Lammy shrugged, and Chris rolled his eyes.

"We might as well put those bleachers to use and add some spectators. By spectators, I mean the previously eliminated competitors. We're going to bring them here in the order in which they were eliminated."

Ash and Lammy waited while the first competitor appeared.

"Our first eliminated competitor….Fred!"

Fred waved at both finalists before sitting on Ash's side of the bleachers.

"Next up…..it's Stan!" (He will announce Bubblegum based on her second elimination.)

Stan sat on Lammy's side, but he was also wearing a "Come to the Mystery Shack" t-shirt. The finalists rolled their eyes. Typical Stan.

"Our next spectator is….Maya!"

Maya sat beside Stan on Lammy's side. She simply smiled at them.

"Next is the Blue Bomber himself….Mega Man!"

Mega Man saluted Ash and sat on the yellow bleachers, next to Fred.

"The next spectator…..Connie!"

Connie sat on Lammy's side of the bleachers initially, but then had a look of frustration and switched to Ash's side.

"Make up your mind!" Chris yelled at Connie.

"Sorry."

Chris shook his head. "Just bring the next one in. Zelda, come on!"

Zelda simply nodded at both before sitting on Lammy's side.

"Spectator number seven is….Superman!"

This time, Superman didn't sit fully on either side. He flew to the bleachers and sat smack-dab in the middle.

"First Connie, now you?! Pick a side!"

Superman shook his head. "I'm not taking sides on this. I'm cheering for both."

Chris rolled his eyes again. "Fine, whatever. Just bring out Coco."

This time, it was no contest. Coco immediately ran to Lammy's side of the bleachers. Zelda looked at her excited face and scooted a few inches away.

"Little Miss Pretty…..Rarity!"

Rarity sat right on Lammy's side and waved. She was wearing some new decorations to her mane and tail, and those were guitar-shaped hairclips.

"Nice show of support, Rarity. Now how do you remove the decorations you put on the cannon?"

"Why should I? That cannon looks better now."

Facepalm. "Whatever," Chris said. "Just brink in the next spectator. Its….Shrek!"

Shrek sat on the foot of Ash's side of the bleachers, for certain reasons.

"Nice idea, Shrek. Next up is…..Goku!"

Goku also sat on Ash's bleachers, looking excited for the competition to start.

"Our last pre-merge spectator is...Dante."

The first thing Dante did was glare at Chef; he was the reason Dante was eliminated in the first place.

"You wanna keep staring at me, punk?" Chef asked.

Dante shook his head and walked over to Lammy's bleachers, sitting next to Maya. However, he didn't quit glaring right at Chef.

"We're at the post-merge group," Chris announced. "And it's….Double D!"

Double D did the same thing Superman did and sat right in the middle of the bleachers, showing he wasn't inclined to either finalist. Chris huffed. "Fine," he said.

He turned back to the camera. "These people's seating methods are weird. Anyway, next up is…..Deadpool!"

"Hi guys!" Deadpool screamed at the finalists. Funny thing was how subdued he was after his trouble with Julie, but Ash and Lammy smiled at the fact that he seemed back to his original, nutty self.

"I can't wait to see you guys compete! It's going to be awesome and-"

"DEADPOOL, SIT DOWN ALREADY!"

The mercenary groaned. "Ok already." He sat on Ash's side, where most people kept a respectable distance.

"Next up is….Toph!"

Toph made her way to Lammy's side of the bleachers, waving at Lammy as she sat down. The lamb looked where the others were coming from; she knew who was coming next.

"The duelist himself….Yusei!"

Yusei smiled and waved at Lammy as he passed by, making Lammy blush a little. They kept eye contact even after Yusei sat next to Coco on the pink bleachers.

"Alright, quit it, lovebirds. Our eliminated returnee….Princess Bubblegum!"

Bubblegum bowed before both finalists before sitting on Ash's side.

"Don't be fancy with your entrance, ok? Let's just bring out Mandy."

Mandy walked right to Lammy's side and sat down, looking expectant.

"We're bringing out the next two at the same time. Here they are….Sam and Snake!"

The spies walked next to each other and sat with Yusei and Toph on Lammy's side. Both waved at the lamb.

"Bring in the tennis player….Julie!"

Julie waved at Ash and sat on his side of the bleachers, next to Deadpool.

"And last but certainly least, the final eliminated contestant….Nom Nom!"

As opposed to most of the other spectators, Nom Nom didn't even glance at Lammy or Ash. Instead, he sat on Lammy's side of the bleachers. Like he had said before being shot out of the cannon, he was cheering for Lammy because she was the one who took him out of the competition.

Though others felt there was a second reason for his alignment.

"Wait," Double D asked Nom Nom. "Lammy was the one that got you eliminated in the first place. Why cheer for her?"

Nom Nom looked right at him. "She's the one who eliminated me in that final deathmatch. I didn't think she could do it, so I have to respect her somewhat."

"He's forgetting the fact that Lammy saved his miserable life," Dante added, smirking.

"AND I'm trying to forget that happened, thank you very much."

Rarity was surprised. "Aww, you admitted it! And you're thankful for it. You do have a heart."

"How about you shut up before I shave your mane off?!"

That shut everyone up.

"Ok then," Chris stated. "One last thing. Some of the losers have made some banners to celebrate both competitors. Deadpool and Julie made one for Ash, and Snake and his crew made one for Lammy. Guys, reveal your banners."

Deadpool and julie stood up and pulled out a giant sheet, unfolding it to reveal a yellow and black lightning bolt design. And it said in big letters, _GO ASH AND PIKACHU!_ Ash smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Chris looked at the banner. "Not bad. Snake?"

Snake had brought in a huge roll, and he, Yusei, Sam, and Toph grabbed the top of it.

"We unroll on three," Snake told the group.

The group said in unison, "One, two, three!"

The banner unrolled to reveal a pink and silver background, and Lammy's guitar was on it. In alternating pink and silver letters read, _ROCK ON, LAMMY!_

"I don't know what to say, guys," Lammy said.

"If you think that's impressive, we're not done yet," Sam added. "Rarity, now!"

Rarity zapped the banner with her horn, and the banner started alternating colors, making it look better than it was originally.

Lammy smiled. "You guys rule," she told the group.

"Go Lammy!" Yusei exclaimed. Everyone on Lammy's side cheered (except Mandy and Nom Nom).

Both banners were put above the bleachers. Chris looked at them and nodded.

"You guys are very artistic. And now, to get the challenge underway!"

He rolled down a map, which showed an intriguing race course. "You both are going to run all the way up to the top of the cliff. That thing's a steep incline, so it's not as easy as you think. Once you get to the top, there will be two toboggan sleds waiting for you. The yellow is Ash, and the pink is Lammy. You're going to take the sled and speed back down the cliff, but this time, you'll go down our special obstacle course. Mud pits, a lot of trees, even explosives. The finish line will be right here, back at the spot where we're standing. First person to cross the finish line will be the winner of Total Drama Everything and will receive one million dollars. Second place gets absolutely nothing, so hit this final challenge with everything you have, because there will be no do-overs. Got that?"

Lammy and Ash nodded.

"Then both of you, shake hands. Come on, show good sportsmanship."

The two finalists face each other and shook hands.

"Whatever happens," Lammy said, "I want to say good luck to both you and Pikachu."

Ash nodded. "You too."

Both turned to the cliff (fun fact: they're at the base of it) and got ready.

"This is it!" Chris announced. "The final challenge! Ash, are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Lammy, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Chris smiled. "Then on your mark….get set…..GO!"

And Ash and Lammy started running out of the area and up the cliff. Everyone watched and cheered.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like the final card is being played," Dante said. "Oh, I've been spending too much time with Yusei."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few people were following the finalists as they ran, while the rest watched on the monitor back at the spectator area. "This is going to be fun," Connie said.

"I wish I had brought popcorn," Goku added.

Deadpool smiled and pulled several bags of popcorn from out of nowhere. "The Magic Satchel has never let me down," he said. "Who wants some popcorn?"

"Can we have some?" Toph asked.

"Nope. Ash supporters only." All of Ash's supporters (except Fred, Shrek, and Bubblegum, who were following Ash; and Mega Man, who doesn't eat) grabbed a bag of popcorn and stuck their tongues out at Lammy's supporters.

Luckily, Zelda also knew about the Magic Satchel, and gave everyone on Lammy's side (except Yusei, Snake, Sam, and Mandy, who were following Lammy; and Nom Nom, for obvious reasons) some popcorn as well.

"Why don't I get popcorn?" Nom Nom asked Zelda.

"Because you're a furry koala jerk," Dante replied before Zelda could speak.

Double D raised his hand. "Hey Zelda, Deadpool, any of you have fruit?"

Zelda threw him a banana, and Deadpool threw him an apple.

"Fantastic."

"You want anything, Superman?" Deadpool asked.

Superman nodded. "I don't really need to eat, but at this point, some trail mix would be nice."

Deadpool threw him a bag of trail mix. "Help yourself."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ash and Lammy were running up the cliff. Both occasionally glanced at each other, but they mostly kept their focus on the race. And they both had supporters running with them.

"Here's some water," Snake said, handing Lammy a bottle of water. "Hydration is key in this kind of thing."

"Thanks, Snake."

Fred handed Ash a water bottle as well. "Thanks, Fred."

"Pretty exciting, huh?" Sam asked Lammy. "Final two."

Lammy laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Whatever happens," Yusei added, "all three of us are right behind you. Well, at least until you get to the toboggan race."

"I have no idea why I'm really running with you," Mandy added. "But you defeated Nom Nom, so I guess you seem ok."

Sam looked right at here. "Come on, Mandy. Show some enthusiasm."

"No."

"Figures."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What in my history on this show makes people think I'll show any enthusiasm?" Mandy asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shrek looked and saw Lammy having a conversation with her supporters. "Don't make the same mistake she's doin'," he told Ash. "Ya make conversation, ya lose focus. So just focus on winnin'."

"Uh, sure?"

"Fantastic," Bubblegum added. "Whatever you do, don't look back. That money is practically right in front of you."

"Ok then."

Fred smiled. "We're right here with you, so just keep going."

"Doesn't this still count as conversation?"

"Oops," said Shrek.

Ash looked back at Lammy, who wasn't too far behind. "I have an idea."

Pikachu ran over to where Lammy was. "Sorry, but I need to win this," Ash called out. "Pikachu, whack the front of her with Iron Tail!"

The mouse nodded and turned his tail into a steel weapon. Then he whacked the area in front of where Lammy was running. It startled her and the supporters and caused them to fall down. Ash beckoned Pikachu back and ran ahead.

"Chris didn't say anything about doing stuff like that," Snake said as he got up.

"Looks like you have a lot of ground to make up," Yusei pointed out.

Lammy nodded. "Then I might as well keep going," she said as she started running again.

 **(Later…)**

Ash and Pikachu finally made it to the top of the cliff. "This thing is taller than I thought," he said. "Then again, we haven't climbed up this thing since the cliff challenge."

Quickly, they saw the two toboggan sleds; one yellow, one pink. They immediately ran over to the yellow one and hopped on.

"We're not going to be able to follow you on this part," Bubblegum stated. "All we can do is wish you good luck."

"Thanks, guys," Ash said. "Pikachu, are you ready for this?"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Then let's go."

He started his sled just as Lammy and her friends arrived. "We need to move," Snake exclaimed. "Now!"

Lammy nodded and quickly got on the sled, but before she could start it, Yusei grabbed her arm.

"Before you go…" he said, then he kissed her.

Once it was over, he smiled. "Good luck. Don't look back."

Lammy smiled back at him. "Ok."

Then she repositioned herself on the sled, and Snake and Mandy gave it a good push so Lammy could have more speed.

"You can do it!" Sam called out.

Lammy smiled at them as she sped down the cliff.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Whoo!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Race time!"**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back at the spectator area, everyone was anxiously watching the race on the monitor. Everyone who followed Ash and Lammy to the top of the cliff were teleported back to the bottom.

"Looks like this is it," said Mega Man. "One race to decide it all."

"Have you all been eating popcorn?" Sam asked the group.

Zelda nodded. "All Lammy supporters are getting some from me, and all Ash supporters can get some from Deadpool."

"I hope neither of y'all are out," Shrek said.

And everyone that followed the finalists got some popcorn.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Lammy was currently speeding down the cliff, but she could see Ash well in front of her. She needed a plan. Luckily, she saw a rock in front of her shaped like a ramp. Perfect. Speeding to the rock and leaning forward to gain some speed, she soared off the rock.

After a few seconds of flying, she landed right next to Ash, who looked at her in surprise, but looked forward again to avoid a collision with a tree. They had made it to an area with a lot of trees.

No sooner did someone steer away from an obstacle that they had to steer again. There were that many trees, rocks, and other hindrances. At times, Lammy held up her guitar to shield herself.

"I still can't believe you brought that up here!" Ash called to her.

"It's nearly indestructible," Lammy explained. "You can thank Yusei for that."

Ash just shook his head. "Pikachu, I want you to blast away as many obstacles as possible."

Pikachu nodded and started using his electric shocks to blast away several rocks. Some of the debris hit Lammy at times, but she was able to block easily. At one point, she had to dodge a huge boulder that Ash accidentally sent her way.

Finally, they cleared through the tree area. Both finalists sighed in relief, but then saw another problem in their way.

"Mud puddle!"

Both went right into the mud, and it really made things a problem. While it didn't really slow either of them down, it splashed all over the place, covering both in mud (thankfully, Chris had also provided goggles for this race). It also made it hard to see, making it harder to avoid obstacles. Needless to say, this obstacle was muddy and hard to manage.

Eventually, both were able to get out of the mud. Lammy and Ash wiped their goggles off and kept looking forward. There didn't seem to be any obstacles in front of them until…

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the course. Everyone turned and saw a smoking crater, which had exploded a split second after Ash had passed over it.

Now they were frustrated. "DARN YOU, CHRIS!" Lammy exclaimed.

More explosions popped up out of the blue as Ash and Lammy sped on. Everyone watched on the monitor as they heard one explosion after another. Yusei and Snake were watching the screen, more worried than anyone else. Even Nom Nom was anxious. He didn't breathe too hard as he watched the screen.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Who says I don't worry about other people?" Nom Nom asked. "Ugh, Rarity's right. I guess I do have a heart. And I hate it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy narrowly avoided another explosion and suddenly noticed that both she and Ash could finally see the bottom of the cliff.

At the spectator area, Julie was using binoculars to see both racers. She smiled.

"They're almost here. And they're currently neck and neck!"

Now the spectators were standing up, cheering the finalists on.

"Go Ash!" Deadpool yelled.

"You can do it, Lammy!" Toph called out.

Ash and Lammy heard the calls. They were almost there.

"I can see the finish line!" Ash called.

Lammy nodded. "Looks like this is it! This will win it!"

Both continued to avoid explosions as the continued down the cliff. Everyone watched them both in excitement.

Chris was acting like the typical race host. "One million dollars! One winner! Who will it be? The Pokemon trainer Ash, or the rockstar Lammy? Both are neck at neck! It's Ash! It's Lammy! Who will win!"

Lammy held on to her guitar for dear life, and Ash held Pikachu as they braced for impact. They were fifty feet from the finish line…...thirty feet…..ten feet….five feet…

"PHOTO FINISH!"

The sleds were back on level ground and starting to slow down. Finally, Ash and Lammy came to a complete halt. Slightly shaking, both steadily got off the sleds and sat down.

"I'm not dead," lammy told herself. "I'm alive. I crossed the finish line in one piece."

Ash and Pikachu were laying on the ground, exhausted. "Good job, buddy."

"Pika!"

After a few minutes, both walked back to the center of the area, waiting for the results.

"We're going to enhance the image of both of you crossing the finish line and zoom in to see who won," Chris explained. "Chef, enhance the picture."

The picture on the monitor was zoomed in several times, and….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

...The tip of the neck of Lammy's guitar was shown to be the first thing to touch the finish line, an inch further than Pikachu's ears.

"That's it! It's all over! The winner of the race, the winner of Total Drama Everything, and the winner of one million dollars is...LAMMY, BY A GUITAR!"

Everyone stood up and clapped, cheering. Snake and Sam hugged in joy, Toph whooped in excitement, and Nom Nom simply smiled and nodded. Deadpool and Julie looked disappointed, but satisfied at the same time. Ash saw the result and smiled. "We did good," he told Pikachu.

Lammy, during the excitement, couldn't believe it. She kept looking around, asking, "Wait, I won?" She smiled, still in disbelief, but happy. "I won! I actually won!"

"Hey, Lammy"

The lamb turned and saw Ash and Pikachu standing behind her.

"Good job," Ash said, smiling. "You've earned it."

Lammy smiled back. "Thanks. You were amazing too. And so were you, Pikachu."

"Pika Pi!"

Yusei shook his head out of happiness and pride, then he ran down the bleachers, hurried over to Lammy, hugged her, and spun her around a couple of times.

When he stopped, their eyes locked on their faces. "Lammy," Yusei said. "You did it!"

Lammy simply shook her head. "We did it."

She reached for her guitar and pulled Stardust Dragon off the back. "This card helped me win this," she said, handing it back to Yusei. "So thank you."

Yusei smiled, and then the two kissed.

 **(That night…)**

Everyone was sitting by the fire, with Lammy and Ash sitting next to each other. Neither could stop smiling.

"As a tribute to our first season," Chris announced, "we're going to have one final bonfire ceremony. After several eliminations, challenges, and twists, we finally have a winner. Lammy!"

Lammy stood up as Chef handed her a giant check for one million dollars.

"Bigger check than I thought it would be," she said, laughing.

"Now what do you plan to do with your prize?" Chris asked.

Lammy looked at the group. "For starters," she stated, "I have a couple of friends who I want to split it with." She pointed at Yusei and Coco.

"After that, I really don't know. Buy a house, build a recording studio, help kick-start my music career. I have a lot of choices."

"And to mark this day," Chris continued, "Lammy gets the final marshmallow of the season." He handed a marshmallow to her.

She beckoned to Ash. "Come on over here," she said.

Ash walked over to her, and Lammy pulled the marshmallow into two halves, handing one to Ash. Both high fived as they ate their halves. Then they joined hands and held them up in the air in celebration. The group cheered.

When it died down, Connie asked, "So what now?"

"It's obvious!" Deadpool exclaimed. "PARTY!"

So they threw a party in the mess hall. Yusei and Lammy were spending the first part of it having another duel, while Deadpool pigged out at the snack tables. And most people simply danced and hung out. Everyone was having fun.

Well, almost everyone.

As Yusei finished the duel with a victory for him, Lammy looked around. "Where's Nom Nom?" Sure enough, he wasn't in the mess hall.

Both ran out to find Nom Nom sitting at the dock, looking a little sad. "Nom Nom?" Lammy asked, a little curious.

The koala turned to see who it was. "Oh, it's you guys," he said, with not as much bitterness as usual. "Oh, and congrats, Lammy."

"Thanks, I guess," Lammy said, "but are you sure you don't want to enjoy the party?"

Nom Nom smiled sadly. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked. "I mean, we're all having a really good time in there. You don't need to sit here all night by yourself. Besides, aren't you going to enjoy the fact that the game's over? That you can finally relax?"

Nom Nom just remained silent.

"It's your choice," Yusei added. "But know that the people in the mess hall ceased to be your enemy the minute the game ended."

He and Lammy left Nom Nom still at the dock, but their words left Nom Nom thinking. He had made an enemy of almost every other competitor, but that didn't stop people from trying to get through to him. And besides, these "enemies" had actually been there to protect him multiple times. During the fort battle challenge, then when Snake snapped, and after losing to Lammy in their battle.

"Wait, guys!"

Yusei and Lammy turned back around.

"I guess the party wouldn't hurt."

Lammy smiled. "Then come on already."

Nom Nom ran over to them. "After all, it's just a party."

"So will you eventually learn to accept that friends rule?" Yusei asked.

"Don't push it."

 **(The next morning…)**

The party was a major success, and everyone had a good time. Even Nom Nom had fun, and Mandy wasn't bored. It lasted until around three in the morning, but they left a little something at the snack table.

Deadpool was snoring loudly, having passed out into a food coma during the party. As the sun rose through the window, the mercenary moaned and awoke. He looked around a little before huffing.

"Looks like the party's over," he said. Then he noticed the camera pointing at him. "Oh hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this fine story. Hey TheMasterKat, that date offer's always open if you change your mind. Anyway, this is Deadpool saying 'Thanks for reading'."

And he fell right back asleep.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **The story is finally done! I did it! I completed the story!**

 **Congratulations to Lammy for winning in a close race! I admit it may have been a little obvious, but it was fun all the same.**

 **Now, someone has suggested that I explain my elimination order, so here it is.**

 **Fred: As kind and as strong as he is, I eliminated him first because I didn't see him playing a major role in my story.**

 **Ash (1st elimination): Ash seemed like the kind of guy who could easily mess up and make a huge blunder, sending him packing early.**

 **Princess Bubblegum (1st elimination): She seemed the perfect choice for Nom Nom to start his reign of terror. Smart, but slightly naive and overprotective.**

 **Stan: He also didn't have a pivotal role in my story.**

 **Maya: I wanted Nom Nom to eliminate someone who would seem unlikely to steal everyone's stuff, as the more unbelievable it is, the less trusting everyone can be.**

 **Mega Man: Again, I didn't have a big role for him, though if he makes it into the next season, I hope to expand his role a little.**

 **Connie: Having Mandy take something away from an eliminated competitor appealed to me, and Connie's sword was the perfect fit.**

 **Zelda: I love The Legend of Zelda, but she seemed a little too smart and skilled for her own good.**

 **Superman: Do I even need to say it?**

 **Coco: Who else could do badly in the singing challenge and get away with it?**

 **Rarity: Someone gave me the idea for Rarity to be suspicious of Nom Nom's schemes. I decided to add the "get eliminated but reveal everything" part as a slap in the face to Nom Nom.**

 **Shrek: Smart, good family, amazing friends. Does he really need a million dollars?**

 **Goku: Same as Superman**

 **Dante: He's like Duncan. The only man who could rub Chef the wrong way. The difference is that Chef had the opportunity to eliminate Dante, and I decided for him to take it.**

 **Double D: He was smart and lucky enough to make it far, but he didn't have much chance of making it much further.**

 **Deadpool: Another slap in the face to Nom Nom. Besides, after fixing things with Julie, Deadpool's story was pretty much done.**

 **Toph: Everyone else seemed like they could breeze through the quiz. Toph simply didn't, since I doubt she has TV where she lives.**

 **Yusei: His role ended the moment he and Lammy became official. Besides, Nom Nom's hatred of him was enough to switch the votes.**

 **Princess Bubblegum (2nd elimination): Snake's first lash out was bad for the others, but I still had plans for that very plot element. And this was usually where most returnees fall.**

 **Mandy: Her downfall would leave Nom Nom without allies, and therefore, pave the way for Nom Nom's defeat.**

 **Sam: I knew for a while that she would leave on the same chapter as Snake.**

 **Snake: This was the continuation of his Nom Nom problems. I wanted Snake to be eliminated like the bad*** he is.**

 **Julie: I realized I had not made Ash and Pikachu do much since their return, so I decided for Nom Nom to manipulate them into eliminating Julie.**

 **Nom Nom: The villain always falls. That's all I can say.**

 **Finale: Lammy started the story as an underdog. In fact, I had a hard time thinking up a plotline for her until I decided for her to be with Yusei. I saw her story as one of an underdog becoming a strong contender. Her transition from shy weakling to a more confident girl appealed to me, and after what she went through during the story, she deserved the win.**

 **And there you have it.**

 **I will still take character suggestions and poll votes for a few more weeks, but know that the next story may be a little tough going since I'm about to start college.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank everyone for sticking by since I started the story. It wasn't always easy, but thanks to you all, I pulled it off. I love you guys.**

 **So just remember to read and review, fav and follow, and all that.**

 **With all that done, this is your super awesome author signing off. Thanks for everything, and I'll see you around!**

 **TheMasterKat out!**

 **:)**


End file.
